Life
by Elena Picotti
Summary: Elena et Teddy s'apprêtent à entrer en première année et à côtoyer Harry Potter. Ils se lient d'amitié dans le Poudlard Express. Mais le Choixpeau les envoie sur deux chemins différents. Leur amitié pourra-t-elle survivre aux tensions des maisons ?
1. We were strangers

**CHAPITRE 1 : We were strangers**

_**We were strangers**_

_Nous ne nous connaissions pas_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_Et nous embarquions dans un voyage_

_**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**_

_N'ayant jamais rêvé des aventures qu'on vivrait_

_**Now here we are**_

_Maintenant, nous voilà_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_Et je me tiens, tout d'un coup_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_A tes côtés, au début de tout_

Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait ça, et cela arrivait enfin : Elena entrait en première année à Poudlard. Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants issus de parents sorciers, elle avait été bercée depuis sa tendre enfance par les exploits des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, et rêvait depuis aussi longtemps d'y entrer. Bien que La fontaine de la bonne fortune ou le Conte des trois frères aient été ses contes favoris, elle aimait tout autant les contes moldus, tels que Cendrillon ou le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Car Elena avait beau avoir un père sorcier, Isaac Grape, sa mère, Marilyne Grape était une moldue. Cette dernière tenait une librairie dans Londres, tandis que son père travaillait pour le Quidditch Mag au ministère.

Elena avait aussi une grand frère, Aaron, qui travaillait depuis peu dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Elle savait que ce job faisait le bonheur de son frère, mais son absence lui pesait de plus en plus, surtout que ce n'était vraiment pas la porte à côté.

Elena boucla sa valise en y rajoutant sa trousse de toilette et pu enfin la fermer. Elle prit sa veste sur son porte manteau et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais été superficielle, mais le regard des gens lui importait beaucoup. Puis sa rentrée à Poudlard était l'occasion de partir sur de nouvelles bases, où elle aurait peut-être plus confiance en elle. Bien qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas, Elena n'était pas du tout moche. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, mais qu'elle trouvait « sans coupe ». Elle avait ensuite des yeux marrons foncés, qu'elle jugeait « trop communs », puis enfin une morphologie qu'elle trouvait banale, sans forme, de taille moyenne. D'un autre côté, à onze ans, on ne peut pas tellement avoir la taille d'un mannequin et les formes d'une jeune femme.

Elena mit sa veste en jean et souffla. Son frère ne serait même pas là pour sa première rentrée. Elle avait tellement attendu ce jour, que maintenant elle en avait peur. Son frère n'était même pas là pour la réconforter, son père stressait pour un rien, de peur que sa fille chérie oublie quelque chose, et sa mère finissait de préparer un sac de « secours ». Chaque année, cela avait été la même chose pour son frère. Elle s'obstinait à préparer un sac de secours, qui apparemment ne servait à rien. Il comportait des pansements, des médicaments… Cela aurait été utile s'ils étaient des moldus, mais l'infirmière avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Aaron n'avait donc jamais ouvert ce fameux sac de secours.

« Elena, cria Isaac Grape, dépêche toi ma puce, la Poudlard Express ne va pas t'attendre »

Elle quitta son reflet et prit sa valise qui, il fallait l'avouer, pesait une tonne. Son père n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lancer un sort d'allègement. Elle descendit les escaliers en traînant sa malle derrière elle lorsqu'elle eut un flash : Archimède.

« PAPA », hurla-t-elle.

Elle sauta les quelques marches qui lui restaient et rejoignit ses parents dans le salon en courant. Elle ne partirait pas sans Archimède, non, il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans son chat adoré.

« Papa ! Papa, dit elle en reprenant sa respiration. Archimède, je ne sais pas où il est !

_Il n'a pas dormi avec toi cette nuit ?

_Non ! Je voulais qu'il profite une dernière fois du jardin donc je ne l'ai pas fait rentré hier soir …

_Et tu crois qu'on a le temps de chercher ton stupide chat, coupa sa mère. »

Archimède n'était pas un stupide chat !

« Je ne pars pas sans lui, continua leur fille.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps Elena », voulut conclure sa mère.

La concernée allongea sa malle et s'assit dessus en regardant sa mère : non elle ne partirait pas sans son chat.

« Et tu crois qu'en restant assise sur ta malle il va revenir, questionna son père. Tu te dépêches de le trouver dans le jardin pendant qu'on charge la voiture. »

Comme si cela avait été un top départ, elle courut dans le jardin en hurlant le nom de son animal. Et comme prévu, il ne vint pas. Elle voulut pleurer, mais elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça. Elle cria à nouveau le nom de son chat dans tout le jardin mais elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle irait à Poudlard sans lui.

« Elena ! »

C'était la voix de son père, il fallait sûrement partir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle rejoignit l'entrée de la maison en traînant les pieds. Toute joie avait quitté son visage. Aaron en Roumanie, Archimède perdu dans la nature, la journée commençait vraiment mal.

« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé caché sous la voiture, lança sa mère avec sourire, une grosse boule de poils dans les bras. »

Sale bête, il se cachait, mais en vrai, il rêvait d'aller à Poudlard. Aaron avait dit à sa sœur que l'école était un coin rêvé pour les souris. Le chat avait dut l'entendre, ses yeux pétillaient en regardant les photos de son maître.

Glissée entre son chat et son sac-de-secours-qui-ne-servait-à-rien, Elena repensa au moment où elle avait reçu sa lettre. Elle n'était pas particulièrement surprise à vrai dire, car d'après sa famille, elle avait fait pousser un bec de canard à son frère quand celui ci lui avait volé son mini balai. Elle eut à peine le temps de sourire que sa mère avait arrêté la voiture sur le parking de la gare. D'un côté, la maison des Grape n'était pas très loin de celle ci.

« Ma puce, indiqua son père, tu restes bien près de nous d'accord ?

_Chéri, continua sa mère, je me demande lequel de vous deux est le plus stressé ? »

Isaac lança a regard complice à sa fille et pressa la pas pour passer à la voie 9 ¾. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la petite famille se trouva devant la locomotive flamboyante. L'horloge indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à partir et que par conséquent, Elena devait dire au revoir à ses parents.

« Tu fais bien attention à toi d'accord ? »

Elle était sûre d'entendre cette phrase chaque année, à chaque départ. Mais d'après son frère, tous les parents étaient comme ça.

Elle chercha un compartiment, mais ils étaient pratiquement tous plein. Heureusement, elle arriva à l'un des compartiments du fond, et trouva un occupé par uniquement une personne. C'était un garçon, de première année si elle tenait compte qu'il ne portait pas de cravate de couleur, et il ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour s'installer.

XXXX

La banlieue de Londres était l'endroit idéal pour de jeunes sorciers s'épanouir. Dans un quartier sans histoire, Teddy Daniel Ambrosius reçut un hibou. L'oiseau était arrivé un samedi matin, aux aurores. Peu ravi d'être réveillé de bonne heure, le garçon s'était traîné en maugréant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Sa colère disparut cependant lorsqu'il lut le message et l'excitation déferla dans ses veines.

« Maman ! Papa ! »

A onze ans, Teddy était un peu petit pour son âge, un peu trop frêle également. Tout comme sa mère, il avait le teint légèrement mat et les cheveux châtains sombres, courts qui bouclaient légèrement sur la nuque et qui, en fonction de la lumière, pouvaient paraître bruns ou noirs. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron très sombre également, d'une couleur uniforme et parfaitement unie, des yeux qui sondaient.

Le parchemin à la main, Teddy laissa la fenêtre grande ouverte et se précipita dans les escaliers, criant à la volée qu'il venait de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Ses parents n'en furent pas particulièrement étonnés. A l'âge de six ans, Teddy avait métamorphosé leur chien Boulou en une espèce de crapaud géant et il avait fallut à son père toute son adresse et toutes ses connaissances en métamorphose pour redonner à l'animal son apparence originelle. En tant que confectionneur de balais de courses, Carl Ambrosius était plutôt doué en sortilèges.

La mère, Eleanore, fut plus réservée sur l'admission de son fils cadet dans le prestigieux internat. Jacob, son aîné, était déjà en troisième année. En tant que moldue et mère au foyer, elle avait toujours émis quelques réserves quant à la magie. Elle ne niait pas qu'il y avait là quelque intérêt – et quelque côté pratique par la même occasion – mais la magie lui enlevait ses garçons et elle craignait de se sentir bien seule.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Teddy était plus que ravi.

« A Serpentard, ânonna Jacob en mâchant son toast au petit déjeuner, on a le professeur Rogue comme directeur. »

Teddy ne se lassait pas d'écouter son frère. Jacob avait toujours été pour lui un modèle, bien piètre il fallait l'avouer, et bien peu recommandable surtout. Il était l'image même de celui qui savait et qui montrait la voie, il était le frère qui avait tout accompli et qui connaissait tout, le protecteur et le mentor à la fois. Les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveille, parfois même trop bien, et il arrivait qu'au cours de leurs chahuts, quelque drame se produise.

Les courses sur le chemin de traverse furent particulièrement compliquées cette année-là entre Teddy qui cherchait désespérément le meilleur matériel possible et Jacob qui voulait ce qu'il y avait de plus inutile.

Le retour à Londres se fit donc dans la bonne humeur et ce soir-là, Teddy alla se coucher, épuisé et pressé d'utiliser ses nouveaux instruments d'étude. Mais avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, Jacob se glissa dans sa chambre.

« Psssst. Teddy ! Tu dors ? »

Le grognement qui lui répondit l'assura que son jeune frère n'était pas encore plongé dans le sommeil, ou pas tout à fait.

« L'école c'est dans trois jours. Tu vas aller à Poudlard.

_ Ouais. (l'enfant se dressa sur les coudes.) Dis, Jack. La répartition, c'est quelque chose de douloureux ? »

L'aîné ne répondit pas immédiatement. Dans son esprit, bien des envies peu recommandables devaient tourner.

« Tu verras. Faut que tu ailles à Serpentard.

_ Mais si c'est pas possible ?

_ Débrouille-toi ! »

Jack fit mine de quitter la chambre, Teddy le retint par la manche de son pyjama.

« Et si j'y arrive pas ? Tu m'en voudras. »

Son frère le dévisagea, lui envoya un grand sourire et quitta la pièce sans lui répondre. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Teddy eut bien des difficultés à trouver le repos ou la sérénité. Les paroles que lui avait dites son frère au retour du Chemin de Traverse tournaient et retournaient sans cesse dans son esprit si bien qu'au matin du premier septembre, il n'était plus sûr de savoir s'il était heureux ou non d'entrer à Poudlard.

Dans la voiture moldue qui l'emmena jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, il se rongea les ongles d'angoisse tandis que Jack ne cessait de parler de ses amis, des cours et de l'équipe de Quidditch qui allait tenté d'intégrer cette année, comme toutes les autres années, en vain.

Arrivé sur le quai de gare, Teddy sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Il était maintenant convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller à Serpentard et que son frère ne lui adresserait plus jamais le moindre mot de toute sa vie. Mais au moment de lui en toucher un mot, Jack saisit les poignées de son chariot couvert de bagages et passa à toute allure le passage entre les voies neuf et dix.

Teddy hésita, déglutit et le suivit, ses parents sur les talons. Sur le quai, l'Express attendait le départ. Jack, lui, était déjà hors de vue.

Il suivit ses parents, la gorge sèche et les larmes aux yeux. Quitter ses parents n'était pas une mince affaire non plus et il n'était pas sûr du tout de savoir s'il voulait continuer ou faire demi-tour. D'un côté, il estimait idiot d'abandonner maintenant sa vie de sorcier.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue en essuyant une larme et son père lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le visage rayonnant de fierté. Alors Teddy les salua et au coup de sifflet, monta dans le train. Il traîna sa lourde valise derrière lui, avisa une fille aux cheveux en broussaille accompagnée d'un garçon au visage rond et d'une rousse qui avait l'air perdue et entra dans un compartiment vide. Incapable de lever la valise jusqu'au porte-bagages, il décida de la laisser là, à moitié dans le chemin puis il appuya le nez contre la vitre et chercha ses parents des yeux.

Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, il ne se retourna même pas.

XXXX

Un peu vexée que le garçon ne se donne même pas le peine de la saluer, ne serait-ce que par politesse, Elena se racla la gorge. Déjà qu'il avait laissé sa valise traîner entre les sièges, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait, en plus, devoir manœuvrer pour atteindre une place assise. Elle eut bien envie de changer de compartiment mais non seulement le train était bondé mais encore en plus l'énorme locomotive rouge se mettait déjà en branle, secouant le wagon et manquant de peu de la faire tomber.

Entendant son raclement de gorge suivit d'une chute, Teddy se retourna et regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le wagon. Une énorme malle la suivait, et il se rendit compte que la sienne était en plein milieu. Il se leva pour la déplacer, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire des ennemis dès le premier jour. La jeune fille se releva timidement, remit son t-shirt droit et le regarda de haut en bas. Teddy rougit alors qu'Elena afficha un grand sourire :

« Elena Maryline Cassiopée Grape ! Enchantée. »

Il tendit timidement la main. Teddy avait toujours eu un côté un peu timide. Mais en regardant l'adolescente qui se trouvait face à lui, il se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être plus assurée que lui.

« Teddy Daniel Ambrosius, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu veux un coup de main pour ta malle ? »

Elle se retourna pour regarder l'objet en question et acquiesça. A eux deux, ils parvinrent avec bien des difficultés à hisser les deux énormes valises dans les portes-bagages puis, alors que le train quittait la banlieue de Londres pour s'enfoncer dans la lande, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes.

Elena se rendit alors compte que son sac de secours était à côté d'elle, et que son chat était toujours dans sa caisse. Elle se leva et rougit quand elle se rendit compte que Teddy regardait ce fameux sac. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui expliquer, il allait croire que sa mère la prenait pour un bébé. Elle parvint difficilement à le ranger dans sa malle et sortit son chat de sa caisse de transport

Heureux d'être enfin en liberté, le chat sauta directement sur la banquette d'en face, et ainsi se rapprocha de Teddy.

« Oh non ! Eloigne-le », s'exclama-t-il.

Elena ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Recroquevillé sur la banquette devant elle, Teddy donnait l'impression d'avoir un fantôme assis sur le genoux. Il était si crispé que ses phalanges blanchissaient sur le rebord de son siège.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas les chats ! »

Pour Elena c'était complètement impensable. Le garçon déglutit, incapable de quitter Archimède des yeux. Par acquis de conscience, des fois qu'il aurait des réactions violentes et parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise, elle attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou et le posa sur ses genoux. Teddy sembla alors se détendre immédiatement.

« Comment peux-tu avoir peur d'une bête aussi adorable que Archimède Grape, s'étonna-t-elle en grattant le cou de l'animal. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche tu sais. Par contre une souris, je ne saurai pas te dire. »

Teddy déglutit en voyant le regard de l'animal se poser sur lui. Il se sentit un peu bête en pensant que le chat paraissait inoffensif, et que par conséquent il ne risquait rien, mais il avait lu que les chats issus du monde sorcier étaient différents, qu'ils ressentaient les sentiments humains, et voyaient les différences entre les sorciers. Archimède avait-il donc sentit que Teddy avait peur des chats ? Saleté d'animal.

C'était tout de même pas de chance. La première personne qu'il rencontrait avait un chat pour animal de compagnie. Qu'aurait donc la prochaine ? Une araignée géante ? Maintenant c'était sûr, Elena allait se moquer de lui. Tentant de faire comme s'il était plus détendu, il fit mine de regarder dehors.

« Tu entres en première année ? »

L'adolescente lui envoya un grand sourire et sans cesser de caresser l'animal, répondit :

« Première année oui. J'ai trop hâte de passer sous le Choixpeau et de découvrir ma future maison. Et l'année prochaine, je veux entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour être gardienne. »

Elle leva des yeux rêveurs vers le plafond.

« Ce sera trop bien. »

Ce poste, Elena en rêvait depuis des années. En fait, depuis que Damien Righter fut sélectionné gardien des Flaquemares très exactement, ce qui remontait à maintenant trois ans. Son frère s'était moqué d'elle en disant que c'était du fanatisme, mais quand elle le menaça de révéler la cachette des photos des joueuses des Harpies, photos normalement interdites pour son âge, à ses parents, il changea de couleurs et d'avis, et la laissa monter sur son vrai balai, un balai comme les grands. Elena sourit en repensant à ce souvenir et se permit de poser la même question à Teddy.

« Oui, moi aussi je rentre en première année, par contre le quidditch ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. »

Cette fois, Elena ne tint plus.

« Tu n'aimes pas les chats, tu n'aimes le Quidditch, mais y a rien qui t'intéresse en fait. »

Teddy rougit si violemment qu'elle éclata de rire. Il bafouilla :

« Si… j'aime bien… euh… je sais pas. La botanique.

_ La botanique c'est pas une activité, c'est une matière.

_ J'en sais rien. Je fais des tas de trucs.

_ Comme quoi ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot, se demandant ce qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir répondre. Lorsqu'un cri provenant du couloir lui sauva la mise.

« Hééééé ! Y a une voiture volante dehors ! »


	2. First day of my life

_Ecchymose : merci d'avoir cliqué par curiosité sur notre fic, et d'en plus être la première revieweuse ! Pour ce qui s'agit des maisons, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour Harry, il aura une place importante sans trop l'être non plus. En gros, il n'interviendra pas tellement dans la vie des deux protagonistes, mais il restera quand même présents dans leur vie. Et pour notre façon d'écrire, nous écrivons un paragraphe d'environ 100 mots chacun puis ensuite c'est à l'autre d'écrire ! Encore merci pour ta review et en espérant que la suite te plaise._

**CHAPITRE 2 : First day of my life**

_**This is the first day of my life **_

_C'est le premier jour de ma vie_

_** I swear I was born right in the doorway**_

_Je jure que je viens tout juste de naître_

_** Now I don't know where I am**_

_Maintenant je ne sais pas où je suis_

_**I don't know where I've been**_

_Je ne sais pas où j'ai été_

_**But I know where I want to go**_

_Mais je sais où je veux aller_

Bien qu'il soit timide, Teddy avait toujours été très curieux. Il eu un sourire en voyant Elena se lever directement et ouvrir la porte afin de voir la fameuse voiture volante. « Cela nous fait enfin un point commun » pensa-t-il. Parce que pour l'instant, hormis être en première année, ils étaient aussi différents que le noir et le blanc. Elena revint quelques secondes plus tard et ferma le compartiment derrière elle.

« La voiture a disparu aussi vite qu'elle est apparue », déclara-t-elle, déçue. J'ai à peine eu le temps de la voir.

Teddy n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger de son siège. C'est pour dire avec quelle rapidité l'action s'était passée.

Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir la voiture et à en juger par l'air frustré d'Elena, elle l'était elle aussi.

« Tu as raison de ne pas faire de Quidditch. T'es un peu lent à la détente. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux prêt à lui dire qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Mais ses mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Elena souriait. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être méchante avec lui, juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il se mit à rire.

« Je ne suis pas lent, se défendit-il, je suis à vitesse limitée. »

Et tous deux éclatèrent franchement de rire.

« Je suis parfois lente pour démarrer quelque chose, confessa-t-elle. Mais une fois que je suis partie, on ne peut plus tellement m'arrêter. Maman m'appelle Diesel, surtout le matin à vrai dire. »

Elle se mit à caresser Archi qui ronronnait à côté d'elle. En face, Teddy avait des yeux aussi ronds que des gallions.

« Tu connais les Diesels, questionna-t-il. Tu es moldue ?

_Ma maman est moldue, mais mon papa est sorcier.

_Je désespérais de voir qu'on était si différents, mais je me rends compte que pas tellement en fait. Mon père aussi est un sorcier alors que ma mère est une moldue. »

Cette nouvelle proximité les fit sourire.

« Mon père travaille dans les balais de course, dit Teddy. Il est enchanteur de balais.

_ Trop bien ! Le mien travaille pour Quidditch Mag.

_ Ça explique pourquoi tu veux à tout prix intégrer l'équipe.

_ Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi toi tu veux pas. »

Il lui envoya un grand sourire.

« C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que ça m'intéresse pas plus que ça. J'ai tellement entendu parler de balai depuis que je suis tout petit qu'au final, ça m'a lassé. Mon frère ne jure que par son Nimbus 2000.

_ Tu as un frère aussi ?

_ Ouais, Jack. Je l'aime bien mais franchement, y a des fois où je l'échangerais bien contre un chien. »

Elena éclata de rire.

« Moi aussi j'ai un frère. Ça fait un autre point commun.

_Que tu échangerais toi aussi contre un chien ? se renseigna-t-il.

_Aaron contre un chien ? Hors de question, ou alors contre un magnifique chien. Sérieusement non, je m'entends trop bien avec mon frère. C'est peut être parce qu'on a plus de huit ans d'écart mais même si parfois on s'embrouille pour rien, je ne changerai de frère pour rien au monde.

_Huit ans, s'étonna Teddy. Il a été à Poudlard alors ?

_Oui, il était à Gryffondor. Mais maintenant il est en Roumanie dans une réserve de dragons. Et le tien, il y a des choses intéressantes à savoir sur lui ? »

Teddy réfléchit.

« C'est un Serpentard. Il arrive en troisième année cette année. En fait, s'il y a quelqu'un à éviter je crois, c'est lui. Je veux dire on s'entend bien et tout mais franchement, pour faire des conneries, y a pas mieux que lui. Et puis ses résultats sont pas terribles et papa et maman sont tout le temps en train de le punir. »

Il laissa filer quelques secondes de silence.

« Un frère dans une réserve de dragons ça doit être trop bien. »

Mais la moue qu'Elena lui fit en retour l'assura qu'il se trompait.

« Non, parce que je ne le vois jamais en fait.

_ Oh. Je suis désolé. Je dois passer pour un joncheruine maintenant, non ?

_Un jonch-quoi ? Et pour mon frère ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Elena. Il m'envoie pas mal de lettres et quand on se revoit c'est encore mieux que d'habitude.

Il y eut un blanc qui dura quelques secondes et aucun des deux n'osa relancer un sujet. Teddy trouva soudainement un intérêt à la buée sur la vitre tandis qu'Elena fixait l'autocollant sur sa malle.

_Sinon … tu espères aller dans quelle maison, demanda le jeune garçon.

_Mon père est allé à Serpentard, déclara Elena en regardant son camarade. Et d'après ma mère on se ressemble beaucoup, même au niveau du caractère. Mais Serdaigle me correspondrait beaucoup aussi. Et toi ? »

Teddy prit un air si concentré qu'Elena faillit éclater de rire. Craignant de le vexer cependant, elle se retint.

« J'aimerais bien aller à Poufsouffle. Ou a Serdaigle aussi. A la limite Gryffondor mais… Serpentard je sais pas. Jack dit qu'il me fera la tête si j'y vais pas mais sincèrement, je la sens pas cette maison.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est… froid. »

La fillette fronça les sourcils.

« Froid ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

_ Je ne sais pas c'est une sensation. Je sais même pas s'il y a une maison qui me convient. Mon frère est à Serpentard, mon père était à Gryffondor et moi je sais franchement pas où je vais atterrir. Dans la cabane du garde chasse peut-être, qui sait ? »

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Elena éclata de rire.

_La cabane du garde chasse ? Tu sais mon frère m'a dit que l'année dernière ils ont eu un dragon venant de Poudlard. Il est même allé le chercher avec des amis ! Et le fameux dragon appartenait au garde chasse. Alors toi qui a peur des chats, tu ferais un arrêt cardiaque en allant là dedans !

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau tandis que Teddy se tassa sur sa banquette. Décidément, si elle se moquait tout le temps de lui, il ne resterait pas longtemps avec elle.

_Hey relax Ted. Je rigo...

Elle fut coupée par un jeune garçon, un peu plus vieux pensa-t-elle, qui ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il avait un air suffisant et des cheveux blonds, un visage pâle et pointu. Il les dévisagea tous les deux en fronçant le nez. Durant quelques instants, le silence plana dans le wagon.

« Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ? » demanda Teddy.

Le garçon lui lança l'un de ces regards signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler à quelqu'un d'un aussi bas lignage, puis il se tourna vers Elena.

« Tu es la fille Grape non ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle. Et qui tu es d'abord ?

_ Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, répondit-il pompeusement. Alors, Isaac Grape, c'est ton père ? Je l'ai vu sur le quai de gare tout à l'heure.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » intervint Teddy d'un ton mordant.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui avec cette fois un air méprisant.

_Tu es qui d'abord ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton méprisable, comme s'il en avait rien à faire de lui, ce qui était visiblement le cas. Teddy rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas sembler lâche devant lui.

_Teddy Ambrosius, lâcha t-il en le foudroyant des yeux.

_Non ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Malfoy se retourna alors vers Elena et continua sur sa lancée.

_Nos pères ont déjà fait affaires dans le passé.

Elena ne savait pas tellement comment répondre face à ça. Ils avaient fait affaire. Et ?

Elle consulta Teddy du regard. Il avait l'air particulièrement vexé de l'intervention de Malfoy. Ceci dit, elle pouvait le comprendre. Du coup, elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Dans tous les cas, elle se sentait peinée pour son nouvel ami.

« Tu dis t'appeler Malfoy c'est ça ? (elle fit mine de réfléchir.) Non, décidément, ça ne me dit rien du tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Teddy éclata de rire ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la part du garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« Toi, à ta place, je ferais profil bas. Mon père est influent.

_ On s'en fiche, répondit Elena sur le même ton.

_ Pèse tes mots !

_ Et toi fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »

Teddy se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Il n'avait plus l'air du tout de s'amuser maintenant et la colère formait comme un masque sur son visage.

_Je te conseillerai de partir avant que ça dégénère Malfoy, lança Teddy.

_Tu te crois assez imposant pour me donner des conseils, t'es qu'un mioche je te signale.

Teddy ne tint pas une seconde plus tard et lui lança son point droit dans la figure. Elena cria et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

_Teddy arrête !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Malfoy avait déjà répondu en lui mettant son point dans le nez et ils tombèrent les deux sur la banquette. Archimède cracha et se cacha dans la porte-bagages. Dans le couloir, des curieux étaient déjà devant la porte, et regardaient la scène.

_Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre ?, s'emporta Elena.

Mais ses cris n'eurent pas l'effet escompté et les deux garçons continuaient de se rouer en poussant toutes sortes de cris et de grognements. Visiblement, le combat était serré. Dans le couloir, les curieux s'amassaient de plus en plus. Beaucoup de ceux qui portaient l'uniforme de Serpentard semblaient vouloir encourager Malfoy. Evidemment, personne ne semblait vouloir tenir pour Teddy sauf quelques première année qui n'avaient pas encore été répartis dans les maisons.

Elena agrippa Malfoy par le col de sa robe mais lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, elle fit un bond en arrière. Teddy, lui, profita de l'ouverture pour envoyer son coude dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Coincé entre la banquette, le sol et Malfoy, il semblait en bien mauvaise posture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ici ! »

Les curieux agglutinés contre la porte furent forcés de s'écarter. Certains protestèrent mais d'autres laissèrent échapper des exclamations d'inquiétude, d'angoisse ou de joie peut-être, il était impossible de bien savoir.

Un étudiant plus grand, se faufila entre les élèves et se posta à l'entrée du compartiment.

_Non mais vous vous croyez où, tonna-t-il.

Elena se retourna tandis que Malfoy et Teddy se relevèrent. L'étudiant était grand, assez mince et roux. Il portait en plus un insigne de préfet. Elena aurait mis sa baguette a brûlé que c'était un des jeunes frères du meilleur ami d'Aaron. Teddy remit sa chemise en place et Malfoy voulut sortir du compartiment.

_Hep hep, continua le préfet. Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elena regarda les garçons, qui se foudroyaient du regard. Elle allait devoir répondre.

_Un léger … accrochage.

_Bon, comme vous n'avez pas encore de maison, je ne peux pas vous retirer de points. Mais Malfoy, j'aurais très bien pu pour toi.

Retournez dans vos compartiments et faites vous oublier.

« Pas compliqué, grogna Teddy en tâtant sa lèvre fendue, j'y suis déjà.

_ Ça suffit ! tonna le préfet. Que je n'entende plus parler de vous sinon vous en référerez au professeur McGonagall ! »

Il se tourna vers les curieux.

« Et vous, fichez le camp ! »

Peu à peu, la foule se dispersa. Encore sous le coup de la colère, Teddy se laissa tomber sur son siège. Elena, elle, récupéra Archimède dont le poil était tout hérissé. Elle se mit à le caresser pour le calmer.

« Avoue que ce n'était pas très malin.

_ Il t'avait cherché. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

_ Je peux pas l'encadrer ce type. Non mais pour qui il se prend. Sincèrement je… oh. Le train ralentit. »

Et de fait, à l'extérieur, l'obscurité était tombée et le village de Pré-Au-Lard se profilait à l'horizon.

Les deux futurs élèves s'activèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de mettre leur robe de sorcier. Le train s'arrêta et ils purent admirer Pré-au-Lard. Elena regardait les bâtiments éclairés magiquement qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Avec la nuit, c'était juste magnifique.

_Elena, dépêche toi, déclara Teddy. Sinon il ne nous restera plus de places. »

Cette dernière remit Archimède dans sa caisse, et avec l'aide de Teddy, ils parvinrent à hisser leur deux malles hors du wagon. Il y avait une foule monstrueuse et Elena s'accrocha au bras de son camarade pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre en chemin. Teddy rougit sous ce contact qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Hasard ou fait exprès, Archimède en profita pour sortir une patte de sa caisse et griffer la main du garçon qui avec un cri autant de surprise que de douleur se dit que, définitivement, ce n'était pas son jour. Manquait plus que le Choixpeau lui dise qu'il était bon pour la cabane du garde chasse.

A cet instant, une silhouette gigantesque fendit la foule.

« Les première année ! Par ici ! »

Teddy, qui était plutôt petit pour son âge se sentit véritablement minuscule. Elena, elle, laissa échapper une exclamation impressionnée et resserra son étreinte sur le bras de son ami. Mais tous deux suivirent l'immense silhouette et, accompagnés des autres élèves qui venaient tout juste d'arriver eux aussi, s'enfoncèrent dans un petit bois en direction du lac sur lequel attendaient les barques. Dans sa caisse, Archimède laissa échapper un miaulement d'angoisse.

C'était la première fois que Teddy était d'accord avec l'affreux chat : c'était horriblement angoissant. Mais le bras d'Elena enroulé autours du sien lui donna courage et, après avoir laissé leurs malles à l'endroit prévu, ils arrivèrent rapidement au lac.

_Mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait un calamar géant, chuchota Teddy à sa camarade.

_Essaye de ne pas tomber dans le lac alors, répondit-elle. Sauf si tu veux finir en chair de poulpe.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les barques disposées au bord du lac et partagèrent la leur avec une fille rousse avec des tâches de rousseur et une garçon blond, qui avait l'air encore plus perdu qu'un pingouin en Amazonie.

La traversée ne fut pas aussi longue et impressionnante qu'elle en avait l'air. En réalité, les barques étaient même plutôt stables. Ceci dit, Archimède ne put s'empêcher de feuler jusqu'au moment où ils touchèrent la rive, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser la rouquine. Le garçon blond, lui sortit de sous sa robe un appareil photo à l'ancienne pour immortaliser l'image du chat terrifié. Il demanda même à Elena de le sortir de sa caisse mais, sincèrement, cette dernière jugea l'idée plutôt mauvaise. Archimède était un chat très doux mais lorsqu'il avait peur, il pouvait se transformer en véritable ninja.

Enfin, le château se dévoila à eux et cette fois, les deux enfants laissèrent échappèrent un « oh » admiratif à l'unisson. Avec toutes les lumières et sa gigantesque silhouette, il était tout simplement magnifique. Elena prit la main de Teddy dans la sienne.

« On va bientôt savoir. »

Teddy ne lâcha pas la main d'Elena de tout le trajet. Ils traversèrent le parc, qui était vraiment magnifique de nuit. Hagrid leur présenta la forêt interdite, les créatures qui y vivaient et n'oublia pas de leur dire que comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était interdite. De toute façon, le directeur allait leur rappeler. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après dans le château, puis presque immédiatement devant la porte de la grande salle. Teddy lâcha la main d'Elena qui ne comprit pas ce soudain comportement. De son côté, Teddy ne voulait pas que son frère le voit arriver main dans la main avec une fille. Il le dirait à leur mère et cette dernière croirait qu'il a une amoureuse.

Et connaissant sa mère, il voyait déjà venir le hibou. Le message demanderait son nom, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, le métier de ses parents et l'incontournable question qu'elle avait posé des milliers de fois à Jack… enfin pas tant que ça peut-être : est-ce qu'elle est jolie ?

Hagrid les laissa dans le hall et leur expliqua que le professeur McGonagall allait bientôt venir les chercher. Tandis que la lourde porte d'entrée se refermait sur lui, les murmures allèrent bon train.

« J'ai demandé à Jack si la cérémonie était douloureuse et il n'a pas répondu. Ton frère t'a dit en quoi sa consistait ?

_ En fait non, répondit Elena en haussant les épaules. Mais si Malfoy a pu la passer alors ça ne doit pas être difficile, non ? »

A ces mots, Teddy tâta une nouvelle fois son visage tuméfié. Il était sûr que le lendemain il allait afficher de très jolies ecchymoses. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une vieille femme aux allures sévères.

Elena avait déjà entendu son frère parlait de cette dame. Son père aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous deux eu le professeur McGonagall en métamorphose. Aaron en directrice de maison en plus. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais sévère, et une très bonne profs. Le genre de profs qu'Elena adore.

_Bonjour jeunes gens, commença le professeur.

Suivit un long discours dans lequel elle rappela le fonctionnement de Poudlard, le principe des maisons etc. Rien qu'à leur goût, Teddy savait que lui et Elena seraient séparés. Et ça le désolait, c'était la première personne avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien depuis bien longtemps, et là maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter. Et c'était réciproque.

En attendant, les première année suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusque dans la Grande Salle. Une fois de plus, ils furent impressionnés. Le gigantesque plafond reflétait un ciel étoilé parfaitement dégagé. Les élèves étaient assis à leurs tables, regardant entrer avec un certain intérêt les futurs élèves. Teddy et Elena contemplèrent les différentes tables, se demandant à laquelle ils allaient bientôt aller s'asseoir.

En passant devant les Serpentard, Teddy fit un léger signe de la main à son frère mais son sourire s'affadit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit également Malfoy avec son air suffisant et sa moue boudeuse.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade sous le regard insistant des professeurs. Là, devant eux, se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel un vieux chapeau avait été posé.

Le chapeau entama une chanson, mais Teddy et Elena était bien trop stressé pour y faire attention. Le plafond était une gigantesque ciel, remplit d'étoile et des bougies flottaient dans les airs.

_Comme par magie, pensa Elena.

Maintenant elle y était, elle était à Poudlard, et elle allait vivre la magie. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la directrice des lions appela le premier élève, et Elena sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque le nom retentit.

« Ambrosius Teddy.»

La gorge serrée, Teddy s'avança. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il l'entendait à chaque pas qu'il faisait comme un écho assourdissant aux talons de ses souliers qui heurtaient les dalles. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, la gorge sèche et le professeur McGonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête. En quelque secondes l'obscurité s'abattit sur lui.

« S'il te plaît, souffla Teddy tout bas, pas la cabane du garde chasse. »

A son grand soulagement, ce fut le nom d'une maison que l'accessoire clama :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Un rugissement d'applaudissements s'éleva depuis la table de ceux qui arboraient l'écusson du blaireau. La lumière revint et Teddy sauta au bas du tabouret. Elena lui envoya un clin d'œil auquel il répondit, par contre, il n'osa pas risquer un seul coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard où son frère devait être bouche-bée.

Il s'installa et baissa la tête pour ne pas voir la réaction de son frère. Maintenant la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était la maison dans laquelle Elena allait être envoyée. D'ailleurs, plus les noms défilaient plus elle s'impatientait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela faisait d'être dernier de la liste. Puis, elle fut appelée, et s'avança vers le tabouret. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle et Elena se concentrait pour ne pas tomber devant tout le monde. Elle s'assit et le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête. La salle était immense, et avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à autre chose, le verdict tomba.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Elle se leva, heureuse de sa maison, et s'assit à côté des élèves fraîchement répartis. Puis elle perdit son sourire en se rappelant que la maison dans laquelle elle avait atterrit n'était pas très appréciée par les autres maisons. Elle chercha Teddy et un seul de ses regards suffit : ils étaient séparés.


	3. Season of the witch

**CHAPITRE 3 : Season of the witch**

**When I look out my window,**  
><em>Quand je regarde par ma fenêtre,<em>  
><strong>Many sights to see.<strong>  
><em>Il y a de nombreux spectacles à voir.<em>  
><strong>And when I look in my window,<strong>  
><em>Et quand je regarde dans ma fenêtre<em>  
><strong>So many different people to be<strong>  
><em>Je peux être tant de personnes différentes<em>  
><strong>That it's strange, so strange.<strong>  
><em>Que c'en est étrange, si étrange.<em>  
><strong>You've got to pick up every stitch,<strong>  
><em>Tu dois assembler toutes les coutures<em>  
><strong>Mm, must be the season of the witch,<strong>  
><em>Mm, ça doit être la saison de la sorcière,<em>  
><strong>Must be the season of the witch, yeah,<strong>  
><em>Ce doit être la saison de la sorcière, ouais,<em>  
><strong>Must be the season of the witch.<strong>  
><em>Ce doit être la saison de la sorcière.<em>

Le lendemain de la répartition, Teddy se leva avec une étrange sensation, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait le même, qu'un cap avait été franchi. Ne pas sentir l'odeur du petit déjeuner que sa mère lui préparait habituellement lui forma comme une boule au niveau de l'estomac. Mais il tenta de ne pas écouter ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes. Alors qu'il s'habillait et ramassait son sac de cours, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Elena et découvrir avec elle sa première journée de cours.

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la Grande Salle, montant les escaliers depuis le sous-sol à toute vitesse. Ses trois camarades de dortoir le gratifièrent de quelques réflexions mais Teddy n'y prit garde. Il avait hâte de raconter à sa nouvelle amie les mystères de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Mais en arrivant sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Et si Elena ne voulait plus rester avec lui ? Et si la soirée de la veille l'avait amenée à avoir d'autres amies et à l'oublier, lui, le Poufsouffle ?

De toute façon, Teddy savait qu'ils seraient séparés. Elena et lui avaient des caractères différents, et c'était peut être ça qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Par dépit, Teddy entra dans la Grande Salle, seul.

De son côté, Elena se dépêchait de préparer son sac de cours. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire la veille et maintenant elle était en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

Puis elle mourrait d'envie de voir Teddy. Elle ferma son sac, prit sa cravate qu'elle fermerait en chemin et se dépêcha de sortir de son dortoir.

La route entre les cachots et la Grande Salle d'où émanaient de délicieuses odeurs de toasts et de boissons chaudes lui sembla durer une éternité. Elena se fraya un passage entre les autres élèves, pestant à moitié contre le fait qu'ils avaient l'air d'être bien trop nombreux dans cette école et que tous, évidemment, se rendaient au même endroit en même temps.

Elle passa entre deux élèves de deuxième année qui avaient l'air aussi imposants que bêtes et qui ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence et courut presque jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds. Est-ce que Teddy était déjà arrivé ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait manqué ?

Elle fouilla des yeux les environs de la table des Poufsouffle. Là ! N'était-ce pas lui justement ?

Mais un dilemme se posait : devait-elle y aller ? Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle savait que les autres élèves la regarderaient bizarrement. Et même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer, le regard des gens sur elle lui importait beaucoup.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la table des Serpentard et commença à manger, pas très motivée pour aller en cours. Elle leva la tête vers la table des Poufsouffle et voulut crier sur Teddy « JE SUIS LA IDIOT ! » lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était plus intéressé par sa tartine que par elle. Pourtant, il releva le visage, et sourit en voyant qu'Elena indiquait la porte de sortie d'un mouvement de tête.

Comme mus par la même pensée, ils se levèrent en même temps et, sans même se consulter du regard, se précipitèrent vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, l'excitation les submergea.

« Tu verrais la salle commune, s'écria Teddy.

_ Le lit, trop confortable ! ajouta Elena.

_ La cheminée est immense !

_ Y a des livres tout partout !

_ Des tableaux qui parlent ! »

Et ensemble ils conclurent :

« C'est trop génial ! »

Le silence tomba entre eux puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Mais autours d'eux, les élèves s'activaient. Visiblement, le premier cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Elena sortir son emploi du temps et prévint Teddy qu'ils avaient Histoire de La Magie ensemble.

« Ca sera l'occasion de discuter, annonça la Serpentard. Mon frère m'a dit que c'était vraiment ennuyant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, confessa le jeune garçon en étant gêné. Déjà que je ne suis pas encore intégré dans ma maison, je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points dès le premier jour. »

Elena éclata de rire et prit la direction de leur cours.

« Mon pauvre Ted, tu verras de quoi mon frère voulait parler dans quelques minutes. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, Teddy sur les talons. Tous deux avaient reçus leurs emplois du temps au cours du petit déjeuner et leur première réaction avait été de se dire que ça allait plutôt bien, ils n'avaient pas trop d'heures de cours. Mais après un rapide calcul, Elena s'était rendue compte que c'était plus une illusion qu'autre chose. Les journées étaient tout de même bien remplies.

La sonnerie marquant le début des cours fut le signal de l'agitation dans les couloirs. Des élèves se précipitèrent vers les salles de classe. Des retardataires bousculèrent ceux qui, eux, étaient à l'heure et qui se défendirent à grands coups de hurlements. Elena et Teddy entrèrent rapidement dans la salle avant que le brouhaha ambiant ne les assourdisse complètement.

Ils remarquèrent que le professeur n'était toujours pas là et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves non plus. Une table vers le fond et proche de la fenêtre retint leur attention et ils s'y installèrent en attendant le début du cours.

La porte étant ouverte, ils purent entendre les élèves s'agiter encore plus et les derniers première année s'installer dans la salle.

Tout le monde était là, il ne manquait plus que le professeur Binns.

« La poisse ! commenta Teddy. Je déteste les professeurs en retaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer de prononcer le dernier mot qu'à l'instar de ceux qui étaient assis au premier rangs, il poussa un cri autant de surprise que de frayeur. Elena se tourna rapidement vers le tableau et sursauta à son tour. Elle eut un mouvement de recul qui fit hurler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol.

En effet, une silhouette gris argent venait de passer au-travers du tableau et s'était approchée de l'estrade, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un vieil homme portant une paire de lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

Oui, le professeur « flottait ». Elena détesta son frère de ne pas lui avoir dit que le professeur Binns était un fantôme.

« Bonjour à tous. Quelle entrée surprenante n'est-ce pas ? » annonça-t-il.

En réponse, il n'eut que des paires d'yeux ahuris, et des bouchées bées.

« Bien, je suis le professeur Binns, et le resterai jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et les sept autres année. Si je ne meurs pas d'ici là. »

Sur ce, il éclata d'un rire rauque alors que Teddy et Elena se regardaenit en se demandant sur quel professeur ils étaient tombés.

Mais l'amusement fut de courte durée. Sans prévenir, le professeur se lança dans son cours.

« En l'an treize-cent-vingt-deux, la révolte des lutins marqua pour le monde magique un réel tournant de l'histoire. Des milliers de baguettes furent mises à contribution pour… »

En quelques secondes, des dizaines de plumes plongèrent dans les encriers et se mirent à gratter furieusement les parchemins. Durant ce qui sembla une éternité, un silence pesant flotta dans la salle, uniquement brisé par la voix monotone du professeur. Au bord de l'épuisement et après son troisième bâillement consécutif, Teddy jeta un œil à sa montre. A son sens, trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du cours. Mais telle ne fut pas sa déception de constater qu'en réalité un quart d'heure à peine était passé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais prévenu », ricana Elena avant de se replonger dans son cours.

Teddy regarda le sien et constata qu'il avait pris pas mal de retard. En plus de ça, sa copie était tâchée d'encre et certaines lettres étaient illisibles : le problème de beaucoup de gauchers.

« Sinon, les gens de ton dortoir sont sympas ? » demanda la Serpentard sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Teddy se demanda comme elle pouvait écrire et tenir une conversation en même temps. S'il avait essayé de faire la même chose, cela aurait donné « La loi des droits des dortoirs fut passée en mille cinquante deux ».

Les filles avaient décidément quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Non pas qu'il en eut fréquenté beaucoup ceci dit, à l'école moldue, il se tenait généralement loin de celles qui hurlaient à la mort quand on leur tirait les cheveux.

« Je… j'ai pas discuté avec eux encore. »

Elena ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

« Pas du tout du tout ? Mais… Teddy !

_ Tu leur a parlé, toi peut-être ? »

Elle fronça le nez.

« Evidemment. Jaina est issue d'une famille de sangs-purs, Artémis est folle des Bizard's sisters et le père de Callisto est un animagus. »

Teddy ouvra ses yeux tellement grands que la jeune fille crut qu'ils allaient sortir de sa tête.

« Un animagus ? Pour de vrai ?

-Non en fait il est cracmol mais animagus je trouvais ça plus classe. »

Elle se remit à écrire alors que Teddy faisait la moue. A première vue, ses camarades ne paraissaient pas très sympathiques. L'un avait l'air de se croire supérieur aux autres,

un autre avait presque pleuré d'être à Poufsouffle. Le dernier autres restait en retrait.

« Ça doit être cool d'être un animagus. Si j'étais un animal, je crois que je serais un chien. Ou… C'est calme d'un coup non ? »

Et de fait, le professeur Binns avait cessé de parler. Quelques élèves étaient en train d'écrire à toute vitesse mais la plupart des autres n'avaient pas remarqué la baisse subite du flot monotone de paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-il.

_ On note les devoirs.

_ Déjà ?

_ Mais où as-tu la tête ? »

Pour confirmer les dires d'Elena, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Jamais les deux enfants n'avaient vu quelqu'un remballer ses affaires aussi rapidement que la fille aux cheveux roux qui se trouvait devant eux. Dans sa précipitation, elle laissa tomber un petit carnet à l'épaisse couverture de cuir noir. Elena se pencha et le ramassa mais la rouquine avait déjà quitté la salle.

Cela avait l'air d'un journal intime, mais lorsqu'Elena l'ouvrit pour savoir s'il y avait un nom, elle ne découvrit que des pages blanches.

« Elle vient peut être de l'acheter », remarqua Teddy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elena rangea le carnet dans son sac et fit de même.

Après une pause d'une heure, ils firent la connaissance du professeur McGonagall en ayant métamorphose, et Elena put confirmer ce qu'elle avait pensé la veille : elle aimait beaucoup ce professeur. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Elena n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens qui se prenaient pour mieux que ce qu'ils étaient et le professeur Lockhart entrait tout à fait dans cette catégorie. Pendant toute cette première heure, ils eurent à remplir un questionnaire sur les goûts et les aventures de leur professeur.

Ni Teddy ni Elena n'avait lu le moindre livre à son sujet même si la majorité d'entre eux se trouvait dans la liste de leurs manuels scolaires. Lockhart ramassa les parchemins et lut quelques passages à voix haute, commentant les meilleures réponses. Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa.

« Mademoiselle Grape ? Veuillez lever la main. »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Elena s'exécuta. Mais le professeur Lockhart n'avait désormais plus l'air de plaisanter.

« La créature qui a failli m'arracher la gorge dans la grande forêt noire n'est pas un véracrasse. Je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour votre manque évident de culture. »

Alors qu'Elena restait bouche bée d'indignation, Teddy, lui, tenta d'étouffer son fou-rire derrière sa main.

Cependant, le professeur l'avait remarqué et ne tarda pas à justement lui faire la remarque.

« Et vous qui vous cachez derrière votre main croyant que je ne vous vois pas, votre nom ? »

Teddy se tassa sur sa chaise alors qu'Elena retrouvait un peu le sourire.

« Teddy Ambrosius professeur », marmonna t-il.

Le professeur chercha dans les copies, les sourcils froncés, et sortit quelques secondes plus tard une copie, qui semblait être celle du Poufsouffle.

« Ah voilà », s'écria Lockhart d'une voix victorieuse.

Il parcourut la copie en très peu de temps et fusilla Teddy du regard une fois qu'il eut fini.

« Vous pensez réellement que ma plus belle réussite est d'avoir dressé un lama sauvage ? »

Cette fois-ci tout le monde rigola et Elena eut du mal à cacher son fou rire.

Soudainement très mal à l'aise, Teddy baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard courroucé de son professeur. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit lâche, non bien au contraire, comme tous les garçons de son âge, il avait une certaine tendance à l'impulsivité stupide. Mais à onze ans, on est facilement impressionnable et un homme avec la prestance et la célébrité de Lockhart suffisait à lui faire perdre confiance en lui.

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

_ Les… lamas sauvages, bafouilla Teddy d'une petite voix, ça peut être… dangereux. »

Cette fois-ci, Elena ne put cacher son fou-rire. Elle explosa littéralement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. En quelques secondes, la plupart des élèves de la classe lui firent écho.

Devant eux, Lockhart fulminait. C'était comme si de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Teddy fut emporté par le fou-rire d'Elena et des autres élèves et bientôt, l'ambiance de la classe ressemblait à celle d'une récréation.

« Cela suffit !, s'énerva-t-il. Vous – il pointa Teddy du doigt – je retire dix points pour votre réponse plus que stupide et votre insolence, quant à vous – il pointa son doigt sur Elena – je vous retire encore cinq points pour votre tenue en classe. Maintenant sortez tous vos livres et que je n'entende plus un seul bruit ! »

Les élèves sortirent leur manuel intitulé « Danse avec les Goules » et l'ouvrirent à la page de l'introduction. Profitant de l'agitation, Elena se pencha vers Teddy.

« Ex æquo, dit-elle tout bas. Celui qui aura perdu le plus de points à la fin de l'année aura un gage.

_ Quel genre de gage ? »

En règle générale, Teddy n'appréciait pas beaucoup les jeux de filles. Mais le défi que lui posait Elena l'intriguait tout particulièrement et il devait s'avouer que le jeu en valait peut-être bien la baguette.

« Evidemment, il faudra qu'on y réfléchisse. »

Elle ne poursuivit pas. Lockhart s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Puisque vous aimez tant parler, Miss Grape, veuillez donc nous lire l'introduction. »

Elena lança un discret sourire à Teddy et commença à lire l'introduction.

Le cours enfin fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla rejoindre sa table. Le courrier arriva dans la salle vers le milieu du repas et Teddy fut surpris d'avoir une lettre dès le premier jour, sachant qu'il avait vu ses parents la veille. Quand à Elena, cela ne l'étonnait même plus. S'il pouvait, son père viendrait vivre au château pour être « proche de sa poussinette ».

Bien entendu, ses parents s'intéressaient beaucoup à sa rentrée et son père insistait sur la maison dans laquelle elle avait été admise. Ce qui rappela à Elena qu'elle n'avait lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard. Mais si la lettre de ses parents lui faisait réellement plaisir, elle fut déçue en constatant que Aaron n'avait laissé aucun message pour elle. Pourtant, elle se souvenait du dernier Noël, la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il lui avait dit que pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard il lui écrirait dès le premier jour.

Elle replia le parchemin avant que son moral ne soit miné. Aaron avait très certainement beaucoup de travail à la réserve et la journée était encore loin d'être terminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, son attention fut attirée par Jaina, l'une des filles de son dortoir qui venait de clamer en minaudant que Lockhart était décidément « trop chou ».

Elena leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de sa camarade. Non mais vraiment, c'était comme dire que Rogue faisait une pub pour un shamppoing … Impensable !

Ce repas l'avait vraiment mise de mauvaise humeur et, ne finissant même pas son assiette, elle prit une pomme, son sac et s'en alla dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de potions. D'ici le prochain cours, elle espérait que son humeur se calmerait.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur Draco Malfoy. Elena était arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentard, croquant à belles dents dans sa pomme, passant d'ailleurs une partie de sa rage sur la pauvre fruit qui, lui, n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle trouva le blondinet près de l'une des tables dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Au premier abord, elle ne se soucia pas de lui mais lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur pour rejoindre la pièce réservée aux filles de première année, il se retourna et l'interpella.

« Grape ! »

Elena regarda tout autour d'elle mais ils n'étaient que deux dans la pièce.

« Ta famille, demanda-t-il, ce sont majoritairement des Serpentard non ? »

Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se leva et se plaça près d'elle. Même s'ils n'avaient qu'un an d'écart, sûrement moins, il la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres.

« Ca m'intéresse tu sais, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.

-Hormis mon frère, tous les Grape sont allés à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux et Elena aurait mis sa main au dragon que c'était de l'intérêt.

« J'ai l'impression que tu gâches ton potentiel.

_ Mon potentiel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi on n'entend jamais parler des Poufsouffle ? »

Ainsi c'était là qu'il voulait en venir. Tous ceux qui avaient fait attention à elle avaient pu constater qu'elle avait passé la journée avec Teddy. Elle allait lui dire de la fermer mais Malfoy continua avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

« Ce sont majoritairement des nés-moldus. Et toi, tu as de grands sorciers dans ta famille. Tu te gâches en compagnie des Poufsouffle. »

Soufflée, Elena ouvrit la bouche et la referma instantanément.


	4. Birthday

CHAPITRE 4 : Birthday

**You say it's your birthday**

Tu dis que c'est ton anniversaire

**It's my birthday too - yeah**

Eh bien c'est le mien aussi !

**They say it's your birthday**

On dit que c'est ton anniversaire

**We're gonna have a good time**

On va bien s'amuser

**I'm glad it's your birthday**

Je suis content que ce soit ton anniversaire

**Happy birthday to you**

Joyeux anniversaire.

Elena remua une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à s'endormir. Les paroles de Malfoy résonnaient indéfiniment dans sa tête et elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. C'est vrai, elle n'allait pas abandonner Teddy parce qu'il était à Poufsouffle ? Ces histoires de rivalité et d'infériorité entre les maisons étaient tellement stupides. Quand elle voyait les débiles qu'il y avait chez les Serpentard … et c'était pareil dans toutes les maisons. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, il n'y aurait plus de maisons et elle pourrait rester avec qui elle voudrait. Quoique, même s'il avait les maisons, elle allait rester avec Teddy, que cela plaise aux autre, ou non.

N'empêche que ce soir, elle avait bien du mal de trouver le sommeil. Le cours de potions dans l'après-midi avait été un véritable calvaire autant pour elle que pour Teddy. Le professeur Rogue, directeur des Serpentard, était ce que l'on appelait une véritable peau de re'em. Pendant les deux heures, il s'était acharné sur une fille de Gryffondor qui avait fini par quitter le cachot en pleurant. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Rogue semblait avoir une préférence pour les sorciers de sang-pur et étant majoritairement allés à Serpentard.

Excédée par son incapacité à s'endormir, elle repoussa ses couvertures en soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Les autres filles étaient profondément endormies. Il était très tard, Elena aurait dû l'être elle aussi. Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas moyen de fermer les yeux.

Le professeur de Potion ne l'avait pas embêté de tout le cours, par comme celui de DCFM. Elle savait que même si elle n'était pas une sang-pur, les Grape étaient très respectés dans le monde magique. Beaucoup avaient une place importante au ministère, et Elena était sûre que si ses résultats étaient bons à la fin de ses études, elle aurait obligatoirement un poste au ministère. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de réussir grâce à son nom, mais plutôt grâce à son travail. Et elle admirait le choix de son frère qui avait préféré partir en Roumanie étudier sa passion plutôt que commencer une formation d'Aurore, alors que l'école l'avait remarqué. Elle aussi avait envie de faire ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui n'était certainement pas trier la paperasse toute la journée, derrière un bureau.

La question se posait donc : qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire après Poudlard ? Cette question, sa tante Laurenia la lui avait déjà posé cinquante fois.

« C'est à partir de la première année qu'il faut commencer à t'orienter, Elena, l'avait-elle réprimandée. L'avenir c'est important. »

Jusqu'ici, son père avait toujours volé à son secours en assurant qu'elle avait encore largement le temps de se poser la question. Mais Elena commençait à se demander si c'était aussi vrai que ça en avait l'air.

Elle envisageait de se replonger sous les couvertures lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle aurait juré que ça venait de l'intérieur même du mur, comme un chuintement suivi d'un choc.

C'était même plutôt un glissement. Puis avant même d'y repenser, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul.

De son côté, Teddy avait dormi comme un bienheureux. Il avait pu dormir plus longtemps étant donné qu'il ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Il put prendre une longue douche, ses camarades de chambre étant apparemment du matin. Et peu avant le cours, ils rejoignit Elena qui était devant la salle de métamorphose.

« Tu vas bien Ted », demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il acquiesça et avant de pouvoir lui renvoyer la question, ils devaient entrer en classe.

Ils s'installèrent vers le milieu de la classe. Le professeur McGonagall étant quelqu'un de particulièrement autoritaire, le cours se passa dans un calme exemplaire et ni Teddy ni Elena n'osa risquer la retenue en discutant. Pourtant, tous deux mourraient d'envie de parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Cependant, au moment de pratiquer le sort qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre, Elena profita de l'agitation soudaine pour se pencher vers son ami.

« J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit cette nuit.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je ne sais pas. On aurait dit un coup dans le mur. Un glissement, je ne sais pas. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois qu'un passage secret aboutit jusqu'à côté de ton lit ? (son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.) Si ça se trouve, il mène directement au dortoir des Poufsouffle. »

Elena s'apprêtait à répondre mais le professeur McGonagall vint se tenir à leur hauteur.

« Vos boutons doivent ressembler parfaitement à une allumette. Monsieur Ambrosius qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose sur votre bureau ? »

Penaud, Teddy baissa les yeux.

« Mon bouton professeur. »

« Et bien, mettez vous au travail pour me changer ce bouton en allumette »

Elle s'éloigna de leur table pour regarder les autres élèves et ils purent reprendre leur conversation.

« Tu sais Ted, on n'a pas besoin de passage secret pour nous voir. Si tu as besoin, je te donne le mot de passe de ma maison et tu viens quand tu veux. »

_ Elena …, continua-t-il gêné, je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment le bienvenu chez les Serpentard ...

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à faire de l'opinion des autres », fit remarquer le jeune fille.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de tapoter son bouton qui ressemblait davantage à une boulette de parchemin mâché avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Quelques étincelles jaillissaient ici et là mais il n'y avait à l'horizon pas la moindre trace d'allumette ni de quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait de près ou de loin.

« Si tu ne prononces pas la formule, remarqua Elena, tu risques de ne pas arriver à grand-chose.

_ Admettons que tu me donnes le mot de passe de ta maison. Le portrait va vraiment me laisser entrer ?

_ Ben avec le mot de passe, il devrait. »

Teddy restait néanmoins dubitatif.

« Oui mais, si jamais… aaaaah ! »

Dans son inattention, il avait accidentellement transformé son bouton en une grosse tarentule velue.

Elena se leva en poussant un petit cri tandis que Teddy devint livide en une fraction de seconde. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et le professeur régla le problème en un coup de baguette.

« Vous voyez Monsieur Ambrosius, déclara-t-elle, si vous étiez plus concentré, vous seriez un bon élément de cette classe. Nous abordons cette métamorphose en troisième année, vous remarquerez donc que vous avez des facilités. Cependant, vous préférez bavarder avec Miss Grape. Je suis pour le mélange des maisons, mais à petite dose d'accord ? »

Elle marqua une pause le temps que l'enfant acquiesce et que son amie réintègre sa place en regardant d'un air de reproche le maudit bouton qui avait pourtant repris sa forme initiale et parfaitement inoffensive.

« La prochaine fois, continua-t-elle, je vous enlève cinq points à chacun. En attendant, (elle s'éloigna de leur table) n'oubliez pas que le mot clé… »

La sonnerie qui marqua la fin du cours fut accueillie par des soupirs de soulagement de la part de certains élèves. Tout en rangeant ses affaires cependant, Teddy sourit largement.

« Ça nous fait un point commun, dit-il.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Toi et moi, on a peur des araignées. »

Une sorte de routine s'était installée et la première semaine était passée rapidement. Les deux élèves passaient leur temps libre ensemble et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils passèrent l'anniversaire de Teddy ensemble dans le parc. Ce dimanche était très ensoleillé pour un jour de septembre, et ils en profitèrent un maximum.

« Bon anniversaire Teddy, déclara Elena »

Elle sortit un paquet de sa poche et le donna à son ami, après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue. Il rougit, balbutia un « merci » un peu gêné et déchira le papier qui emballait son cadeau.

La fébrilité faisait trembler ses mains et ça n'échappa pas à Elena qui éclata de rire. Teddy termina presque d'arracher l'emballage avec les dents et découvrit un long écrin en bois. Il l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une unique plume d'une couleur sombre. Effilée et élégante, elle avait l'air de provenir d'un oiseau de race. Teddy la leva délicatement devant ses yeux, admiratif.

« C'est une plume de faucon noir, commenta Elena. On dit que ce sont les plumes idéales pour les gauchers. »

Avec un rire, Teddy remit la plume dans sa boîte puis profita de l'inattention de son amie pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser à son tour sur la joue.

« C'est génial ! dit-il.

_ Ça te plaît alors ?

_ Carrément. Mais… il y a une chose qui me chiffonne. Comment tu as su que c'était mon anniversaire ? »

« Je t'ai entendu en parler à un de tes camarades Poufsouffle vendredi, alors j'ai demandé à mes parents de m'avancer sur mon argent de poche et ils m'ont envoyé la plume après leur avoir demandé. Alors elle te plaît ?

_Elle est parfaite ! »

Il la remit dans son écrin et la rangea dans son sac, précieusement.

« Et toi, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

_ Le neuf février, et je t'interdis d'oublier ! »

Il lui renvoya un sourire espiègle. Mais ne répondit pas. Elena se demanda un instant ce que signifiait réellement ce coup d'œil. Elle jugea plus prudent cependant de ne pas lui en faire la remarque. Depuis une semaine qu'elle fréquentait Teddy régulièrement, elle avait fini par comprendre que, par moments, il valait mieux ne pas trop se fier à ses expressions. Un sourire pouvait très bien illustrer la joie tout autant qu'une mauvaise blague.

« Ça me laisse du temps, finit-il par dire en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe. Mais ça va être dur de trouver un cadeau aussi bien que le tien.

_ Creuse-toi la tête alors. Tu as presque six mois devant toi. »

Il lui envoya ses brins d'herbe au visage, ce à quoi elle répondit instantanément de la même façon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de gazon tandis que, tout autour d'eux, une zone dénudée s'élargissait de plus en plus.

« Apparemment tu n'as pas suivi mes conseils Grape »

L'interpellée leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et se leva directement en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Teddy aussi se releva, mais plus lentement, et fut énervé que le blond se pointe dans un moment pareil.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrai tes conseils Malfoy répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi.

_ A ton avis, pourquoi personne ne veut de toi dans notre maison ? Parce que tu traînes avec un looser ! »

Teddy ne tenait plus et se mit entre les deux Serpentard.

« Tes conseils, Malfoy, on n'en a rien à faire.

_ Le petit Poufsouffle se rebelle on dirait. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, essayer de me taper dessus encore une fois ? Comme un moldu ? »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot avec une telle haine et un tel mépris que Teddy en eut un frisson dans le dos. Sa mère était une moldue mais à son sens elle ne valait pas moins que n'importe lequel des sorciers de ce monde. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs une forme de magie en soi lorsqu'elle le soignait quand il était malade ? N'était-ce pas non plus une forme de magie lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec lui ?

Evidemment quelqu'un d'aussi buté et de fermé que Malfoy ne pouvait pas comprendre et la réponse que lui fit Teddy fut davantage grossière que réfléchie.

« Hého le blaireau, ne sois pas jaloux, je ne cherche pas à te voler ta copine »

Il avait ce sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres que Teddy détestait tant.

« Elena n'est pas ma copine, s'énerva-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte dans les couloirs. Une Serpentard et un Poufsouffle, c'est peu commun.

_On se fiche de ce que les autres disent, annonça Elena. Et de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je sois la copine de Teddy ? Tu est jaloux, tu ne le voulais que pour toi ? »

L'incongruité de la réponse d'Elena fit éclater de rire Teddy ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer le nez de Malfoy d'une telle façon que les deux amis se mirent à rire d'autant plus fort.

Blessé dans son orgueil, le blond poussa un cri de rage et tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le Poufsouffle.

« Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches, tu vas la trouver ! Les sangs-de-bourbe ont plutôt à craindre en ce moment. »

Teddy cessa de rire.

« Je suis de sang-mêlé espèce de ringa… »

Il fit un bond de côté, évitant de justesse le maléfice qui lui était destiné.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elena ne tint plus, et s'avança devant Malfoy et lui mit une énorme gifle. Le genre de gifle dont on voit la marque de la main bien dessinée sur la joue. La jeune fille avait toujours voulu mettre une gifle à quelqu'un, et là, l'occasion se présentait. Elle n'avait même pas hésité.

« Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, mit en garde Elena, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que toi et tes

petits copains pensez de Teddy et moi. Je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaires alors tu en fais autant avec moi. Et si j'ai envie de sortir avec Teddy bah je le fais. Viens Ted, ça pue ici »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en prenant Teddy par la main et ils rejoignirent le château.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant un court instant. Elena, légèrement en tête, tenait toujours Teddy par main et jusque dans son étreinte, il pouvait sentir sa colère.

« T'es le genre de fille à ne pas mettre en colère on dirait. »

Elena cessa de marcher et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Non mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là avec ses idées à deux mornilles ? »

Le garçon avait bien du mal de contrôler son envie de sourire et, presque malgré lui, il sentit ses traits glisser sur un masque de joie.

« C'était magistral cette façon de lui mettre une baffe.

_ Ça t'a plu ?

_ Carrément. »

Elle lui lâcha la main et lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« Un coup de tête, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça. Alors autant que ce soit sur quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment. »

Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps et, arrivés devant la bibliothèque, ils furent interrompus dans leur marche.

« Elena ! »

L'interpellée se retourna et vit sa camarade de chambre, Jaina, qui lui courait après. Cette dernière s'arrêta et reprit son souffle arrivée devant eux.

« Tu viens à la bibliothèque avec moi ?, proposa-t-elle. On pourra trouver des choses intéressantes pour le devoirs de métamorphose »

Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller compter les hippogriffes ailleurs mais il la referma sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'accaparer Elena pour lui tout seul. Elle avait d'autres amies après tout et elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Jaina et Teddy n'écouta pas. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout. Il baissa les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait eu tout faux depuis le début de l'année on dirait. Avec Elena qu'il fréquentait tous les jours et à tous les cours, il ne s'était même pas intéressé à Alex et Quintus, les deux autres garçons de son dortoir et au final, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre ami.

Du bout du pied, il traça des arabesques dans la poussière. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'Elena ne pouvait pas sacrifier tout son temps pour lui. A un moment donné, elle allait certainement vouloir passer un peu de temps en compagnie des autres filles. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais il se sentait tout de même un peu triste.

Ca lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il trouvait ça normal. Les filles préféraient rester avec les filles. Il se voyait mal écouter Elena lui parler de problème de cœur ou lui dire qu'elle trouvait untel mignon.

« Teddy, appela Elena, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. J'ai complètement oublié que je devais travailler sur le devoir de méta avec les filles. On se voit au dîner. »

Puis elle partit avec Jaina et laissa Teddy au milieu du couloir. De ce qu'il savait, la camarade d'Elena était une sang pur. Les paroles de Malfoy avaient-elles dont fait réfléchir Elena ? Cela lui mit une boule dans le ventre.

Il resta un long moment durant immobile puis la colère s'empara de lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Alors c'était comme ça ? On se voit au dîner et puis c'est tout ? Rien à faire du reste ?

Tandis que la rage le brûlait avec la force d'un acide particulièrement corrosif, il pivota sur ses talons et s'élança dans le couloir, marchant rapidement, faisant claquer les semelles de ses chaussures sur les dalles. Pourquoi pas, il n'était qu'un Poufsouffle de toute façon et il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement que c'était la maison la moins réputée de l'école. Les Poufsouffle passaient généralement pour des crétins. Les sangs-purs de Serpentard étaient tellement mieux que lui, il ne méritait pas de les fréquenter ni même de leur parler. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Jack, son propre frère, l'évitait depuis le début de l'année.

Il s'enfonça dans les méandres de l'école jusqu'à se retrouver tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là, sous les assauts du vent, il s'assit à même le sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.


	5. Friend or foe

CHAPITRE 5 : Friend or foe

**We used to love one another**

Nous utilisons un autre pour l'amour

**Give to each other**

Donner à l'autre

**Lie undercover so**

Des mensonges découverts

**Are you Friend or foe ?**

Est-ce qu'on est amis ou ennemis

**Love one another**

Aimer une autre personne

**Live for each other**

Vivre pour l'autre

**So are you Friend or foe ?**

Etes vous amis ou ennemi ?

**Cause i used to know**

J'avais l'habitude de savoir

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Elena cherchait Teddy du regard. Elle avait terminé son devoirs depuis une demi heure et s'était dépêché de ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre son ami. Mais aucune trace de lui. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Sa demande avait dû être entendue, car un camarade de Teddy s'avançait vers la grande salle.

« Quintus ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna et s'arrêta pour attendre la Serpentard.

« Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est passé Teddy ?

_Tout à l'heure je l'ai vu se diriger vers les escaliers de la grande porte. Je pense qu'il allait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Mais il n'était pas de très bonne humeur »

Elle n'attendit pas plus pas qu'il en dise plus pour le remercier et filer vers la tour d'astronomie. Que diable pouvait-il bien faire là-bas ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour être tout à coup de mauvaise humeur ? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

Elle craignit que Malfoy n'y soit encore pour quelque chose. Si c'était le cas, cette fois-ci, elle jurait qu'elle transformait en crapaud violet ! Elle courut presque et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, pestant contre la hauteur de la tour. Décidément, elle n'en finissait pas celle-là.

Une fois au sommet, elle était essoufflée et son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Celui qui avait bâti l'école, n'empêche, n'avait aucune considération pour les élèves qui devaient monter tout en haut de cette fichue tour d'astronomie.

Il était là, assis dans un coin, en dessous de l'ouverture qui offrait une magnifique vue sur le parc, le lac et la forêt interdite. Mais Elena n'était pas là pour ça. Visiblement, Teddy allait plutôt mal, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme.

« Ted ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ca ne va pas ? »

Il ne releva même pas la tête, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Ou alors il avait envie qu'elle insiste un peu plus.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et entoura les épaules du jeune homme de son bras.

« Ted, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu allais bien tout à l'heure

_Oui avant que tu partes avec un Serpentard de sang-pur ! »

Il s'essuya les yeux de la paume de la main.

« Tu pleures ? s'étonna Elena pour qui pleurer le jour de son anniversaire était une chose horrible.

_ Non. Tu vois bien que non. »

Il chercha à se libérer de son étreinte mais elle s'agrippa au col de sa chemise, l'empêchant ainsi de se défiler.

« Attends, tu me fais la tête parce que je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Jaina ?

_ Je te fais pas la tête.

_ Ah ben t'en donnes pas l'impression. Excuse-moi, j'avais pas compris que danser de joie pour toi ça consistait à rester prostré en pleurant en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Sauter ?

_ N'importe quoi. »

Il soupira.

« Malfoy te dis de pas traîner avec moi et dans les minutes qui suivent, tu t'en vas avec les sangs-purs. Ça va Elena, j'ai compris le message. »

Elle était vraiment en colère qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça, alors qu'elle l'avait défendu devant Malfoy.

« Tu es jaloux ?, s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui sonna plus comme une découverte que comme une question.

_ C'est pas vrai, se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter. Tu es juste très influençable apparemment. »

Il s'était levé et avait pris le chemin de la sortie lorsqu'Elena se leva, et le retourna d'un

geste brutal. Elle le regardait d'un regard mauvais et Teddy se dit qu'il y était peut être allé un peu fort.

« Influençable, s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre une baffe Teddy. Les paroles de Malfoy étaient peut être plus dures, mais elles ne venaient certainement pas d'un ami. Et pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, le père de Callisto est un cracmol, Artémis est une sang-mêlé et ma mère est moldue. Alors je trouve ça plutôt idiot de dire que je m'en vais avec les sang-pur. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer un peu avant de l'attraper par le col et de le jeter par-dessus le parapet.

« C'est complètement con Ted, je t'aime bien, on s'amuse bien depuis le début de l'année et t'es en train de tout bousiller parce que tu es jaloux des filles de mon dortoir. Alors avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, tu es mon ami mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire toute ma vie avec toi ! Maintenant si tu crois que je ne suis pas réellement ton amie et que tout ça c'est du flan, la sortie est là, libre à toi de prendre tes cliques et tes claques et de t'en aller. »

D'un geste de la main, elle lui désigna la porte qui menait à l'escalier. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'elle retenaient à grand peine.

« Ce matin, dit-elle d'un ton plus calme, j'étais contente parce que c'était ton anniversaire et que j'avais envie de passer une bonne journée avec toi. Il va falloir que tu apprennes un peu à partager avec les autres sinon on ne pourra jamais s'entendre. »

Il baissa les yeux d'un air contrit.

« J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, dit-il d'une petite voix, mais j'ai trop peur de te perdre. »

Elle souffla. Elle ne s'attendait pas ça. Et dire qu'elle pensait que les filles faisaient plus d'histoires que les garçons …

« Ecoute Ted, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Moi non je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, loin de là ! Mais je ne compte pas me priver de certaines personne uniquement pour ton plaisir personnel. Donc si tu ne sais pas partager, tu n'auras rien du tout. »

Et sur cette phrase, elle prit l'escalier par lequel elle était entrée et disparut du champ de vision de Teddy. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être aussi possessif, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Mais s'il voulait la garder, il savait qu'il devrait faire des efforts.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir un léger goût de sang sur sa langue mais il ne resta pas plus longuement sans bouger. Il se précipita sur la porte, courut vers l'escalier.

« Elena ! »

Elle avait déjà descendu quelques marches. A son appel, elle se retourna. A contre jour, elle voyait surtout sa silhouette penché sur la rambarde. S'il se penchait davantage d'ailleurs, il allait certainement passer par-dessus et alors il se briserait une jambe, un bras ou la nuque ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas envie de voir ça.

« Tu me laisses une deuxième chance ? Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets. Enfin… tant que tu ne deviens pas amie avec Malfoy. »

Elle sourit.

« Evidemment, nigaud ! »

Elle ne le vit pas lui rendre son sourire mais il descendit les marches pour la rejoindre.

XXXX

Plus les jours passaient, plus Teddy se disait que Poudlard était sa maison. Bien sûr, il adorait la chaleur du cocon familial de chez ses parents, mais à Poudlard, il y avait l'immense château, les grands dîners, les fou-rires en cours et les amis. Après la discussions qu'il avait eu avec Elena, il avait fait des efforts et s'était rapproché de ses compagnons de chambre. Bien sûr, ils étaient loin d'être aussi proche qu'il l'était avec Elena, mais ils avaient de bonnes conversations et de bonnes parties de rigolade. De son côté, Elena parlait toujours aussi bien avec ses camarades de Serpentard. Son seul problème se résumait en un nom : Astrid Lowmind.

Astrid était l'une des filles de Poufsouffle, blonde, les cheveux longs et légèrement bouclés, elle avait presque des airs de poupées, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Elena.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi stupide qu'elle. » disait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre.

Et de fait, Astrid avait été la première à colporter la rumeur que Teddy et Elena étaient amoureux et qu'ils se cachaient pour « faire des bébés ». La puérilité de l'expression en disait sacrément long sur son peu d'intelligence.

Un jeudi matin, après le cours de vol, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires pour se changer, Astrid vint se tenir face à eux avec son air suffisant.

« Tiens tiens, mon passe-temps préféré. »

Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête et soufflèrent en voyant qui se tenait devant eux. Bien qu'au début ils n'avaient rien contre elle, maintenant, rien que la voir « me donne de l'urticaire » déclara un jour Elena.

Ils passèrent devant elle sans lui donner de l'importance et se séparèrent le temps de se changer.

Elena fut la dernière dans le vestiaire

Elle finissait de nouer sa cravate lorsque Astrid Lowmind entra et ferma la porte du vestiaire derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Lowmind, souffla Elena, fatiguée que la Poufsouffle vienne tout le temps faire des histoires.

_Je viens te montrer que les Poufsouffle sont bien meilleurs que ta sale maison. Crache-Limace ! »

Ce sort était une grande nouveauté à Poudlard. Depuis les premiers entraînements de Quidditch où Weasley, un Gryffondor de deuxième année, s'était auto-lancé le maléfice par mégarde, il faisait fureur, principalement parmi les première année qui l'employaient à tour de bras.

Elena sentit comme un poids s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Une affreuse douleur la saisit et la nausée s'empara d'elle. Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche mais fut incapable de se contenir. Un flot de limaces gluantes s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

A l'extérieur, Teddy commençait à trouver le temps long. Il avait fini de se changer depuis un petit moment déjà et, son sac sur l'épaule, il patientait en dehors des vestiaires, les mains dans les poches et observant les nuages. Au bout d'un long moment cependant, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce ne fut cependant pas Elena qui sortit mais Astrid, un petit sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

« Maintenant, tu n'auras plus aucune envie de l'embrasser ! »

Et elle partit, un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Teddy se demanda alors ce qui avait pu se passer. Mais il n'osa pas entrer dans les vestiaires. C'est vrai, si Elena n'était pas habillée … Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse, il réessaya, et n'ayant toujours que du silence, il entra.

« Elena ? »

Il vit que son sac de cours était toujours sur le banc, et que sa cape était accrochée. Et étant donné qu'il l'avait attendue devant la porte, elle n'était pas sortie.

« Teddy sors ! »

Cette voix provenait des douches.

Mais ce qui inquiétait Teddy n'était pas l'endroit d'où elle émanait mais plutôt cette angoisse qu'il y sentait. Loin de sortir, il laissa son propre sac tomber au sol et se dirigea vers les douches.

« Elena, t'es habillés au moins ?

_ Sors de … »

Elle termina dans un hoquet et il entendit quelque chose se renverser. Sûr que son amie était malade, il entra dans les douches.

Elena était affreusement pâle et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle était appuyée contre l'un des lavabos dans lequel se tortillaient plusieurs limaces s'ébattant joyeusement les unes avec les autres.

« Je t'ai dis de sortir… »

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Teddy se précipita alors vers elle et la prit par les épaules tandis qu'un nouveau hoquet la secouait.

« S'il te plaît Teddy, implora-t-elle. J'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme ça »

_Hors de question que je te laisse comme ça ! »

Il fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo, déboucha l'évier pour évacuer les limaces et alla chercher un gant dans l'armoire. Il humidifia alors le visage d'Elena qui était d'une pâleur à faire peur et dénoua la cravate de la jeune fille pour l'aider à mieux respirer.

« La meilleure chose à faire est de les laisser sortir apparemment », déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle recrachait une autre limace et que d'autres larmes inondaient son visage.

C'était la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie, et encore, c'était devant Teddy. Elle ne s'imagina même pas ce que cela aurait été si ça s'était passé devant Poudlard.

Teddy attendit que la limace suivante eut disparu dans les canalisations pour laisser Elena une minute. Il retourna dans l'autre pièce pour tirer un banc jusqu'aux lavabos.

« Assieds-toi. »

Elena s'exécuta, ce qui calma un peu le tremblement de ses jambes.

« Elle va payer, murmura-t-elle en regardant son ami qui remplissait d'eau un goblet qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire. Je te jure qu'elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

_ Je m'en doute. En attendant, ce qui compte c'est de faire passer ces limaces. »

Elena posa une main sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'en prie, ne les nomme pas, ça me rend encore plus malade. »

Il lui tendit le verre d'eau.

Elena but alors de fines gorgées d'eau pour faire passer toute envie de vomir. Rien que de s'imaginer à nouveau dans cette situation lui donnait la nausée. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle détestait cette Astrid. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait ! C'était toujours la Poufsouffle qui cherchait les histoires : raconter des rumeurs en quoi Teddy et elle sortaient ensemble, et maintenant la faire cracher des limaces. Surtout que Teddy avait tout vu, et elle trouvait ça horriblement gênant.

« Merci Ted, confessa-t-elle, d'être resté avec moi alors que je vomissais des limaces. »

Il haussa les épaules et se glissa sur le banc à côté d'elle.

« C'est pas un problème pour moi. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elena acquiesça.

« Lowmind, elle va payer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais je te promets qu'elle va payer. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

_ Tu crois que… ? »

Il allait lui demander si elle croyait que ça en valait vraiment le coup mais son regard tomba sur une toute petite limace qui se tortillait dans le lavabo. A la simple idée d'avoir cette chose dans la bouche, il en eut l'estomac retourné. Oui, ça en valait la peine, indubitablement.

« Faut qu'on mette au point un plan, dit-il. Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose dont elle se souviendra et longtemps. »

Elena se passa une main sur le menton. Son regard se fit tout à coup lointain.

« Se souvenir. C'est peut-être ça le truc. »

Elena se mit alors à penser à un plan. Elle avait lu que la potion d'Amnésie était dans le programme de première année. C'était ça l'idée. Pas qu'elle se souvienne de cette fois, mais qu'elle se souvienne de rien. Son regard dévia sur son sac et elle vit que sa montre indiquait plus tard qu'elle ne pensait.

« On a loupé le cours d'Histoire ... »

Elle baissa la tête, assez honteuse d'avoir fait sécher son ami aussi tôt dans l'année. Même si ce n'était que Histoire, leurs directeurs de maison leur poseraient la question sur leur absence en cours. Elena devra donc dire à Rogue qu'elle a craché des limaces pendant une heure et demi.

En plus d'avoir été humiliée devant son meilleur ami, elle allait devoir s'humilier devant son directeur de maison parce que, évidemment, Rogue allait se moquer d'elle. Il se moquait déjà naturellement de n'importe quel élève alors si encore en plus elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle avait craché des limaces… elle en frissonnait d'avance. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus tellement envie de quitter le vestiaire. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait y rester cachée jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Mais Teddy, lui, se levait déjà.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de déjeuner quand même ? »

Elena eut un hoquet.

« Non pas franchement.

_ Ah. Je crois que je vais quand même aller manger quelque chose. »

« On se retrouve après alors, déclara la jeune fille en se levant. Je préfère aller voir Rogue avant qu'il ne me demande des comptes en plein cours. Je ne me vois pas raconter devant la classe que j'ai craché des limaces pendant une heure et demi. »

Sur ce , elle prit son sac, et sortit avec Teddy, se dirigeant vers le château. Ils se quittèrent devant la grande salle et la Serpentard se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle était sûre de trouver son directeur de maison, et elle ne se trompa pas lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de cours elle entendit le professeur de potions grommeler un « entrez », ce qu'elle fit. Elle se dirigea alors vers la bureau après avoir fermé la porte et ne se sentit pas très à l'aise devant son directeur. Même s'il était plus sympathique avec les élèves de sa maison, il n'en restait pas moins une des personnes les plus terrifiantes qu'Elena avait vu. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et se décida à parler.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Professeur je… je voulais vous dire que…

_ Je suis parfaitement au courant, miss Grape. L'une de vos camarades de classe m'a alerté de votre absence en cours. »

Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer, Astrid, évidemment. En plus de lui avoir jeté un horrible maléfice, elle était allée la dénoncer.

Rogue la foudroyait du regard.

« Eh bien, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Elle avait l'impression de passer en jugement. Le ton glacé de son directeur de maison lui donnait presque autant la nausée que les limaces elles-mêmes, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle se lança en balbutiant dans les explications, se perdant dans son récit et s'emmêlant parfois. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le silence tomba.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'infirmerie ? »

Elena baissa les yeux.

« J'étais… j'y ai pas pensé professeur.

_ Ça fera vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Elle n'osa pas dire à son professeur qu'aller à l'infirmerie n'aurait rien résolu, puisque l'infirmière lui aurait donné un sceau pour qu'elle finisse de vomir. Hormis le fait que tout le monde aurait vu qu'elle crachait des limaces, c'était la même chose. Pour voir le bon côté des choses, elle avait peut être fait perdre des points, mais elle avait évité l'humiliation. Hormis si cette pétasse d'Astrid Lowmind l'avait annoncé devant toute la classe. Elle serra les poings en sortant de la salle. Toute trace de bonne humeur avait disparu de son visage lorsque son ventre gargouilla. Ses nausées passées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment faim. En plus des vomissements, elle avait eu vol juste avant ce qui lui avait creusé l'appétit.


	6. He ain't heavy he's my brother

**CHAPITRE 6 : He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

**The road is long, with many a winding turns**

La route est longue et avec beaucoup d'obstacles

**That leads us to go-who know where**

Elle nous emmène on ne sait où

**Who knows there**

On ne sait où

**But I'm strong, strong enough to carry him**

Mais je suis fort, assez fort pour le porter

**He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

Il n'est pas lourd, il est mon frère.

Si Elena avait été prudente en allant immédiatement voir Rogue quant à son absence en cours, Teddy lui, n'avait même pas songé à aller s'expliquer au professeur Chourave et ce fut d'un air parfaitement naturel qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, son sac sur l'épaule et son estomac gargouillant de faim.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle, se trouva une place et commença à remplir une assiette. L'heure du repas était déjà bien avancé et il n'y avait presque personne. Il pouvait donc espérer avoir la paix pendant son repas.

Il saisit sa fourchette et s'apprêtait à manger lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Monsieur Ambrosius, avez-vous une quelconque explication quant à votre absence en cours d'histoire de la magie ce matin ? »

Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir sa directrice de maison avec un air si mécontent.

Il ne pensa pas qu'elle mettrait aussi peu de temps à découvrir son absence. Le cours venait de se finir, et il était sûr que les élèves étaient à peine sortis.

« J'ai une amie qui est tombée malade, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Alors je lui ai tenu compagnie parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal.

_Donc si je demande à Madame Pomfresh si vous étiez à l'infirmerie avec votre camarade, elle me elle me répondra que oui ?

_En fait … on n'est pas allé à l'infirmerie. Elena a reçu un Crache-Limace alors il fallait juste que ça passe.

_Toujours Miss Grape ? Bien, je vous retire quinze points pour votre absence et que cela ne se reproduise plus, Crache-Limace ou pas. »

Il y a des moments où il faut savoir tenir sa langue et se montrer humble. C'était une chose que Teddy ne savait absolument pas contrôler. Il se leva brutalement, surprenant son professeur au moment où elle allait regagner la table des professeurs.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! clama-t-il. Elena elle a rien demandé, elle a rien fait et c'est nous qui sommes punis ! Et Astrid alors ? Elle va être punie elle-aussi ?

_ Astrid ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ D'Astrid Lowmind ! Parce que si on peut lancer des crache-limaces sans être puni, je m'en vais rectifier le tir tout de suite ! »

Pris dans un élan d'inspiration, il tira sa baguette. Chourave ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait devant cet enfant de douze ans un peu chétif qui envisageait d'aller jeter des maléfices à l'une de ses camarades de classe. Mais il ne put aller jusque là, venant directement de la table des Serpentard, un élève de troisième l'agrippa par les épaules.

« Excusez-le, professeur, souffla Jack. Il est un peu perturbé. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole depuis la rentrée, et Teddy sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant aux conditions qui les rapprochaient.

Le professeur de botanique les regarda tous les deux avant de s'éloigner, sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son élève. Mais le troisième année lui avait pris sa baguette et l'avait emmené en dehors de la salle. Teddy se faisait traîner dans les couloirs pas son frère, qui cherchait une coin tranquille pour discuter, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Jacob n'avait vraiment pas envie que tout le monde sache les reproches qu'il avait à faire à son frère.

Lorsqu'il trouva une alcôve suffisamment à l'abri à son goût, il y poussa son petit frère.

« Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ?

_ Rends-moi ma baguette, Jack. »

Teddy tendit la main mais son frère ne la lui rendit pas. Il se contenta de la garder, la tournant et la retournant entre ses doigts.

« Tu as vu comment tu parlais au professeur Chourave ? Tu veux que papa et maman t'envoient une Beuglante ou non ?

_ Je m'en fiche !

_ Non tu ne t'en fiches pas ! Et moi non plus !

_ Arrête ton Nimbus, Jack. Ça fait un mois que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, même pour mon anniversaire. Alors ne vient pas jouer au grand frère maintenant.

_ Jouer au grand frère ?

_ Rends-moi ma baguette sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu avais un copain invisible quand t'étais petit. »

Teddy vit la mâchoire de son frère se contracter, sûrement sous le coup de la colère. Mais il ne lui rendit toujours pas sa baguette.

« C'est pas parce que tu es à Poudlard que tu dois péter plus haut que ton cul Teddy, continua le Serpentard. Surtout parler comme ça à un de tes professeurs. Et si tu dis aux gens pour mon ami invisible, je fais circuler un mot dans Poudlard disant que je vous ai vus toi et Grape en train de faire des choses plus qu'amicales, et je dirai que la cicatrice que tu as sur le front n'est pas dû à une bagarre mais parce que tu t'es pris la baie vitrée l'été dernier. »

A cet instant, Teddy détesta réellement son frère et plus encore lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler :

« Teddy ! Je te cherchais ! »

Jack se retourna subitement et un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, le genre de sourire que son petit frère connaissait bien, c'était celui-là même qu'il réservait pour ses mauvais coups.

« Tiens, voilà ta petite copine. »

Teddy bondit. D'une main, il agrippa son frère par l'oreille et la tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il crie de douleur. De l'autre, il récupéra sa baguette puis il fila vers Elena.

« Ne traînons pas ici, il va être en colère. »

Et de fait, Jack se redressait déjà en vociférant. Les deux enfants remontèrent le couloir à toute allure, courant aussi vite que possible. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus les pas de Jack derrière eux, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« C'était… ton frère ?

_ Ouais… »

Teddy plaqua une main sur sa poitrine.

« Maintenant il va être fou de rage. »

« Faudra que tu m'apprennes le coup de l'oreille, c'est génial ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé, décidèrent d'aller dans la Grande salle. Ils se séparèrent arriver à l'intérieur, et Elena se rendit compte qu'elle avait du courrier. Et pas n'importe lequel, un courrier de son frère. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, ne s'intéressa même plus à son ventre criant famine et déplia le parchemin :

_ Ma sœur préférée,_

_ Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu rentrer pour ta rentrée à Poudlard. On a eu un énorme problème avec les dragons, si bien que personne n'a pu quitter la réserve. J'espère que toi et ton caractère de cochon pourront me pardonner._

_ Sinon j'ai appris par papa et maman que tu avais été envoyée à Serpentard. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné : tu cours hors de la maison dès qu'il y a une araignée, alors si tu avais été envoyé à Gryffondor, je me serai posé des questions._

_ J'espère que tu ne suivras pas mes traces en matière de comportement et que tu rapporteras beaucoup de points à ta maison (mais pas assez pour que Gryffondor soit en tête niark niark). Je voulais aussi te dire que tu es la bienvenue en Roumanie aux prochaines vacances, puisque les parents n'ont pas de vacances (on les tapera quand je serai rentré au bercail)._

_ Envoie moi de tes nouvelles le plus vite possible, parce que même si la grand-mère du patron me rappelle vaguement ta beauté, tu me manques un petit peu quand même !_

_ Je t'aime_

_ Aaron._

D'avoir eu des nouvelles de son frère améliora considérablement son humeur. Elle relut une deuxième fois la lettre puis la plia soigneusement avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Après quoi, elle se servit en purée et en viande et se mit à manger d'un bel appétit. Aaron voulait qu'elle le rejoigne en Roumanie pour les vacances et elle allait lui écrire, séance tenante, pour lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, trop heureuse à l'idée d'aller passer les prochaines vacances en compagnie de son frère, elle se précipita à la table des Poufsouffle. De nombreux autres élèves, dont Teddy, la regardèrent bouche bée.

« Je vais aller en Roumanie pendant les vacances !

_ Ouah, super.

_ Je vais voir mon frère ! En Roumanie, dans une réserve de dragons ! C'est trop bien !

_ Ouais trop la classe. »

L'enthousiasme d'Elena retomba quand elle vit que son ami ne souriait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, c'est bête. »

Il sourit mais elle vit bien que c'était forcé.

« Quoi ?

_ Rien je te dis.

_ Allez. Dis-le moi.

_ J'avais cru que… j'avais cru que tu resterais à Poudlard pour les vacances et qu'on pourrait rester à deux. C'est bête je te dis, tu vas bien t'amuser avec ton frère, je suis content pour toi. »

Et il lui envoya un large sourire qui sonnait drôlement faux.

Elena sentit son humeur changer, et elle détesta ça. De très heureuse, elle passa en colère. Elle adorait Teddy, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec d'autres personnes que lui.

« Tu m'énerves, je pensais que tu serais content pour moi. »

Et sachant, qu'il n'oserait pas aller à la table des Serpentard, elle alla s'y rasseoir.

Même si son ventre gargouillait il y a peu de temps, elle n'avait plus envie de manger. Elle prit une pomme dans la panière et sortit de table.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de quitter la Grande Salle que Teddy la rattrapa et d'une traite, sans même prendre sa respiration, lui dit :

« Je suis content pour toi. Vraiment. Tu t'entends très bien avec ton frère et c'est génial. Moi j'ai pas envie de passer les vacances avec le mien parce qu'il va mener la vie dure. Je pensais rester à Poudlard et j'avais espéré que tu y restes aussi. Mais c'est tout, c'est pas grave. Si, je suis content pour toi. »

Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Ginny Weasley qui avait l'air à peu près aussi sombre que lui. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Tu m'enverras au moins une carte, non ? »

« Bien sûr que oui idiot ! »

Maintenant qu'Elena savait qu'elle allait en Roumanie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les jours. Quelques jours après, elle reçut plus d'informations sur son séjour, comme le fait que son frère viendrait la chercher avec leurs parents sur le quai de la gare. Avec Teddy, ils avaient renoncé à passer leur temps libre dans le parc. La fraîcheur de l'hiver venait de faire son apparition en cette fin du mois d'octobre, tandis qu'un nouveau mot faisait son apparition sur toutes les lèvres des élèves : Halloween.

Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la Grande Salle en train de travailler sur le devoir de potions, ils virent entrer Hagrid. Le gel de l'hiver commençait à recouvrir le parc, et le cours de vol du matin avait été annulé.

Le garde-chasse portait dans ses mains une gigantesque citrouille qu'il déposa sur l'une des quatre gigantesques tables puis il se tourna vers les deux enfants.

« Vous avez envie de me donner un coup de main ? »

Teddy et Elena échangèrent un coup d'œil qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde avant de bondir sur leurs pieds et de rejoindre Hagrid, leur baguette à la main.

Ils sortirent du château et resserrèrent leur col de cape contre leur cou, le froid les gênant. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps devant la cabane du garde chasse, où de grosses citrouilles étaient entreposées. Teddy n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grosses : même sa mamy Claudia, qui pourtant était très bonne jardinière, n'arrivait pas à faire pousser des si grosses citrouilles.

« Wingardium Leviosa est est au début du programme de première année si je ne me trompe pas », annonça Hagrid.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et suivirent les instructions du garde chasse. Ils devaient juste l'aider à porter les citrouilles à travers le château. Elena fit la moue elle aurait tant aimé faire des sculptures sur citrouille ...

Ils en saisirent chacun une et entreprirent de faire le trajet dans le sens inverse en plaisantant. Mais les citrouilles étaient si lourdes qu'ils peinèrent à les ramener sans trébucher à chaque pas. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny Weasley qui bouscula Elena et, sans s'excuser, partit en courant.

« Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama Elena. Elle se croit plus intelligente parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor ? »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et déposèrent leurs fardeaux mais au moment de retourner vers la cabane, Elena tourna les yeux vers son sac de cours qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Son cœur cessa net de battre dans sa poitrine. Son sac avait été retourné et toutes ses affaires gisaient pelle-mêle sur le sol.

Elena se dépêcha d'aller vers son sac et ramassa ses affaires, en vérifiant bien sûr qu'elles y étaient toutes. Ses parchemins, plumes. Tout y était, sauf …

« Le carnet, s'inquiéta-t-elle, il a disparu »

Elle se releva, son sac sur l'épaule, et inspecta les alentours, mais rien. Elle se tourna alors vers Teddy, qui n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'elle. Puis d'un côté, ce n'était qu'un carnet, vierge, et justement elle attendait que quelqu'un le réclame. Mais pas jusqu'à fouiller son sac dans son dos.

Son humeur était tombée en flèche et l'idée d'aller ramasser des citrouilles ne la tentait plus du tout.

« Mais qui peut avoir fait ça ? s'écria-t-elle, rageuse. Ce n'était qu'un carnet, il n'y avait même pas un mot dedans !

_ Il y a quelque chose de louche avec, répondit Teddy. Sinon, on n'aurait pas fouillé ton sac. »

Il regarda tout autour de lui, inspectant d'un air suspicieux tous ceux qui faisaient mine de passer près de lui.

« Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. On devrait en aviser le professeur… euh… Rogue ou Chourave ?

_ Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire ? Tu vois Rogue faire un interrogatoire à chaque élève de Poudlard pour savoir qui était au réfectoire entre neuf heures et onze heures ? Pratiquement tout le monde !

_Hé ho, calme toi. C'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi. Chourave sera sûrement plus à l'écoute.

_Je déteste qu'on fouille dans mes affaires, c'est personnel. Et pour Chourave, je ne suis pas de sa maison, donc elle n'en aura pas non plus grand chose à faire. Et puis comme le carnet n'a d'importance pour personne, ils ne vont pas chercher longtemps.

_C'est peut être Astrid Lowmind, déclara Teddy. Elle pensait peut être que c'était ton journal intime ... »

Elena se passa une main pensive sur le menton. Elle réfléchissait avec une telle intensité que Teddy pouvait presque entendre fonctionner son esprit, comme les rouages d'une machine moldue particulièrement compliquée.

« Demain… dit-elle dans un souffle… on termine la potion d'amnésie en potions. Tu feras diversion pour distraire Rogue. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu comptes vraiment voler la potion ?

_ Je te l'ai dit y a longtemps. Oui ! Elle mérite vraiment que je me venge et crois-moi, elle va en baver. Demain… »

Le sourire d'Elena s'élargit.

« Elle regrettera d'avoir fouillé mes affaires. »

La potion d'Amnésie était le sujet du cours de potion, ce qui tomba à pic pour le plan d'Elena. Elle avait pris une fiole en plus pour verser la potion et la garder dans son sac. Et quand elle vit que sa potion était parfaitement réussie, hormis d'éprouver une grande fierté, elle vit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de prendre de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle versa donc discrètement son précieux butin dans la fiole, puis la rangea dans son sac, et sortit. Elle l'avait injecté dans un gâteau, qu'elle avait placé devant l'assiette de Lowmind, avec l'aide précieuse de Teddy. Etant donné que la Poufsouffle était une goinfre, elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que la potion serait prise par la bonne personne.

Ils savaient qu'ils manquaient de discrétion en la dévorant tous les deux des yeux mais quoi qu'il en soit, Astrid était si bête qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle avala la pâtisserie en deux bouchées après quoi elle s'immobilisa, regardant dans le vide. Quand l'une de ses amies lui demanda si elle avait fini par boucler son devoir d'histoire de la magie, Astrid lui demanda qui elle était et Teddy et Elena rugirent de rire.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour se calmer, et plus encore lorsque Mindy Giggle, l'amie d'Astrid, leur envoya un regard noir digne d'une Rogue en herbe. Tout au long de la journée, Elena et Teddy n'eurent à la bouche que leur exploit de potion d'amnésie. Ils poussèrent même le vice à aller déambuler devant l'infirmerie en espérant y voir Astrid complètement perdue.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, ils virent Astrid en sortir, ayant apparemment retrouvé la mémoire. Elena fut vraiment dégoûtée. Elle pensait que son coup tiendrait au moins une journée, mais au bout de quelques heures, la Poufsouffle avait déjà pris l'antidote. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement, n'ayant visiblement pas vu le regard que Lowmind lui avait lancé. Teddy non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient quand même eu leur vengeance, mais elle était beaucoup moins bien que ce qu'ils avaient imaginer. Puis surtout, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une réponse de la part de leur ennemie.

Celle-ci arriva dès le lendemain. Assez mal réveillé, surtout pour un samedi matin, Teddy se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il se saisit du pichet de jus de citrouille puis s'en versa un grand verre qu'il avala presque en une gorgée. Le breuvage lui sembla étonnamment amer et il fit la moue. Juste avant qu'un nuage de brume ne s'abatte sur son esprit, il entendit quelqu'un rire à sa droite.

Elena arriva quelques minutes plus tard, la mine réjouie. Les vacances commenceraient à la fin du mois suivant et elle partirait pour la Roumanie dès le lendemain. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des Poufsouffle et s'installa à côté de Teddy, ignorant délibérément les regards des autres Poufsouffle.

« C'est bientôt les vacances, Ted. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de la dévisager avec des yeux ronds et un air vaguement idiot.

« Ted, s'inquiéta la Serpentard, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un sinistros. »

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, continua de fixer sa camarade avec un regard étrange, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Qui est Ted ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire comprendre à Elena que son ami avait pris de la potion d'Amnésie, alors quand elle vit, en plus, Astrid rire à gorge déployée quelques mètres plus loin, elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Vengeance ma chère Elena »

Elle avait juste dit cette phrase, ce qui avait encore plus mis en rogne la Serpentard. Elle prit la main de son ami, qui regardait la grande salle avec admiration, et avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, un mot lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pétasse », prononça-t-elle distinctement.

Cette dernière remarque fit éclater de rire Teddy mais, pour une fois, Elena n'avait pas le cœur à rire avec lui. Depuis sa table, Astrid s'était levée, le visage rouge de fureur.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée, Grape ?

_ T'as bien entendu, j'ai dit pétasse. »

Et elle insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot afin d'être sûre que la Poufsouffle ne puisse le confondre avec aucun autre.

« Et de quel droit… ?

_ Tu m'envoies des crache-limaces pour éloigner Teddy de moi, tu fais circuler l'idée qu'on est amoureux, tu fouilles mon sac et tu l'empoisonnes ! T'es une pétasse ! »

A côté d'elle, son ami continuait à rire si fort que les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Astrid, elle, fulmina à la manière d'un hippogriffe à qui l'on vient de froisser une plume.

« Tu débloques ma pauvre Grape. La moitié de ce que tu dis est entièrement faux !

_ Ça signifie que tu avoues l'autre moitié ? »

Se sentant piégée, Astrid dégaina sa baguette, ce qui fit subitement taire Teddy. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les deux filles et en quelques secondes, le silence s'abattit dans la Grande Salle.

N'ayant pas peur, Elena sortit aussi sa baguette, surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle avait le dessus sur la Poufsouffle en ce qui concernait les duels. Mais ce qu'Elena ne prévit pas, ce fut les deux grands blonds, aussi larges que hauts, qui vinrent rejoindre Astrid : ses frères.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes dans la grande salle, et le peu qui restait n'osa pas bouger d'un poil.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Teddy se mit devant Elena, comme pour la protéger. Un des grands sortit alors sa baguette.

« Alors, c'est vous qui maltraitez Astrid ? »

C'était une question purement rhétorique, uniquement dite pour provoquer les deux première année.

« Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite », déclara Elena, par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Astrid mit une tape sur le bras de son frère, et ce dernier s'apprêta à lancer un sort lorsque...

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette vola et le frère de Teddy fit son apparition devant les deux victimes. Il prit le bras de Teddy, et fit signe à Elena qu'ils partaient.

« Ne t'approche plus de quelqu'un de ma famille ou de mon entourage. Sinon ce n'est pas uniquement un expelliarmus que tu te prendras », conclut Jack.

Il traîna son frère par le bras, marmonna un « crétin de Poufsouffle », et les trois sorciers sortirent de la Grande Salle.


	7. This is Halloween

**CHAPITRE 7 : This is Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **

_Voici Halloween, voici Halloween _

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night **

_Les citrouilles crient au plus profond de la nuit _

**Halloween ! Halloween !**

_ Halloween ! Halloween !_

** Halloween ! Halloween ! **

_Halloween ! Halloween !_

** In this town we call home **

_Dans cette ville que nous appelons 'chez-nous' _

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song **

_Tout le monde réclame la chanson des citrouilles_

L'histoire de la potion d'amnésie fit rapidement le tour des première année et bien que personne ne fut puni, des dispositions furent prises à la fin de chaque cours. Le professeur Rogue vérifiait maintenant les sacs de chaque élève quittant le cachot pour s'assurer que personne ne sortait un flacon en cachette.

Si l'affaire se tassa rapidement cependant, la haine entre Astrid et Teddy et Elena s'attisa. Visiblement, la Poufsouffle avait beaucoup de mal d'encaisse le « Pétasse ». Teddy, lui, était particulièrement déçu de ne pas s'en souvenir.

« Tu devais être géniale, Elena ! s'écriait-il. Franchement, je regrette trop de ne plus m'en souvenir. »

Elena se mit à rire en repensant à cet événement. Plusieurs Serpentard étaient même venus la voir pour lui dire qu'elle avait « fait honneur à notre maison ».

Serpentard était la maison exclue de toute l'école. Alors quand un élève se faisait remarquer, c'était toujours excellent, que ce soit pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons.

« On peut garder un point positif de cette histoire, déclara Elena.

Au moins tu es réconcilié avec ton frère ! »

Teddy acquiesça. L'intervention de Jack au cours de cette histoire avait brisé la glace qu'il y avait entre eux. Evidemment, ils n'étaient toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais au moins, Teddy savait que son frère n'en était pas au point de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul en cas de problème. Et cette simple pensée le mettait de bonne humeur.

Le jour d'Halloween, les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle pour assister à la fête. Lorsqu'ils y mirent le pied, ils furent stupéfaits par la décoration. Les énormes citrouilles qu'ils avaient apportées en compagnie d'Hagrid flottaient à quelques pieds du sol, illuminées par des bougies qui les éclairaient de l'intérieur. Des chauve-souris en papier volaient ici et là. Le ciel, lui, reflétait un ciel d'orage presque terrifiant. Et par-dessus tout, quelques fantômes s'amusaient à pousser des cris terrifiants. Mais la majeure partie d'entre eux n'était pas là.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient à une fête dans les cachots, souligna Elena. Une fête de fantômes… ça doit être trop bizarre.

_ Je me suis toujours posé une question d'ailleurs, intervint Teddy. A ton avis, comment ils font pour se nourrir ? Ou alors ils ne le font pas. Parce que je pense que ça passerait directement à travers et que ça tomberait non ? »

Il se retourna vers Elena pour attendre sa réponse, mais tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fut un éclat de rire.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça , rit-elle, ça paraît assez difficile pour eux de se nourrir ! »

Le repas fut succulent. Déjà que d'ordinaire, les plats étaient vraiment bon, mais aux fêtes comme Halloween ou Noël, les plats étaient vraiment excellents « à s'en péter le bide » comme dirait Aaron.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment rassasiés, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle. Le repas avait été tel qu'ils avaient l'impression de se traîner plus que de marcher.

« Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune ? » proposa Teddy.

Elena haussa les épaules.

« On fait une petite marche digestive avant ?

_ Tout à fait d'accord. »

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs le temps de digérer un peu tout en plaisantant sur les diverses manières que les fantômes pouvaient avoir pour se nourrir. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, ils entendirent un grand fracas suivi d'un miaulement déchirant et d'un bruit d'éclaboussure. Ils s'immobilisèrent tout à coup et se consultèrent du regard.

« C'était quoi ça ?, paniqua Elena.

_Je ne sais pas, mais faut pas traîner ! Je crois qu'il fallait qu'on attende les préfets ...»

Ils firent demi-tour directement et rejoignirent la grande salle rapidement. Ils attendirent la fin du repas et que les rangs se forment pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Apparemment, c'était la seule soirée où il fallait que tout le monde rejoigne leur dortoir en même temps. Pour éviter les mauvaises blagues d'après les dire de leurs professeurs.

Les préfets décidèrent d'accompagner les Serdaigle en premier. Teddy et Elena ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas aller directement jusqu'à leur salle commune mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas, la manœuvre leur fit gagner un peu de temps en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Telle ne fut pas leur inquiétude cependant lorsqu'ils passèrent par le deuxième étage. Ils furent également très surpris de découvrir Harry Potter debout au milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Près de lui, se trouvait le corps tout raide de Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge. Et sur le mur, une inscription.

Avec un air mi méprisant et mi amusé, Malfoy passa au-devant de la foule :

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! s'écria-t-il. Les sang-de-bourbes seront les prochains ! »

Teddy observa le chat, l'énorme flaque d'eau, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui confirmer ses soupçons.

« C'était ça le bruit de tout à l'heure ! »

Elena acquiesça et se concentra sur l'inscription du mur. Les lettres étaient apparemment écrite avec du sang, vu la couleur. Elle frissonna et réajusta son gilet.

« Heureusement qu'on n'est pas allé voir tout de suite. Imagine ! On aurait pu tomber sur celui qui a fait … ça »

Elle regarda à nouveau le chat et l'inscription. Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour faire ça ?

Evidemment, Elena semblait très touchée par le sort de Miss Teigne, non pas qu'elle eut une amitié toute particulière pour l'horrible animal, mais parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup les chats et qu'elle s'imaginait facilement que ç'aurait pu être Archi à sa place. Et se connaissant, elle n'aurait même pas supporté l'idée de le perdre.

Teddy, lui, prenait les choses avec un peu plus de recul. Outre l'inscription sur le mur qui lui semblait particulièrement alarmante, il devait s'avouer que le sort de l'affreux félin le laissait indifférent, voire même l'amusait un peu et lorsque Rusard se précipita sur ce qui restait de sa chatte et se mit à hurler au meurtre, il se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

Elena remarqua l'amusement de son ami et ne se retint pas une seule seconde.

« Je ne trouve pas ça marrant du tout Ted, s'indigna-t-elle. Ce n'est peut être qu'un chat pour toi mais ç'aurait pu très bien être moi ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas dit fort, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé était suffisant pour que Teddy sente que son amie ne rigolait vraiment pas de la situation. Puis, c'est vrai ? Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, comme un élève, ou pire elle, ou même Jack, il n'aurait vraiment pas trouvé ça marrant. Du tout.

Penaud, Teddy baissa les yeux. Elena avait amplement raison. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que les filles aient toujours raison ? C'était agaçant à force.

Elena le tira de ses pensées en lui envoyant un coup de coude. Visiblement, les évènements avaient évolués en la défaveur d'Harry Potter. Figé sur place, il tentait de défendre son innocence. Rusard, lui, semblait décidé à le châtier séance tenante. Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas l'occasion d'en voir plus. Le préfet de Gryffondor, un garçon arrogant, rassembla tout le monde avec de grands gestes.

Teddy dût alors suivre le préfet de Poufsouffle et Elena celui de Serpentard. Après un rapide signe de main, ils se séparèrent.

La nouvelle fit le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire. D'un côté, Miss Teigne avait été vue pétrifiée par la plupart des élèves et le fait que Rusard s'en prenne à Harry Potter, qui se trouvait lui-même en mauvaise posture, c'était vraiment peu banal. De quoi occuper les esprits pendant plusieurs jours.

Teddy avait reçu la visite de son frère qui lui disait que leurs parents viendraient les chercher pour Noël. Ce fut un soulagement pour le jeune garçon qui avait peur de se retrouver seul à Poudlard pour les fêtes alors qu'Elena se serait éclatée en Roumanie.

Dans tous les couloirs de l'école, les élèves ne parlaient plus que de la chambre des secrets. Il n'y avait pas une salle de cours, pas un coin de l'école ou même du parc où les évènements de la nuit d'Halloween n'étaient pas commentés. Les professeurs étaient régulièrement mis à contribution à tel point que certains, comme le professeur Rogue, menaçaient de mettre en retenue tous ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que prononcer les mots « chambre » ou « secrets » en sa présence.

Un matin, avant d'entrer en cours d'histoire de la magie, Teddy entendit deux filles de Gryffondor raconter que Harry Potter avait certainement pétrifié la chatte par vengeance à cause d'une retenue qu'il avait injustement reçue.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit coupable, dit Teddy à Colin Crivey. Sérieusement, je trouve ça gros quand même. »

Elena entendit la conversation des deux garçons et arriva près d'eux alors que le Gryffondor approuvait les paroles de Teddy.

« Il s'est peut être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, proposa Colin. C'est ce qu'il a dit quand les professeurs lui ont demandé. »

Elena roula des yeux. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait l'énerver de voir des personnes approuver tout ce que leur idole faisait.

« Si voulez mon avis, coupa la Serpentard, je trouve ça un peu gros pour que ça soit un pur hasard.

_Tu ne crois quand même pas tous les gens qui disent que Harry Potter est coupable, s'étonna son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne dis rien, je dis juste que se trouver le soir d'Halloween devant une chatte pétrifiée, et se faire découvrir par presque la totalité de l'école, ça fait parler de ça.

_Tu crois qu'il a fait ça pour se rendre intéressant », bafouilla le Poufsouffle, les yeux aussi ronds que des gallions.

Elena soupira.

« Ecoutez, c'est quand même louche non ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait tout seul dans le couloir alors qu'on était tous à la fête ?

_ Et alors ? s'emporta Teddy. Nous aussi on était… aiiiiiiiie ! »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Voyant que Colin semblait tout à coup très intéressé par ce qu'il racontait, Elena lui avait soudainement écrasé le pied. Teddy dansait maintenant sur une jambe, sautillant sur place.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Il lança un coup d'œil à Colin et se ravisa.

« Mon pied a glissé, souffla Elena.

_ Sûrement l'humidité. Le sol est glissant. »

Sur ce, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les élèves rentrèrent en cours. Elena resta fixée sur la fille qui avait prit place à côté de Colin. Ginny si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle paraissait fatiguée, et déconnectée de toute réalité. Halloween l'avait peut être perturbée ? Elle se sentait peut être visée par le message, mais n'importe qui était visé. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils. Le coup de coude de Teddy la ramena à la réalité.

« Tu pourras me passer la conclusion de ton devoirs de Méta ? J'ai pas trouvé le dernier élément. »

Elle acquiesça et se mit à prendre des notes sur les lois des centaures.

La première moitié du cours se passa dans un calme emprunt de torpeur et de quelques ronflements. Mais lorsqu'ils entamèrent la deuxième demi-heure, Colin leva la main. Tellement peu habitué à ce que ses élèves cherchent à participer à son cours, le professeur Binns ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Colin insista, à moitié allongé sur son bureau.

« Professeur ! s'écria-t-il. Professeur s'il vous plaît, parlez-nous donc de la chambre des secrets et de l'héritier de Serpentard ! »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Binns cessa instantanément de parler. S'il avait encore été vivant, il y eut fort à parier qu'il eût pâli. Teddy leva subitement la tête de ses notes et Elena se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, soudainement intéressée.

« Salazar Serpentard est connu comme ayant eu une longue lignée dont les derniers représentants ont péri au cours des années quarante. »

Le silence qui régnait dans sa classe paraissait le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez sûrement lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, l'histoire des quatre fondateurs qui donnèrent leur nom au quatre maisons de notre école. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Salazar Serpentard avait voulu quitter le château après une histoire avec les trois autres sorciers. A propos d'une histoire de sang plus précisément. Il disait que seuls les enfants sang purs pourraient entrer à Poudlard ce ce qui révolta les trois autres. »

Elena se sentit honteuse. Le professeur disait ça avec une tel évidence qu'elle pensa que tout le monde savait tout ça. Alors qu'elle ne connaissait que vaguement l'histoire des fondateurs, culture générale oblige, les élèves en savaient apparemment beaucoup plus. Elle s'obligea à lire l'histoire de Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Le professeur Binns avait dévié dans des dates concernant la fondation de l'école, le différend entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et la presque démission de Poufsouffle à ce sujet, il mentionna même la mort de la fille de Serdaigle. Il enchaîna sur la chambre des secrets et surtout la légende qui parlait du monstre caché, de l'héritier de Serpentard et d'une sombre histoire de vengeance sur le sang moldu.

« Si seuls les enfants de sangs-purs étaient censés entrer à l'école, chuchota Teddy, alors ni toi ni moi n'aurions eu le droit d'entrer cette année. »

Elena acquiesça et se passa une main sur le menton. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure.

« Harry Potter connaît l'héritier de Serpentard, dit-elle.

_ Mais si les derniers ont disparu dans les années quarante, répondit Teddy en comptant sur ses doigts, il doit être drôlement vieux non ?

_ Ben c'est peut-être un professeur. A ton avis qui est… »

Elle coupa sa phrase le temps de reprendre sa respiration puis tous deux se dévisagèrent et au même moment dirent :

« Rogue ! »

La cloche souligna l'effet en sonnant la fin du cours pile à cet instant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de ranger leurs affaires en silence.

« Tu as entendu ce que le professeur a dit, continua Elena, une élève de Serdaigle est même morte »

Teddy prit son sac et sortit en réfléchissant à cette remarque, Elena sur les talons. Une élève morte dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et personne n'en parlait. Cela datait sûrement d'assez longtemps quand même.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'une élève à été tuée ? »

Elena commença à marcher vers la grande salle lorsque Teddy vit un éclair de génie passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Je sais ! Rogue a tué la fille qui avait inventé le shampooing ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne se lave jamais les cheveux !

_T'es jamais sérieuse plus de deux minutes Ely », grogna Teddy alors que la jeune fille rigolait à gorge déployée.

Ils furent bousculés par Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Grape ! gronda-t-elle. Ta blague, elle fait rire personne. »

Et sans ajouter le moindre mot, elle continua sa route. Teddy et Elena se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

« Cette fille, murmura Teddy, elle est vraiment trop bizarre.

_ Je suis d'accord. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

_ Cherche pas, c'est un cas psy.

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Elena avait l'air songeuse.

« Je connais un peu son frère, c'est le meilleur ami d'Aaron. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elle était bizarre. »

Teddy ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire la moue.

« Son frère n'en a jamais parlé en fait, continua Elena. Ou alors je n'ai pas remarqué, je devais être trop occupée à admirer ses beaux yeux bleus. Il a été mon premier amour tu sais ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Apparemment, elle s'était rappelée que Teddy était un garçon. Autrement dit, il n'allait certainement pas lui répondre que lui aussi trouvait Charlie Weasley super craquant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de conversation à avoir avec un garçon.

Il fit encore plus la tête et enfonça ses poings au fond de ses poches. Avec un éclat de rire, Elena lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Allez, fais pas la tête !

_ Je ne fais pas la tête. »

Mais la grimace qu'il tenta en guise de sourire ne fut pas particulièrement convaincante.

« Allez, reprit Elena. Donne-moi le nom d'une fille que tu trouves jolie, promis, je ne me moquerai pas. »

Elle ne fut pas tellement étonnée de le voir rougir d'un coup et il prononça un nom si bas qu'elle dut le faire répéter plusieurs fois.

« Je n'ai pas entendu, répète plus fort. »

Alors Teddy prit une grande inspiration.

« La professeur d'étude des moldus, le professeur Burbage. »

Et il devint si rouge que même les bannières des Gryffondor avaient l'air de pastels à côté de lui.

Mais elle ne put tenir sa promesse devant cette réponse. Elle partit dans un fou rire tellement fort qu'elle dût se tenir au mur.

« Ely, t'avais promis ! »

Elle essaya de répondre mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle repartit dans un éclat de rire et la voir se moquer de lui à se point le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé lui dire d'arrêter mais il n'y arriva pas. Mais heureusement, Elena se stoppa devant l'air de son ami et parvint à articuler.

« Le professeur Burbage, mais enfin Teddy, elle a au moins trente ans ! Elle pourrait être ta mère !

_J'ai quand même le droit de la trouver jolie. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, le temps pour Elena d'essuyer ses yeux sur sa manche.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un professeur dans toute l'école que tu ne trouves pas à ton goût. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire lorsqu'il vit la lueur briller dans les yeux de son amie.

« Evidemment que si. Dumbledore est tellement adorable avec sa grande barbe blanche toute cotonneuse ! Oooooh et Binns, tellement flou qu'il en devient craquant ! »

Et elle partit à nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire. La mauvaise humeur de Teddy s'était cependant envolée et c'était de bon cœur qu'il l'accompagnait cette fois, comprenant à quel point il avait été idiot de s'emporter pour si peu.


	8. Fear

**CHAPITRE 8 : Fear**

_**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**_

_Je ne sais plus ce qui est juste ni ce qui est réel_

_**I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**_

_Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée me sentir_

_**When we think it will all become clear**_

_Quand on pense que tout devient clair_

'_**Cause I'm being taken over by the fear**_

_Car je suis prise par la peur_

Elena marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs du château. Comme la plupart, et même la totalité des élèves, elle se dirigeait vers le stade de quidditch. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de la saison, et pas n'importe lequel : Serpentard affrontait Gryffondor. Et malgré le temps orageux et boueux, personne ne manquerait un match comme celui là. Quand une saison de quidditch commençait par par un match comme celui là, cela prévoyait une saison incroyable. Elle arriva assez vite sur le terrain et se plaça, plutôt bien d'après elle, dans les gradins. Elle chercha ensuite Teddy du regard, mais elle était sûre de ne pas le trouver. De toute façon, un Poufsouffle n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans les gradins des serpents un jour de match. C'est ce que Malfoy lui avait dit la veille.

C'était cependant bien mal juger le jeune garçon qui, un large sourire aux lèvres et son écharpe jaune bien en évidence, se fraya un passage au milieu des huées. Elena se décala sur le banc pour lui faire une place tandis que les autres filles de sa maison se penchaient en avant comme si Teddy avait été une espèce d'hybride d'hippogriffe et de scrout à pétard.

« Tu aurais dû rester avec les Poufsouffle !

_ Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas mon équipe qui joue.

_ Mais tu vas encourager les Serpentard ?

_ Encourager Malfoy ? Mais tu veux me tuer ! »

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle était néanmoins contente que son ami ait bravé les remarques acerbes des Serpentard pour venir la rejoindre.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention des alentours. Mais les regards se dirigèrent rapidement vers les équipes qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Si l'équipe de Serpentard avait une plus grande chance de gagner que celle de Gryffondor, c'était grâce à leurs nouveaux balais. La famille Malfoy en avait fait don à l'équipe pour le plus grand bonheur de la maison.

« Peut être pour compenser le niveau lamentable de son fils » pensa Elena.

Elle sourit à cette pensée et dirigea son regard vers le match qui venait de commencer.

Sous les rugissements des spectateurs, les joueurs des deux équipes s'élancèrent dans les airs et, rapidement, le Souaffle se mit à passer de main en main. Si Teddy fronçait trop souvent les sourcils à cause de la vitesse du jeu qui lui faisait louper une bonne partie des actions, Elena, elle, rêvait déjà d'être à son tour sur le terrain. Elle suivait le Souaffle à la passe près, n'ayant pas réellement conscience des cris et encouragements de la foule.

Ce fut Teddy qui l'avertit.

« Le Cognard ! Ely, regarde ce qu'il fait ! »

La jeune fille dut fouiller le terrain des yeux pour trouver ce dont son ami voulait parler. Effectivement, Harry Potter semblait avoir été pris pour cible par l'un des Cognard. Si, en premier lieu, elle n'y trouva rien d'anormal, elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que le Cognard avait l'air particulièrement attaché à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor.

La remarque du jeune Poufsouffle fit lever les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes autours d'eux vers le Gryffondor.

« Il faut faire quelques chose, s'exclama Teddy en se tournant vers les plus grands élèves.

_Hors de question, déclara l'un d'entre eux. Si ce Cognard l'occupe, nous aurons plus de chances de gagner.

_C'est de la triche, s'indigna le Poufsouffle. Si vous gagnez ce sera par la triche !

_Mais cela sera quand même une victoire. »

Le Serpentard retourna alors son attention sur le match alors que le Poufsouffle se tournait vers Elena.

« J'espère que tu en penses pas la même chose qu'eux.

_Teddy, souffla-t-elle. Il y a plein de professeurs, je suis sûre qu'ils contrôlent la situation. »

Mais Teddy avait compris que même s'il n'y avait eu que des professeurs, elle n'aurait rien fait. En colère par le comportement de sa camarade, il se leva des gradins et sortit par les escaliers de gauche, sans prêter attention aux appels de la Serpentard.

Il dévala rapidement les escaliers, retira son écharpe qu'il avait arboré fièrement pour bien montrer qu'en tant que Poufsouffle il n'avait pas honte de fréquenter des membres d'une autre maison, mais aujourd'hui ils l'écœuraient tous. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour atteindre le bas des gradins. Lorsqu'il toucha enfin la terre ferme, ou plutôt lorsque sa chaussure droite s'enfonça dans la boue presque jusqu'à la cheville.

Elena ne ferait rien, qu'à cela ne tienne. Lui, il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un en pleine détresse or Harry Potter l'était en ce moment même. C'était vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas, il ne lui avait même jamais adressé la parole mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser aux prises avec un Cognard fou.

Teddy se fraya un passage sous les gradins, écoutant d'une oreille peu rassurée les hurlements de la foule qui faisaient vibrer dangereusement les structures. Il espéra que la magie ne s'épuiserait pas et que le tout ne s'effondrerait pas sur lui parce que sinon, les professeurs allaient certainement mettre très longtemps à retrouver ses restes et ce serait dans une boîte de chocogrenouille qu'on le renverrait à ses parents.

Il tira sa baguette et s'approcha du terrain, cherchant le Cognard fou des yeux. Tout à sa recherche il vit à peine le balai d'Olivier Dubois passer à quelques centimètres de lui, il vit à peine également le second Cognard qui fonçait vers lui à pleine vitesse et le heurta de plein fouet.

Par contre, il sentit le choc. Le Cognard lui frappa la tempe gauche avec une telle force qu'il en tomba et perdit connaissance.

De son côté, Elena regardait les gradins de Poufsouffle pour espérer y voir arriver Teddy. Mais rien. Et plus le match avançait, plus elle se demandait où il avait bien pu aller.

« Oh, il a dû rentrer au château », pensa-t-elle

Elle s'enfonça sur le banc, et se promit d'aller directement s'expliquer avec lui après le match.

Teddy était incontestablement son ami mais une chose était sûre, il avait un véritable sale caractère. Etant donné qu'elle avait elle-même une forte personnalité, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'ils s'accrochent régulièrement tous les deux. Il n'empêchait que sa façon de partir de la sorte lui avait pas mal gâché le match. D'un œil morne, elle regarda Marcus Flint s'emparer du Souaffle et l'envoyer directement dans les anneaux tandis qu'Olivier Dubois, le gardien des Gryffondor manquait de peu de tomber de son balai en tentant de le rattraper. A quelques millimètres près, il y arrivait.

Assise à côté d'elle, Callisto y allait de toutes les réflexions possibles et inimaginables au sujet d'Harry Potter toujours aux prises avec son Cognard qui semblait être devenu complètement fou.

« Il est tellement mauvais, disait-elle, que même les Cognards le détestent. »

Elena leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Quelque part, Teddy avait raison, la majeure partie des Serpentard était quand même sans scrupule.

Elle se redressa sur le banc alors que Malfoy et Potter était au coude à coude, ce dernier toujours poursuivi par le Cognard fou. Ils partirent sous les gradins pour en ressortirent à l'autre bout du terrain. Une chose était sûre, Elena n'aimerait pas aller là dessous. Cela n'avait pas l'air très solide, et c'était rempli de poutres en bois. Si on volait là dessous, on pouvait être sûr de se prendre une poutre en pleine tête.

Finalement, et sous les cris des Serpentard, ce fut Harry Potter qui attrapa le vif d'or. Malfoy n'avait même pas pu l'attraper alors qu'il était à côté, et que Potter avait un bras en moins à cause du Cognard qui le suivait sans arrêt. Et en plus, l'attrapeur des Serpentard avait un balai beaucoup plus performant. Apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas.

« Espérons que Flint le vire de l'équipe et prenne enfin un bon attrapeur », songea Elena.

Cette pensée fit naître en elle l'espoir de le remplacer un jour. Après tout, elle avait déjà souvent joué dans le jardin ou dans les champs avec Aaron et il lui avait soutenu qu'elle avait un très bon jeu et un excellent coup d'œil. De toute façon, c'était décidé, l'année prochaine, Elena postulerait pour l'équipe.

Elle s'intéressa à peine à Potter allongé sur le terrain, aux prises avec le professeur Lockhart qui semblait vouloir jouer de la baguette. A cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, arriver en bas des gradins avant les Poufsouffle pour attraper Teddy.

Elle fila aussi vite que possible, prenant cependant bien soin de ne pas se tordre une cheville dans les escaliers. La descente lui sembla interminable et lorsqu'elle arriva tout en bas, elle constata que plusieurs élèves aux écharpes jaunes et noires étaient déjà en route pour le château. Elle attrapa de justesse l'un des camarades de dortoir de son ami. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Alex !

« Hé ! Tu as vu Ted ? »

Le garçon se retourna en haussant les épaules.

« Nan, il a dit qu'il allait suivre le match avec les Serpentard. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Peut-être qu'il s'est fait assassiner par les crétins de ta maison avant d'atteindre les gradins. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Non mais c'est bon ! La maison Serpentard n'était pas remplie de monstres qui cherchaient à éliminer les autres non plus ! Elle grogna et son regard dévia sur Hagrid, posté à l'entrée du stade. Elle se dépêcha de courir vers lui pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Teddy ?

_Oh bonjour Elena, dit il en se penchant pour lui parler. Non je ne l'ai pas vu, il doit encore être dans le stade.

_Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas sorti, s'inquiéta Elena

_Sur et certain ma petite. Je suis resté ici pendant tout le match et il n'est pas retourné au château.

_Il n'y a pas d'autres sorties ?

_L'autre est fermée », conclut le garde chasse.

Elle le remercia mais ne fut pas tellement soulagée de la réponse de Hagrid. Les gradins se vidaient de plus en plus alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Teddy. Et pourtant, il était obligatoirement dans le stade.

Plus le temps passait et plus Elena se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Où pouvait-il bien être allé ? Dans les vestiaires ou dans la loge des professeurs peut-être. Après tout, il était décidé à faire quelque chose pour Potter. Il était peut-être allé voir directement McGonagall quand il avait compris que ce n'était certainement pas lui, élève de première année, qui pourrait faire quelque chose. En espérant qu'il ait compris. Elle rattrapa Callisto qui s'apprêtait à quitter le stade.

« Reste là, dit-elle. Si tu vois Teddy sortir, tu le retiens. »

Sa compagne de dortoir haussa les sourcils mais n'argumenta pas. Elle patienta et Elena se mit à courir vers la loge des professeurs. Elle arriva au moment même où Rogue s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter le stade.

« Professeur ! Je cherche Teddy, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ? Est-ce qu'il est monté voir le professeur McGonagall ? »

Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Rogue pour répondre.

« Monsieur Ambrosius n'est jamais monté jusqu'à la loge des professeurs, Miss Grape. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Et il poursuivit sa route sans faire plus attention.

Au moins, il lui avait répondu. Mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Elle revint vers Callisto en espérant qu'elle l'ai vu. Mais sa camarde secoua la tête et suivit les derniers élèves qui se dirigeait vers le château. En plus d'avoir perdu Teddy, Elena commençait à être trempée par la pluie, l'averse ayant commencée dix minutes plus tôt. Elle fit le tour du stade en criant le nom de son ami mais aucune réponse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elena se retourna pour voir le capitaine des Gryffondors qui s'avançait vers elle. Olivier Dubois si sa mémoire était exact.

« Je n'arrive pas à retrouver un ami, se plaignit-elle.

_Il a sûrement quitté le terrain vu le temps.

_Personne ne l'a vu rentrer au château, pas même Hagrid. »

Le Gryffondor réfléchit quelques secondes avait de lui demander :

« A-t-il une raison de ne pas vouloir te voir ? »

Elena fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport, mais comprit le vrai sens de sa question. Teddy avait il des raisons de se cacher ? Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça en rougissant.

« Alors fouille les dessous des gradins, c'est un bon endroit pour être seul. »

Elle fila immédiatement et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle approcha des poutres qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié Dubois. Tant pis, elle rectifierait le tir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait d'abord faire comprendre au Poufsouffle qu'il était ridicule de la fuir ainsi.

Les poutres l'intimidaient cependant. Elles étaient énormes et craquaient. Maintenant que la foule était partie, Elena les entendait clairement gémir dans le vent. La pluie crépitait sur le bois, rendant l'endroit plus terrifiant encore.

« Teddy ? T'es là ? »

Elle se glissa dans le labyrinthe, la main à proximité de sa baguette mais Elena devait se rendre à l'évidence, si ça s'effondrait, elle ne saurait jamais quel sort lancer. Elle marchait depuis une éternité lui sembla-t-il, côtoyant de grosses araignées aux allures sournoises dans leurs toiles, entendant grincer le bois et claquer les tentures. Elle était sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était allongé à même le sol, un peu plus loin. Sa baguette avait roulé à quelques centimètres de sa main. Du sang s'écoulait depuis une plaie à la tempe, détrempant ses vêtements et collant ses cheveux.

Les paroles d'Alex lui revinrent en tête et Elena se précipita vers lui. Les Serpentard… ils l'avaient bel et bien assassiné !

« Teddy ! », hurla t-elle à plein poumons.

Elle s'accroupit vers lui avant de le prendre par les épaules et le secouer comme un pommier. Quel réflexe stupide, car s'il avait mal, il allait souffrir le martyre. Mais il ne disait rien, et restait inconscient.

« Teddy réveille toi allez ! »

La plaie saignait et elle se mit du sang sur les mains en prenant le visage du Poufsouffle en coupe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais chercher de l'aide », chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Elle courut hors des gradins et arriva rapidement sur le terrain, sûrement parce qu'elle avait couru comme une folle. Heureusement, Dubois était encore là, même s'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, son balai à la main.

« Dubois ! », cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle courut vers lui à toute vitesse. Elle avait du sang sur les mains, les yeux rougis, et paraissait affolée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps que ça pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et courir vers le gradin d'en face.

Le cœur d'Elena battait à tout rompre. Si Teddy était mort, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était interdit, il ne pouvait pas la quitter sur une dispute, non le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel !

Dubois se jeta à genoux auprès de Teddy et Elena resta un peu en arrière, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler à Dubois de se dépêcher. C'était déjà bien qu'il soit venu jusque là. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

« Il respire, ça va. On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

_ Mais… bouger un blessé, on peut ?

_ On n'a pas tellement le choix … euh… On ne va pas le laisser là. »

Il fit passer le bras de Teddy par-dessus son épaule et le souleva dans ses bras. Le garçon était petit et mince, il ne devait pas peser bien lourd pour quelqu'un de la carrure de Dubois.

« Ouvre moi la route. »

Elena se glissa en dehors du méandre de poutres et marcha d'un pas vif devant le Gryffondor. Ils traversèrent le terrain et entrèrent dans le château. Là, plusieurs personnes les dévisagèrent et quelqu'un mentionna ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Elena l'entendit dire que l'héritier de Serpentard avait encore frappé et qu'il avait attaqué un élève cette fois. A cet instant, alors qu'elle poussait la porte de l'infirmerie, Elena se fit la promesse de trouver l'héritier de Serpentard et de lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire.

L'infirmière quitta le chevet d'un élève pour se précipiter vers ceux qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Dubois posa le Poufsouffle sur un lit alors que Mme Pomfresh se dépêchait de trouver des potions pour le soigner.

Elena tremblait, et non pas parce qu'elle était trempée. Teddy allait s'en sortir, elle en était sûre, mais de savoir que Poudlard n'était plus un endroit sûr la terrifiait. Miss Teigne qui se faisait pétrifier, Teddy qui se faisait agresser. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un autre élève meurt, ce qui était bien possible. Cela était déjà arrivé.

Pomfresh fit boire une potion à Teddy et lui passa un onguent sur sa tempe blessée. Quelques secondes après, il toussa et Elena s'avança vers le lit.

« Hé, murmura-t-elle, tu m'as fichu une sacrée peur. »

Il se passa une main sur la tempe. Avec les onguents et diverses potions de mademoiselle Pomfresh, c'était à peine s'il avait une ecchymose. Mais ses cheveux restaient collés à sa peau par le sang séché.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Elena. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est le monstre ?

_ C'était un Cognard.

_ Quoi ? Un Cognard ? »

Elena ne savait pas réellement si elle devait en être exaspérée ou , au contraire, soulagée. Teddy fronça brièvement les sourcils puis, s'asseyant sur le lit, sourit.

« Tu t'es fait du mauvais sang pour moi parce que tu as cru qu'on avait cherché à me tuer ? »

Il ricana mais Elena ne trouvait pas ça marrant du tout. Elle avait imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, et le voir en rigoler la mettait hors d'elle.

« Peux-tu simplement t'imaginer la peur que j'ai eu Teddy, s'indigna-t-elle. Je t'ai cherché partout sur le terrain, sous la pluie, dans la boue, toute seule alors que tout le monde retournait au château ! Et je t'ai vu sous les gradins, couvert de sang et inconscient et ça te fait rire ! »

Teddy s'était enfoncé dans son lit et avait remonté le drap sous son nez. Il essayait juste de détendre l'atmosphère, puis même, il allait mieux !

« Ce n'est pas de ce qui s'est passé que je ris, dit-il d'une petite voix, c'est du fait que tu te sois fait du soucis pour moi. »

Elena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Et ça te fait rire ?

_ Oui. Parce que tu te montres toujours comme quelqu'un de fort mais en fait t'es vraiment une super amie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il n'était qu'un idiot mais aucun son ne franchit sa gorge. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, l'infirmière vint les rejoindre.

« Vous avez l'air bien mieux monsieur Ambrosius, ce qui signifie que je n'ai aucune raison de vous garder ici. La prochaine fois ceci dit, si vous vous glissez sous les gradins, je vous fais mettre en retenue avec monsieur Rusard. »

Sans se le faire répéter deux fois, Teddy repoussa le drap et bondit hors du lit. Les onguents et potions avaient vraiment fait des miracles.


	9. Holiday

_Désolée ! Je me suis trompée en publiant les chapitres en fait. J'en ai oublié un ... Donc voilà le chapitre 9 + le 10 en cadeau ! xoxo Elena & Picotti_

**CHAPITRE 9 : Holiday**

**Holiday celebrate**

_Fêtons les vacances_

**Holiday celebrate**

_Fêtons les vacances_

**If we took a holiday**

_Si nous prenions des vacances_

**Took some time to celebrate**

_Si nous prenions un peu de temps pour faire la fête_

**Just one day out of life**

_Seulement un jour dans toute notre vie_

**It would be, it would be so nice**

_Ce serait, ce serait si bien._

Teddy avait donc quitté l'infirmerie peu de temps après, non sans avoir pris une dernière potion et collé un pansement sur sa tempe.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu t'es battu avec un troisième année, lui avait conseillé Elena. Beaucoup de monde s'intéresserait à toi, surtout les filles. Puis peut être que le professeur Burbage trouverait ton côté bestial tellement sexy ! »

Elle avait rigolé, et ils s'étaient dirigés vers la grande salle pour prendre le dîner.

Le lendemain fut une journée étrange. Et pour cause, beaucoup de petits groupes s'étaient formés dans les couloirs, murmurant les mots « pétrifiés » et « infirmerie ».

Teddy pressa alors le pas pour se rendre en métamorphose et il trouva Elena qui l'attendait devant la salle de classe. Il avait un peu traîné pour son examen de potions et ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle patientait là, le temps qu'il en finisse avec son philtre d'amnésie qui semblait vouloir bouillonner plus que frémir.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de s'amuser. D'une main, elle jouait avec la bretelle de son sac, de façon un peu distraite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Teddy. J'ai entendu parler de pétrification mais je n'ai pas bien compris. Enfin, je n'ai pas été pétrifié et…

_ Oh ne ramène pas tout à toi ! le coupa Elena. Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il est question mais de Colin ! »

A ces mots, le garçon regarda tout autour de lui, fouillant la salle de classe à la recherche des Gryffondor. Il les trouva en groupes, la tête basse et silencieux, l'air profondément malheureux. Et le fait était là, Colin n'était pas parmi eux.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

_ Cette nuit apparemment. On en sait pas plus.

_ Tu crois que c'est la même personne qui a fait ça à Miss Teigne ?

_Mais bien sur que oui Teddy ! Ca veut dire qu'elle s'en prend à n'importe qui, même aux élèves ! »

Elena souffla en appuyant ses deux mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. Tous les élèves étaient en danger, alors que Poudlard était réputé comme le lieu le plus sécurisé de Grande Bretagne.

« Tu crois encore que Harry Potter est derrière tout ça, demanda-t-il à son amie.

_Je ne sais pas. Colin est un première année, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en prendre à lui. »

Teddy se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est un né-moldu.

_ On en sait rien. Et à ce que je sache, Harry Potter n'est pas non plus un sang pur.

_ Ses parents étaient des sorciers.

_ Mais sa mère était née-moldue. Il ne peut quand même pas s'opposer comme ça à ses origines.

_ Après, on ne sait pas non plus ce qui se passe dans sa tête. »

Teddy aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose comme quoi il n'en croyait pas un mot, contrairement à Elena a priori, mais le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la salle de classe et, d'un coup de baguette magique, ferma la porte. Les élèves s'installèrent en silence. Avec la directrice des Gryffondor, il n'y avait jamais le moindre chahut.

« Mes chers élèves, commença-t-elle, je devine que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à monsieur Crivey. Et je me doute que beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé à propos de ça. Donc oui, Monsieur Crivey a été retrouvé pétrifié cette nuit comme Miss Teigne le soir d'Halloween. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est à l'infirmerie, dans les mains de madame Pomfresh et de nos professeurs. »

Cela ne rassurera pas les élèves pour autant. Mais le professeur McGonagall décida d'arrêter les murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle en faisant un cours de pratique sur la métamorphose du verre à pied.

Elena cependant n'était pas tranquille. Alors que son verre à pied était encore couvert de fourrure, témoin de la souris qu'il était avant sa métamorphose, elle leva la main.

« Professeur, est-ce que l'école va devoir fermer ? »

Elle aurait vraiment aimé que le professeur McGonagall la rassure en lui affirmant de but en blanc que non, il n'y avait aucun risque que l'école ferme mais au lieu de ça, elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Miss Grape. C'est effectivement une question dont nous allons débattre au cours des vacances. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas envisagé mais c'est effectivement une possibilité. »

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Teddy et Elena traînèrent un peu pour ranger leurs affaires.

« Si l'école ferme, soupira Teddy, on ne se verra plus et on n'aura aucune chance de devenir de très grands sorciers. »

Peu de temps après le drame qui était arrivé à Colin, les professeurs décidèrent, pour détendre l'atmosphère (ou non), d'organiser un club de duel, dirigé par Lockhart et Rogue.

« Génial, les deux profs que j'aime le moins, se lamenta Teddy.

_On n'est pas obligés d'y aller tu sais, déclara Elena. Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Puis tu as raison, quand on voit que c'est Lockhart qui le dirige, ça va finir par une représentation d'un de ses livres avec Rogue dans le rôle de la goule. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas se rendre au club de duel. Le lendemain cependant, ils regrettèrent amèrement de ne pas y être allés lorsqu'au petit déjeuner, dans la grande salle, Astrid se mit à parader.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore la grognasse ? soupira Teddy. Elle va nous apprendre une grande nouvelle ou…. »

Jaina, l'une des compagne de dortoir d'Elena vint à leur rencontre en courant.

« Vous avez tout loupé hier soir ! Ce qui s'est passé c'était… »

Ce devait être quelque chose d'important parce que, visiblement, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça et pendant un moment, les deux amis craignirent qu'il n'y ait eu une autre pétrification.

Elena et Teddy prirent le cours d'une conversation qui se passait à côté d'eux, Jaina ayant trouvé plus d'intérêt à le raconter d'abord à Callisto, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

« Non mais fallait y être pour le croire, parlait un Serdaigle de quatrième année. Harry Potter a parlé au serpent que Malfoy venait de lui envoyer. Déjà voir quelqu'un parler fourchelangue c'était impressionnant, mais le voir lancer le serpent vers Justin, un élève de Poufsouffle, c'était juste flippant ! Le voir faire ça, devant tout le monde, ça prouve qu'il a très bien pu faire pire à Miss Teigne et à Crivey. »

Elena arrêta d'écouter la conversation et jeta à coup d'œil vers Teddy. Et ce dernier comprit aussitôt : Harry Potter était maintenant le suspect numéro un dans Poudlard.

Il réfléchit longuement et pourtant, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Potter était le fils d'une née-moldue, il était ami avec Granger et tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait aucun sorcier dans sa famille et lui-même avait été élevé par un oncle et une tante moldue. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. Pris de doute, il décida que dès qu'il le pourrait, il rencontrerait Potter et lui parlerait de vive voix. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de sonder le regard d'Elena. Elle semblait croire que Potter était coupable.

« Les vacances c'est pour bientôt, je crois que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de passer un peu de temps loin de l'école. »

Elena acquiesça.

Les derniers jours de classe passèrent dans une espèce de fébrilité non seulement à cause de Noël qui approchait à grands pas mais encore en plus à cause des pétrifications. A cela, s'ajoutait les examens de trimestre et rares étaient les élèves qui se considéraient comme prêts. Jack, le frère de Teddy, y alla même de ses petites blagues douteuses.

« Toi, dit-il à son frère au détour d'un couloir, tu restes à Poudlard pour Noël.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Bien sûr que si. Papa et maman ont dit : pas de Poufsouffle à la maison ! »

Et Jack éclatait de rire à chacune de ses allusions boiteuses quant à la maison de son frère.

Mais cela ne faisait pas du tout rire Teddy. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait avec sa maison ? Poufsouffle était une maison comme une autre à la fin ! Et ensuite les Serpentard se plaignaient d'être exclus par les autres maison. C'est vrai que rabaisser les autres c'est tellement mieux.

Quand à Elena, sa valise était déjà prête depuis plusieurs jours. Elle rajoutait au fur et à mesure les choses dont elle avait le plus besoin et elle mettait de côté celles qui resteraient dans son dortoir de Poudlard. Elle verrait rapidement ses parents le soir, et le lendemain, elle prendra un portoloin direct pour le Roumanie. Si ce n'était pas merveilleux ça !

Le matin du premier jour des vacances, les élèves qui rentraient chez eux se levèrent tôt pour prendre le train. Là où Elena traîna une valise, Teddy, lui, avait à peine un sac à dos.

« Tu emmènes tout ça ? demanda-t-il en riant.

_ Et toi tu n'emmènes que ça ?

_ J'ai quelques vêtements et ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais la plupart de mes affaires sont toujours chez mes parents.

_ Et te devoirs ?

_ Jack a encore ses vieux livres à la maison, je m'en servirai. Mais et toi ? Tu as emmené la moitié de Poudlard ou quoi ? »

Elena lui fit la grimace.

« Mes vêtements, mes affaires de toilettes, les affaires d'Archi, quelques livres, de quoi faire mes devoirs… »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les filles, soupira-t-il, vous ne pouvez décidément pas vous contenter du stricte nécessaire.

_ Mais c'est le strict nécessaire justement ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré devant l'énorme bagage que trimbalait son amie. Mais il l'aida quand même à le hisser dans le train, sans se soucier d'Archimère-l'horrible-chat qui lui crachait dessus.

Cela fit quand même de la peine à Elena de ne pas pouvoir laisser Archimède sortir. Il avait quand même le droit de se dégourdir les pattes non ?

« Non Elena, décida Teddy. Il a eu quatre mois pour se dégourdir les pattes dans tout le château. D'ailleurs, tu l'emmènes en Roumanie ?

_Pour le retrouver carbonisé par un dragon ? Hors de question, il sera bien mieux au chaud chez papa et maman. Hein mon matou ? »

Elle caressa l'animal à travers la cage et ce dernier se mit à ronronner. Non mais franchement pensa Teddy, comment on peut être aussi gaga d'une saleté pareil ?

Il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire cependant. Il savait qu'Elena aimait particulièrement son chat et il respectait ça. Après tout, tout le monde est libre de faire et d'aimer ce qu'il veut non ? Même si c'était une horrible bestiole qui griffait, crachait et venait vous coller ses poils allergènes sous le nez.

« Ça me fait tout bizarre de rentrer à la maison, dit tout à coup Teddy.

_ Tu n'as pas envie ?

_ Si bien sûr. Mais ça me fait bizarre. Je m'étais habitué au château.

_ Allez, le charia Elena, ce n'est que pour quinze jours. Après tu me retrouveras.

_ Tu auras une adresse où je pourrais t'écrire ?

_ Non, je serai à la rue, je vais vivre sous un carton. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Teddy pour bien saisir la blague après quoi il se mit à rire. Elena tira un parchemin et une plume de son sac de voyage qu'elle avait pris en plus de sa valise et griffonna l'adresse de la réserve où travaillait son frère en Roumanie.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre uniquement mon nom de famille, lui conseilla-t-elle. Ils devraient trouver facilement la boîte aux lettres après ça. »

Elle tendit le parchemin à Teddy qui le mit directement dans son sac. Après ça, il fit de même avec son adresse qu'Elena glissa dans sa poche.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi de tes vacances, demanda-t-elle.

_Oh je ne sais pas encore. Ma mère va sûrement me couver pendant quelques jours, je vais probablement me battre avec Jack et je vais faire un caprice pour pouvoir aller en ville tout seul, même si mes parents ne voudront pas. Le programme que j'ai à chaque vacances quoi ! »

Elena roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré mais elle gardait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle commençait à connaître son ami maintenant et elle savait qu'il pouvait vraiment se montrer pénible lorsqu'il était décidé. Mais quelque part, ça faisait partie de lui et ça lui donnait son petit côté… attendrissant ? Non pas tellement. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment qualifier quelqu'un qui vous amusait tout en vous tapant royalement sur les nerfs. En réalité, il ne devait pas y avoir de mot dans la langue anglaise pour qualifier Teddy Ambrosius.

« Moi je vais voir des dragons.

_ Trop bien ! Tu crois que ton frère te laissera en chevaucher un ? »

Elena fit la moue. Evidemment, elle aurait aimé que ce soit possible et elle devait même s'avouer que depuis quelques jours, le soir, avant de s'endormir, elle rêvait à cette première fois où elle irait dans la réserve. Elle s'imaginait avoir un don tout particulier avec les dragons. Elle imaginait même que certains des plus dangereux la laissaient les approcher, et uniquement elle.

Mais ce n'étaient que des rêves, elle le savait bien.

« Aaron ne voudra certainement pas, dit elle en baissant les yeux. Et ma mère va sûrement lui donner plein d'indications. La connaissant, je ne vais même pas pouvoir monter sur un balai ou approcher un dragon à moins de cinq cents mètres.

_Ce serait quand même dommage de ne même pas pouvoir en approcher un. Comment ta famille a-t-elle réagit quand ton frère est parti ?

_Très mal, mes parents sont restés disputés avec lui pendant trois mois. Ma mère lui avait dit qu'il gâchait son avenir car il avait la possibilité d'entrer dans une grande école d'Auror. Mon père était très inquiet car c'est un travail dangereux mais il s'en fichait de la voie qu'il avait pris, au moins il fait ce qui lui plaît. Si je me souviens bien, mon grand père était très content qu'un des petits enfants prenne la relève, il était soigneur. Puis les autres ne se sont pas trop prononcés mais je sais qu'ils pensaient la même chose que ma mère. Mes cousins ont tous fait de grandes écoles, sorcières comme moldues, alors ma mère voulait qu'on fasse pareil avec mon frère. »

Teddy acquiesça.

« Et tu n'as pas l'intention de faire une grande école ?

_ Je ne sais pas en fait. Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment posé la question. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire toi peut-être ?

_ Bien sûr. Je serai médicomage. Je vais travailler à Sainte Mangouste et je serai le plus grand et le meilleur de tout le Royaume Uni. »

Elena prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Je ne veux pas te gâcher tes rêves mais quand on voit tes notes en potions, ça me semble quand même un peu difficile non ? »

Et de fait, les notes de Teddy dans la matière du professeur Rogue n'avaient encore jamais dépassé le A. Et encore, la plupart du temps elles tournaient autour du D voire même du P pour certaines.

« J'ai dit que je voulais être médicomage, pas guérisseur. Je m'en fiche des potions. Ce qui compte ce sont les sortilèges et là, j'ai pas mal d'Otpimal. »

Elena opina.

« Tes parents doivent être contents.

_ Crois pas ça. Ils sont persuadés que je vais me planter.

_ Ça ne doit pas être très encourageant. Maman aimerait bien que je fasse un double cursus sorcier/moldu comme ça je serais sûre de ne jamais être au chômage mais je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi. J'aimerai beaucoup travailler dans le quidditch ou dans les animaux mais je ne suis pas encore tellement fixée.

_Ton père serait content j'imagine ?

_Oh que oui, il me voit déjà prendre son relais. Mais il y a tellement de choses qui me passionnent que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. De toute façon j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir non ?

_Tu sais, ça va arriver très vite. On doit déjà choisir des nouvelles matières pour la troisième année. »

Elena acquiesça et regarda le paysage. Le train était en route depuis pas mal de temps, et il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver sur Londres. Dehors, on voyait déjà les premières maisons de banlieue.

Lorsque l'Express commença à ralentir, les deux enfants se levèrent de leurs sièges et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Pour Teddy ce fut vite fait. Il lui suffit d'enfiler son manteau et de hisser son sac sur ses épaules. Mais Elena commençait à s'empêtrer entre son blouson, son sac de voyage, sa valise et la cage d'Archi qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez d'être enfermé alors qu'il aurait pu gambader tout à sa guise. Après avoir croisé son regard qui en disait long, Teddy se chargea de la valise de son amie. Tâche qu'il regretta immédiatement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus lourde qu'elle.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Jack entra.

« T'es prêt minus ?

_ Presque.

_ Allez, j'ai vu papa et maman sur le quai. Les portes vont s'ouvrir dans une seconde. »

Et de fait, dans un grand sifflement de vapeur, l'Express s'immobilisa. Teddy se tourna vers Elena.

« J'ai presque l'impression de te dire adieu.

_ Arrête. Tu vas me faire pleurer.

_ A plus alors. T'auras de mes nouvelles à Noël, je te le promets. »

Et la prenant par surprise, Teddy l'embrassa sur la joue. Elena rougit mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre ou de le repousser en riant comme elle avait eu l'intention de le faire. Avec un clin d'œil, il tira sa valise sur le quai et bondit vers ses parents, se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. Elena le perdit de vue lorsque ses propres parents se précipitèrent vers elle.


	10. My life would suck without you

_Voilà le chapitre 10 que j'avais publié par erreur à la place du 9 ! xoxo Elena & Picotti_

CHAPITRE 10 : My life would suck without you

**Cuz we belong together now**  
><em>Parce que nous sommes liés maintenant<em>  
><strong>Forever united here somehow<strong>  
><em>En quelque sorte comme une unité éternel<em>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><em>Tu as une part de moi<em>  
><strong>And honestly<strong>  
><em>Et honnêtement<em>  
><strong>My life would suck without you<strong>  
><em>Ma vie craint sans toi<em>

Elena avait beau rentrer à Poudlard, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire la tête. Elle avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie, et devoir quitter son frère l'énervait.

« Aller, lui dit il alors qu'il poussait son chariot, on se revoit pendant les grandes vacances.

_Tu avais dit ça l'année dernière, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu n'es même pas venu de toutes les vacances et tu as loupé ma première rentrée. »

Elle tenait uniquement la cage d'Archimède et un petit sac à dos alors qu'Aaron se traînait l'énorme chariot. Mais bon, c'est le rôle d'un grand frère non ? Devant la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur, il passa son bras gauche autours des ses épaules.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il m'était impossible de quitter la réserve. Puis même, je t'ai laissé monter sur un jeune dragon pour me faire pardonner non ? »

Elle sourit devant cette remarque alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le quai 9 ¾. Lorsqu'elle en parlerait à Teddy, elle était sûre qu'il en deviendrait vert de jalousie. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait à ce sujet était justement de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de prendre des photos. Cet instant resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle estimait même qu'elle pouvait mourir maintenant, elle avait rempli l'un des grands buts de sa vie : monter sur un dragon !

La voilà qui était partagée donc entre l'envie de rester avec son frère et celle de retrouver son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de concilier les deux ?

De son côté, Teddy devait à peu près faire face au même dilemme. Si ses vacances avaient été moins mouvementées que celles d'Elena, elles n'en avaient pas moins été fabuleuses et le soir de Noël fêté au sein de toute la famille avait été un sacré moment, surtout lorsque son grand-père s'était mis à chanter des chansons paillardes sorcières parce qu'il avait bu un verre de trop. Toute la famille avait fait la tête sauf les enfants qui avaient été ravis de l'intervention.

Il cherchait Elena des yeux alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur le quai, accompagné de ses parents et de son frère. Et il la vit, près d'un mur, accompagnée d'un homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Sûrement son frère. Il sourit en la voyant, et avait plus que hâte qu'elle lui raconte ses vacances.

« Papa, maman, déclara Jack, il est temps pour vous de dire au revoir à Teddy. Il vient de voir sa chérie alors il va sûrement vous laisser tomber pour aller la rejoindre. »

Teddy devient aussi rouge que possible alors que sa mère devint très intéressée.

« Tu as une petite copine mon chéri, sourit-elle, et tu ne l'as même pas dit à ta mère ? »

Il grommela, envoya à Jack son regard le plus méchant possible, celui qui signifiait clairement que s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour d'eux, et principalement leurs parents, il lui arracherait les ongles un par un avec les dents et les lui planterait dans les yeux. Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est dans quelle classe ?

_ Maison maman, soupira-t-il. A Poudlard on est réparti en maison pas en classe. Elle s'appelle Elena et elle n'est pas ma petite copine ! »

Son père approcha à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de honte mon grand.

_ Mais ce n'est pas ma chérie ! C'est juste une amie.

_ Arrête, gloussa Jack. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble. (il prit le ton de la confidence.) C'est une Serpentard en plus. »

Teddy resta bouche bée.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Il se tourna vers ses parents.

« On se revoit pour Pâques. A bientôt. »

Il les embrassa et disparut non sans avoir envoyé un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

« Elena ! », cria-t-il.

Et comme il le voulait, l'appelée tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Soit elle avait passé des vacances vraiment nases et était soulagée de le voir, soit ses vacances avaient été superbes, et elle était de bonne humeur. Il pencha plus pour la deuxième suggestion.

Il s'approcha d'elle et il était à peine à quelques pas d'elle lorsqu'elle lui sauta de

dessus, enroulant ses bras autours de son cou.

« Ted !, s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas grandit ?

_Je n'espère pas, sinon je ne rentrerai pas dans mes uniformes, et je n'en ai pas de nouveau. »

Elle sourit devant cette remarque. Au moins, ils étaient tous les deux de bonne humeur.

Elena fit un large geste de la main en direction de son frère.

« Aaron, mon frère. »

Ce dernier serra la main de Teddy avec un petit sourire. Elena le connaissait assez pour se douter qu'il était très certainement déjà en train de se faire des idées sur sa sœur et soit il s'en amusait soit il souriait par politesse. Aaron était généralement le type même du grand frère protecteur.

« Elena a parlé de toi pendant toutes les vacances.

_ C'est vrai ? »

Mais Elena coupa la conversation avant que son frère ne puisse dire qu'elle chose qui la gênerait ou qu'il risquerait de regretter.

« Je suis montée sur un dragon ! »

Teddy, alors impatient de savoir ce qu'Elena avait bien pu dire sur lui à son frère, fut coupé dans ses pensées. Elena avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Qu... quoi ?

_Tu as très bien entendu Ted. Moi, Elena Maryline Cassiopée Grape, suis montée sur un dragon, si c'est pas génial ! »

Le jeune garçon sourit devant l'excitation de sa camarade et n'avait qu'une envie : faire la même chose.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. La prochaine fois, on y va ensemble ! Tu vas voir, les dragons je m'y connais et je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

_Comment tu comptes faire alors que tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même ? »

La remarque venait de derrière Elena, de son frère pour être précis, et Teddy ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Aaron ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier s'était déjà tourné vers Teddy avec un air de conspirateur qui ne plut absolument pas à sa sœur.

« L'année dernière, quand on est allés en vacances chez mon oncle elle avait oublié son maillot de bain et elle s'est baignée en sous-vêtements tout l'été. »

Teddy n'en pouvait plus de rire mais ce n'était pas tellement l'histoire que lui racontait Aaron que l'air suffoqué d'Elena. C'était à peine si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas par les narines.

« Regarde-toi, hoqueta-t-il entre deux fous-rires, on dirait un dragon ! »

Il devait se tenir les côtes tellement il avait mal. Elena envoya un coup d'œil meurtrier à son frère.

« C'est malin ! Il va me le ressortir à la moindre occasion maintenant. »

Aaron avait le sourire qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il avait fait un mauvais coup. D'après ses parents, la première fois qu'il a eu ce sourire, c'est lorsqu'il a fait pipi dans le bol de lait de son oncle, à l'âge de quatre ans.

« Aaron dort toujours avec son ours en peluche, annonça-t-elle sur le même ton que son frère avait employé juste avant. Il s'appelle Pouki et il y a trois ans, il croyait l'avoir perdu alors il s'était mis à pleurer.

_Toi aussi tu dors avec un doudou !

_Sauf que j'ai onze ans, pas dix neuf. »

Alors que les deux Grape se fusillaient du regard, Teddy se tenait au mur tellement il avait mal aux côtes. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues et il s'étouffait à moitié tellement il riait. Il était sûr que si Aaron et Elena continuaient ainsi, il allait finir par en mourir. Mourir de rire ? Est-ce que c'était possible ? En tout cas, c'était une mort qui le tentait beaucoup. Sur sa tombe on lirait : Teddy Daniel Ambrosius, mort de rire sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Il fut sauvé cependant de cette fin prématurée par le sifflet du chef de gare.

« Le train va partir. Au revoir soeurette. »

Il abattit la main sur l'épaule de Teddy.

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

_ Pareil, enchanté. »

Mais Teddy riait tellement que sa phrase ressembla davantage à : « aeïenté. » Aaron lui envoya un froncement de sourcils et disparut dans la foule.

Elle poussa Teddy à l'intérieur du wagon en marmonnant un « avance gros tas » sous l'effet de la colère et de la gêne. Parce que Teddy n'était vraiment pas un gros tas. Alors qu'ils trouvèrent un wagon libre, Teddy essuya les coins de ses yeux. Ils s'installèrent face à face près de la fenêtre et posèrent leurs affaire à côté d'eux.

« Tu as vraiment osé faire ce qu'il a dit », demanda-t-il alors qu'il en rigolait encore.

Pour toutes réponses, elle ouvrit la cage d'Archimède, qui était resté fermée jusqu'alors.

« Ah ! »

Le chat s'étirait de tout son long et s'installa sur Elena.

« Au moins, si tu en as peur, je pourrais me venger et dire que t'es fais pipi dessus. Ca sera toujours mieux que moi et mon histoire de maillot de bain. »

Il fit de son mieux pour reprendre son sérieux tout en gardant cependant un œil sur le chat qui devait mesurer au moins dix mètres sur les genoux de sa propriétaire.

« En tout cas, maintenant, je sais quoi répondre quand tu essayeras de me faire chanter.

_ C'est ça, profite un peu de la situation.

_ Ton frère a l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial.

_ N'empêche que je suis montée sur un dragon. »

Et à cet instant, Elena préféra oublier de mentionner qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune boutefeu chinois qui n'était par ailleurs pas très dangereux. Si Teddy pensait qu'elle avait chevauché un norvégien à crête, ce n'était pas si mal au final.

« C'est vrai qu'Aaron est génial, dit-elle en caressant pensivement Archi qui ronronnait. Mais je vais quand même le tuer pour ce qu'il a raconté. »

Teddy souriait mais il n'était pas forcément heureux. Avant, il avait cette relation avec Jack. Mais depuis Poudlard, et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, son frère et lui s'étaient éloignés. Pour ne pas mentir, il savait pourquoi ils se voyaient de moins en moins. Jack avait il autant honte que ça d'avoir un frère Poufsouffle ? A croire que oui.

« Fais pas la tête Ted, déclara Elena. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de le tuer. Puis vu tout ce qu'on raconte sur Azkaban, ça ne donne vraiment pas envie d'y aller ! »

Teddy sourit de bon cœur cette fois. Apparemment, Elena aussi était naïve, car il n'avait pas cru une seconde qu'elle allait tuer son frère. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

Ils passèrent la quasi-totalité du voyage à se raconter leurs vacances respectives. Teddy dut cependant bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait grand-chose, ses devoirs mis à part. Et encore, il n'avait même pas terminé son devoir de potions. Il ni niait pas avoir compté sur Elena pour lui donner un coup de main. A l'inverse, son amie semblait avoir passé des vacances passionnantes.

Ils parlaient encore de dragons lorsque Elena se redressa d'un coup.

« Merlin ! Ce sont les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard !

_ Oui et alors ?

_ J'ai promis à mon père de lui envoyer un hibou quand on serait arrivé et j'ai complètement oublié d'aller demander à Jaina de me prêter son hibou et je n'ai même pas préparé ma lettre. »

Et dans sa précipitation, elle tira de quoi écrire de son sac.

Elena se mit à écrire très vite, faisant beaucoup de tâches et de ratures. Elle plia alors la lettre et réfléchit une seconde.

« Oh tant pis, s'exclama-t-elle. Mon père aura sa lettre une fois que je serai au château. »

Et sur ce, elle rangea la lettre dans son petit sac. Ils mirent leur cape de sorciers et rangèrent leurs affaires. Pour Teddy, ce ne fut pas tellement difficile. Mais pour Elena, elle dut ranger son chat, qui grogna d'ailleurs en étant rentré de force dans sa caisse, et toutes ses plumes encres parchemins. Mais quand le train s'arrêta en gare, ils étaient tous les deux prêts, c'était le principal.

La rentrée se fit difficilement mais ce fut en fait l'affaire d'une seule heure. Dès que Teddy et Elena eurent remis le pied dans la salle de cours, ils surent que les vacances étaient très loin d'eux et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à rêver à tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu à Noël, les somptueux repas et les grasses-matinées. La voix monotone et profondément soporifique du professeur Binns les aida d'ailleurs dans cette voie.

A Poudlard, les choses semblèrent reprendre leur cours. Bien qu'il fut soigneusement évité par la plupart des élèves, Harry Potter fut relativement laissé tranquille. C'était en tout cas l'impression que Teddy en avait. Mais il devait s'avouer aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à savoir comment il s'en sortait. Elena, elle, n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas, son opinion était faite à son sujet et les choses s'arrêtaient là. Elle préférait se concentrer sur ses cours, ses amis et son chat.

A vrai dire, il y avait une seule choque qui avait changé chez Elena : elle attendait avec impatience son anniversaire. Elle adorait cette période, c'était l'occasion d'avoir pleins de cadeaux, et juste après Noël.

« Elena, la réveilla Teddy, il faut mettre deux feuilles de laurier rose. »

Il avait beau être derrière, il la surveillait quand même. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire et se remit à ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait un côté protecteur assez attachant. Mais Elena savait qu'elle était pareil. Si une fille approchait trop son Teddy, elle montrerait les crocs.

Bien entendu, elle ne lui en toucherait pas le moindre mot. Le connaissant, il était capable de jouer le flatté et d'attraper la grosse tête et même si Elena le trouvait particulièrement amusant quand il se vantait, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie pour autant de provoquer la chose.

Elle ajouta ses feuilles de laurier rose. Elle avait un peu de mal de reprendre son attention. Ces derniers jours, elle se sentait un peu la tête dans les nuages. Et ça se voyait sur sa potion d'ailleurs, au lieu d'avoir la même couleur rose que les autres, elle avait une teinte grisâtre un peu triste. Elle sentit un coup dans son tabouret.

« Elena ! gronda Teddy tout bas pour que le professeur Rogue qui patrouillait dans les rangs ne l'entende pas. Concentre-toi sinon on aura un P tous les deux !

_ Comment ça ? »

Il prit un air gêné.

« J'ai loupé ma potion.

_Je te déconcentrais c'est ça ? »

Accompagné à cette phrase, elle lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire. Le genre de clin d'œil que les filles super belles faisaient aux héros dans les films moldus.

Teddy rougit et se concentra sur sa potion. Elle fit de même. Même si la potion n'était pas sa matière préférée, il fallait quand même faire des efforts, puis Rogue était son directeur de maison. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire remarquer. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put, et sa potion valut un acceptable. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas perdre de points à sa maison.

Mais lorsqu'elle alla déposer son échantillon sur le bureau du professeur à la fin du cours, elle manqua de peu d'éclater de rire en voyant l'espèce de boue qui occupait la fiole de Teddy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sans vouloir être vulgaire, elle avait l'impression que son ami s'était mouché dans son tube. En tout cas, ce qu'elle voyait là n'était pas très ragoûtant.

« Je t'avais dit que j'ai raté. Je crois que j'ai sauté une ligne dans la préparation. »

Et l'affaire aurait pu en rester là si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas soudainement jeté un œil à ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Monsieur Ambrosius, vous n'allez tout de même pas osé déposer ça avec votre nom ? »

Elle ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Miss Grape, coupa le professeur. Taisez vous et sortez. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de la salle, sans faire de bruit.

« Que comptez vous faire après Poudlard ?

_Médicomage professeur.

_Et pensez vous que votre bouillie pourrait guérir des malades ? Non bien évidemment. Je retire dix points à votre maison. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Le Poufsouffle sortit de la salle dès qu'on lui avait demandé et il retrouva Elena, adossée au mur. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce que Rogue avait pu lui demander, et il l'en remercia intérieurement. De toute façon, elle savait que ce n'était pas particulièrement gentil, alors mieux vaut pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

En était témoin son air mécontent et le fait qu'il reste silencieux. Elena n'aimait pas lorsque son ami était de mauvaise humeur aussi s'employa-t-elle pendant toute l'heure de métamorphose qui suivit à lui changer un peu les idées. Tant et si bien qu'elle manqua de peu de perdre elle-même des points. Le professeur McGonagall dut la rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois.

A un moment donné, Astrid, qui était assise juste devant elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« T'es vraiment grave, Grape.

_ De quoi je me mêle ?

_ T'es ridicule à courir comme ça après Ambrosius.

_ Elle me court pas après, intervint Teddy. C'est toi qui est grave, Lowmind. »

La fillette ouvrit grand la bouche d'un air choqué. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air bête quand elle faisait ce genre de grimace. Mais de l'avis de Teddy et Elena, elle avait l'air bête quoi qu'elle fasse.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux la détester », chuchota Elena à son compagnon.

Teddy ne put qu'être d'accord. C'était vraiment une fille haïssable, et il se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir des amis. Quoique, on trouve toujours baguette à sa main non ? Cela devait être pareil en amitié.

« Et t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée pour qu'on se venge de Rogue si tu veux. »

Il n'était pas très emballé par cette idée à vrai dire. Faire une blague à un professeur, c'était plus que risqué. Il n'avait pas du tout envie. Mais il laissa Elena continuer.

« On ne lui donner jamais d'adresser d'hôpitaux moldus où il pourrait refaire son vilain nez. »

Et en rigolant, Teddy retrouva sa bonne humeur.


	11. You're my best friend

_Bonne lecture ! Elena & Picotti xoxo_

CHAPITRE 11 : You're my best friend

_**Oh you're the best friend that I ever had**_

_ Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue_

_** I've been with you such a long time**_

_ Je suis avec toi depuis si longtemps _

_**You're my sunshine and I want you to know **_

_Tu es mon rayon de soleil, et je veux que tu saches_

_**That my feelings are true**_

_Que mes sentiments sont vrais_

_** I really love you **_

_Je t'aime vraiment_

_** Oh you're my best friend**_

_Tu es ma meilleure amie_

La pétrification de Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle et celle de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la tour Gryffondor, fut le dernier gros coup d'éclat jusqu'au mois de février. De nombreux élèves crurent qu'une nouvelle vague d'attaque allait sévire et quelques-uns quittèrent même l'école. Elena avait entendu parler de cette fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année que ses parents étaient venus chercher directement à l'école. Elle s'était sentie un peu triste pour elle parce que si jamais ça lui arrivait, c'était sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas partir. D'ailleurs, connaissant son père, elle s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas encore venu jusqu'ici pour la ramener illico à la maison. Elle s'attendait tous les jours à le voir au pied de son lit.

Et en parlant de lit, elle fut réveillée le matin du neuf février à l'aube par l'un des hiboux de l'école perché sur le montant. Il ulula directement dans son oreille, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. D'un geste rageur, elle retira le message à sa patte mais sa colère retomba lorsqu'elle lut le message :

« Rejoins-moi dans la Grande Salle, et bon anniversaire, Teddy. »

Il était très tôt et pourtant il semblait déjà levé et prêt dans la Grande Salle.

Et elle ne tarda pas à en faire de même. En dix minutes, elle avait pris une douche, s'était habillée entièrement et elle était fin prête à rejoindre Teddy. Lorsqu'elle prit sa cape, les filles du dortoirs n'étaient même pas réveillées et dans la salle commune, il n'y avait pas plus de dix personnes. D'un côté, il n'était que sept heures du matin, un jour de weekend.

« Voilà ! »

Elle avait presque crié ça dans le couloir devant la Grande Salle, où Teddy était appuyé contre un mur. Il sourit en la voyant, même si ça faisait quinze minutes qu'il l'attendait. Mais c'était son anniversaire, et aujourd'hui elle avait le droit à tout … ou presque.

Il tenait un paquet dans les mains, emballé dans du papier rose pâle.

« C'est ma mère qui a fait l'emballage pendant les vacances de Noël. Le plus dur, ça a été de ne rien te dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Elena sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Teddy n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de son anniversaire depuis qu'elle lui avait donné la date et elle avait pensé qu'il avait oublié. Au cours d'une lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à ses parents, elle avait confié à sa mère qu'elle craignait qu'il oublie et cette dernière avait répondu que les garçons oubliaient souvent ce genre de chose et elle avait alors pris son père en exemple.

Mais Teddy n'avait pas oublié. Elena prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait et arracha fébrilement l'emballage. Elle tenta de sauvegarder un peu le papier que la mère de son ami avait soigneusement collé mais ses mains tremblaient trop et il se déchira. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la boîte, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Dans un coffret en bois vernis se trouvait un bracelet de perles.

Teddy baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

« J'espère que ça te plaît. Parce que t'es ma meilleure amie quand même et moi je t'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. Ça me gênerait que t'aime pas et… »

Elena ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'un ami lui offrait un si beau cadeau. Non, en fait, c'était la première fois qu'un ami lui offrait un cadeau. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa camarade, Teddy prit le bracelet et l'attacha au poignet droit de la jeune fille. Et comme un déclic, Elena lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant sur la joue .

« Oh Teddy ! , s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'il me plaît ! Il est vraiment magnifique. Merci, merci, merci merci ! »

Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et avait un sourire niais sur le visage. D'après Teddy, le cadeau lui avait plu. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se réjouir davantage. De derrière eux, provenant de la Grande Salle, s'éleva l'horrible et désagréable voix d'Astrid Lowmind.

« Oooooh Teeddddy ! singea-t-elle avec une ridicule voix de fausset. C'est trooooop beaaaaauuuuu, je baaaaaave littéralement devant toi ! »

Elle fit mine de s'évanouir en se pâmant. Ce qui fit presque hurler de rire les trois filles qui la suivaient partout comme son ombre. Mais ni Teddy ni Elena n'esquissèrent un sourire.

« Ce que tu peux être bête, s'écria Teddy. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

_ Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que tout le monde dans l'école se moque de vous ? Un Poufsouffle avec une Serpentard, ça fait vraiment ridicule.

_ Tiens… (Elena leva un index qu'elle posa sur son menton.) J'ai entendu Malfoy tenir à peu près le même discours. J'allais te rencarder sur lui mais en fait je me rends compte que même lui est trop bien pour toi. »

Le teint d'Astrid s'empourpra soudainement, lui donnant des airs de grosse aubergine.

« Si vous voulez être la risée de toute l'école en étant ensemble, c'est votre problème. »

Astrid avait levé le menton, comme si elle voulait être supérieure, ce qu'elle ne serait jamais d'après Teddy.

« Bien quoi, s'exclama Elena. Tu es jalouse, parce que personne ne voudra jamais de toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, et contre toute attente, Astrid eut les larmes aux yeux, ce qui rendit mal Elena.

« Finalement, tu dis que je suis méchante, mais tu n'es pas l'air tellement mieux. »

Et sur ce, la Poufsouffle partit, laissant Elena bouchée bée. Lowmind avait-elle raison ? Apparemment oui, puisque la Serpentard avait été méchante, blessante même, jusqu'à la faire pleurer.

Teddy avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait profondément choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Tout en caressant du bout des doigts le bracelet qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle se tourna vers lui.

« T'as le droit de le dire, je suis une vraie pourriture.

_ Non mais…

_ Tu dois me prendre pour une garce n'est-ce pas ? Ceci dit je te comprends. Est-ce que je peux quand même garder le bracelet ? »

Devant son air particulièrement coupable, le visage de Teddy s'adoucit et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Arrête de culpabiliser, Ely. Evidemment que tu peux garder le bracelet, c'est pour toi que je l'ai acheté ! Et t'en fais pas pour Lowmind. D'abord tu pouvais pas savoir que ça allait la blesser autant ensuite, ben je suis désolé, mais elle l'a bien cherché. »

Elena fit la moue.

« Tu le penses vraiment ?

_ Non. »

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui mais son sourire la rassura.

« Evidemment ! souffla-t-il. Allez, moi je meure de faim et pour ton anniversaire j'ai un peu briffé les elfes des cuisines. On va se payer le meilleur petit déj' de toute notre vie ! En route ! »

Elena se dirigea vers la grande salle, mais Teddy lui prit la bras et lui fit faire demi tour. Devant son air interrogatif, le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ils parcoururent le château jusqu'à arriver devant un grand tableau plein de fruit.

« Ma salle commune n'est pas loin tu sais », répliqua Teddy.

Il gratta une poire du tableau, et comme par magie ( oui c'est le bon mot), le tableau pivota, laissant place à un petit couloir, où un elfe les attendait avec un énorme panier.

« Merci beaucoup ! », s'exclama le Poufsouffle en prenant le panier.

Le tableau se ferma et Teddy se tourna vers Elena, qui était bouchée bée, et qui regardait le tableau avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Tu m'apprendras, demanda-t-elle. Moi aussi je veux autant de nourriture que je veux !

_Bien sûr, aller maintenant on va à la tour d'astronomie, pour être tranquille et pouvoir se gaver comme des oies. »

L'avantage d'avoir son anniversaire un week-end résidait essentiellement dans le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller en cours. Ils s'installèrent sous un auvent qu'ils fabriquèrent plus ou moins magiquement avec leurs manteaux et s'installèrent pour le festin, assis à même le sol.

« Comment tu as appris pour les cuisines ?

_ Mon frère est un goinfre et quand j'ai reçu ma lettre cet été la première chose qu'il m'a dit c'est comment entrer dans les cuisines. »

Elena éclata de rire. Le jour de ses douze ans, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, elle en était certaine. Elle avait pourtant fait de nombreuse journées d'anniversaire avec ses amies quand elle était encore à l'école moldue mais aucune n'avait la même saveur que celle qu'elle venait de passer. Après le petit déjeuner, ils firent un tour dans le parc où ils s'amusèrent avec de drôles de plantes qui sentaient le jus de citrouille lorsqu'on les écrasait dans la paume de la main. Ils passèrent la journée à rire et à s'amuser et tant pis pour ceux qui les voyaient ensemble et riaient, ils s'en fichaient complètement.

A un moment, ils croisèrent Astrid Lowmind mais elle n'osa pas leur faire de nouvelle réflexion. Elle se contenta alors de les regarder avec une espèce de haine venimeuse.

La journée se termina un peu trop vite à leur goût mais ce n'était pas tellement comme s'ils avaient le choix et le temps fila jusqu'au jour tant attendu des cinquième et sixième année : la saint Valentin.

« Oh non, je déteste la Saint Valentin », déclara Elena.

_ Rectification : tu détestes la Saint Valentin parce que tu n'es avec personne et ça te fait mal au cœur de voir pleins de couples roucouler. Je me trompe ? »

Raaaah ! Pourquoi fallait il que Teddy la connaisse aussi bien ? Elle détestait voir tout le monde se courir après, et en plus, c'était pire que ça ! À cause de ce stupide Lockhart, des gnomes déguisés en cupidons suivaient tout le monde pour donner une carte. Si Elena avait reçu une lettre, cela aurait été plaisant et elle aurait moins crié sur les gnomes. Mais pour l'instant, aucune carte en vue. En tout cas, pas pour elle.

« Tu pourrais envoyer une carte à Rogue, dit tout à coup Teddy. Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Il a l'air tellement malheureuuuuuux. »

Elena s'apprêta à taper sur le bras de Teddy mais elle fut coupée dans son élan. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer en cours de sortilèges, ils entendirent une rumeur s'élever juste derrière eux. La provenance en était Harry Potter ou plutôt le gnome qui venait de lui apporter une carte. Le poème qu'il récita était l'une des choses les plus hilarantes que les deux amis aient jamais entendu. S'ajouta à ça le fait que Malfoy imita le gnome de façon grotesque. Teddy en riait aux larmes, à l'image des autres, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'Elena lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Regarde Ginny. »

La rouquine était devenue rouge vif. L'air vexée, elle entra dans la salle de classe.

« Je crois que la carte vient d'elle , lui chuchota Teddy.

_Non tu crois, fit Elena avec un air faussement étonné. Bien joué Sherlock ! »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'entrer en cours, et il la suivit juste après.

Les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs aux première année. Pour « les préparer en vue des examens de fin d'année ». Bon déjà, ils avaient ceux de fin de trimestre avant. Mais ils avaient tellement de choses à faire qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus profiter du beau temps qui réapparaissait. En ce début de moi de Mars, la neige avait complètement fondue et il commençait même à faire bon, les élèves pouvaient pratiquement sortir sans cape.

L'ennui était qu'avec les attaques, les élèves n'avaient pas tellement le droit de sortir seuls comme ils le voulaient ou en tout cas pas dans les endroits peu fréquentés. Mais Elena et Teddy, réticents à suivre le règlements à la lettre s'amusaient à s'esquiver aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à glaner quelques instants de tranquillité loin des autres, ils en riaient à gorge déployée.

Un soir cependant, ils eurent la peur de leur vie. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à tromper la vigilance des professeurs et qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés sous le grand escalier, au sous-sol, ils entendirent un bruit comme un raclement.

« Rusard ! souffla Elena en plongeant dans l'ombre, tirant Teddy derrière elle. S'il nous voit, on est bons pour la retenue. »

Ils s'aplatirent contre le mur, l'oreille tendue. Teddy se disait déjà que si Miss Teigne approchait, ce serait d'un coup de pied qu'il l'enverrait voir ailleurs. Des pas résonnèrent sur les marches d'escalier.

« On est morts, chuchota Elena. Si ça se trouve, c'est l'héritier. »

Ils se collèrent encore plus contre le mur, comme s'ils pouvaient s'incruster dedans.

« Je hais les chats, je hais les chats, se disait Teddy.

_Au lieu de dire des bêtises, suis moi », chuchota Elena.

Elle se faufila derrière une tapisserie, et Teddy la suivit sans faire un bruit. Ils étaient bien à l'abri, il était impossible pour Rusard de les voir. C'était sans compter sur Miss-Teigne, qui miaula devant la tapisserie. Et c'est sans surprise que son maître arriva quelques instants après, soulevant la tapisserie et découvrant les deux premières années. Teddy en était sûre : il haïssait les chats.

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre : celui du concierge étréci par une joie malsaine et celui des deux enfants, agrandis par l'angoisse.

« Tiens tiens, deux petits tourtereaux. Je vais vous attraper chacun par une oreille et vous emmener directement voir le professeur McGonagall. »

Evidemment, tout le monde à Poudlard savait que la sous-directrice était bien moins tolérante que le professeur Dumbledore et plus que la retenue, ils risquaient l'exclusion. Ce cheminement de pensées se fraya un passage dans l'esprit d'Elena. Il était hors de question pour elle de se faire exclure. Son père lui ferait la peau, elle en était sûre.

Alors que les mains de Rusard se tendaient déjà vers eux comme des serres, elle envoya le premier maléfice qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Rictusempra ! »

Et comme elle s'y était attendue, Rusard se mit à rire, incapable de se contrôler et incapable même d'agir.

Et dès que le concierge leur tourna le dos pour se retenir au mur, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible à l'autre bout du couloir. Une fois arrivée au virage, qu'elle vit que Teddy l'avait suivie, elle murmura un Finite Incantatem. Hors de question qu'un professeur entende les gloussements et qu'il se lève pour les arrêter. Ce serait encore plus risqué. Ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite de leur vie, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, ils durent se séparer.

« Maintenant c'est chacun pour sa peau. A demain Teddy. »

Et ils se mirent à courir dans des directions différentes.

Elena prit un chemin détourné pour se rendre jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle était un peu essoufflée mais ça allait encore. La fébrilité due à la course commençait à s'estomper. Mais son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle entendit un miaulement. Elle se retourna et constata avec horreur que Miss Teigne avait couru derrière elle.

« Fiche le camp ! siffla-t-elle. Allez, file de là ! »

La chatte n'avait pas tellement l'air de vouloir lui obéir. Elena allait désespéré lorsque son salut fit son apparition du haut de ses quatre pattes.

« Archi ! »

Son chat s'approcha de Miss Teigne et avec un rictus propre aux félins, se frotta contre elle. La chatte feula avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Archi l'avait sauvée ! Il remonterait à coup sûr dans l'estime de Teddy, c'était obligé. Elle prit le chat dans les bras, l'embrassa et courut dans sa salle commune.

Le lendemain, elle entendit dire que Rusard avait couru après deux deuxième années qui s'étaient cachés dans la tour d'astronomie pour faire des cachotteries. Non mais franchement, les autres élèves n'avaient rien d'autre de mieux à faire que déformer les faits ? Mais au moins, s'ils pensent que ce sont des deuxièmes années, personne ne viendra les embêter.

Elena regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour son cours. Elle prit rapidement son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie par les derniers première années.

Elle retrouva Teddy qui s'installait déjà. Il lui avait visiblement gardé une place.

« Miss Teigne m'a suivi hier soir.

_ Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ J'ai essayé de la faire déguerpir mais elle n'a pas écouté.

_ Ça m'étonne pas. C'est le plus bête des chats du monde.

_ Les chats ne sont pas bêtes. »

Teddy lui envoya un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait au sujet de la gente féline.

« Archi m'a sauvée.

_ Sérieux ? Raconte moi ça ! »

Elena lui expliqua comment son chat s'était « sacrifié » pour elle, se frottant contre Miss Teigne uniquement pour lui faire peur et la faire déguerpir.

« Mon chat est un héros. conclut-elle.

_ Ca ne changera pas l'opinion que j'ai sur les chats », continua-t-il.

Elle lui envoya un faux regard noir alors qu'elle s'installait en sortant ses affaires. Elle était à peine assise que le professeur de Métamorphose arriva. Plus le temps de parler maintenant.

Le mois de Mars fut plutôt long en fait. Tous les cours de vol avaient été annulés à cause de la pluie, pour le plus grand malheur d'Elena. Ils ne faisaient plus que de la théorie. N'importe quoi d'après elle.

« C'est nul, souffla-t-elle en regardant pas la fenêtre. Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'est pas monté nos balais.

_ Et ça ne va pas s'arranger. J'ai lu dans la gazette que la pluie allait durer jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Teddy fit la grimace.

« Tu te rends compte, c'est bientôt les examens de fin de trimestre ! Et mes notes sont… un peu dans tous les sens.

_ Forcément, tant que tu dessineras des dragons dans le coin de tes parchemins tu ne risques pas d'écouter le cours.

_ Ouais ben ça va bien de dire ça, toi tu dessines des matchs de Quidditch. »

Elena sourit, dévoilant deux belles rangées de dents parfaitement alignées.

« Si tu prends toute mes notes de cours de vol depuis qu'on a commencé la théorie, tu verras que le match avance. Et Serpentard et en tête. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ce sont les Poufsouffle qui perdent. »

Teddy lui tira la langue.

« M'en fiche, je préfère la bataille explosive. »


	12. Rule breaker

CHAPITRE 12 : Rule Breaker

**I just wanna colour outside the lines**  
><em>Je veux juste colorier en dehors des lignes<em>  
><strong>I've been reprimanded bout a thousand times<strong>  
><em>On m'a déjà réprimandée pour ça un millier de fois<em>  
><strong>I'm a Rule Breaker<strong>  
><em>Je suis une violeuse de règles<em>  
><strong>You know that<strong>  
><em>Tu sais que<em>  
><strong>I'm a Rule Breaker<strong>  
><em>Je suis une violeuse de règles<em>

La chose qu'Elena détestait le plus était la DCFM, plus précisément son professeur. Et ce qu'elle détestait peut être encore plus, c'est de voir que dehors il faisait beau, et d'être coincé dans une salle de classe avec un débile pareil. Quel intérêt de rejouer une scène d'un de ses livres bidons que personne n'a lu ? Hormis lui donner encore plus la grosse tête, si c'est possible, cela ne servait à rien.

« Au moins, lui murmura Teddy, tu peux dormir pendant qu'il est en train de combattre un porte manteau, ah non, pendant qu'il est en train de combattre « l'horrible vampire assoiffé de sang qui en voulait à son magnifique cou ». »

Elena soupira, jetant un autre regard d'envie vers la fenêtre. La liberté n'était qu'à une portée de balai et elle ne pouvait même pas la saisir.

« Dormir ? Avec tout le boucan qu'il fait ? Je crois pas.

_ Tssss t'es pas assez entraînée.

_ T'y arrives toi peut-être ?

_ Ben… j'ai pas envie de dormir là. »

Elena se mit à rire. C'était Teddy tout craché ça. Il pouvait toujours tout faire sauf lorsqu'on lui en demandait la preuve. Là, comme par hasard, il y avait juste un évènement qui faisait que c'était pas possible.

« Bon, il va le tuer son porte-manteau qu'on en finisse ? »

Mais au moment où Elena prononça ces mots, le silence était justement tombé dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers elle. Elle fit la grimace.

Elle se tassa sur sa chaise alors que le professeur passait son attention sur elle, quittant alors le porte manteau.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire Miss Grape ? »

Elle secoua la tête alors que le professeur s'avançait vers sa table. Il regarda les parchemins vierges de la Serpentard et ne put garder une remarque pour lui.

« Vous ne prenez pas de notes ? Ca ne vous intéresse pas ce que je dis ?

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi tentée de répondre non, mais elle répondit un timide « si » du bout des lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire encore plus remarquer. Elle détestait ça.

« Quinze points en moins pour votre maison. »

Lockhart se tourna pour regarder les autres élèves.

« Puisque Miss Grape ici présente a envie de parler, je crois qu'il serait bien pour elle de s'avancer sur l'estrade et de venir prendre la place pour le suivant chapitre que nous allons aborder. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Beaucoup d'élèves acquiescèrent en riant et Elena écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Teddy faisait partie de ceux-là.

« Traître ! chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

_ Pour rien au monde je ne louperais ça, Ely. Ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire. »

Elena gagna le devant de la salle en maugréa et Lockhart vint la rejoindre.

« Nous sommes dans l'un des recoins les plus reculés du monde, un endroit sombre et particulièrement dangereux.

_ Londres ? » suggéra un élève de Gryffondor.

Et toute la classe éclata de rire.

« Mais non pas Londres ! La Moldavie ! Repère des vampires et de démons suceurs de sang. Miss Grape, vous serez une stryge. »

Teddy leva la main.

« Professeur, c'est quoi des stryges ?

_ Des démons ressemblant à des femmes ailées. »

Le jeune garçon rigola. Ça lui correspondait parfaitement ! Elena, sur l'estrade, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les rires et les regards des autres élèves.

« Bien, déclara le professeur, faisant taire les élèves. Je vais vous attaquer et vous allez vous défendre. N'hésitez pas à frapper, je saurai riposter.

_J'ai le droit de vous attaquer … pour de vrai ?, demanda la fillette avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

_Oui, allons y – il se tourna alors vers les élèves – Voilà comment j'ai attaqué la stryge. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Elena et lui agrippa fortement les épaules, voulant la mettre à terre. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, et se rappelant les nombreux combats avec son frère, elle riposta. Elle voulut lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais elle était trop petite et cela atterrit … légèrement plus bas. Le professeur hurla, et se plia en deux.

« Mais ça va pas !, hurla-t-il.

_Vous m'aviez dit d'attaquer !, se défendit-elle. Alors j'ai attaqué comme j'ai pu »

Teddy riait tellement qu'il était effondré sur son bureau, les épaules secouées par les éclats, il pleurait, s'étouffait à moitié, incapable de relever les yeux. La plupart des élèves de la classe était dans le même état. Certains avaient presque roulés en bas de leur chaise. Une fille de Serdaigle rigolait tellement qu'elle en poussait de petits glapissements qui n'arrangeaient strictement rien à la scène.

Les joues rouges de colère, de honte, d'humiliation, peu importe, Lockhart se mit à crier :

« Silence ! Vous copierez tous vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le respect que vous devez à vos professeurs ! Et vous Miss Grape, regagnez immédiatement votre place avant que je ne vous fasse subir le même sort qu'aux stryges ! »

Elena ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En voyant les réactions de ses camarades, elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir si elle était fière d'elle ou confuse. La première solution, certainement.

« Le cours est même fini, hurla le professeur. Sortez ! »

Tous les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Certains rigolaient encore, d'autres séchaient leurs larmes. Mais Teddy, lui, était encore couché sur sa table, son fou rire à peine passé.

« Allez Ted, dit Elena en prenant son sac. Dépêche toi, tout le monde est sorti. »

Il ramassa son sac lentement alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux. Une fois sorti de cours, il explosa de rire dans le couloir.

« C'était excellent Ely ! J'arrive pas à croire que lui aies donné un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe ! »

Il dut se tenir au mur, attendant que son fou rire passe.

« Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à le croire, paniqua la jeune fille. Un professeur ! J'ai frappé un professeur ! »

Si elle avait trouvé ça amusant pendant quelques secondes cependant, Elena ne riait pas du tout. Elle regardait même son ami avec un air profondément agacé.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je peux avoir de très gros problèmes ?

_ Mais non ! De toutes façon je suis sûr qu'elles ne lui servaient pas tant que ça.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Ben de… de ses… »

Et Teddy se remit à rire.

Malheureusement, alors que quelques heures plus tard elle était en train de terminer son souper dans la Grande Salle après une longue journée de cours chargée de devoirs en vue des prochains examens de fin de trimestre, Elena fut surprise de voir Eros Blasdale, l'un des garçons de sa maison, lui apporter un morceau de parchemin scellé par un sceau.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de te remettre ça. »

Eros s'en alla avec une grimace et, les mains tremblantes, Elena décacheta le pli. Son cœur cessa littéralement de battre.

Miss Grape, vous êtes convoquée dans mon bureau à sept heures précises ce soir. Mieux vaut pour vous ne pas être en retard.

Et c'était signé de la main de Rogue.

Elle posa la lettre et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Elle était foutue. Son directeur de maison allait la disputer comme jamais, et ses parents lui remonteraient les bretelles. Adieu les belles vacances. Bonjour la prison.

Elle entendit des pas derrière et elle et quelqu'un s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Alors comme ça tu frappes un professeur ? »

Malfoy. Il ne manquait plus que ça, franchement !

Cette journée était baptisée « jour le plus pourri de toute sa vie ». Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard on ne peut plus blasé.

« Soit contente, continua-t-il, je viens te dire que tu as rendu un service à tout le monde. Aucun Serpentard ne peut le voir. Dans mon cours, il passe son temps à féliciter Potter, c'est presque gerbant ! »

Malfoy venait il de faire preuve de … gentillesse ? En tout cas il n'avait pas été méchant, ou blessant. Non, il avait presque été amical. C'était vraiment troublant.

Elena se demandait où se trouvait le piège mais Malfoy avait l'air de bonne humeur et il piocha un morceau de pain qu'il se mit à mâcher.

« On devrait te donner une médaille pour ce que tu as fait.

_ Quand même pas. Rogue vient de me convoquer dans son bureau. Je suis censée y être dans dix minutes ! Je vais me faire allumer.

_ C'est sûr que tu vas te faire un peu secouer, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu veux une astuce ? Quand mon père me dispute, je dis oui à tout avec un air plus ou moins triste. Si tu cherches à te défendre tu vas le mettre encore plus en colère.

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai juste mal visé et…

_ Rogue s'en fichera totalement. Tu seras sûrement mise en retenue et tu vas perdre des points.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être punie injustement et… »

Elena ne put finir sa phrase. Malfoy s'était brusquement retourné vers elle.

« Mais tu seras punie quand même de toute façon. Alors fais pas durer le plaisir, fais au plus vite. On s'en fiche de ce que Rogue pense de toi, l'important c'est de bien s'en sortir. C'est ça l'esprit Serpentard. Si t'as pas compris ça, alors t'as rien compris. »

Il se leva, jeta son pain à moitié mangé dans l'assiette vide de quelqu'un à côté de lui.

« Mais à force de traîner avec les Poufsouffle, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu l'ais perdu cet esprit Serpentard justement. »

Il quitta la table aussi vite qu'il était apparu et laissa Elena complètement perdue. Devait elle affronter Rogue et lui dire la vérité ? De toute façon, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle quitta la Grande Salle, et toute envie de manger avait quitté son corps. Plus tôt elle irait voir son directeur de maison, plus tôt elle sera sortit de son bureau.

Elle marcha le plus lentement possible jusqu'aux cachots, pas vraiment rassurée de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle était obligée, puisque plus elle attendrait, plus cela s'empirerait. Elle arriva, trop rapidement d'après elle, devant le bureau du professeur de potions et toqua à la porte.

La voix qui lui répondit était presque désincarnée et Elena redouta de devoir entrer. Mais ce n'était pas tellement comme si elle avait le choix. Le message avait été clair, il valait mieux pour elle ne pas être en retard. N'empêche, elle ne put s'empêcher de détester Lockhart. Après tout, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute si elle l'avait frappé !

Si ?

Est-ce que c'était son inconscient qui avait agi, la poussant à faire ce que la raison lui aurait certainement interdit ? Elle poussa la porte de son directeur de maison, la mort dans l'âme, sûre qu'elle allait devoir faire ses valises bientôt. Rogue n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très coulant. Sa sévérité n'avait d'égal que la saleté de ses cheveux.

Il était là, debout derrière son bureau, l'air profondément en colère. Mais du reste, il avait toujours l'air malheureux ou mauvais.

Il ne disait rien, et de ce fait, elle n'osa rien dire non plus. Mais elle était pratiquement sûre que, même s'il se mettait à lui poser des questions, elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. Rogue était terrifiant naturellement, alors quand il était en colère, c'était encore pire. Vraiment pire.

« Avancez », annonça-t-il.

Ca y'est, Elena était sûre qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Elle s'avança à petits pas et s'arrêta au milieu de la place. Évidemment, la pièce était sombre, et les bocaux disposés sur les étagères n'égayaient pas vraiment l'ambiance de la salle. De quoi faire fuir un zombie.

Elle jeta un regard peu assuré aux yeux qui flottaient dans des potions de conservation, aux ailes de chauve souris qui n'arrangeaient rien au tableau et aux têtes de salamandres qui semblaient suivre du regard chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il y avait aussi des bocaux pour les petites filles qui frappaient les professeurs et sa gorge se serra.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Rogue.

« Miss Grape, je n'ai pas pour habitude de féliciter les élèves qui ont des gestes violents envers leurs professeurs, c'est même complètement contre mon éthique. Mais dans le cas de Gilderoy Lockhart je me demande s'il s'agit réellement d'un acte violent ou d'une action de bienfaisance. Cependant, vous comprendrez que je sois tout de même obligé de vous punir. »

Elena releva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Rogue, la personne qui effrayait la majorité des plus jeunes élèves, venait de la féliciter ? Bon, ce n'était pas clairement dit, mais elle comprit qu'il n'était pas contre le geste qu'elle avait donné à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme ça, ce dernier, en plus de ne pas être aimé par les élèves, était en plus méprisé par les professeurs. Cela devait être sympathique les réunions entre le corps enseignant.

« C'est pour ça que demain soir, vous viendrez faire vos devoirs de dix huit heures trente à vingt heures dans cette salle. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Elle sortit bien plus rapidement qu'elle n'était entrée, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle se dépêcha de retrouver Teddy dans la Grande Salle et faisant fi des sifflements des Serpentard depuis leur table, elle se glissa à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on ne rejoignait plus à nos tables respectives.

_ Rogue m'a donné pour devoir de retenue de faire mes devoirs ! Il m'a félicitée et il n'a même rien dit, je ne suis pas virée et je ne suis même pas vraiment en retenue et… Malfoy était gentil et tout et je suis à peine punie ! »

Elle parlait si vite que Teddy avait du mal de comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait. Il agita les mains pour la calmer.

« Holà Ely ! Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me racontes. Malfoy a été gentil ? »

Elle se tut et le contempla d'un air soudainement blasé.

« Je te dis que je ne suis pas punie et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est que Malfoy a été gentil.

_ C'est ce que tu viens de me dire ! Et toi qui le détestais il n'y a pas longtemps, et qui lui a même foutu une baffe, c'est tout ce que je retiens oui.

_Et le fait que Rogue, le vampire qui nous sert de profs de potions me félicite pour avoir donné un coup de pied dans les berlingots de Lockhart ça ne te fait rien ? »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui faisait passer ça pour une évidence. C'était hilarant, et Teddy ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant les foudres de ses camarades.

« Bon, on en parle après, dit Elena tout bas, les gens de ma maison me regardent assez mal. »

Elle décoiffa Teddy, ce qui le fit râler, et elle se leva rapidement de la table. Il la regarda s'éloigner.

« Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer tout ton temps avec une fille comme elle. »

Teddy se tourna vers celle qui était en train d'approcher son assiette de lui. Astrid Lowmind, évidemment. Il perdit son sourire.

« Tu as vu comment elle te traite ?

_ Comme un ami ?

_ Comme un petit chien, Teddy. Elle se sert de toi pour montrer à quel point les Serpentard sont mieux que nous. Regarde, tout le monde rigole à sa table.

_ Poudlard ne tourne pas autour d'Elena et moi tu sais.

_ Tu rigoles ? On ne parle que de vous comme les deux première année qui font des…

_ J'ai pas envie de savoir. »

Astrid prit un air boudeur.

« Comme tu veux. Mais le jour où elle te poignardera dans le dos, tu penseras à moi.

_ Ce jour ne viendra pas. »

Quant à elle, Elena était sortie directement de la salle. Si c'était pour avoir des reproches de ses camarades, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle aille à la table de sa maison. Puis maintenant qu'elle savait où se trouvaient les cuisines, plus rien ne l'empêchait de sauter un repas dans la Grande Salle. Puis si c'était pour que Jaina lui fasse un regard de dégoût dès qu'elle approchait quelqu'un qui n'était pas de Serpentard, il était hors de question qu'elle reste avec eux. Elle avait le droit de choisir ses amis. Puis quand elle regardait les personnes qu'il y avait dans son dortoir, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Il y avait uniquement Artémis avec laquelle elle s'entendait, mais cette dernière restait tout le temps avec une de ses amies d'enfance, une Serdaigle. Puis bon, Elena se fichait de ce que Jaina pensait d'elle.

Elle ferma la porte du dortoir derrière elle, flatta Archi qui était installé sur le couvre-lit et qui ronronna à son approche. Les examens de fin de trimestre n'allaient plus tarder à arriver et Elena avait promis à ses parents de décrocher davantage d'optimal qu'aux derniers. Elle en avait tout de même eu quatre, ce qui constituait la moitié des matières qu'elle suivait, ce n'était pas si mal. Mais son père lui avait dit : « oui, mais il y a encore quatre matières où tu n'as pas eu la meilleure note. »

Sincèrement, il s'agissait de la botanique, de la métamorphose, de la défense contre les forces du mal et de l'astronomie. Et à Poudlard tout le monde savait que c'était les matières les plus mal notées. Sauf la botanique mais ça c'était parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal de s'y intéresser. Contrairement à Teddy qui avait même l'air d'être le chouchou du professeur Chourave. Evidemment, il était de sa maison et il lui suffisait de jouer les lèches-bottes. Ce dont elle avait horreur d'ailleurs.

Mais devant elle, il essayait de faire profil bas, même si elle savait qu'il faisait tout pour avoir les faveurs du professeur. Mais bon, Teddy était comme ça, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer.

Archi s'étira de tout son long sur le lit et fit les yeux doux à sa maîtresse pour qu'elle vienne le caresser. Elle sauta sur son lit, faisant l'effet d'un trampoline, enleva ses chaussures sans utiliser ses mains, et s'étala sur tout son lit. Archi vint se caler contre elle, et ronronna de plaisir. Au moins, si elle était un chat, elle pourrait avoir une belle vie. Plus de devoirs, plus d'embrouilles et surtout : plus de Lockhart.


	13. Threatened

CHAPITRE 13 : Threatened

**A monster had arrived in the village**  
><em>Un monstre est arrivé dans le village<em>  
><strong>The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown<strong>  
><em>L'ingrédient principal de toutes les recettes pour faire peur est l'inconnu<em>  
><strong>And this person or thing is soon to be met<strong>  
><em>Et cette personne ou chose va bientôt être découverte<em>  
><strong>He knows every thought, he can feel every emotion<strong>  
><em>Il connît toutes les pensées, il peut ressentir toutes les émotions<em>  
><strong>Oh yes, I did forget something didn't I ? I forgot to introduce you to the monster.<strong>  
><em>Oh oui, j'ai oublié quelquechose n'est-ce pas ? J'ai oublié de vous présenter le monstre.<em>

« J'arrive pas à croire que les vacances soient déjà finies ! »

Assis dans le Poudlard Express devant Elena, Teddy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

« On a rien vu, deux semaines c'est pas assez. En plus on avait plein de devoirs.

_ Ça, répondit Elena en sortant discrètement Archi de sa cage, c'est ta faute. Je t'avais dit d'utiliser tes heures de pause pour faire tes devoirs.

_ Les heures de pause c'est fait pour prendre des pauses.

_ Et aussi pour faire tes devoirs. »

Tout à sa mauvaise humeur, Teddy ne fit pas attention au chat qui se dégourdissait les pattes et s'étirait sur la banquette d'en face.

Archi sauta sur la banquette de Teddy et vint se frotter contre le manche du jeune garçon, qui fit un bond de trois mètres sur la banquette.

« Ely ! Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi ! »

Elle roula des yeux et pris son pauvre matou, qui ne demandait que des caresses. Pour une fois qu'il était gentil, il se faisait rembarrer.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas à Gryffondor.

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec le courage, je n'aime pas les chats. »

Elena lui fit son regard qui voulait dire « bien sûr je te crois », alors que Teddy s'écrasait sur sa banquette. Les garçons n'avaient ils pas le droit d'avoir peur ?

« Ouais eh bien si toi aussi tu avais été martyrisé par le chat de la voisine, tu aurais peur aussi. »

Elena ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de confidence. Tout en gratouillant doucement le menton d'Archi qui ronronnait comme un moteur de tondeuse à gazon moldue.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

_ Non. Il n'y a que Jack qui sache.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Teddy soupira. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus tellement faire machine arrière.

« Je voulais juste le caresser. J'étais tout petit et lui il m'a sauté dessus avec toutes ses griffes dehors. J'avais beau crier, mes parents ne sont jamais sortis de la maison. J'avais des morsures et des griffures partout. Alors les chats, j'aime plus trop ça maintenant. »

« Tu sais, je suis peut être mal placée pour dire ça, mais faut pas que tu te bloques par rapport à un événement. C'est comme à balai, dès que tu tombes, il faut tout de suite remonter.

_D'où tu tiens un discours pareil ?

_D'Aaron. C'est grâce à lui que je ne recule devant rien, ou pratiquement rien. Sauf les araignées, mais ça je crois que personne n'aime ça. »

Teddy sourit, pas vraiment convaincu de son discours. Il détestait les chats, point final.

Les professeurs n'avaient décidément aucune pitié. Reprises ou pas, ils préparaient les jeunes élèves aux prochains examens. Comme s'ils passaient déjà leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs ... D'ailleurs, à un moment donné Lockhart les confondit avec des élèves de septième année et il leur donna un devoir de niveau ASPIC. La moyenne de classe ce jour-là ne dépassa pas le D et le devoir fut retiré du relevé de notes.

Les piles de travail s'amoncelaient à tel point qu'un soir en quittant le cours d'astronomie, Elena poussa un soupir déchirant qui laissa Teddy penser qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez, c'est pas si terrible. Dimanche il y a un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Tu vas adorer. »

Elena acquiesça en se forçant à sourire.

« Et cette fois, c'est toi qui viens dans les gradins de Poufsouffle.

_ Il est hors de question que je porte du jaune compris ? Je déteste cette couleur. »

Son ami acquiesça, étonné qu'elle ait accepté de venir dans le gradin d'une autre équipe. Il espérait qu'elle tiendrait parole.

Et elle tint parole, ils étaient même installés dans le gradin, se fichant du regard des autres. Mais Elena avait gardé ses vêtements normaux, ne voulant absolument pas porter la couleur des Poufsouffle. Mais c'est un autre événement qui vint interrompre le match : deux personnes venaient d'être pétrifiées. Poudlard était plus que jamais en panique.

Le professeur Chourave vint en personne demander aux préfets d'accompagner les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoir. Teddy et Elena échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. Il était à peine dix heures du matin. Il était par contre hors de question de discuter.

Séparé d'Elena, Teddy avait la mine sombre. Alex et Quintus, les deux autres garçons de son dortoir virent le rejoindre et s'assirent sur le bord de son lit.

« Poudlard va peut-être devoir fermer, souffla Alex. Les premières victimes seront les Poufsouffle.

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi, gronda Teddy. Ce sont les nés-moldus.

_ Ah ouais ? Et à quelques exceptions près comme cette Granger, tu sais où il sont les nés-moldus ? A Poufsouffle !

_ Parce que tu es né-moldu toi peut-être ?

_ Ben oui justement. Je suis, à peu de choses près, le seul sorcier de ma famille. J'ai pas envie de finir pétrifié par un monstre. »

Dans son coin, Quintus étouffa un rire dans sa main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on te mettra comme porte-manteau dans la salle commune. »

De son côté, Elena était avec Artémis dans le rang. La classe des Serpentard formait un gros groupe, et les deux jeunes filles n'y étaient pas, ayant des amis dans d'autres maisons. Puis personne ne leur proposait de manger avec elle. Tant pis. Au moins, quand ils n'étaient pas avec les autres maisons, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux.

« Tu n'as pas peur pour ton ami blaireau ? »

Évidemment, seule une personne pouvait lui faire une réflexion pareil. Malfoy. Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Je dis que ton ami devrait faire attention. Les Sang-de-bourbes ne sont pas les biens venus en ce moment. Alors en plus s'il est chez les blaireaux …

_Teddy n'est pas un né-moldu ! »

Malfoy ricana. Il avait une certaine façon de rire des autres qui était particulièrement horripilante. C'était à croire que le moment de gentillesse qu'il avait eu avec Elena avant les vacances n'était dû qu'à une mauvaise passe.

« Tu lui as demandé son arbre généalogique peut-être ? J'ai entendu dire que sa mère était une moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Quant à son père… »

Malfoy prit son temps avant de continuer. Il observa un moment ses ongles soigneusement entretenus et pas du tout rongés comme ceux de la plupart des garçons de son âge.

« Mon père travaille au ministère, tu sais, et il le connaît un peu. On dirait que Madame Ambrosius n'est pas au courant de tout ce que son mari fait derrière son dos. »

Elena resta bouche bée moins d'une seconde.

« Mais vas te faire voir Malfoy !

_ Les sans-purs n'ont pas la suprématie, intervint Artémis. Et si je ne m'abuse, en matière de réputation, ton père ferait bien de faire profil bas aussi. »

Elena eut du mal à retenir son étonnement. Et le concerné se retourna vers Artémis avec un regard noir.

« Et toi tu es ?

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Je n'ose pas te reparler de toute façon. »

Elle prit le bras d'Elena, et les fit passer devant dans le rang, loin de cette fouine de Malfoy. Nan mais franchement, pour qui il se prenait ?

« Tu sais, reprit Artémis, il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'il dit. Les moldus n'ont rien d'inférieur à nous. Puis sans eux, les sorciers seraient morts depuis bien longtemps.

_Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est moldue. »

Artémis eut l'air surprise mais ce ne fut qu'une vague expression qui passa sur son visage.

« C'est rare les sangs-mêlés à Serpentard.

_ Ah bon ? Tous les membres de ma famille qui sont allés à Poudlard ont été envoyés à Serpentard. Sauf mon frère, c'est le Gryffondor caché de la famille. »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Franchement, dit tout à coup Artémis alors qu'elles s'installaient toutes les deux dans un coin de la salle commune, je me demande pourquoi on ne passe pas plus de temps ensemble. »

Elena ne répondit pas. Elle savait en fait. Passer du temps avec Artémis était quelque chose qui lui plaisait mais la plupart du temps c'était avec Teddy qu'elle voulait être. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une exclusivité. D'ailleurs, la simple idée qu'il puisse être dans sa salle commune en train de s'amuser avec d'autres personnes la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était une petite pointe de jalousie qui la gênait, comme si elle craignait que son ami ne lui dise un jour qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus drôle qu'elle, de plus amical et de moins Serpentard et qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais la voir.

Mais d'un côté, Elena ressentait le besoin d'avoir une amiE. Elle adorait Teddy, vraiment, mais il y avait certaines fois où elle se sentait un peu … exclue. Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment parler de garçons avec Teddy, et il n'oserait jamais lui dire qu'il trouvait une deuxième année plus que jolie. C'était l'inconvénient d'une amitié garçon/fille, surtout à leur âge. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle qu'elle était restée avec Teddy et ses deux camarades Poufsouffles, ça ne les avaient pas empêché de faire le classement des plus belles filles de l'école. Elena n'avait bien sûr pas été dedans, même si Quintus avait souligné « qu'elle serait arrivée première sans problème. »

Elena ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre et elle éluda donc la question.

« Tu crois que l'école va fermer ? »

Toute trace de bonne humeur s'était effacée du visage d'Artémis.

« Je n'espère pas. Je ne me vois pas revenir dans une école moldus.

_ Il y d'autres école de sorcellerie. J'ai entendu dire que celle de Beauxbâtons était plutôt bien.

_ Ma mère ne me laisserait jamais aller en France. C'est beaucoup trop loin. Déjà Poudlard, elle n'était pas tellement tentée. Elle a même envisagé de venir s'installer à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Elle s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant mais la discussion fut coupée par l'intervention, un peu plus loin de Malfoy.

« Il est presque onze heures. Mon père devrait bientôt arriver. Et croyez-moi, il va y avoir de la nouveauté à Poudlard. »

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Malfoye ne jurait il que par son père ? Très courageux comme comportement, toujours se cacher derrière quelqu'un de plus puissant. De ce que le père d'Elena lui avait dit, c'était principalement pour ça que Voldemort avait eu autant de partisans.

« Tu joues au quidditch ? »

Elena sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de poser cette question

Artémis.

« J'adore le quidditch, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. C'est dommage que les première années ne puissent pas y jouer. »

Sa camarade acquiesça, contente qu'une de ses camardes aime ce sport pour ea jeu, et non pas parce que les joueurs étaient super beaux.

« Tu vas essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe ? Il paraît que les filles doivent être d'excellentes joueuses pour que Flint les accepte. »

Elena prit un air signifiant clairement qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par un stupide macho.

« Je serais prise. Et je veux être gardienne. »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Artémis lui assura que son amie n'en avait pas moins attendue d'elle.

« La plupart des gens veut jouer en tant qu'attrapeur, surtout maintenant que Harry Potter occupe le poste dans son équipe, tout le monde veut faire célèbre comme lui.

_ Je ne pourrais pas jouer en tant qu'attrapeuse. Sincèrement, je serais toujours trop occupée à suivre le match et j'en oublierai le vif d'or. Et puis il y a déjà ce petit crétin de Malfoy au poste et mon père n'est pas du genre à offrir des balais à toute l'équipe pour forcer mon intégration.

_ Mes parents n'auraient pas vraiment les moyens, continua Artémis, et je refuserai directement.

_Mon père peut avoir les derniers balais sortis, ce n'est pas ça le problème, mais j'ai envie d'être prise dans l'école pour mon jeu, et parce que je suis douée.

_Cela fait longtemps qu'une fille n'est pas entrée dans l'équipe. Ça ferait du bien je pense. »

Elena hocha la tête, d'accord avec ce que sa camarade venait de dire. Elle avait sûrement moins de chances de rentrer dans l'équipe que les autres garçons parce qu'elle était une fille, mais ça ne remettait pas en question sa détermination. Elle était douée, elle voulait avoir ce poste, et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir.

De l'autre côté du château, les discussions s'étaient elles aussi tournées vers Quidditch. Quintus et Alex étaient entrés dans une grande discussion au sujet de celui qui occuperait le meilleur poste. Alex visait la place de poursuiveur et Quintus espérait être attrapeur. Un peu en retrait, Teddy écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en observant d'un œil morne la nuit qui tombait peu à peu sur le parc, dehors.

« Arrête, s'énervait Alex, tu ne peux pas devenir attrapeur, tu es aux trois-quarts myope ! »

D'un air vexé, Quintus tripota ses lunettes.

« Harry Potter aussi a une mauvaise vue et il n'en est pas moins le meilleur attrapeur de l'école.

_ Et Diggory alors ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas le remplacer aussi facilement ? »

Teddy ne vit pas le visage de Quintus mais le rire d'Alex qui suivit l'avertit qu'il devait faire une moue des plus comiques.

Quant à lui, il n'avait aucune envie de monter sur un balai. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Elena, et il préférait jouer pour le plaisir, et en aucun cas rentrer dans l'équipe de sa maison. Puis de toute façon, si les attaques continuaient, il n'y aurait plus jamais de matchs de quidditch, ou pire, Poudlard serait fermé définitivement. Il frissonna, rien que l'idée d'y penser, ça le mettait hors de de lui. Comment une école, qui semblait invincible, pouvait devenir aussi fragile du jour au lendemain ? Comment Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps d'après pas mal de gens, pouvait laisser un monstre s'attaquer aux élèves ? Si sa mère apprenait ça, Teddy était sûr de quitter l'école dans les jours qui suivaient.

Et sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie de retourner à une vie de moldu. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la magie, il voulait jouer de la baguette tout le temps et tous les jours.

Il soupira, son regard parcourant le parc. La salle commune des Poufsouffle se trouvait légèrement en sous-sol mais les fenêtres rondes donnaient une vue sur le parc, juste à hauteur d'herbe. Quelques silhouettes traversèrent son champ de vision et Teddy se raidit. Les sourcils froncés, il écrasa son nez contre la vitre, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas faire trop de buée.

« Alex ! Quintus ! (il se retourna brusquement, mettant tout à coup fin au débat.) Il y a du monde à la cabane de Hagrid. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Ses deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil et vinrent le rejoindre.

« Je connais ce type avec son drôle de chapeau, murmura Quintus. C'est le ministre en personne, Cornelius Fudge.

_ Et le vieux bonhomme, compléta Alex, ça ne peut être que Dumbledore. »

Durant quelques secondes, ils observèrent le manège à l'extérieur.

« Je me demande ce qui se passe. » souffla Teddy.

« Regardez !, dit d'un coup Alex. Ils sortent tous de la cabane !

_Tu crois qu'ils emmènent Hagrid ?,demanda Quintus.

_Mais pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta Teddy. Vous croyez que Hagrid est lié aux attaques ?

_Mais Ted, on parle de Hagrid, reprit Alex. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

_Il a toujours aimé les créatures dangereuses quand même ... »

Derrière eux, les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter de rester enfermés dans leur salle commune. Et Teddy voulait parler à Elena de ce qu'il avait vu, et avoir son opinion. Et elle devait sûrement s'ennuyer, toute seule dans sa salle commune. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était en train de se faire une nouvelle amie.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sûr qu'il était en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie, il profita de ce qu'Alex et Quintus argumentaient au sujet de la possible arrestation d'Hagrid pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il rampa dans le passage, quitta la salle commune et se retrouva tout à coup dans le couloir. La simple idée d'être tout seul avec, peut-être, le monstre à proximité, lui fit trembler les genoux. Mais tant pis, il devait voir Elena.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança dans le couloir. Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les quelques flambeaux qui ornaient les murs étaient en majeure partie éteinte, ce qui donnait un peu partout de grandes ombres. Teddy entendait claquer sur les dalles les talons de ses chaussures. Une chose était sûre, s'il rencontrait un professeur, ou Rusard, il irait droit à l'exclusion. Il accéléra le pas, croisant les doigts dans ses poches pour ne pas rencontrer l'horrible monstre de Serpentard. Sa main gauche restait à proximité de sa baguette mais force lui était d'avouer que s'il tombait sur la créature, il n'aurait aucune chance de se défendre.

Teddy longeait les murs, comme s'il voulait devenir invisible. Il marchait le plus vite possible, courait presque, et c'est donc rapidement qu'il arriva devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Et c'est la mine déconfite qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Elena devait lui donner le nouveau, mais elle avait oublié. Puis il était hors de question qu'il entre dans la salle commune des serpents seul, il serait bien trop mal vu. Il était donc obligé de repartir vers sa salle commune, déçu de ne pas avoir vu sa meilleure amie, et la tête basse d'avoir été aussi bête de ne pas avoir le mot de passe.


	14. Say goodbye

**CHAPITRE 14 : Say Goodbye**

**Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,**  
><em>Parfois au revoir, même si ça nous blesse en dedans,<em>  
><strong>Is the only way for destiny...<strong>  
><em>C'est la seule façon de continuer...<em>  
><strong>Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,<strong>  
><em>Parfois au revoir, même si ça fait mal,<em>  
><strong>Is the only way now for you and me.<strong>  
><em>Tous les deux, c'est ce que nous devons faire.<em>  
><strong>Though it's the hardest thing to say,<strong>  
><em>Même si c'est la chose la plus difficile à dire,<em>

Pour les deux derniers mois d'école, le beau temps s'invita et, enfin, un agréable soleil vint baigner le parc de sa chaleur. Trop heureuse de ranger ses gants et son écharpe, enfin, dans sa malle, Elena s'instaura un programme de révision dans le parc. L'ennui était que travailler avec Teddy n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait espéré, celui-ci semblant avoir la concentration chronique d'un chaton que l'on lâche dans une fabrique de pelotes de laine.

« Concentre-toi un peu sinon on ne va jamais y arriver ! »

Elle lui lança un petit caillou, ce qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Assis en tailleur devant elle, ses parchemins étalés sur ses genoux, il gonfla les joues.

« Mais je n'y arriverai jamais, les sortilèges c'est trop compliqué.

_ Je n'imagine même pas les révisions des BUSEs et des ASPICs si tu es comme ça …

_Détends toi Ely, c'est dans des années ! On a encore le temps d'y penser.

_Et en début d'année, tu m'as dit la même chose sur les examens de fin d'année, et tu n'y a pas du tout pensé jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Avec des phrases comme ça, elle faisait vraiment penser à une grande personne, cela en était presque effrayant. Avec de tels discours, il plaignait vraiment les futurs enfants de son amie. Mais pour l'instant, c'était lui qui subissait ça.

« Allez ! On recommence, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile. Si tu veux faire danser cette branche qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça m'ennuie les révisions. T'as pas envie de faire autre chose ? C'est le week-end, Ely. Demain peut-être qu'il n'y aura même plus de soleil.

_ Et demain tu me feras une scène pour ne pas réviser non plus. Flitwick a dit qu'on aurait peut-être un faux examen lundi. »

Teddy blêmit tout à coup.

« Arrête, tu me fais marcher.

_ Pas du tout. Si tu écoutais en cours, tu l'aurais su.

_ Mais j'écoute !

_ Ah oui ? Tu écoutais encore au moment où tu as dit à Garrett Chambers que s'il n'arrêtait pas de faire grincer sa chaise tu ensorcellerait sa plume pour qu'elle lui saute au visage ? »

A ce souvenir, Teddy éclata de rire et Elena songea à laisser tomber. Ou a lui envoyer son livre de cours au visage, c'était selon.

Et elle avait bien raison, Flitwick mit un examen le lundi même. Et à la sortie, Teddy remercia grandement Elena pour l'avoir forcé à réviser. Il se promit d'en faire de même jusqu'à la fin de l'année, promesse qu'il ne tint que trois minutes.

En parlant de fin d'année, Elena se rendit compte qu'elle approchait de plus en plus. D'ici un mois, elle aurait quitté Poudlard, pour ne revenir qu'en septembre. Elle allait voir sa famille, et elle en était vraiment heureuse, mais elle ne reverrait pas Teddy pendant deux mois. Comme elle allait aux Etats Unis avec ses parents, elle ne pourrait même pas l'inviter à passer quelques jours à la maison.

« Tu me hiboutera, lui dit Teddy un jour alors que son amie faisait un peu la tête. Allez, t'en fais pas, on s'écrira. »

Elena acquiesça en se forçant à sourire. Mais en réalité elle craignait que les vacances ne brisent quelque chose entre Teddy et elle. Elle tentait de ne pas trop y penser mais elle devait bien s'avouer que ça lui était quand même arrivé une paire de soirs, juste avant de s'endormir. Elle s'était même imaginée revenant en septembre et que Teddy ne la reconnaisse même pas. Lorsque cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit, elle s'était redressée d'un coup et avait eu très envie de courir jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour faire jurer à son ami de ne jamais la laisser tomber.

Elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas, mais elle en avait peur, vraiment. Ou alors qu'elle revienne et que lui non, et qu'elle se retrouve toute seule. Mais bon, leur amitié avait résisté aux tensions entre les maisons, elle pouvait bien résister à deux mois de vacances non ?

« Je te rapporterai un petit quelque chose de New York si tu veux », lui avait elle proposé.

Bien sûr, il avait accepté. Lui qui allait, encore une fois, passer ses vacances avec Jack et ses parents, sans quitter le pays, il n'avait pas grand chose à lui offrir.

Une semaine à peine avant les examens de fin d'année, quelque chose de curieux arriva. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entrer en cours de potions, Teddy se rendit compte que l'une des places restait vide. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Ginny ? »

Elena leva les yeux de son chaudron dans lequel elle avait entassé tous ses ingrédients pour le philtre du jour et regarda tout autour d'elle. Effectivement, la Gryffondor était absente. Tout au long de l'année, elle avait été de plus en plus bizarre, répondant parfois de manière agressive ou alors restant distante comme si elle n'avait pas tout à fait la tête à ce qu'elle faisait.

Luna, une fille blonde de Serdaigle, se retourna vers Teddy.

« Elle a été absente toute la journée hier, il est temps que tu le remarques. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse tomber Louffoqua, ok ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole. »

Elena lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Tu pourrais être plus gentil Ted. Merci Luna »

Elle détourna son attention de la Serdaigle et se remit à travailler autour de son chaudron. Sa potion était bleu nuit, et elle devait être turquoise. Elle n'était pas loin d'un bon résultat, mais encore loin de la perfection.

Mais quand elle vit que la potion de Teddy était rose flash, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment désespérée.

Ginny Weasley n'était toujours pas là, et ce depuis deux jours. Les professeurs faisaient comme si de rien n'était, et personne n'osa demander où elle était passée, et personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait. Alors les élèves se firent leur propre opinion, et Teddy fit part à Elena de sa déduction : elle avait été tuée par le monstre.

« N'importe quoi !, répliqua Elena, on aurait été averti ! »

Il prit un air vexé.

« Ely, les professeurs veulent éviter la panique, c'est couru d'avance. Avec Quintus et Alex, le soir où Hagrid a disparu, on a vu le ministre en personne ! Tu te rends compte ? »

Elena écarquilla les yeux et se détourna de sa potion tant et si bien qu'elle oublia de la mélanger et qu'elle prit une horrible couleur kaki.

« Le ministre est venu à Poudlard ? Le soir où Hagrid a quitté l'école ? »

Elle compta mentalement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

Il y avait tout à coup du reproche dans ses yeux et Teddy se sentit rougir.

« En fait… euh… je suis allé te voir mais j'avais pas le mot de passe pour aller dans ta salle commune et… euh… j'ai dû faire demi-tour. »

Cette fois-ci, Elena était bouche bée et ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs.

« Tu t'es baladé tout seul dans les couloirs de l'école entre ta salle commune et la mienne ? Mais quel genre d'inconscient est-ce que tu es ?

_ Tu me reproches de ne pas te le dire et ensuite tu m'engueules parce que j'étais venu te voir ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu trouves des moyens pour me faire la gueule ? »

Il se tourna vers sa potion, les sourcils froncés. Jamais, non jamais, il n'avait autant haussé le ton devant quelqu'un. Elena était bouche bée, et se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion.

Elle était vexée, plus que jamais, et le fait que ce soit Teddy qui en était la cause, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle fit la tronche pendant tout le reste du cours.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, ils sortirent sans s'être adressé le moindre mot et sans même se regarder, cherchant tous les deux à faire plier l'autre en premier. Ils remontèrent les couloirs, toujours en silence, pour se rendre à leur cours de métamorphose. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Lockhart suivi de Harry et Ron. Tous trois avaient l'air très mécontents. Ils firent mine d'entrer dans leur salle de cours, mais le professeur McGonagall se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air sérieux et profondément affligé.

« Mes chers élèves, le cours est annulé. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir regagner vos dortoir ou la Grande Salle, en silence et le plus calmement possible. »

La déclaration marqua la fin des hostilités entre Teddy et Elena qui échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller dans la Grande Salle, comme ça ils resteraient ensemble. La plupart des élèves avaient choisis cette option là. La Grande Salle était donc pleine. Les deux amis durent se séparer, et Elena rejoignit Artémis, elle-même venant de quitter son amie de Serdaigle.

« C'est un bien triste jour, annonça le directeur de l'école. Nous pensions tous que Poudlard était une école incapable de s'écrouler, et un endroit sécurisé pour tout le monde. Pourtant, j'ai le regret de vous informer, que pour votre sécurité chers élèves, que l'école fermera définitivement et que le Poudlard Express vous ramènera demain soir chez vous. Merci. »

A cette déclaration, Teddy resta bouche bée. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! Il chercha le regard d'Elena et lut dans ses yeux la même inquiétude et la même angoisse que reflétaient les siens. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Alors que la rumeur enflait, que les élèves commençaient à protester face à la décision si radicale du directeur, Teddy observa les réactions de ses camarades.

Astrid avait fondu en larmes. Quintus était figé comme un bloc de granit, donnant l'impression qu'il venait tout juste d'être pétrifié. Alex, lui, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses mains tremblaient. A d'autres tables, Luna Lovegood observait paisiblement le plafond. Jack et quelques-uns de ses copains de classe, s'était levé et criait aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Malfoy lui-même semblait avoir reçu de la bave de limace en pleine figure.

Le professeur Dumbledore tenta au mieux de calmer ces réactions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Mais les faits étaient là, et l'école devait fermer, que les élèves soient d'accord ou non. Après la demande de leur directeur de maison, les préfets raccompagnèrent les élèves dans leur maison. C'était sans compter sur leurs colères. Tous les élèves se levèrent, commencèrent à crier et à se révolter. Elena et Artémis en profitèrent pour s'éclipser de la table des Serpentard.

« Ted ! »

Elena appela son ami, qui quitta son banc alors que l'élève en face de lui était debout, balançant du pudding pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« C'est horrible, continua-t-il. Poudlard va bel et bien fermer. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et il eut presque envie de les secouer pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Demain c'était fini, le Poudlard Express les emmènerait définitivement loin de l'école et ils ne reviendraient plus jamais. La plupart des élèves n'allaient pas être envoyés dans les mêmes écoles et, surtout, Teddy et Elena n'allaient plus pouvoir se voir. Jamais. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de hurler et de mettre le feu à l'école bien que cela n'eut rien arrangé.

« Et toi qui pensais aux examens, dit-il tout à coup, évidemment, maintenant on a perdu tout le temps qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble. »

Elena fit la moue.

« Je n'en savais rien et… »

Elle se sut tout à coup, rougit.

« C'est gentil de dire ça en fait. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ignorant les regards de leurs trois amis. Le préfet des Serpentard vint chercher les deux jeunes filles en criant, et elle durent quitter les garçons, et regagner leur dortoir.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Elena fit sa valise ce soir là. Dans le dortoir, aucune des filles ne parlait, même en sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient.

Elena ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle n'était pas vraiment proche d'elles. La seule qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter, c'était Artémis. À peine elles commençaient à sympathiser, qu'elles étaient déjà séparées.

De son côté, Teddy eut du mal à rassembler ses affaires. Déjà parce qu'elles étaient n'importe où dans la chambre, et aussi parce que ses mains tremblaient de devoir quitter le château.

Il n'y aura même pas passé un an.

Alors qu'il ramassait son pyjama dans lequel il trouva, étonnamment, son livre de potions qu'il cherchait depuis le matin, une curieuse idée lui passa par la tête. Il observa sa malle ouverte sur son lit aux draps défaits. Il regarda la table de nuit sur laquelle s'entassaient les boîtes ouvertes de chocogrenouilles, divers morceaux de parchemin avec tout et n'importe quoi notés dessus et même une fève hurlante qu'il avait retrouvé un jour dans une de ses chaussures (et qu'il avait enfermé dans une fiole en verre pour ne plus l'entendre hurler) et il songea que, non, il ne pouvait pas quitter tout ça.

« Je ne pars pas. »

Quintus et Alex se tournèrent vivement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Alex.

_ Je ne pars pas, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête là.

_ Mais tu n'as pas tellement le choix.

_ On a des professeurs avec nous. On a Gilderoy Lockhart, même si je pense que c'est un gros menteur, on a aussi McGonagall et Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? »

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, les gars, moi je reste à Poudlard.

_ Tes parents vont venir te chercher, souligna Alex.

_ Eh bien qu'ils viennent ! Mon père, au moins, aura le cran de me défendre devant le monstre, lui.

_ Et si tu te retrouves pétrifié ? demanda Quintus d'une petite voix.

_ Je m'en fiche. J'aime mieux être pétrifié plutôt que de devoir rester un moldu toute ma vie ! »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il ferma sa malle sans même l'avoir remplie.

Et il eut raison, puisque les élèves ne quittèrent pas Poudlard le lendemain. Dumbledore avait convoqué tout les élèves pour annoncer que l'école ne fermerait jamais ses portes, que le monstre était mort et que les personnes pétrifiées allaient se réveiller dans pas longtemps. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ou presque.

De ce que Teddy avait entendu auprès d'un sixième année, Lockhart avait perdu la boule et était maintenant interné à Sainte Mangouste. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce professeur, il ne lui voulait pas du mal. En vu des événement, les examens de fin d'année avaient été annulé, ce qui ne fit pas rire Elena, surtout lorsque Teddy vint lui faire des remarques.

« Peux-tu juste imaginer tout le temps qu'on a perdu à réviser ? »

Elle lui envoya une tape sur le bras et il mima quelqu'un d'atrocement blessé. Elena ne put faire la tête bien longtemps, la simple perspective de rester encore six ans en compagnie de ses amis lui remettait du baume au cœur. Elle avait envie de rire, de s'amuser et de profiter du temps qui leur restait avant de partir pour les vacances.

En compagnie de Teddy, elle explora le parc dans ses moindres détails, joua au Quidditch avec les balais de l'école et fit plusieurs incursions dans les cuisines pour y trouver de quoi passer le temps lorsque la pluie était au rendez-vous. Et le temps passant, le dernier jour arriva. Les élèves firent leur valise de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois.

Et Teddy désespéra devant le bordel que constituait son coin de dortoir. Cinq minutes avant le départ pour Pré-Au-Lard, il lui manquait encore une chaussure, une robe d'école et son écharpe qu'il trouva enroulée autour de l'un des pieds de son lit.

Après avoir rassemblé toute ses affaires, il put rejoindre Elena qui l'attendait, déjà toute prête, devant la grande porte.

« Le Poudlard Express ne t'attendra pas Teddy. »

Il sourit et ils montèrent dans la calèche, tirée par magie. Le jeune garçon grogna en voyant qu'Archi était encore dans sa caisse, et que sa maîtresse le caressait à travers les barreaux.

Comment pouvait-on être gaga d'une horreur à poil pareil ? Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Quintus, Alex, Artémis, et l'amie Serdaigle de celle-ci, Mélina. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils prirent un compartiment tous ensemble.

Le voyage du retour se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pour le plus grand malheur de Teddy, Artémis et Mélina insistèrent pour qu'Elena laisse sortir le chat afin de pouvoir le câliner tout à leur guise. Même Quintus se mit de la partie en appelant le chat à lui, ou en tout cas en essayant car Teddy le foudroya du regard. Il se redressa donc avec un petit sourire gêné.

Au cours du voyage, les filles tentèrent un jeu avec les garçons, essayant de leur faire dire tout un tas de choses stupides comme le nom des filles qu'ils aimaient bien, le nom de celles qu'ils n'aimaient pas, enfin le genre de choses dont Teddy avait par-dessus tout horreur. Mais Alex se montra très docile et, rapidement, il devint la coqueluche des filles qui le harcelèrent littéralement de questions. Lorsque la sorcière au chariot de friandises passa, créant une diversion dans le jeu, Teddy lui demanda comment il faisait pour supporter tout ça.

« J'ai une cousine un peu plus jeune qui passe tout son temps chez moi. Avec ses copines, elle joue tout le temps à ça. Disons que je suis habitué. »

Teddy n'était définitivement pas fait pour être ami avec des filles. Mais bon, Elena était différente. Et lorsqu'il sentit sa tête contre son épaule, signe qu'elle s'était endormie, il sut qu'il pourrait faire des efforts pour supporter encore et encore des amies de la Serpentard. Le train arriva en gare, et ce fut l'heure de dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Bien que ce fut rapide pour tout le monde, les deux meilleurs amis eurent du mal à se dire au revoir.

« Allez Ted, je t'écris, promis. »

Elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras, avant de prendre sa valise, et la caisse de son chat. Teddy en fit de même, et c'est côte à côte qu'ils sortirent du wagon. Il trouva rapidement ses parents, que Jack avait déjà rejoint, et Elena trouva ensuite les siens, avec Aaron derrière, qui arborait une brûlure dans le cou. Elle allait devoir lui poser quelques questions.

« A dans deux mois mon Teddy ».

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue gauche, avant de partir vers ses parents, adressant un dernier signe à son ami.


	15. You've got a friend

**CHAPITRE 15 : You've got a friend**

**When you're down and troubled and you need some loving care**  
><em>Quand tu es triste et troublée et que tu as besoin de réconfort<em>  
><strong>And nothing, nothing is going right<strong>  
><em>Et que rien, rien ne va<em>  
><strong>Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there<strong>  
><em>Ferme tes yeux et pense à moi et bientôt je serai là<em>  
><strong>To brighten up even your darkest night<strong>  
><em>Pour faire briller même ta plus sombre nuit<em>

**[You just call up my name and you know wherever I am**  
><em>Tu n'as qu'à prononcer mon nom et tu sais que peu importe où je suis<em>  
><strong>I'll come running to see you again<strong>  
><em>J'accourerai pour te revoir<em>  
><strong>Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall, all you've got to do is call<strong>  
><em>Hiver, printemps, été ou automne, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'appeler<em>  
><strong>And I'll be there... you've got a friend<strong>  
><em>Et je serai là...<em>

« C'est la rentrée ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Teddy se sentait pressé d'aller à l'école. Il fit sonner son réveil à six heures ce matin là et se leva d'un bond puis il galopa dans la chambre de ses parents et ouvrit grand la porte.

« Papa ! Maman ! On va être en retard ! »

Carl Ambrosius se redressa sur son lit en bâillant à grand bruit.

« Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ton train part dans trois heures.

_ Et d'ici là, on a largement le temps d'être en retard. Allez ! »

Il agrippa la couverture de ses parents et tira d'un coup sec dessus.

L'effet fut immédiat, et la couverture tomba au pied du lit en très peu de temps. Son père se leva, tandis que sa mère enfilait une robe de chambre.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai Teddy !, cria son père. Ton train part dans plus de trois heures et nous y allons en transplanant !

_Mais il peut toujours nous arriver quelque chose », argumenta Teddy.

Mais son père continua de crier, jusqu'à qu'il descende les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine. Teddy décida alors que la famille devait être au complet, et alla donc réveiller Jack.

« Allez, bouge de ton lit ! »

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement et un coussin dans la tête.

« Allez gros tas ! cria-t-il. C'est pas en restant au lit que tu vas arriver à Poudlard. »

Il fut surpris par le bras de son frère qui jaillit tout à coup des draps et l'attrapa par la manche. Teddy se débattit mais face à Jack, il n'avait aucune chance et il fut rapidement mis à terre.

« Alors Minus ? Pressé de voir ta petite copine ?

_ C'est pas ma petite copine. »

Teddy se contorsionna pour se libérer. Sa bonne humeur étant retombée grâce à son frère, il fila dans sa chambre. Ceci dit, Jack n'avait pas tort, il était pressé de revoir Elena et c'était la raison de son énervement si matinal. Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère dormait à moitié et son père faisait la tête.

« Il a à peine douze ans et il nous fait déjà damner pour une fille, grogna-t-il en lui tendant son bol de céréales. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous annoncer à quatorze ans, hein ? Ton mariage ? »

Teddy rougit et essaya de se noyer dans son bol, marmonnant un énième « elle n'est pas ma petite copine ». Mais sa mère avait déjà un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et il sut qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper aux nombreuses questions qui l'attendaient.

« C'est la petite brunette ?, se renseigna-t-elle. Elle est toute jolie en tout cas. Tu nous la présenteras ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Elle n'est pas dans ta maison je crois ?

_Non. Elle s'appelle Elena. Elle est à Serpentard. »

Répondre le plus simplement possible, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Ah oui, et aussi détester son frère.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'interrogatoire ne s'arrêta pas là et le temps qu'il termine son petit déjeuner, sa mère avait déjà posé près de cent questions sur les goûts d'Elena, ses parents, leur métier, son frère, son nom, son âge… c'était à peine si elle ne lui avait pas demandé si elle préférait les chaussettes rayées ou à pois. Ce à quoi, de toute façon, Teddy n'aurait pas su répondre. Et bien entendu, Jack en rajouta en annonçant à sa mère qu'Elena et lui étaient tellement souvent ensemble que toute l'école les appelait « les amoureux ».

« Ce n'est pas vrai !

_ Bien sûr que si minus, c'est juste que personne ne le dit devant vous ! Mais on ne voit que vous, vous êtes tout le temps là à vous tenir par la main et tout.

_ On ne se tient pas par la main !

_ Arrête, je vous ai vu mille fois !

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien tu devrais peut-être utiliser ta baguette pour te nettoyer les yeux parce qu'apparemment y a des bouts de véracrasses dedans ! »

La mère se leva tout à coup.

« Stop ! Fini tous les deux ! Jack tu termines ton petit déjeuner et tu files t'habiller. Teddy, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à la gare. »

Teddy se renfrogna. Ah oui ? Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre ? Eh bien ça tombait bien justement, parce qu'elle n'allait plus l'entendre avant Noël.

De son côté, Elena avait oublié de mettre son réveil. C'est son frère, resté exceptionnellement pendant toutes les vacances, qui vint la réveiller.

« Allez crapaud, le train part dans une heure ... »

Comme si une bombe venait d'éclater à côté d'elle, la jeune fille sauta hors de son lit, maudissant son frère de ne pas l'avoir réveillée plus tôt, qui rigolait bien lui étant déjà prêt.

Elle courut dans les escaliers, manquant de louper une marche et de se tordre la cheville. Parce que là, elle aurait vraiment été en retard. Il lui restait moins d'une heure, et elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à partir. Sa valise n'était pas finie, elle ne savait pas où était Archimède, et elle était encore toute décoiffée, pas lavée et encore en pyjama. Il aurait fallut qu'elle soit levée depuis plus d'une heure.

Son père avait dû partir tôt ce matin et sa mère était au téléphone, visiblement, la conversation était très animée. Personne, Aaron mis à part, n'avait songé à Elena qui dormait paisiblement. Elle embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue et se dépêcha d'avaler son petit déjeuner, si rapidement d'ailleurs que lorsqu'elle remonta les escaliers en sautant une marche sur deux, il lui restait sur l'estomac.

Elle se brossa les dents, manquant de peu de remplacer le dentifrice par du gel douche, se lava rapidement, faillit mettre de la laque à cheveux au lieu de déodorant et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Après quoi, elle attrapa Archi qui dormait encore paisiblement dans le lit et alors qu'il feulait tout ce qu'il pouvait, elle le fourra sans ménagement dans sa cage. Mieux valait ne pas recommencer la poursuite de l'année dernière.

Elle mit sa trousse de toilette dans la petite place qui lui restait dans sa valise et la ferma. Aaron prit l'énorme malle alors que la jeune fille prenait son petit sac à dos avec la caisse de son chat. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et leur mère était toujours au téléphone. Le train partait dans seulement un quart d'heure, il fallait qu'ils partent. Puis le jeune homme devrait faire transplaner une malle, deux personnes et un chat, il lui fallait un bon moment de concentration.

« Maman, il faut y aller, annonça le frère d'Elena.

_Écoute chéri, répondit-elle sans quitter son téléphone. Ton père a eu un problème au journal et j'ai un problème de livraison à la librairie. Ce n'est pas le jour où il faut nous énerver d'accord ? »

Et elle reprit sa conversation téléphonique comme si de rien n'était. Elena, quand à elle, était plus que dégoûtée et se cacha derrière son frère, qui fulminait.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait louper le train, c'était sûr, elle louperait sa rentrée, elle arriverait en retard pour sa deuxième année, d'autant que la petite sœur de Callisto entrait en première année et qu'elle avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait être envoyée, juste par curiosité, et puis surtout, elle allait louper Teddy et n'aurait jamais le temps de lui raconter ses vacances ni d'écouter les siennes.

Elle tira son frère par la manche.

« Aaron ! Fais quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme la poussa.

« Dis au-revoir à maman. »

La fillette s'exécuta et il la fit transplaner. Dans un grand craquement, tous deux plus Archi et les valises, arrivèrent sur la quai de gare, dans une zone que peu de moldus fréquentaient. Il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes. Ils coururent vers les voies neuf et dix.

« Tu as ton billet ? » s'écria Aaron.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'absence de ses parents. C'était le moment le plus important de l'année, et ils loupaient ça. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle aurait fait si Aaron n'était pas rentré pour les vacances et resté pour sa rentrée. Il remarqua sa tristesse, et la fit s'arrêter alors qu'ils étaient sur le quai.

« Hey ma puce, ne soit pas triste. Moi je suis là d'accord ? Et tu n'es pas toute seule pour ta rentrée. Tu vas voir, dès que je vais arriver à la maison et qu'ils seront tous les deux là, je vais leur passer un énorme savon. »

Elle courut dans les bras de son frère, étreinte à laquelle il répondit volontiers. Il embrassa même le haut de son crâne, où il ne restait plus beaucoup de cheveux. Elle avait décidé de tout se couper, et elle avait maintenant les cheveux au carré.

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit. Elle empoigna la cage d'Archi et scruta les wagons. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'elle vit Teddy, accroché à la porte, semblant fouiller la foule des yeux. Elle lui fit de grands signes et courut dans sa direction. Les deux garçons montèrent sa malle à bord et Aaron eut tout juste le temps de descendre du train que les portes se refermaient.

« Ely ! s'écria Teddy en fermant la porte du compartiment derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches sévèrement écourtées. Si elle avait changé de coiffure, son ami, lui, était exactement à l'identique que la dernière qu'elle l'avait vu, quoi qu'un peu plus grand peut-être. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. L'absence de ses parents lui pesait toujours énormément et les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

« Je ne sais p-pas, dit-elle en butant sur la dernier mot. J'avais envie de changement.

_Ça te va bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Aller, ne soit pas triste, c'est la rentrée. »

Il lui prit le bras, la traînant dans le couloir pour rejoindre le compartiment de leurs amis. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Quintus, Alex, Artémis et Mélina. Ils étaient maintenant au complet. Elena n'osa pas sortir son cadeau pour Teddy devant les autres, puisqu'elle ne leur avait rien rapporté. Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal à garder son argent pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Teddy, alors si en plus elle devait acheter quatre autres cadeaux, elle serait restée à l'hôtel tant la tentation était grande dans les rues de New York.

Elle aurait aimé entraîner Teddy à l'écart mais il se lança dans une partie de bataille explosive en compagnie d'Alex et bientôt, tous deux furent absorbés par leur jeu. Elena discuta un peu avec Artémis mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire passer le goût amer de la matinée, ça plus le fait que Teddy n'avait pas tellement l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Il était presque quatorze heures quand, finalement, elle ne put retenir davantage ses larmes.

Le silence se fit tout à coup dans le wagon et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Teddy, comme s'il eut pu être la cause de son chagrin. Cependant, il s'était déjà levé et avait fait signe à Mélina de lui laisser la place à côté d'Ely.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-il. C'est… c'est ma faute ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se cacha la visage dans ses mains.

« P-pas ici s'il te plaît. »

Mais au lieu que ce soient eux qui partent, leurs camarades avaient bien compris le message.

« Hum, Artémis, proposa Mélina. Il faut que j'aille voir quelques amis. Tu viens ?

_Quintus, j'ai faim, continua Alex. Tu m'accompagnes chercher des pâtes à citrouille.

_ Alex, j'ai la flemme je vais plutôt rester ici …

_Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il tira son ami hors du compartiment., pour ne laisser plus qu'Elena et Teddy à l'intérieur. La jeune Serpentard se remit d'ailleurs à pleurer, et son ami ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler et rassurer les gens.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un souci ? C'est Archi ? Ou Aaron ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air déterminé.

« Si c'est Malfoy, je te promets qu'il n'aura jamais assez de vie pour ramasser ses dents ! »

Elena eut un hoquet de rire au milieu de ses larmes. Elle inspira une bonne fois pour toutes, sécha ses larmes avec sa manche puis elle lui raconta comment ses parents lui avaient fait faux bon. Teddy attendit qu'elle ait terminé.

« Je suis désolé. C'est nul. Tes parents ont raté ta rentrée.

_ Je ne vais pas les revoir avant Noël, ils auraient pu faire un effort. »

Teddy se leva et se planta devant elle. Mais un cahot du train manqua de peu de le faire tomber et il battit des bras pour rétablir son équilibre.

« Hé ! Moi je suis là ! Tant pis pour tes parents. Moi j'ai attendu deux mois en trépignant pour te revoir. »

Elle sourit, elle aussi avait beaucoup attendu de revoir son ami. Deux mois, c'était vraiment trop long.

Le cahot qui avait manqué de peu de faire tomber Teddy se solda par un ralentissement du train puis un arrêt. Dehors, il pleuvait et il faisait sombre. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? demanda Teddy.

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Ils collèrent leur nez sur la vitre. Se tenant épaule contre épaule et se poussant légèrement l'un l'autre pour mieux voir. Elena fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois rien, soupira Teddy dont le souffle forma un nuage sur la vitre, mais on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Elena mit ses mains en visière. Oui, en effet, c'était comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait dehors, comme si des silhouettes se mouvaient. Teddy soupira et s'éloigna mais Elena continua d'observer l'extérieur. Avec un peu de persévérance, elle pouvait réussir à…

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'une silhouette sombre se tourna soudainement vers elle. Un visage d'albâtre aux yeux noirs la dévisagea. Teddy bondit pour voir ce qui avait tant effrayé son amie, mais c'était trop tard. Le train fut secoué de quelques soubresauts puis, peu à peu, il se remit en route.

Leurs amis revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, et furent soulagés de voir que la jeune fille allait mieux, et qu'elle avait séchées ses larmes. Pour se changer les idées, elle raconta à quel point les Etats Unis étaient un pays magnifique et qu'elle rêvait de s'installer là bas. Alex parla de la France, où il avait passé deux semaines, et Mélina vanta la beauté de l'Irlande. Les trois autres personnes se tassèrent sur leur banquette, étant restés en Angleterre pendant les deux mois.

Le train arriva rapidement en gare, et les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard étaient déjà allumées alors que la nuit venait de tomber.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent rapidement le train. Dans presque toutes les bouches, revenait l'histoire de l'arrêt. Les seuls à ne pas en parler était Teddy et Elena. Lorsqu'ils grimpèrent dans la calèche, tous deux regardaient encore vers la gare, espérant revoir la chose si effrayante qui avait rôdé aux abords du train. Mais le retour au château leur changea rapidement les idées.

Le petit groupe se sépara et chacun regagna la table assignée à sa maison. Elena se força à écouter la cérémonie des répartitions pour apprendre que Mélusine, la sœur de Callisto, fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Cette année, il y avait également deux autres nouveautés : non seulement Hagrid avait été nommé professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et ensuite un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été nommé à la place Lockhart.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il serait bien meilleur que son prédécesseur, mais l'image qu'il renvoyait n'était pas vraiment bien. Cela faisait un énorme contraste avec Lockhart. Ce dernier était toujours très classe, très bien habillé, même si Elena trouvait ça moche, mais le professeur de cette année, le Professeur R.J Lupin si sa mémoire était bonne, donnait l'impression de négligé. Il avait, en plus, une longue cicatrice de son oreille droite à son cou, le reste caché par ses vêtements, et des égratignures sur ses mains. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer le reste du corps. Elle frissonna. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air mieux que celui de l'année dernière.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle regagna avec un grand bonheur le lit confortable qu'elle avait adopté l'année précédente, elle se dit que, une fois encore, le meilleur cours de l'année allait être bâclé. Ce n'était pas juste en fait, le seul cours qui lui faisait vraiment envie était toujours assuré par une bande de nazes. Et là, on leur collait un professeur qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait tomber en morceaux si on lui soufflait dessus.

Elle remonta sa couverture sur son nez, soupirant d'aise. Aaron et ses parents lui manquaient déjà mais retrouver Poudlard, c'était déjà une consolation. Elle sourit néanmoins lorsqu'elle entendit Callisto tempêter.

« Gryffondor ! Ma traître de sœur est partie chez les lions ! »

Artémis quant à elle, rigolait en défaisant sa valise. Callisto, les yeux lançant des éclairs, se retourna vers elle.

« Ça te fait rire ?, l'agressa-t-elle. Je ne trouve ça pas du tout marrant !

_Calme toi Callisto, répondit-elle avec calme. Ce n'est pas non plus la mort.

_Puis ce ne sont que des maisons, argumenta Elena. Vous pourrez encore vous voir.

_C'est vrai que pour une fille qui se fait insulter parce qu'elle traîne avec un blaireau, ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir la même réputation que toi, Grape. »

Elena s'était levée, alors qu'Artémis avait fermé sa malle avec force, en fixant celle qui venait d'agresser son amie.

« Et quelle réputation est-ce que j'ai ? »

Callisto lui renvoya une moue écœurée.

« Tu passes tout ton temps avec un minable de Poufsouffle. Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie d'être taxée de traître.

_ Je ne suis pas une traître !

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien prouve-le. Passe une journée sans décrocher un seul mot à ton Teddy-chéri ! Si tu y arrives, j'arrêterai de dire que tu es une traître. Mais franchement, à mon avis, tu n'y arriveras même pas une seconde. »

Elena serra les poings.

« C'est ta sœur qui devrait avoir honte de toi, Callisto. Parce que c'est peut-être une Gryffondor, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà plus sortable que toi. »

Callisto poussa un cri et allait certainement se jeter sur Elena lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et la préfète fit son entrée.

« Silence ! Et toutes au lit ! Sinon je vous stupéfixe. »

Elena renvoya un regard chargé de haine à Callisto et se jeta dans son lit, sa bonne humeur soudainement envolée.


	16. Disappointed

Elena partant en vacances (héhé la chanceuse), il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant septembre. Mais pas d'inquiétude, on reprendra la publication normalement !

**CHAPITRE 16 : Disappointement**

**Disappointment**  
><em>Déception<em>  
><strong>You shouldn't have done<strong>  
><em>Tu n'aurais pas du faire<em>  
><strong>You couldn't have done<strong>  
><em>Tu n'as pas pu faire<em>  
><strong>You wouldn't have done<strong>  
><em>Tu n'aurais pas fait<em>  
><strong>The things you did there<strong>  
><em>Les choses que tu as faites là<em>

La routine avait peu à peu repris sa place dans la vie de tous les élèves. Chacun essayait de se faire à son nouvel emploi du temps, qui pour la plupart, était beaucoup plus chargé. Pour les deuxième année, le plus dur étaient les doubles cours de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour une raison inconnue, le professeur Rogue était encore plus en colère que d'habitude, et n'hésitait pas à lâcher sa colère sur les élèves.

Chez les Serpentard, on pouvait maintenant distinguer deux camps : Artémis et Elena d'un côté, et les autres deuxièmes années de l'autre. Mais elles s'en fichaient, elles avaient d'autres gens qui valaient plus la peine que leurs camarades de maison.

Depuis le jour de la rentrée, Callisto avait formé un clan contre sa Gryffondor de sœur et étant donné que les garçons de son année semblaient partant pour se ranger derrière son avis, elle paradait, telle une princesse avec sa cour derrière elle. Elena la trouvait particulièrement ridicule.

« Pourquoi elle fait ça ? demanda Teddy un lundi matin en quittant avec soulagement le cours de potions. Je veux dire, sa sœur est juste à Gryffondor, c'est un peu comme toi et Aaron non ? Et pourtant vous vous entendez super bien. »

Elena haussa les épaules.

« Callisto est une idiote. C'est la Serpentard cliché.

_ Ah. Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Teddy, prête à lui arracher les yeux avec les dents et se rendit compte qu'il souriait largement.

« Idiot va. »

Ils allèrent manger et ils se préparèrent ensuite pour leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est vrai qu'à première vue, le professeur Lupin ne semblait pas un très bon professeur. Mais dès le premier cours, Teddy et Elena surent qu'il était le meilleur professeur qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Cela changeait de Lockhart. Le programme était plus qu'intéressant, les cours étaient vraiment bien, et le professeur était, d'après Elena, parfait.

« Je t'assure Ted, en plus d'être un excellent professeur il est assez mignon ... »

Le jeune garçon avait répondu par une grimace.

« Mais il pourrait être ton père !

_Dixit celui qui trouve le professeur d'étude des moldus mignonne. »

Teddy rougit instantanément et Elena éclata de rire.

« Bon, on fait l'impasse alors. Je garde mon secret sur le professeur Burbage et…

_ Quel secret sur le professeur Burbage ? »

Teddy et Elena échangèrent une grimace avant de se retourner. La voix, ils l'avaient tous deux reconnues avant d'avoir pu voir celle qui avait parlé : Astrid Lowmind et toute sa clique de Poufsouffle gloussantes à tout va. Teddy envoya un clin d'œil à son amie et se tourna vers Astrid, un sourire suave sur la lèvre.

« C'est un énorme secret Astrid. Mais je veux bien vous le confier. »

Astrid envoya à Elena un regard de pure victoire puis elle s'approcha de Teddy, prête à entendre la confidence.

« Alors ? »

Il inspira profondément, baissa le ton.

« C'est une femme. »

Et il éclata de rire. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Elena lui fit écho.

La classe étant assez calme puisque le professeur gardait une certaine autorité, leur rire ne passa pas inaperçu, au contraire.

« Jeunes gens, déclara Lupin sans cesser d'écrire au tableau, calmez vous et notez votre cours sur les licornes. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, puisque hormis le fait qu'embêter Astrid était marrant, ils s'intéressaient au cours, et trouvaient que les licornes étaient quand même intéressantes.

Au matin du six septembre, le petit groupe, sans Teddy, se rendit dans la parc pour préparer l'anniversaire de celui-ci. Les garçons étaient passés aux cuisines juste avant, alors que les filles avaient trouvé un coin sympa, à l'abri du vent.

Il arriva, les yeux soigneusement bandés par Alex, et il fut plus que content de recevoir un rapeltout d'Alex, un paquet de réglisse de Quintus (bien qu'il n'aimait pas la réglisse, il détestait ça à vrai dire), un t shirt de la part d'Artémis (bien que celui-ci était un t shirt pour les supporters des Serpentards) et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, un bracelet en peau de dragon de la part d'Ely. Il était bleu et argenté, plutôt fin et il brillait au soleil. Il était vraiment magnifique.

L'avantage du lundi, c'est qu'ils finissaient tôt. Bon, ils avaient astronomie le soir, mais ils avaient l'après midi entière rien que pour eux, et comme il faisait encore beau, ils décidèrent d'en profiter et de s'installer dans le parc. Les deux camarades de Teddy acceptèrent de venir, Artémis aussi, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les cinq au pied d'un arbre, là où il y a avait encore un peu d'ombre.

« Alors ? demanda tout à coup Alex en prenant son sac comme oreiller et en fermant les yeux dans la lumière du soleil. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de Lupin ? »

Les réponses n'abondèrent pas. Tous prirent un air songeur.

« Eh bien… commença Teddy, il nous change drôlement de Lockhart. Je l'aime bien en fait. En plus il ne nous a même pas enlevé de points quand on s'est mis à parler.

_ C'est parce qu'il a bien vu que les Poufsouffle n'en ont pas encore. »

La réplique d'Artemis provoqua un silence mais Teddy vit à son sourire qu'elle plaisantait et il éclata de rire, entraînant Quintus et Alex avec lui.

Alex reposa sa tête sur son sac et ferma les yeux, mais Artémis continua la conversation.

« Dites, vous pensez quoi des gens de notre année ?

_Déjà si tu enlèves tous les gens débiles et les autres qui sont hypocrites, il ne reste plus grand monde. »

C'était Elena qui avait parlé, alors qu'elle était allongée, sa tête reposant contre le tronc d'arbre. Artémis éclata de rire, et Teddy la suivit peu après.

« Tu sais Ely, reprit-il, si on enlève tous les gens que tu n'aimes pas, il ne reste plus grand monde dans toute l'Angleterre. »

Elena se tourna vivement vers lui et se jeta tout à coup sur lui, cherchant à lui écraser la figure dans l'herbe. Durant quelques minutes, le parc tout entier vibra de leurs éclats de rire. Ils luttèrent, se repoussant mutuellement mais sans jamais se faire se mal. Mais Teddy était en mauvaise position. Elena s'était mise à genoux et il avait rapidement pris le dessous. Qui plus est, rire à gorge déployée ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Lorsqu'il finit par se retrouver complètement immobilisé, Elena à moitié à cheval sur lui, il agita vivement une main en signe de rédemption.

« Est-ce que tu te rends ? » Elena avait bien du mal de parler à cause du fou-rire qui la prenait à la gorge.

Teddy leva les mains comme signe d'abandon, et les garçons se moquèrent de lui gentiment. Artémis félicita son amie, et cette dernière sut que les nombreux combats avec son frère avaient porté leurs fruits.

Malheureusement, le beau temps ne resta pas très longtemps au programme. La pluie fit rapidement son entrée à Poudlard, mais ça ne découragea pas Elena pour le poste de gardienne de l'équipe de Serpentard. Le poste n'était pas libre, mais il y avait quand même des sélections, pour avoir la meilleure équipe possible. Artémis vint l'encourager, présente dans les tribunes.

« Je suis sûr que Flint ne pourra que l'accepter, murmura Teddy en battant des mains alors qu'Elena venait de louper un but. C'est probablement la meilleure de tous ceux qui se sont présentés ! »

Artemis ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire la grimace. Teddy pensa qu'elle doutait de la qualité de jeu de son amie et il s'en vexa un peu mais il n'osa pas tellement argumenter. Lorsque Elena descendit enfin de son balai, les cheveux emmêlés et les joues rosies pas le vent, elle avait l'air euphorique.

« J'adore jouer ! J'adore le Quiddtich ! »

Elle posa le balai en travers du banc, regrettant qu'il ne s'agisse pas du sien. En réalité, elle l'avait pris dans la réserve de l'école mais pour une fois, elle en avait trouvé un qui était plutôt bien. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, les trois enfants regardèrent les candidats en applaudissant ou en huant, en fonction du jeu. Finalement, les joueurs se regroupèrent au milieu du terrain et Elena reprit son balai pour les rejoindre. Teddy leva le pouce pour lui signifier qu'à son avis, elle était acceptée d'avance.

Lorsque tous les joueurs furent au milieu du terrain, Flint sortit sa feuille et commença à énoncer la nouvelle équipe de cette année.

« Bien, je ne vais pas envie de parler pour rien dire. Donc les joueurs que je vais appeler, vous viendrez le mardi soir et le vendredi soir en entraînement. Warrington, Derrick, Bole, Malfoy, Robinson et Sullivan. À mardi. »

Et sur ce, il partit.

Elena ne fut jamais autant dégoûtée de sa vie. Elle avait largement été meilleure que Robinson ! Elle n'avait laissé passer qu'un but uniquement alors que tous les autres candidats en avait laissé passé plus, ce sale Robinson compris.

Teddy et Artémis vinrent la rejoindre. Alors que tous les autres commençaient déjà à se disperser vers le château, Elena, elle, restait immobile au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main.

« Quoi ? s'écria Teddy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ely ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Le rose de ses joues dû au vent s'était transformé en rouge de colère. Son visage se contracta et elle explosa.

« Malfoy a payé des balais à l'équipe l'année dernière pour rentrer et il est nul nul nul ! Robinson a laissé passer mille buts et moi je ne suis même pas prise ! »

Elle attrapa son balai à deux mains et le jeta à terre, froissant sans s'en préoccuper plusieurs brindilles. Artemis fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu es une filles, Elena, je te le dis depuis des jours. Flint n'aime que les mâles qui font virils.

_ Mais tu étais bien meilleure de toute façon. »

Teddy se tut lorsqu'il vit le regard foudroyant d'Artémis. Oui, évidemment, pour ce qui était de consoler les gens, il n'avait jamais été très bon.

Il était vraiment nul oui, et cela fit encore plus éclater Elena.

« Mais t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Bien sûr que j'étais la meilleure ! Mais ce con de Flint ne m'a pas prise parce qu'on est ami, parce que mon meilleur ami est un Poufsouffle, et qu'il a sûrement peur que je te dise toutes nos techniques. Il ne m'a pas prise parce que je suis une fille et que ça lui ferait mal aux couilles que je sois meilleure joueuse que lui. Je le déteste. Je vous déteste tous de toute façon. Vous me faites tous royalement chier. »

Elle shoota dans son balai, et retourna d'un bon pas vers le château, les joues rouges de colères et de haine.

Teddy resta immobile, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur la silhouette d'Elena qui s'éloignait en maugréant. Lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vue, il se tourna vers Artemis qui ramassait le balai.

« Je ne suis pas débile.

_ Arrête, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle est déçue.

_ C'est pas une raison. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Teddy, Elena t'adore, elle ne parle que de toi quasiment. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre d'elle qu'elle te vénère tout le temps. Si tu veux lui prouver que tu tiens à elle, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou et tu la rattrape. »

Il hésita quelques secondes puis, jugeant qu'elle avait raison, il tourna les talons et s'élança vers le château, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En chemin, il croisa Hermione Granger et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il dévia de sa course à la dernière seconde. La Gryffondor de troisième année, qui avait l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées, lui cria de faire attention où il mettait les pieds.

C'est arrivé au niveau de la cabane de Hagrid qu'il vit la silhouette d'Elena. Il l'appela, mais elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Il courut alors encore plus vite, et il la rattrapa rapidement.

« Hé Ely, c'est pas parce que tu es en colère que tu dois nous gueuler dessus. »

Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais elle avait ce goût amer dans la bouche, le goût de la déception. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle voulait entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, et maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle n'était même pas sélectionnée. Alors qu'elle le méritait, elle en était sûre. Mais peut être qu'elle n'était pas si douée que ça finalement.

« J'suis désolée Ted », marmonna-t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, comme pour dire que tout était oublié, alors qu'il vit Hermione Granger passer à côté de lui. Ne venait-elle pas de faire la même chose il y a même pas cinq minutes ?

Il se tourna tout à coup vers elle, les sourcils froncés et l'air de quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément. Elena soupira.

« Arrête, c'est pas une fille pour toi. Elle est… trop intello ?

_ Non c'est pas ça je… »

Il rougit.

« Je ne la drague pas d'abord ! »

Mais Elena ne rit pas comme il s'y était attendu. Elle se contenta juste de soupirer une seconde fois.

« Je suis tellement déçue. Le Quidditch, j'ai l'impression que c'est toute ma vie. C'était tellement magique d'être là-haut.

_ Tu retenteras l'année prochaine.

_ Mais ça fait toute une année ! Et si ça se trouve, il y aura autre chose l'année prochaine pour m'empêcher de jouer ! »

Il acquiesça.

« Sinon, il reste un dernier espoir.

_ Quoi ?

_ On pousse Flint dans les escaliers.

_ Imbécile ! »

Mais un petit sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

Le quidditch était alors devenu un sujet tabou dans le groupe. On pouvait les désigner ainsi, car maintenant les cinq élèves passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble. Teddy et Elena était un peu les piliers de la bande, la jeune fille aimait bien ses amis Poufsouffle et c'était pareil de l'autre côté, les garçons aimant beaucoup Artémis. Ils étaient un peu seuls contre tous à vrai dire.

Les filles ne supportant pas les gens de leur maison, et les garçons n'essayaient pas de s'intégrer avec les autres. Mais bon, ça leur allait très bien, ça leur convenait parfaitement.

Mais le petit groupe vacilla quelques jours seulement après que Elena fut refusée dans l'équipe de sa maison. Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, Teddy fut interpellé par Alex qui revenait d'on ne savait où, couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds.

« Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

Vu l'état de son ami, Teddy se dit que l'affaire devait être grave. Immédiatement, son imagination plus que débordante lui fit entrevoir un monstre galopant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme l'année passée, ou même pire, une créature sanguinaire et assoiffée de sang prêt à leur ouvrir la gorge si jamais ils ne faisaient pas attention. Mais la révélation d'Alex fut finalement bien moins dramatique.

« Je… zut Elena va me tuer. Je suis accepté dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Je vais jouer en tant que batteur.

_ Tu sais Alex, continua Teddy. Ely n'est pas non plus une folle qui va crier parce que tu es acceptée dans l'équipe et pas elle. Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr. »

Il avait parlé trop tôt. Dès qu'Alex annonça sa nomination, Elena fit la tête pendant tout le reste de la journée. Et c'est juste après le repas, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous, qu'elle explosa, après que Teddy lui ai fait une remarque. C'était le seul qui avait osé à vrai dire.

« Oh oui bien sûr, dit-elle ironiquement. Elena n'est pas acceptée dans l'équipe alors on va en remettre une couche et dire à tout bout de champs qu'Alex est le nouveau batteur des Poufsouffle. Je suis sûre qu'Elena sera très heureuse de l'entendre. »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel. Elena était incontestablement sa meilleure amie et il n'envisageait même pas de passer une journée loin d'elle. Mais là, son fichu caractère commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il soupira.

« Arrête ton Nimbus, Ely. Est-ce qu'on va devoir interdire le Quidditch dans toute l'école pour ne pas te rappeler que tu n'as pas été acceptée ? Je suis désolé pour toi et tout le monde ici l'est. »

Il fit un geste vers les trois autres qui acquiescèrent vigoureusement en chœur, bien contents que ce soit Teddy qui se dresse face à la jeune Serpentard et non pas elle.

« Mais on ne peut pas empêcher certaines choses d'arriver. Allez, fais pas la tête. On te l'a dit parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous. En tout cas, moi je ne le voulais pas. Est-ce qu'on aurait mieux fait de te le cacher ? Tu aurais été plus heureuse si tu ne l'avais pas su ? Et si tu l'avais appris par hasard ? Parce que tu t'en serais forcément rendue compte. Tu nous en aurait encore plus voulu non ? »

Devant son ton devenu soudainement si doux, Elena baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de l'attitude qu'elle avait adopté. Teddy grimaça un sourire.

« Et puis si jamais ça t'énerve, tu n'auras qu'à lancer un maléfice à Alex pour qu'il tombe de son balai. »

L'intéressé poussa une exclamation de protestation qui fit bien rire Artémis et Quintus.


	17. Confident

****  
><em>Voilà voilà ! C'est la rentrée (malheureusement), mais cela veut dire aussi de nouveaux textes. Enfin la rentrée ... juste pour Elena parce que Picotti va être en vacances le traître. Mais bon, il aura plus de temps pour écrire hihihi. On espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous suffisamment de bonne humeur pour laisser une potite review en bas (le bouton est vraiment gros, vous ne pouvez PAS le louper.) Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et gros bisous ! xxx<em>

**CHAPITRE 17 : Confident**

**Come a little closer**  
><em>Viens un peu plus près<em>  
><strong>Have I told you<strong>  
><em>T'ai-je dis<em>  
><strong>You're my confidant<strong>  
><em>Tu es mon confident<em>  
><strong>And I know you are here<strong>  
><em>Et je sais que tu es là<em>

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, soit depuis près de deux mois, Elena arriva en retard en cours. Elle était arrivée dix minutes après la sonnerie en cours de Sortilèges, et le professeur Flitwick mit longtemps à savoir s'il l'acceptait ou non.

« Bon … entrez Miss Grape, mais c'est bien la dernière fois », dit il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre place entre Artémis et Alex, qui lui avaient gardé une place. Son amie l'interrogea du regard pour savoir le motif de son retard.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, annonça-t-elle d'un ton las. Je reste ici pour Noël. Seule. »

La bouche d'Artémis forma un « o » bien distinct, alors qu'Alex faisait la grimace. Passer les fêtes de Noël seul, ça sentait vraiment mauvais.

Un peu plus loin, assis à côté de Quintus et d'un garçon qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre un peu trop souvent son index dans sa narine, Teddy se pencha en avant pour essayer de voir Elena. Alex et Artemis semblaient discuter à voix basse avec un air choqué, Elena avait les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré, ou était sur le point de pleuré, ou avait en tout cas envie de pleurer mais arrivait de justesse à se retenir et lui, il n'entendait pas un mot.

« Quintus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je n'entends pas.

_ Ben demande à Alex !

_ Oui mais…

_ Messieurs Ambrosius et Sowfull, si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vais être obligé de vous mettre en retenue. »

Teddy fit la moue et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Il reprit sa baguette en main, la fit tourner entre ses doigts et trépigna d'impatience jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les deux heures lui semblèrent durer pendant une éternité et voir Alex, Elena et Artemis discuter à voix basse l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Lorsque enfin la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier à ranger ses affaires en un temps record et à se lever de sa place pour se précipiter vers Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle lui répéta exactement la même chose qu'à ses deux autres amis. Teddy eut la même réaction qu'Artémis, mais se gratta la tête en plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et dans les situations comme ça, il n'y avait rien à dire. Sur le coup, il pensa à inviter Elena chez lui, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle y serait à sa place. Puis sa mère lui dirait « Noël est une fête de famille Ted, pas une fête entre amis ». La seule solution qui lui restait, c'était de justement rester à Poudlard avec elle. De toute façon, cette année ils allaient dans sa famille du côté moldu, et il n'avait jamais adoré ça, au contraire.

Teddy avait une espèce de ressentiment envers sa grand-mère. Non seulement elle piquait mais encore en plus elle le serrait toujours très fort contre elle en l'appelant « mon petit bichon » ce qui, évidemment, faisait toujours hurler Jack de rire. Et puis il y avait son oncle et sa tante aussi. Son oncle lui donnerait des coups de coude quand il apprendrait qu'il traînait tout le temps avec une fille, parce que, évidemment, il n'allait pas manquer de l'apprendre. Il lui ferait des clins d'œil et lui demanderait quand était prévu le mariage. Il était capable de faire la blague une dizaine de fois en moins d'une heure. Sa tante, elle, était encore pire. Elle l'ignorerait totalement. Quant à sa cousine, qui avait sensiblement le même âge que lui, elle le tannerait toute la soirée pour jouer à la poupée.

Il réfléchit et décida, à la dernière seconde, d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents.

« Non mais tu n'es pas obligé de sacrifier les fêtes de Noël pour moi, souffla Elena cependant flattée. Vas dans ta famille et amuse-toi.

_ Jack va encore me persécuter. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais l'année dernière, ma mère lui avait offert une carabine a air comprimé. Et à ton avis, Ely, c'était qui sa cible favorite ? »

Il se massa distraitement le bras, presque malgré lui.

« J'ai eu des bleus partout pendant toutes les vacances. Non, je vais dire qu'on a vraiment beaucoup de devoirs et que ce serait mieux pour mon avenir que je reste à Poudlard.

_ Ce n'est pas beau de mentir à sa mère, tu sais ? »

Mais Elena affichait un large sourire.

Et visiblement, sa mère n'était pas très contente de l'excuse de son fils. Quelques jours plus tard, le Poufsouffle reçu une réponse négative de ses parents, et ses arguments avaient tous été contrés.

« _Tu auras tout le temps de travailler chez mamy, puisque normalement, chaque année il faut te forcer à mettre la tête dans les livres, là tu n'auras pas trop de mal comme tu as l'air motivé. Puis Noël est la seule fois de l'année où on peut tous se retrouver ensemble et en famille_. »

Il avait oublié qu'il lui était impossible de mentir à sa mère. Il fit la tête pendant toute la journée qui suivit l'arrivée de ce message et alla même jusqu'à faire des plans pour être « obligé » de rester à Poudlard. Il envisagea de concocter une potion qui le rendrait trop malade pour rentrer chez lui mais comme le lui fit remarquer Elena, il n'était pas très bon en la matière et il risquait fortement de s'empoisonner plus qu'autre chose. Si ce n'était de se tuer sur le champ. Il envisagea également de se casser un membre en tombant volontairement de son balai. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'y avait visiblement aucune fracture que la magie ne pouvait pas ressouder.

A cours d'idée, un soir, il s'assit sur les marches menant au hall et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Dehors, il faisait froid. Une pluie fine mouillait le parc. D'ici quelques jours tout au plus, les températures allaient chuter considérablement et le gel puis la neige feraient leur apparition. Elena s'assit à côté de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour le réconforter mais ce fut un tout autre cri qui franchit ses lèvres.

« Archi ! »

En effet, son chat venait de traverser la portion du parc qu'elle avait en vue à la vitesse d'un éclair.

Elle sauta des marches et se lança à la poursuite, voulant savoir après quoi son chat courait. Teddy la suivit.

Ils coururent à travers le parc, et c'est juste avant la cabane d'Hagrid qu'ils remarquèrent que le chat courait après un rat.

« Tout ce chemin pour ça ! », s'exclama Teddy.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel, porta Archimède qui crachait, pas vraiment content d'avoir laissé sa proie s'échapper, et ils retournèrent au château, bien au chaud. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient des animaux de compagnie, notamment des chats mais aussi des crapauds et des rats. Et évidemment, les chats s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Mais Elena ne se souvenait pas que Archi se soit déjà mis un jour dans un tel état pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un rat. Qui plus est, il était particulièrement bien nourri. Surtout depuis que Artemis avait découvert qu'il avait une préférence pour les pains briochés. D'ailleurs, heureusement que les animaux étaient libres de vagabonder à leur guise dans le parc, sinon le pauvre animal aurait probablement déjà doublé de volume.

« Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie, suggéra Teddy. Je veux dire, nous on a les cours et des tas de choses à faire mais un chat, il ne peut même pas monter sur un balai pour s'amuser.

_ Je te signale que toi non plus tu ne montes pas sur des balais pour t'amuser. »

Et de fait, et c'était l'une des choses qui faisait souvent bien rire Elena, Teddy avait un peu le vertige. Oh ce n'était pas encore énorme comparé à ce garçon de Serdaigle qui, dès qu'il s'élevait de quelques pieds, s'agrippait à son balai en pleurant presque.

Les jours passaient, et les semaines défilaient, Noël se rapprochant de plus en plus. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'Elena ouvrit la lettre de son frère ce jour-ci. Quelques jours auparavant, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait passer ses vacances en Roumanie, et elle était sûre qu'il dirait oui. Elle s'était trompée.

_Ma très chère Ely,_

_ Comment vas-tu ? J'ai très peu de nouvelles depuis la rentrée, mais je suis tout de même content de recevoir cette lettre. Ici tout va bien, les dragons sont plus en forme que jamais, mais on s'y fait vite quand on sait s'y prendre avec eux (ce qui n'est, bien évidemment, pas ton cas)._

_ J'ai appris par papa et maman qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir te chercher pour les vacances, étant obligé d'aller à leur séminaire de je ne sais pas quoi …Bref, pour répondre à ta demande, je suis sincèrement désolé mais tu ne peux pas venir en Roumanie._

_ J'ai des vacances bien entendu, et je serais volontiers venu te chercher … si je n'avais pas autre chose de prévu. Pour résumer, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un juste après ton retour en Angleterre, et on voulait passer notre premier Noël ensemble. Elle s'appelle Katrina, et je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais. J'ai hâte que tu la rencontres, car ton avis est très important pour moi._

_ Si tu ne veux vraiment pas passer tes vacances à Poudlard, envoie une lettre à papou, je suis sûr qu'il sera plus que ravi de venir de te chercher et que tu passes Noël avec lui et mamy._

_ Je t'enverrai des lettres et ton cadeau un peu avant le réveillon._

_ J'espère que ça te plaira, mais il n'y a pas de raisons que non._

_ Je t'embrasse fort fort fort fort._

_ Aaron._

Elena resta bouche bée devant sa lettre. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais connu une telle déception. Assise à la table des Serpentard, elle sentit son estomac se nouer d'un coup et sa gorge se serrer. La lette lui avait coupé l'appétit.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Artémis en se servant un grand bol de lait chaud. On dirait que le Baron Sanglant vient de t'annoncer qu'il va se fiancer avec Peeves. »

La plaisanterie ne fit rire qu'elle et, s'en rendant rapidement compte, elle se mit à tousser pour donner l'impression qu'elle avait un chat dans la gorge et que c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle avait sorti une énormité pareille.

« C'est… c'est la pire année de ma vie. »

Artemis haussa les sourcils.

« C'est charmant pour nous ce que tu dis là.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça que je sous-entendais. »

Elena soupira et posa la lettre sur la table, face à elle. Elle était tellement écœurée qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer, comme si elle était soudainement passée au-delà de la tristesse.

« D'abord mes parents qui ne m'accompagnent même pas à la rentrée, ensuite ils m'annoncent que je vais devoir me débrouiller pour trouver un endroit où passer Noël et maintenant c'est mon frère qui me laisse tomber. Il ne me reste plus rien. »

Artémis fit la grimace.

« Il te reste nous encore. Je veux dire Ted déjà, moi et Alex et Quintus et… bon ok, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas trop approcher Quintus. Mais on va bien trouver quelque chose. »

Elena acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincue, mais son amie continua sur sa voie.

« Tu … tu sais, quand ma mère est partie avec son amant, mon père a eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Et j'avais que cinq ans à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas le consoler comme je le pourrais maintenant.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

La jeune fille était touchée que son amie lui confie ce mauvais souvenir, mais elle était assez mal à l'aise. Puis surtout elle ne voyait pas le lien avec son année à elle.

« Toi tu as des gens sur qui tu peux compter. Puis dis toi que plus tard, tu auras des choses beaucoup plus grave dans la vie. Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison pour Noël, mon père sera très content. »

Elena ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle était bien entendue très tentée mais elle ne connaissait pas du tout le père d'Artémis et l'idée de passer une fête comme Noël chez elle la mettait un peu dans l'embarras.

« Tu vas sûrement vouloir passer Noël avec ta famille. Non, je suis désolée. Teddy a raison quand il dit que c'est une fête réservée à la famille.

_ Arrête, on est juste à deux. On a déjà vu mieux comme réunion de famille.

_ Tu n'as pas du tout de frère ou de sœur ? »

Artémis secoua la tête.

« Après ma naissance, ma mère a juré qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais d'autres enfants. Mais je crois bien qu'elle a eu un bébé il y a quelques années. Comme je ne la vois plus par contre, je ne pourrais pas en attester. »

Elena était sincèrement touchée par ce que lui disait son amie. Vivre loin de ses parents était déjà quelque chose de compliqué mais en plus vivre loin de sa mère devait être insupportable. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si jamais sa mère décidait de les quitter, elle, son père et son frère. Beaucoup de chagrin probablement.

« Alors ? demanda Artemis d'une petite voix. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

_ D'accord. Mais je vais quand même devoir demander l'autorisation à mes parents. Et puis toi aussi.

_ Oh moi c'est tout vu. Et tu sais ? Pour Teddy, il a raison, oui, mais c'est un garçon.

_ Et alors ?

_ Il a beau avoir treize ans, il a la mentalité d'un gosse de huit. »

Heureusement pour elle, Elena reçut une réponse affirmative de la part de ses parents. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune raison de dire non. C'était peut être prévu tôt, mais Elena voulait être sûre que ne pas passer Noël seule au château. Et c'est ce qui se passait, l'année n'était pas si mal finalement.

Avec Teddy, ils observaient le terrain de quidditch sans vraiment s'intéresser au jeu des serpents. Elena avait encore un goût amer dans la bouche, mais elle voulait quand même voir gagner sa maison. Elle pouvait toujours viser le poste qu'elle convoitait l'année prochaine, comme lui avait dit Artémis.

« Ca va mieux ?, demanda Teddy en se penchant vers elle, assis dans les gradins.

_Pas vraiment, mais je me fais à l'idée que je ne deviendrai pas une super star cette année. »

Il prit un air désolé mais qui disparut rapidement dans un grand sourire et Elena sut immédiatement qu'il allait encore lui servir une bêtise aussi grosse que lui. Ce qui ne loupa pas.

« Ça tombe bien alors, je ne serais pas obligé de porter le t-shirt des supporters de Serpentards d'Artemis trop vite.

_ Tu sais, si tu ne l'aimes pas ce t-shirt, tu peux aussi le dire à Artémis.

_ Mais si je l'aime bien. Juste que si je le sors dans ma salle commune, je vais finir en pâtée pour sombrals. »

Il rit mais reprit vite son sérieux et fronça même les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Teddy se redressa.

« J'ai vu… enfin il me semblait avoir vu Hermione Granger et…

_ Et ? Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? »

Teddy devint si rouge qu'il sembla sur le point d'exploser.

« Mais non ! J'ai juste eu l'impression qu'elle venait de disparaître mais j'ai certainement rêvé.

_ Probablement oui », annonça Elena avait de reporter son attention sur l'entraînement.

L'équipe était très mauvaise, et Serpentard allait perdre, c'était certain. Malfoy n'arrivait même pas à attraper le vif d'or, les batteurs lançaient les cognards avec la force d'un botruc, et le gardien laissait passer le souafle comme s'il avait les mains trouées.

« Pitoyable » pensa Teddy.

D'un côté, ça laissait plus de chances à Poufsouffle, et ainsi à Alex. Puis même, leur maison avait besoin de prouver aux serpents ce qu'elle valait, vu toutes les insultes qu'ils se prenaient … Ca leur ferait un bien fou.

Teddy trouvait dommage que les préjugés sur les Poufsouffle soient tous aussi méchants. On les taxait souvent d'inutiles, de faibles, de lâches, de suiveurs ou de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dévalorisant. A écouter les gens, seuls les Serpentard et éventuellement les Gryffondor valaient la peine. Ce n'était absolument pas l'avis de Teddy.

Quintus lui-même avait été traumatisé lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle. La première soirée, il avait presque pleuré tellement il était déçu et Teddy et Alex savaient parfaitement qu'en cachette, il regardait les Gryffondor avec envie. Ce n'était pas faute de lui dire qu'il ne convenait pas à la maison qu'il briguait mais apparemment, il ne voulait rien savoir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Elena qui se leva tout à coup.

« Ça m'énerve. Ils sont tous plus nuls les uns que les autres. »

Teddy se retint de justesse de lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas dans l'équipe mais c'eut été attiser la mauvaise humeur de son amie.

Sur le chemin, Elena passa devant la cabane de Hagrid, et en profita pour faire un tour dans les enclos. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas les créatures magiques, et elle était certaine qu'elle ne prendrait pas cette option l'année prochaine. Mais voilà, cette année il y avait un hippogriffe et c'était une de ses créatures préférées. Elle était sûre que si Aaron le savait, il en serait jaloux, même s'il travaillait en permanence avec des dragons. De toute façon, s'il voulait savoir qu'il y avait un hippogriffe cette année, il n'avait qu'à venir la chercher à Noël, et c'est tout.


	18. I wanna be your boyfriend

**Chapitre 18 : I wanna be your boyfriend**

**Hey, little girl****  
><strong>_Hey, petite fille_**  
><strong>**I wanna be your boyfriend****  
><strong>_Je veux être ton petit copain_**  
><strong>**Sweet little girl****  
><strong>_Douce petite fille_**  
><strong>**I wanna be your boyfriend****  
><strong>_Je veux être ton petit copain_

Les feuilles avaient bruni sur les arbres et le parc de l'école avait rapidement pris une allure figée. Les pluies, de plus en plus fréquentes, avaient détrempé le sol. Afin de ne pas risquer de rester embourbé, comme le chat d'une fille de première année que Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick avaient mis plus de vingt minutes à dégager, Archi évitait de plus en plus de sortir du château, mais Elena sentait bien que son pauvre compagnon commençait à s'ennuyer.

Un dimanche matin, elle le trouva assis sur un appui de fenêtre à regarder paisiblement dehors.

Elle s'approcha de son chat et lui gratta la tête. Il adorait ça. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, tout en continuant de le caresser, lorsqu'une voix, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment, interpella.

« Elena. Quelle bonne surprise de te voir là ! »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Bérénice Price, sa cousine. C'était la seule personne de sa famille qu'elle avait pu croiser à Poudlard, et encore, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Mais le château n'était pas assez grand pour passer à côté elle. Bérénice avait beau être sa cousine, ça n'empêchait pas Elena de tout faire pour ne pas la croiser, au contraire. Si c'était pour l'entendre se vanter sur ses performances scolaires, sur les nombreux talents de son petit ami actuel, et en plus se faire rabaisser parce que c'était la dernière des petits enfants, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« Bérénice, répondit-elle sur le même ton un peu acerbe. Mais tu es toujours à Poudlard ? »

L'attaque était petite, elle le savait. Au cours de l'été, Elena avait entendu dire que Bérénice pourrait peut-être ne pas passer sa septième année d'étude, ses résultats étant beaucoup trop bons et lui assurant presque tous ses ASPICs avec la meilleure note. Cela n'avait pas empêché ses parents de la punir dans sa chambre pour une raison inconnue. Selon le père d'Elena, elle avait probablement eu plus de mauvaises notes qu'elle voulait bien le croire.

Bérénice fit une moue lui donnant des airs de troll s'étant pris un orteil dans une porte.

« Je voulais quand même passer mes ASPICs. Il y a peut-être encore des choses à apprendre. »

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine l'avait toujours insupportée mais là, elle battait des records.

« Et tu as été nommée préfète en chef alors ? »

Ca aussi c'était petit, puisqu'Elena savait très bien que non. Mais sa cousine le voulait, et elle pensait vraiment être nommée à ce poste. Et quand elle vit la tête qu'elle faisait à ce moment, elle ne regretta pas ses paroles.

« Non, puis quand on voit qui ils ont pris à la place, ils auraient plutôt dû. »

Elle reporta alors son attention sur Elena.

« Au fait, tu passes où ton Noël puisque personne ne veut de toi dans la famille ? »

Ça, c'était la spécialité de la famille d'Elena. Niveau unicité, on pouvait repasser. Entre cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes et autres, on s'envoyait constamment des méchancetés. Bérénice avait dix-sept ans, elle était habituée et était même passée maître dans l'art de blesser les gens. Mais Elena n'avait que douze ans et même si certains soutenaient qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place à Serpentard, elle ne savait pas blesser les gens. Ou pas réellement. Il lui arrivait évidemment de lancer quelques méchancetés, surtout lorsque ça concernait Astrid Lowmind et son incroyable stupidité mais jamais elle ne faisait ça gratuitement.

Son visage se décomposa et elle blêmit.

« Non, je ne passe pas Noël dans la famille, en effet. Mais je vais chez une amie. Mais toi, tu ne peux probablement pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas d'amis. »

Sa cousine blêmit, et se retint de se jeter sur sa cousine.

Derrière elle, Teddy arrivait en trottinant, ses livres à la main. Il perdit sa bonne humeur en voyant les deux jeunes filles s'affronter du regard.

La plus vieille, que Teddy ne connaissait même pas de vue, le fixa, et porta à nouveau son attention sur Elena.

« Tu sais ma très chère cousine, dans la vie, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. »

Et sur ce, elle partit. Elena ne la lâcha pas du regard jusqu'au moment où elle disparut de son champ de vision.

« Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda Teddy en faisant la moue. On dirait un gnome qu'on a trop secoué avant de le lancer. »

La remarque arracha tout de même un sourire à Elena.

« C'est ma cousine.

_ Oh. Désolé alors. Je ne savais pas que…

_ C'est un gnome qu'on a trop secoué.

_Et qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

_A ton avis ? Me dire à quel point la famille ne voulait pas de moi pour les vacances et se moquer du fait que je passe Noël chez une amie. »

Teddy ne comprenait pas. Elle était sa cousine, elle devait être gentille avec les gens de sa famille. Non ?

« Mais elle ne t'aime pas ?

_Oh tu sais, dans ma famille, tout le monde me voit comme l'erreur qui est arrivée

trop tard après les autres enfants.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_J'ai toujours joué toute seule, passé les vacances seule chez mes grands parents. Mes cousins, oncles et tantes ne se sont jamais vraiment intéressés à moi. Seuls mes grands parents font attention à moi.

_Mais … pourquoi ?!

_Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que je suis beaucoup plus jeunes que les autres et moins, comment dire, docile ? »

Teddy écarquillait les yeux, soudainement muet d'incompréhension. Comment des gens pouvaient avoir un tel comportement avec un membre de leur famille ? Et puis, c'était Elena, sa meilleure amie, il ne comprenait pas qu'on ne puisse pas ne pas l'aimer.

« Mais ta cousine, elle a presque le même âge que toi. Elle a juste... (il compta mentalement) cinq ans de plus. C'est trois fois rien. »

Elena haussa les épaules. Le discours de son ami la flattait quelque part mais sa naïveté l'exaspérait également.

« Les gens ne s'aiment pas tous toujours parce qu'ils sont de la même famille.

_ Mais pourquoi ? On est censé aimer sa famille, c'est Merlin qui le dit, on doit faire honneur aux siens. »

Elena haussa les sourcils, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de soupirer de dépit.

« Les paroles de Merlin, faut les prendre parfois au sens figuré.

_ Mais c'est la même chose avec tes autres cousins, continua le jeune garçon.

_ Le frère de Bérénice, Félix, est comme sa sœur et comme sa mère, c'est à dire détestable. Les jumeaux restent dans leur coin et ça fait longtemps que je ne leur ai pas parlé. Leur sœur, Bianca, est partie à la sortie de Poudlard avec un moldu et depuis personne n'a de nouvelles. Puis du côté de ma mère, ses parents sont morts quand elle était petite et elle était fille unique autant dire que côté famille, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie chez moi. Et toi, parle moi un peu de ta famille, je connais à peine le nom de tes parents. »

Teddy fit la moue.

« Ma famille est pas si top que ça. Ma mère est une moldue et avec sa famille, il ne faut jamais faire allusion à la magie. Mon père fait tout le temps des gaffes. Avec Jack, on joue souvent à lui faire dire plein de bêtises.

_ Et du côté de ton père ?

_ J'ai deux cousins mais je les vois rarement. Ils ne sont plus en Angleterre depuis longtemps. Mes grands-parents sont cools, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut. »

Elena pinça les lèvres.

« Je t'envie. Ta famille ne te juge pas en fonction de la maison où tu fais tes études.

_ Mais toi tu es à Serpentard, remarqua le Poufsouffle. Comme ta cousine, et comme ton père si je me souviens bien.

_Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais d'Aaron. Quand il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, il s'en est pris vraiment plein la tronche. J'étais petite mais je me souviens bien l'avoir entendu pleurer plus d'une fois. »

Oh c'est vrai, sa famille paraissait très belle et accueillante d'un point de vue extérieur. Une grande famille, avec un beau nom. Mais dès qu'on y entrait, on se rendait compte que même avec le même sang, il y avait toujours des rivalités.

« Mais... Elena... ta famille n'est pas de sang-pur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. Teddy venait de mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème. Elle y avait longtemps réfléchi aussi un jour et elle s'était demandée ce qui pouvait motiver sa famille a être aussi odieuse.

« Je crois que c'est une question de pouvoir. Il y a plusieurs groupuscules qui se forment et je crois que ma famille tente d'y entrer. Mais les sangs-purs sont les mieux vus donc la plupart tente de se faire accepter dans les grandes familles, éventuellement de s'y mêler ou de s'y unir. »

Ils étaient en train de marcher le long d'un couloir. Teddy s'était soudainement arrêté. Il avait pâli. Elena cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?

_ Ta famille... ce sont... des Mangemorts ?

_ Non !, s'indigna-t-elle. Non bien sûr que non ! Enfin, mon père a épousé une moldue et mes grands parents n'ont jamais eu de postes assez importants au Ministère. Puis de toute façon, Tu-Sais-Qui est mort. Donc plus de Mangemorts.

_Mais les autres membres de ta famille ? Ce sont tous des sang-purs non ?

_Oui. Tous. Et je t'avoue que papa a de certains doutes sur ma tante Hyacinthe, la mère de Bérénice. Enfin surtout son mari en fait. Puis si Bianca est partie avec son moldu, c'est parce qu'elle savait ce que serait la réaction de mes oncles et tantes. Je trouve ça dommage, Bianca est la seule qui se soit occupée de moi quand j'étais petite. »

Il acquiesça mais elle vit bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« Ted ! Je ne suis pas une Mangemort.

_ Ça je le sais figure-toi. Ecoute, pour moi ça ne changerait rien. Tu restes Elena, ma meilleure amie en tout. »

La jeune fille rougit subitement.

« Mais ce que je veux dire, reprit le Poufsouffle. C'est qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui vira au rouge pivoine.

« Arrête ! Y a des gens qui nous regardent ! »

Elena éclata de rire et s'éloigna de lui.

« Ah bah je sais où il est passé ton nimbus alors, et tu devrais te l'enlever de là où je pense, ça te ferait le plus grand bien. »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules.

La salle pour Halloween était magnifique, comme si les elfes et Hagrid s'étaient encore plus surpassés que l'année dernière. Le dîner était pareil, succulent au possible. Et même si la tarte à la citrouille n'était pas le plat préféré de Teddy, il en reprit deux fois.

Un seul incident mit une tâche au tableau. La Grosse Dame, le tableau permettant d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, avait été attaquée par Sirius Black, le sorcier le plus recherché de toute la Grande Bretagne.

Les deux deuxième années étaient encore dans les couloirs lorsque la rumeur monta jusqu'à eux. Ils crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. En effet, quelques instants plus tôt à peine, Peeves avait surgi de derrière un tableau et s'était jeté sur Teddy en hurlant. Ce dernier avait eu si peur qu'il en avait poussé un hurlement plutôt aigu pour un garçon. Mais au bout de quelques instants, ils durent se faire à l'évidence que l'information n'avait rien d'un mauvais gag. Et alors qu'ils en étaient encore à se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, un préfet vint à leur rencontre.

« Tout le monde doit aller dans la Grande Salle. Ordre de Dumbledore. »

Ils n'argumentèrent pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine.

« Comment est-ce que Sirius Black a pu entrer dans l'école ? demanda Teddy en frissonnant. Je pensais que c'était le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde. »

Elena ne répondit pas. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Artémis, Alex et Quitus, tous les trois autant perdus. Ils suivirent alors les préfets et les autres élèves, afin de regagner la Grande Salle.

Ils découvrirent un nombre incalculable de sacs de couchages, parfaitement alignés. Les décorations avaient toutes disparues, comme les grandes tables et les bancs. Comme si la soirée d'Halloween n'avait jamais existé.

Artémis montra un coin de la pièce encore inoccupé, et ils décidèrent de s'installer ici. Au moins, ils étaient loin des autres Serpentard et ils pouvaient parler librement, sans se faire interrompre ou entendre.

Quintus fut le premier à se glisser dans son sac de couchage. Il s'installa confortablement puis se tourna vers Elena.

« Tu sais, si tu as peur, tu peux venir dormir avec moi. »

Soufflée, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux alors que Teddy plongeait la tête sous son propre duvet pour étouffer ses éclats de rire. Artemis, elle, plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Arrête Quintus ! C'est pas drôle ! »

Cette fois, Alex se joignit aux rires.

« Vous êtes des cas désespérants ! retentit la voix aigrelette d'Astrid Lowmind. Il y a un tueur sanguinaire dans l'école et vous vous en amusez.

_ On ne craint rien, rétorqua Teddy. Quel intérêt Black aurait-il à nous attaquer. Non, il vient plutôt pour quelqu'un de particulier. Toi peut-être. »

Astrid s'apprêta à répondre puis elle sourit.

« Merci Ambrosius.

_ Ce n'était pas un compliment, rétorqua Elena. Il voulait dire que Black venait certainement exaucer le vœu que nous avons tous fait au début de l'année. Celui comme quoi quelqu'un viendrait t'assassiner avant que ta langue venimeuse ne vienne répandre des horreurs. »

Astrid ferma sa bouche rapidement, avant de faire demi tour pour rejoindre ses amies, qui étaient à l'autre bout de la salle. Pour la plus grand bonheur d'Elena. Cette dernière remonta le duvet sous son menton avant de se retourner vers Artémis, elle même en train de s'installer dans ce qui lui servirait de lit pour la nuit.

« Tente ton coup avec Quintus non ?, chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux me tuer ?

_C'est juste un exemple. Et aussi pour te dire qu'il va falloir se mettre à la chasse ma belle.

_A la chasse ?

_Mais oui ! On a douze ans, il nous faut des copains ! »

Elena pinça les lèvres. Artémis avait raison pourtant. Les filles cool avaient des copains et elles, elles commençaient déjà à vieillir. Presque malgré elle, elle tourna les yeux vers Teddy. Couché à quelques pas à peine d'elle, il était enroulé dans son duvet et semblait déjà profondément endormi.

« Mais tu me laisses Alex, susurra Artémis alors que le professeur Rogue venait tout juste de passer devant elle. Teddy, il dirait pas non si tu lui demandais.

_ Tu rigoles !

_ Arrête, tu y as pensé !

_ Non ! »

Elena était contente que l'obscurité cache le rouge qui lui enflammait les joues.

« Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble.

_ J'aurais l'impression d'embrasser mon frère. Beeeeeeeeh ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-elle penser à sortir avec un garçon alors qu'un tableau du château avait été lacéré à coup de couteau par un dangereux criminel ?

« Tu sais, continua son amie, l'amitié se transforme souvent en amour.

_Mais pas avec Ted ! C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est dégoûtant ! Et de toute façon il n'est pas mon genre.

_Ah ? Et c'est quoi ton genre ?, demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Elena, de plus en plus intéressée.

_Les garçons … plus vieux. Et dans le style de Rémy O'Bryan, tu sais le poursuiveur des Flaquemares ?

_Ah ouais ! J'avoue qu'il est mignon. Moi j...

_Chhhhht !, les coupa Madame Chrouvave. Il est temps de dormir jeunes filles ! »

Artémis leva les yeux au ciel avant d'écraser sa tête dans son oreiller. Elena en fit autant, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Un froissement attira son attention. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle manqua de peu de laisser échapper un cri d'effroi. Avec le tueur qui rôdait dans l'école, nul doute que tous les professeurs auraient débarqué dans les secondes suivantes, leur baguette à la main. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche puis s'assit. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent rapidement.

« Quintus !

_ Je t'embête pas longtemps.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Va dormir.

_ Attends. J'ai... je voulais pas mais j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez Artémis et toi. »

Il s'assit sur ses talons, prit tout à coup un air grave. Dans l'obscurité et sans ses lunettes, son visage déjà constellé d'acné semblait presque... attirant ? Non, quand même pas.

« Teddy et toi, c'est pas possible hein ?

_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

_ Ben moi, je suis un garçon sympa. Je veux dire, je t'aime bien et tout. Et les filles cool ont un petit copain à douze ans. »

Elena ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Eh bien ça tombe bien Quintus... (elle ignora le petit sourire sur ses lèvres) parce que mes douze ans je ne les ai pas encore. Bonne nuit ! »

Et alors qu'elle poussait l'importun du pied, elle entendit Artémis glousser de rire dans son duvet.

Elle se retourna dans son duvet alors que son amie rigolait de plus en plus.

« Artémis, aucun commentaire s'il te plait.

_Non mais avoue que c'est à exploser de rire ça. Tu viens de mettre un râteau à Quintus !

_Artémis, tais toi.

_Tu as mis ton premier râteau ! Tu deviens une grande.

_Artémis bonne nuit.

_On parle de copain et deux minutes après tu passes à l'acte !

_Artémis, tout le monde entend la conversation alors franchement, la ferme. »

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Alex qui avait parlé.


	19. Le premier amour

**CHAPITRE 19 : Le premier amour**

**"Le premier amour**

**C'est n'importe quoi !**

**On s'aime pour toujours**

**Et ça marche pas !**

**C'est n'importe quoi ! "**

Malgré la frayeur occasionnée le soir d'Halloween, la tension retomba rapidement et, bien vite, les choses reprirent leur cour normal. Dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Teddy entendit une élève de troisième année, Hannah Abbot, disserter sur le fait que Sirius Black était probablement capable de se transformer en cactus ou en plante aquatique ou même en plante en pot et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été découvert après l'inspection des professeurs.

« Ecoutez la, gémit Alex un matin, quelques temps seulement avec les vacances de Noël. On dirait qu'elle ne sait même plus quoi dire pour attirer l'attention. »

Teddy enfila ses gants en laine et par-dessus ses gants en peau de dragon qu'il utilisait pour la botanique. Ceux-ci étaient déjà usés et griffés, il était temps qu'il demande à ses parents de lui en acheter des nouveaux.

« Peut-être qu'elle a raison ?

_Oh non Teddy ! Ne me dis pas que tu y crois !

_Je disais ça juste comme ça, c'est tout. »

Il prit son sac afin de suivre les autres deuxièmes années qui allaient en botanique. Dehors, les trois Poufsouffle retrouvèrent les deux filles qui complétaient leur bande. Mais Artémis les quitta pour aller avec son amie Serdaigle, et Elena put se mettre avec Teddy pour étudier les Mandragores.

« Qu'est ce que c'est répugnant ce machin, se plaignit-elle. Et dire qu'à la naissance on était aussi moches que ça.

_Mais ne dis pas ça !, s'exclama Teddy alors qu'Alex rigolait derrière eux. Tu avais une fleur sur la tête quand tu es née ?

_J'espère que non. Mais en fait je n'en sais rien, il n'y a aucune photo de moi à la naissance. »

Teddy haussa les sourcils.

« C'est vrai ? Ouah tes parents sont de vrais cas. Les miens ont des photos de Jack et moi partout, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on disparaisse du jour au lendemain. »

Ils coupèrent la conversation le temps d'enfiler leurs protège-oreilles et de rempoter leur mandragore. Teddy dut néanmoins s'avouer que mettre de la terre dans la bouche de celle qu'il partageait avec Elena n'était peut-être pas vraiment utile mais sur le coup, ça lui fit un bien fou. Lorsque la plante fut à nouveau couverte de terreau, ils se débarrassèrent des accessoires.

« Mes parents se fichent de me voir disparaître du jour au lendemain. »

Le jeune garçon laissa ses protège-oreille tomber sur le bureau.

« Dis pas ça.

_ Ils se fichent déjà de l'endroit où je vais passer Noël.

_ Je suis sûr que non.

_ Ah oui ? Et combien de hiboux de leur part tu as vu arriver pour me demander si j'avais des projets ou me dire ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi ? »

Il soupira, résigné.

« Aucun.

_ Eh bien voilà. Aucun. Pas même un pigeon !

_ Ils sont peut être trop occupés.

_Oh oui, trop occupés pour faire attention à leur propre fille. Dans ce cas ils n'avaient qu'à pas m'avoir.

_Aaron t'as écrit lui, dit Teddy afin de montrer qu'il y avait des points positifs dans cette histoire.

_Bien sûr, et ils préfèrent batifoler avec sa nouvelle copine plutôt que de passer Noël avec sa chère petite sœur qu'il aime tant.

_Aller, fait pas la tête. J'aime pas te voir triste. »

Il lui passa un bras autours des épaules et lui embrassa la joue dès que la profs avait le dos tourné. Et après un petit sourire encourageant, ils se remirent au travail.

Elena se sentait à peine mieux. Elle appuya son menton au creux de sa main et tourna les yeux vers Artémis. Celle-ci lui envoya un grand sourir et leva le pouce. Elle soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait qu'elle sorte avec Teddy ?

« Non mais c'est pas la peine, je ne t'aime pas ! »

Le garçon se figea tout à coup, sa plume dégoulinant d'encre sur le croquis très approximatif qu'il était en train de réaliser de sa mandragore.

« Pardon ?

_ Non ce n'est pas... ce que tu crois.

_ A qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il avait l'air tout à coup suspicieux et, l'espace d'un instant, Elena en voulut horriblement à Artémis de l'avoir plongée dans cette situation.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

_ Je le sais. »

Mais il avait tout de même rougi.

« Et sinon …, essaya de changer de sujet la jeune fille, tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

_Ce que tu veux.

_Tu m'es d'une aide incroyable tu le sais ?

_Mais je ne sais pas, offre moi un cadeau pas cher déjà. Et utile.

_C'est noté ! Et moi tu m'offres quoi ?

_Je ne te dis pas. »

Elle fit la moue, mais le jeune homme était inflexible. Son cadeau était préparé depuis longtemps, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise de quoi il s'agissait maintenant. Il fallait juste qu'il pense à demander l'adresse d'Arté, et le tour était joué.

Saut qu'avec les devoirs de fin de trimestres, il eut la tête ailleurs. Du lundi, Teddy argumenta sur le devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et sur celui de métamorphose qu'au contraire, il avait fini trop vite. Du mardi, il se plaignit que pour l'examen de vol, le balai qu'il avait pris dans la réserve de l'école ne volait pas droit. Du mercredi, il clama à grands cris que son parchemin d'énoncé de sortilèges avait été déchiré et qu'il lui en manquait sûrement une partie et de même, en potion, il fut convaincu qu'un reste de poudre de véracrasse avait dénaturé son philtre de bonne aventure. Du jeudi, fut persuadé que son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal avait été ensorcelé pour tenter de l'attaquer pendant qu'il écrivait. Enfin, du vendredi, il annonça que la lentille de son télescope était rayée et qu'il ne put ainsi compléter convenablement sa carte du ciel pour l'astronomie.

Lorsque tous les devoirs furent enfin bouclés, il sourit.

« Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mes examens. »

Elena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Les examens s'étaient bien passés pour elle, et la seule chose qui lui importait était de finir sa valise. Elle n'avait pas encore fait ses achats de Noël et elle comptait bien aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ça. Elle avait quelques économies, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait. Déjà, elle n'achetait rien à ses parents. Elle avait décidé ça il y avait quelques semaines, et pour son frère, cela ne serait qu'un petit livre de pacotilles. Mais pour Artémis et le père de celle-ci, elle avait déjà sa petite idée. Et pour Teddy aussi bien évidemment.

Elle songea avec impatience à la troisième année où elle pourrait enfin aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Bien entendu, son père l'y avait déjà emmenée plusieurs fois mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il y avait des magasins qu'elle n'avait pas voulu visiter avec lui.

« Ta valise est prête ? »

Artémis les rejoignit sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle.

« Presque.

_ Ely ! Le train part demain, souligna Teddy.

_ Je sais. Mais avec les examens, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps. »

Elle se tourna tout à coup vers son amie.

« Est-ce que ça tient toujours les vacances chez toi ?

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit Artémis. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne tiendrait plus ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas. Si ça te gêne ou...

_ Naaan t'en fais pas. Ted, tu veux venir passer une journée ou deux aussi ? »

Les deux filles se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui.

Il arrêta alors de regarder ses pieds, qui devenaient toujours très intéressants lors d'une conversation entre filles, pour les regarder elles. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient dit ?

« Euh, pardon ?

_Tu es le bienvenue à la maison pour le nouvel an, répéta Artémis. Il faut voir avec Alex et Quintus si eux aussi peuvent venir.

_Ooh ça serait génial !, continua leur amie. Un nouvel an en pyjama devant un film cucul avec une tonne de chips et de pop-corn en buvant trois bouteilles de soda chacun. Le rêve.

_On a définitivement pas la même image du rêve. », conclut Teddy.

Il sourit cependant.

« Mais je m'arrangerai. »

Le départ eut lieu le lendemain à neuf heures précises. Quintus manqua de peu de louper le train. En montant dans les calèches, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa valise. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il tenta de minimiser l'impact de la chose en disant qu'il y avait aussi des vêtements chez ses parents.

Les garçons se mirent en tête de porter les valises des filles mais rapidement, ce fut Alex qui se retrouva préposé aux bagages, Teddy prétextant une inquiétante douleur dans l'épaule et Quintus étant parti en avant pour garder des places.

Le voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur. La majeure partie des conversations tourna autour des cadeaux et du nouvel an chez Artémis. Ils firent des projets et encore des projets. Et lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils firent d'autres projets, pour la rentrée cette fois.

Mais alors qu'ils parlaient des options obligatoires pour l'année prochaine, le train commença à ralentir à sa course. Elena prit la caisse d'Archimède qui commençait à grogner, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Teddy. Au moins, les vacances l'éloignaient de ce chat de malheur.

« Mon père nous attend vers la barrière magique. Il est venu en voiture je crois, alors il faut se rendre dans le monde moldu. », déclara Artémis à son amie.

Cette dernière acquiesça en prenant sa grosse malle de sa main gauche et en tenant fortement la caisse de son chat. Elle sortit du train alors que ses camardes la suivaient.

Elle salua rapidement les garçons et tous se promirent de se retrouver pour le nouvel an pour la plus grande soirée entre amis de toute leur vie. Le père d'Artémis était bien là. C'était un homme de haute stature au visage très doux et au regard empli de bienveillance. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras et Elena sentit une légère pointe de jalousie l'étreindre. Cette homme voyait sa fille comme un véritable joyau. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait la laisser toute seule pour Noël sans même se soucier de son sort.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire. Ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas d'elle, de son bien-être, de son état d'esprit, de son avenir. Ils n'avaient aucune considération pour elle. C'était à croire qu'ils regrettaient qu'elle soit née.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'homme lui tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Marius. Mais tu peux m'appeler papa si tu le veux, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Il appuya ses dires d'un clin d'œil. Elena se demanda où elle était tombée.

« Marius... ça ira. »

Elle se retourna pour voir où était ses amis sur le quai. Teddy était dans les bras de sa mère, et elle pensa que celle-ci voulait plutôt l'étouffer que l'embrasser. Quant à Alex, il fit une rapide bise à sa mère et un sourire chaleureux à son père. Et après ça, ils étaient déjà partis. Et enfin, Quintus. Son père lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule, et il faillit tomber après ça. Sa mère lui fit une énorme bise sur le front et en le serrant dans les bras.

Elena sourit. De ce point de vu, tous les parents étaient pareil, sauf les siens. Ils savaient être protecteurs mais que lorsqu'il ne fallait pas. Bon, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Elle reporta son attention sur son amie et sur le père de celle-ci. C'était les vacances, et il fallait s'amuser maintenant.

Et elle s'employa à passer un très bon moment. La vie chez Artémis s'avéra être un moment particulièrement agréable et les deux jeunes filles eurent toutes les occasions qu'elles voulurent de s'amuser et de se reposer.

La seule ombre au tableau fut la lettre que Teddy envoya quelques jours à peine après Noël.

Salut Ely, salut Arté,

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Moi ça va si ce n'est que mon frère a attrapé l'éclabouille et que ma mère ne veut pas me laisser venir pour le nouvel an. Elle dit que je suis encore trop jeune pour passer plusieurs jours chez une fille de ma classe. J'ai essayé de la forcer à me laisser venir quand même mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Donc à moins que vous ne veniez me kidnapper, je ne serai pas là pour le nouvel an. Mais vous allez venir me kidnapper, n'est-ce pas ?

Saluez Alex et Quintus pour moi,

Bisous les filles,

Ted.

Cette lettre fit de la peine à Elena. Elle n'avait même pas pu passer la soirée du nouvel an avec son meilleur ami. Résultat, ses plans n'avaient pas été réalisés. Et même si elle avait passé de très bonnes vacances, le nouvel an et les jours après celui-ci n'avaient pas été aussi biens qu'elle le voulait.

« Ely ça va ? Tu fais la tronche tout d'un coup. », demanda Artémis alors qu'elles tiraient

leur malle le long du quai.

Elle sourit à son amie pour lui dire que tout allait bien et chercha ses amis du regard. Ne les voyant pas, elles décidèrent de prendre un compartiment, les garçons les rejoindraient plus tard.

« Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux tu sais, annonça son père pour dire au revoir.

_Merci beaucoup Marius. »

Et après un dernier signe de main, elles montèrent dans un des wagons.

Les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent un compartiment assez facilement, et s'y installèrent rapidement. À peine le train fut parti du quai de la gare de Londres, que les garçons vinrent les rejoindre. Teddy prit Elena dans ses bras, et par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière, il ne manqua pas le baiser timide d'Artémis et d'Alex.

« Quoi ?, s'exclama Quintus à sa place. On a loupé quelque chose

apparemment.

_Crois moi, répondit Elena, c'est impossible à louper un truc comme ça. »

Artémis lui lança un regard noir avant de se lover dans les bras de son petit ami. Sa meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel, et rangea la cage d'Archimède dans le porte bagage.

Immédiatement, Teddy retira son bras de l'épaule d'Elena et décocha un regard acerbe à Quintus, l'air de dire : si tu penses qu'on sort ensemble, je t'arrache les yeux. Mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux amoureux qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air très mal à l'aise. Alex finit par se tourner vers la fenêtre et ne garder que la main d'Artémis dans la sienne.

L'adolescente cependant, n'entendait pas laisser les choses se produire de cette manière.

« Quintus, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller zyeuter ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et pointa son index sur sa poitrine. Le regard de la Serpentard se fit foudroyant.

« Oui toi espèce de Scroutt à Pétard ! Il n'y a pas cinquante Quintus dans ce wagon ! Vas donc jouer un peu sur les rails devant le train. »

Teddy envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui arracha enfin son regard des deux jeunes amoureux pour le tourner vers lui.

« Quoi ?

_ Quoi, quoi ? On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu des gens qui s'embrassent. »

Il grogna, avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette derrière lui. Elena et Teddy en firent autant sur la banquette d'en face.

Alors que les nouveaux amoureux roucoulaient comme un couple du troisième âge, et que Quintus trouvait un soudain intérêt aux cuticules de ses ongles, Teddy en profita pour demander plus d'informations sur les événements qui s'étaient passés pendant les vacances à sa meilleure

amie.

« Alex nous a rejoint pour le nouvel an, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais quand je suis revenue de la cuisine avec un saladier de pop corn, ils étaient en train de se bécoter. Résultat, il est resté chez Arté jusqu'à hier et j'ai tenu la chandelle pendant presque une semaine. »

Teddy fit la grimace. La perspective de tenir les chandelles jusqu'à la rentrée lui semblait bien peu agréable. Et puis, si ses parents, et surtout sa mère, l'avaient laissé venir, Elena se serait sentie moins seule. La seule chose qui lui remontait un peu le moral était que, visiblement, Quintus non plus n'avait pas pu venir.

Le train entra en gare de Pré-Au-Lard sous une pluie battante. Les cinq enfants ramassèrent leurs bagages et se précipitèrent vers les calèches, s'abritant sous leurs vestes qu'ils tenaient comme des capuches. Ils furent donc ravis de rentrer rapidement au château.

Après quinze jours d'absence, revenir à Poudlard leur donnait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Ils se répartirent entre leurs tables respectives, les garçons à Poufsouffle et les filles à Serpentard, puis ils se jetèrent sur le festin.

« Alors, demanda Teddy à Alex. Raconte un peu comment tu as fait. »

Alex ne rougit pas, étonnamment, mais il gonfla le torse, prenant des allures de hibou qui a réussi sa parade nuptiale.

« Eh bien il faut croire que j'ai un charme irrésistible et que les filles me tombent dans les bras.

_ Nan pas ça ! répondit Teddy. Raconte ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille ! »

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un moment, et alors qu'il avalait son restant de purée, il déclara.

« C'est pas désagréable en fait, un peu mouillé. Mais comme Arté non plus n'avait jamais embrassé personne, on ne peut pas vraiment jugé si l'autre embrasse bien. Mais moi j'aime bien en tout cas. »

Il se servit à nouveau de la purée, alors que ses deux amis hochait la tête, assez intéressés par le discours du jeune Poufsouffle.

Quant à Elena, elle ne parla pas à Artémis de tout le repas. Déjà parce qu'elles avaient passé les vacances ensemble, et qu'elle n'avait donc rien à ne se raconter, et aussi parce que la cadette des Grape avait été plus qu'agacée par le comportement de son amie.

Le début des vacances avait été génial. Elles avaient fait de la luge, et le père de son amie les avait emmenées voir pleins de décorations et de spectacles. Mais dès qu'Alex étaient arrivé et que le père était parti chez des amis, elle avait été reléguée au second plan et avait passé la dernière semaine toute seule.

Pour elle, sa deuxième année était une année plus que nulle.


	20. Frozen

**CHAPITRE 20 : Frozen**

**You only see what your eyes want to see**

_Tu vois seulement ce que tes yeux veulent bien voir_

**How can life be what you want it to be**

_Comment la vie peut-elle être ce que tu désires ?_

**You're frozen when your heart's not open...**

_Tu es frigorifié lorsque ton coeur n'est pas ouvert..._

**You're so consumed with how much you get**

_Tu es tellement intéressé par ce que tu peux avoir_

**You waste your time with hate and regret**

_Tu perds ton temps avec cette haine et ces regrets_

Les cours reprirent rapidement. Les résultats des examens de fin de trimestres arrivèrent rapidement eux-aussi et Elena fut plutôt satisfaite de ses résultats. Elle ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de faire quelques remarques au sujet des notes de Teddy qui étaient très correctes. Sauf pour les potions et l'astronomie pour lesquelles il n'avait même pas obtenu la moyenne.

L'hiver commençait à s'éloigner lui aussi et au début du mois de janvier, la neige semblait avoir définitivement laissé la place à la pluie. Le parc était détrempé. Chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, les élèves ramenaient avec eux des mottes de boue qu'ils laissaient un peu partout dans le château, pour le plus grand malheur de Rusard dont les vociférations s'entendaient parfois jusque dans les salles de classe des étages les plus hauts.

Les journaux parlaient d'évasions à Azkaban et la mode fut lancée parmi les élèves de se traiter de Mangemort lorsque des disputes éclataient. Evidemment, les Serpentard étaient toujours les premiers visés.

Et évidemment, Astrid ne se privait pas pour faire des remarques à Elena, et la traiter de future Mangemort dès que l'occasion se présentait. Bien sûr, la Serpentard s'énervait, mais, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

Ce jour là, elle se dirigeait seule à la serre pour se rendre à son cours de botanique. Artémis était avec Alex, que c'est étonnant, et les garçons étaient dans leur salle commune.

Quant à elle, elle revenait du terrain de quidditch où elle était allée voler pour se détendre.

À peine sortie du stade, elle entendit un bruit, semblable à un souffle. Elle pressa le pas, pas vraiment rassurée d'être toute seule. Elle resserra son bras autours de son sac de cours, et pressa le pas. Mais à peine avait elle emprunté le chemin pour se rendre à la serre, qu'un Détraqueur fonça sur elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de crier.

Immédiatement, une intense sensation de froid l'envahit et un horrible désespoir la prit à la gorge. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut la vision de ses parents qui se détournaient d'elle et de son frère qui lui préférait maintenant une autre fille avec qui il passait maintenant tout son temps. Et puis il y avait aussi Artémis qui ne parlait plus que d'Alex, ne jurait plus que par Alex et en venait même à prononcer son prénom dans son sommeil.

Seule. Voilà le terme qui lui sautait au visage, sortant toutes ses griffes pour la saisir, à l'instar de l'affreuse créature dont le souffle glacé et putride la prenait à la gorge. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons et à s'en crever les tympans. Elle chercha à se débattre mais lorsque sa main enserra le poignet squelettique du Détraqueur, son malaise s'accentua encore.

Désespérée, perdue, Elena tenta de faire un bond en arrière. Elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'effondra dans une grande gerbe de boue. La créature la saisit par la mâchoire et son horrible visage s'approcha du sien, prête à lui donner le baiser mortel qui la plongerait pour l'éternité dans les affres du désespoir.

Et alors que l'énorme créature commençait à se nourrir de ses bons souvenirs, elle entendit une voix lointaine.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Elle aperçut brièvement un léger flash à travers ses paupières. Car bien entendu, elle avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, pour retenir ses larmes entre autres.

L'impression de froid disparut alors, et elle entendit des bruits de pas arriver vers elle.

« Miss Grape ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal penché au dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet. Elle se redressa, essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses jours, et tenta de se redresser. Mais son professeur la retint au sol.

« Une chance que j'étais près du lac et que j'ai entendu votre cri. »

Il sortit du chocolat de sa cape et lui tendit. Elle le prit sans trop d'appétit.

« Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter », conclut-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Elena tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes tremblaient trop pour ça. Le professeur Lupin fit un geste vers elle. Quoi ? Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de la porter ? Si on la voyait et surtout si cette peste d'Astrid Lowmind la voyait, elle pouvait faire ses bagages tout de suite et partir pour le fin fond du Pôle Nord, passer le restant de sa vie cachée au milieu des manchots. Elle se redressa soudainement, manqua de peu de tomber.

« Vous devriez manger le chocolat. Ça vous requinquera un peu. »

Hésitante et surtout encore sous le choc, elle mordit dans la barre chocolat. Immédiatement, une sensation de chaleur nouvelle l'envahit. Lupin la considéra un moment d'un œil critique puis il posa la main sur son épaule et l'entraîna à l'infirmerie. Tout le long du chemin, il garda sa baguette à la main, prêt à agir de nouveau si jamais le monstre revenait à l'assaut. Mais il avait l'air loin et même très loin. La jeune fille aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'était le sort qu'il avait utilisé et qui lui serait certainement utile, mais les mots lui manquaient et elle se contenta de mâchonner son chocolat en tremblant.

La traversée du château ne passa bien sûr pas inaperçue. La plupart des élèves les regardaient alors que le professeur l'amenait à l'infirmerie. C'était une situation on ne peut plus honteuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Lupin expliqua rapidement à Pomfresh la situation, et la jeune fille dût s'allonger pour se reposer. Parce que c'était vrai, elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, elle s'était endormie.

Quant à Teddy, il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son amie au cours de botanique. Celui-ci avait commencé depuis déjà dix minutes, et la jeune fille ne pointait pas son nez. Artémis aussi s'inquiétait, et lorsque le professeur Lupin arriva et demanda à parler à Mme Chourave, ils eurent de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il agrippa le bord de son bureau. Il avait encore en tête l'histoire des pétrifications de l'année précédente. D'ailleurs, on ne les avait pas tellement tenu au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé. La rumeur voulait que Harry Potter ait tué le monstre. Teddy ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment s'y fier ou pas. Après tout, il avait son âge à l'époque et là, tout de suite, Teddy s'imaginait très mal tuant un monstre sanguinaire. Ceci dit, il n'était pas Harry Potter non plus. La seule cicatrice qu'il avait était un reste de piqûre de moustique qui s'était infecté parce qu'il s'était trop gratté cet été.

Le professeur Lupin quitta rapidement la pièce et Chourave entama son cours comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de dix minutes cependant, Teddy n'y tenant plus, leva la main.

« Est-ce que je peux sortir professeur ? Une envie pressante. »

Il appuya ses dires par une mimique très convaincante qui fit rire ses camarades.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa cependant sortir de son cours. Il disparut de la classe directement, et rattrapa son professeur en moins de deux.

« Professeur Lupin ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et fronça les sourcils, certain d'avoir vu le jeune garçon dans la salle de classe quelques minutes avant.

« Monsieur Ambrosius, vous ne devriez pas être en cours de botanique à cette heure-ci ?

_Vous savez où est Elena ? »

Lupin fronça les sourcils, et Teddy sut alors que son professeur préféré avait réponse à sa question.

« Miss Grape va bien, elle est à l'infirmerie entre bonnes mains. Retournez en cours maintenant. »

Mais la réponse ne suffisait pas au garçon. Malgré tout, son professeur avait l'air inquiet. Et s'il l'était, alors Teddy l'était aussi. Lupin fit mine de reprendre sa route mais le jeune Poufsouffle passa outre l'étiquette et l'attrapa par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est grave n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin soupira. Il fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Les chaises, retournées sur les tables, indiquaient que personne n'était venu ici depuis un petit moment. De même, la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles confirmait cette première idée.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire mais un Détraqueur s'en est pris à elle. »

Teddy resta bouche bée.

« Mais... ce sont les créatures du ministère ! Elles cherchent Sirius Black pas Elena Grape !

_ C'est un accident. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant et le Ministère le sera aussi. Maintenant, retournez en cours. »

Il dût se faire à l'idée de retourner en cours. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de classe vide, au lieu de prendre le chemin des serres, il prit à droite pour aller à l'infirmerie. Peine perdue.

« 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, déclara une voix derrière lui. Maintenant vous me suivez, je vous raccompagne en cours. »

Il s'était cru plus malin que ça, et cru pouvoir berner son professeur. Il avait sous estimé ce dernier. Et c'est la tête basse qu'il se fit raccompagner en cours de botanique.

Il rentra en classe la tête basse et ignora les questions de ses amis. Il venait de perdre dix points, il n'avait pas très envie d'en perdre encore. Cependant, il garda le nez en l'air pendant toute la leçon et perdit quand même dix autres points en piquant son bulbobulb trop tard et en arrosant copieusement Quintus de pus verdâtre. Artémis manqua de peu de s'étouffer de rire.

La fin du cours arriva bien trop tard au goût de Teddy. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il fourra ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la pièce en trombe, laissant une plume et un livre derrière lui. Alex se chargea de les ramasser pour lui. Il courut derrière lui mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, Teddy était déjà bien loin.

Les pieds couverts de boue, il fonça dans le couloir où Rusard le cueillit au vol, l'agrippant par le col. Il tomba sur le dos dans un grand crissement de semelles.

Lorsque Quintus, Alex et Artémis arrivèrent dans le hall, ils virent leur ami se faire sévèrement disputer en plein milieu du couloir. Mais apparemment, ce dernier se fichait de ça. Il venait d'écoper d'une retenue, et dès que le concierge lui annonça, il partit en courant à travers le couloir.

Il arriva essoufflé devant les portes de l'infirmerie, et entra sans même frapper à la porte.

« Monsieur Ambrosius, l'incendia infirmière, nous sommes dans une infirmerie, pas dans un moulin !

_Je viens voir comment va Elena. »

Elle tira un rideau derrière elle, dévoilant son amie allongée dans un lit et se reposant. Il put observer que celle-ci avait des cernes sous les yeux, et qu'une tablette de chocolat était entamé sur le table de chevet.

Rien à faire de l'infirmière. Teddy passa outre et fonça vers Elena.

« Ely ! Comment tu vas ? »

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui. L'infirmière leur fit les gros yeux mais voyant que sa jeune patiente avait besoin d'un peu de compassion, elle finit par les laisser.

« Vous avez une heure. Pas une minute de plus. »

Teddy ferma le rideau du bout du bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

En reniflant, son amie lui expliqua.

« Je suis allée m'entraîner au terrain de quidditch, et c'était aussi pour me détendre. Et quand je suis sortie du stade pour aller en botanique, un Détraqueur m'est tombé dessus. Il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi, mais le professeur Lupin est arrivé. Une chance qu'il n'était pas loin de là, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé. Enfin bref, quand il m'a retrouvé, j'avais horriblement froid, j'étais fatiguée et j'étais par terre. Il m'a donné un peu de chocolat et m'a emmené de force à l'infirmerie. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'installer sur le lit de la jeune fille, et ainsi la prendre dans ses bras.

« D'après lui, annonça Teddy, Dumbledore est au courant et le Ministère va aussi l'être. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'en prendre à toi.

_J'espère bien, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. En plus, cette saloperie m'a fait revivre des moments de ma vie que j'aimerais bien oublier pour de bon. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux, et au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, la fatigue l'emportant.

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Quelque chose se louche se tramait à Poudlard et il était sûr que Lupin lui cachait quelque chose. Son air inquiet ne correspondait pas à ses paroles réconfortantes. Les Détraqueurs, son père le lui avait dit mille fois, étaient les chiens de garde du ministère. Ils infligeaient le baiser aux criminels, pas aux adolescentes de douze ans qui jouaient au Quidditch.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Comment est-ce qu'il allait l'aider lui, du haut de ses douze ans et de sa taille un peu petite pour son âge ?

« Monsieur Ambrosius, si votre amie dort, vous devriez partir. »

Il acquiesça.

« J'y allais mademoiselle. »

Et de fait, il allait avoir besoin de Jack et, surtout, de sa capacité à aller à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end prochain.

Elena sortit le soir même. Artémis était sûre qu'elle avait supplié Pomfresh pour cela, lui prouvant par divers manières qu'elle pouvait maintenant se débrouiller toute seule.

Évidemment, son amie lui posa les mêmes questions que Teddy, et elle se contenta de répondre la même chose. Elle eut la même réaction, et quand son meilleur ami répéta les faits à ses deux acolytes Quintus et Alex, ils firent de même.

C'était comme s'ils étaient devenus sa garde rapprochée. Ils la suivaient partout, à croire qu'un détraqueur allait entrer dans le château.

« Tu t'es fait attaquer une fois, ils peuvent très bien recommencer », lui répétait Teddy.

D'ailleurs, le dimanche soir, il lui donna un petit objet qui venait tout droit de Pré-Au-Lard.

« Tu pourras être protégée avec ça. Quand tu seras en danger, un bouclier se créera autours de toi.

_Teddy, ce truc est un attrape-nigaud. J'ai plus de chance de me faire attaquer par un poulpe enragé que de me faire protéger par ton machin »

Il en fut vexé.

« Parce que tu me prends pour un idiot peut-être ? »

Il ramena contre lui sa main qui tenait la petite pierre bleutée.

« Le bouclier qu'il y a là-dedans c'est de la gnognotte, ça je le sais, mais tu vois, j'ai fait des recherches sur les Détraqueurs et je sais que les pensées positives peuvent agir comme un bouclier. Or je pensais que ce petit cadeau là t'aiderait à en avoir. Ben tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi ! »

Il jeta la sphère dans la première poubelle venue et tourna les talons. Artémis, Alex et Quintus le regardèrent, bouche bée. Elena sentit la culpabilité la mordre au cœur. Elle s'élança pour le rattraper.

« Attends !

_ Pour quoi faire ? Y a un poulpe enragé derrière toi ?

_ Arrête, je voulais pas te vexer. »

Il s'arrêta et soupira, la tête basse.

« Il y a une bestiole qui t'a attaquée et je peux rien faire du tout. Je suis trop nul.

_ J'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. J'espère que tu ne culpabilises pas.

_Comment veux-tu que je ne culpabilise pas alors qu'il ne t'arrive que des merdes cette année.

_Teddy, ce n'est pas ta faute si mes parents font comme si je n'existais pas, que mon frère préfère sa nouvelle pimbêche à moi et qu'Alex et Arté se sont mis ensemble pendant les vacances. Et encore moins que je me sois fait attaquer par un détraqueur. Je dois juste attirer le mauvais œil.

_Oui bah ça me fait chier. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et continua.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on s'engueule de plus en plus. Les autres doivent se demander pourquoi on est amis.

_Bein quoi ? Ça prouve qu'on tient à l'autre non ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« T'es un peu naïf parfois quand même.

_ Hé !

_ Les gens pensent qu'on est amoureux et qu'on a déjà des crises de couple.

_ Et c'est mal ? Moi je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Tout ça parce que t'es une Serpentard et moi un Poufsouffle, que je suis un garçon et toi une fille, on a pas le droit d'être juste amis. »

Elena déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Les autres, on s'en tape, Teddy. T'es comme mon frère. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, ce serait trop bien.

_ On ferait tout ensemble.

_ Tout le temps. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Elena s'éloigna de lui et alla rechercher la sphère dans la poubelle.

« T'as raison, c'est de la gnognotte mais au pire, ça me rappellera que j'ai de bons souvenirs.

_ Comme ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme le jour où je suis monté dans ton wagon nigaud ! »

Ils se réinstallèrent dans les canapés avec leurs trois amis, et entamèrent une partie de bavboules. Quand la soirée fut bien entamée, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur salle commune. Elena avait mis sa pierre dans son sac avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Même si ce ne serait pas un bon bouclier, elle était certaine que cela ferait un bon porte bonheur. Puis la pierre était plutôt jolie.

Cette semaine l'avait plutôt remuée. L'attaque, les souvenirs que celle-ci avait ramenée. Tout ça était plutôt moche. Mais ça lui rappelait aussi qu'elle avait, autour d'elle, les meilleurs amis qu'elle pouvait avoir. Ça lui faisait oublier les problèmes qu'elle avait avec sa famille. Du moins, lorsqu'elle était avec eux.

Mais en se couchant ce soir là, elle ne se douta pas que le lendemain, un de ses meilleurs amis serait dans un lit de l'infirmerie, le visage en sang.


	21. Blood on the ground

**CHAPITRE 21 : Blood on the ground**

**I don't want to talk to you anymore**  
><em>Je ne veux plus jamais te parler<em>  
><strong>I'm afraid of what I might say<strong>  
><em>J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais dire<em>  
><strong>I bite my tongue everytime you come around<strong>  
><em>Je mords ma langue dès que tu arrives dans les parages<em>  
><strong>Cause blood in my mouth beats blood on the ground<strong>  
><em>Car le sang dans ma bouche vaut mieux que du sang sur le sol<em>

Les vacances s'étaient finalement enfuies des esprits des jeunes pensionnaires de Poudlard. Le rythme scolaire était définitivement revenu. Teddy se leva tôt ce matin-là dans le but d'aller voir le professeur Chourave pour lui demander une explication supplémentaire sur la façon de rempoter et de découper proprement une Mandragore naine. Il n'avait pas très envie que ses amis le sachent, étant sûr qu'ils se moqueraient de lui et alors que Quintus et Alex ronflaient paisiblement, il s'extirpa hors de la salle commune.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape et pressa le pas pour rejoindre le pas. Beaucoup de tableaux dormaient encore et Teddy s'était attendu à être tout seul. Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom, il fut surpris.

C'était son frère. Qu'est ce que Jack faisait levé à une heure pareille ? Déjà parce que nous étions samedi, et que personne n'avait cours ce jour là. Comme le dimanche à vrai dire. Et ensuite parce que son frère était un gros flemmard, qui ne sortait jamais le nez de sa chambre avant midi, quand on lui permettait. Et même pour le faire lever, il fallait la manière forte.

« Salut Jack, salua Teddy. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci.

_Premièrement ça ne te regarde pas, et deuxièmement je peux te poser la même question. »

Il donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son petit frère, et ce dernier le perdit de vue dès qu'il tourna au bout du couloir.

Peut être que son frère avait rendez-vous avec une fille. Beurk. Jack était trop brutal pour avoir une copine. Sa technique de drague, c'était de tirer les cheveux des filles. En tout cas, c'était sa technique à l'école primaire.

Avec la saint-valentin qui approchait, la saison des amours battait son plein à Poudlard.

Et si Artémis avait cherché très tôt à avoir un petit-ami, Teddy, lui, n'était pas pressé de serrer une fille dans ses bras. D'abord, les filles ça pleurnichait tout le temps. Ensuite, il fallait toujours leur dire qu'on les aimait, leur faire des petits cadeaux. Les filles n'aimaient pas les jeux de garçons et elles voulaient toujours faire des trucs de fille. Elles parlaient vêtements et maquillage et jamais balai de course ou bagarre au cours d'un match. Les filles voulaient être coquettes et voulaient qu'on sache qu'elles l'étaient.

En gros, les filles c'était nul.

Sauf Elena. Mais il n'allait quand même pas faire des avances à Elena !

Il arriva devant la serre de botanique sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Maintenant, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, et la plupart du temps, il l'effectuait tel un automate. Il pouvait carrément le faire les yeux fermés.

Son professeur fut ravie d'avoir un de ses élèves, qui plus est de sa maison, venir pour lui poser des questions. Et en plus de ça, se lever de bonheur un samedi matin !

Elle lui rajouta même dix points.

Il repartit alors vers sa maison, avec un bon nombre d'astuces sur les plantes et la façon de les mettre en pots.

Merlin, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le sache. Jamais.

« Et alors ? Elle est où ta petite amie ? »

Il sursauta pour trouver à nouveau Jack devant lui. Le cœur battant à toute allure, sûr qu'il allait bientôt avoir une attaque, Teddy protesta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Espèce de sale Serpentard empoté !

_ Ça fait des jours que je te voyais tourner autour de cette fille et j'étais sûr que tu allais trouver le moyen de la voir en cachette.

_ Que... quoi ? Quelle fille ?

_ Mais si petit frère, je pense exactement comme toi, c'est pour ça que je prévois toujours tout ce que tu fais.

_ Mais de quelle fille tu parles ? »

Il avait pensé ajouter : « espèce de malade », mais il n'avait pas très envie d'envenimer davantage la situation. Jack lui fit la grimace.

« Cette blonde aux cheveux longs. Avec son petit nez retroussé et... »

Teddy resta bouche bée.

« Astrid ? Mais t'es complètement frappé, je vais pas sortir avec elle, je la déteste ! »

Jack rigola et encercla les épaules de son frère d'un seul bras. Et il commença à marcher dans le couloir.

« Et la tienne, dit Teddy en rompant le silence. Elle est où ?

_Ma chérie ? Ah non, ce matin j'allais mettre des pièges dans les toilettes des filles. Depuis que Mimi Geignarde a dénoncé à Rogue que j'avais des pétards moldus, je cherchais à me venger.

_Et tu as trouvé une bonne méthode ?

_Oh que oui » conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le genre de sourire que Teddy détestait. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas le destinataire du coup foireux de son frère. Et heureusement.

« Ecoute, je peux te donner quelques courts pour la jolie blonde et... »

Teddy se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas de petite amie. Et surtout pas Astrid. Elle est bête et méchante.

_ Oh j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas trahir Elena c'est ça ? »

Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur faire un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. L'espace d'une micro-seconde, tout Poudlard sembla tourner autour de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits.

« Elena n'est pas ma petite amie non plus ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ?

_ Ben ça tombe bien. Parce que moi je la trouve trop bonne et...

_ T'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça ! »

Il avait crié si fort qu'un arlequin dans un tableau était tombé en couinant de la chaise sur laquelle il dormait. Les poings serrés, Teddy contenait sa rage à grand peine.

« Tu lui dois le respect, Jack. C'est mon amie et elle mérite bien mieux que des paroles de cochon. »

Jack souffla. Par Salazar, son frère était vraiment vieux jeu. Bon d'un côté, il n'avait que treize ans.

« Et si j'arrête de parler comme un cochon comme tu dis, proposa le Serpentard. J'aurais bien le droit de lui parler non ?

_Non.

_Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation de toute façon.

_Je t'interdis de me voler mes amis Jack ! s'énerva Teddy.

_Tu peux garder les autres tu sais. »

Et il partit, laissant le Poufsouffle seul au milieu du couloir, rouge de colère et les points serrés.

Non de non ! Elena était son amie, pas celle de son frère.

C'était injuste et c'était comme ça depuis toujours. Chaque fois que Teddy avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui tenait à cœur, il devait partager avec Jack. Il avait beau adorer son frère, même s'il clamait souvent le contraire à grands cris, il trouvait ça profondément injuste. Et le pire c'est que si Jack se rendait compte qu'il lui mettait des baguettes dans le chaudron, comme il allait d'ailleurs le faire, il enverrait un hibou à sa mère qui était bien capable de trouver le moyen de lui envoyer une Beuglante pour le forcer à lui présenter Ely et le laisser l'approcher pour « jouer avec eux ». Tiens, il voyait déjà le tableau à des kilomètres.

Il envoya un grand coup de pied dans un petit caillou qui ricocha sur les dalles en cliquetant puis il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. En faisant demi-tour, il croisa deux Serpentard qui chuchotaient à voix basse. Il leur lança son regard le plus mauvais possible mais ils ne réagirent pas.

Il voulut aller manger avant de se rappeler que la Grande Salle n'ouvrait qu'à sept heures trente. Il devait donc attendre près d'une demi heure.

Quelle idée de se lever tôt pour aller demander des renseignement à son directeur de maison ? Tout ça pour un devoirs de botanique qui compterait à peine dans la moyenne du trimestre …

Bon, il avait gagné des points pour sa maison, mais ce qu'il avait découvert après le mettait en rogne.

Elena était son amie à lui, pas à Jack. Manquerait plus qu'ils sortent ensemble ou qu'elle le lâche pour aller avec lui.

D'ailleurs, plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'idée le dérangeait, un peu comme si son frère et sa sœur sortaient ensemble. Et puis, il était sûr que Jack allait le monter contre Ely, il allait tout perdre juste parce que son frère, encore une fois, ne supportait pas qu'il plus être plus social que lui. Il souffla et s'apprêtait à revenir vers sa salle commune lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il fut retourné de force. Devant lui, se tenaient les deux colosses qui se promenaient toujours en compagnie de Malfoy. Il y avait également une fille. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que c'était la cousine d'Ely.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux garçons firent craquer leurs doigts. Il déglutit. Les choses allaient mal se passer, il en était persuadé. La fille croisa les bras. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Béatrice ? Il ne savait plus. Il était sûr que c'était Béatrice. Ou pas…

« Les Poufsouffle, susurra-t-elle, restent à leur place de Poufsouffle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

_ Qu'ils ne vont pas fricoter avec les Serpentard. Et que là, on va t'expliquer comment faire pour te corriger. »

Ça sentait l'embrouille à plein nez et Teddy tira sa baguette hors de sa poche. Il savait cependant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à deux élèves de troisième année. Qui plus est, il savait à peine utiliser quelques sorts comme le Wingardium Leviosa ou ce sort qui transformait un cafard en bouton. Et encore, il le maîtrisait à peine. Une chose était sûre cependant, sa peau, il la vendrait chère.

« Crabbe ? Goyle ? Allez-y. »

Il pointa sa baguette en avant mais la fille était plus maligne qu'elle en avait l'air.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Teddy sentit sa baguette sauter de sa main. En même temps, son bras fut projeté en arrière, au prix d'une terrible douleur dans l'épaule et le poignet. Il cria, fut emporté par l'élan du sort et alors que sa baguette rebondissait sur le sol un peu plus loin, dans un claquement presque sinistre, les deux Serpentard lui tombèrent dessus.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut le poing qui lui heurta l'arcade sourcilière. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il tomba en arrière. Immédiatement, un second coup le cueillit à la pointe du menton. Des papillons lumineux se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun répit. Un par un, les chocs se succédaient. Les deux Serpentard se battaient comme des moldus, frappant des poings et des pieds, s'acharnant sur lui. Incapable de se défendre, Teddy n'eut que la possibilité de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, criant à plein poumons et priant pour que son calvaire cesse rapidement.

Il lui sembla rester ainsi durant une éternité. Son corps n'était plus que douleur. Chaque fois qu'un coup le heurtait, il avait la sensation que quelque chose cédait en lui, brisé, explosé même. Un goût de sang lui tapissait la bouche et ce n'était probablement pas une illusion. Ils allaient le tuer, il en était sûr.

Et pourtant, cela finit par cesser. Avec des rires, les deux colosses jugèrent en avoir assez fait. La Serpentard prononça quelques mots que Teddy ne comprit pas avant de s'éloigner. Meurtris, il resta recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage baigné de larmes et de sang, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il savait que le mieux était de se relever et de filer immédiatement voir le professeur Dumbledore mais il avait tellement mal qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Elena s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas Teddy pour le petit déjeuner. Elle fit part de ses sentiments à Artémis, mais cette dernière ne voyait pas où était le problème.

« Il s'est peut être trouvé une Pouffy et est avec elle dans un coin tranquille. »

N'importe quoi. Pas Teddy.

Elle sortit en vitesse de la grande salle pour rejoindre les deux autres garçons, qui savaient sûrement où était leur ami. En plus de ça, Teddy devait venir la voir jouer au quidditch !

« Non, il n'était même pas là quand on s'est réveillé. » répondit Alex.

Il y avait sérieusement un problème. Et ses peurs étaient fondées.

Une quatrième année de Serdaigle les rejoignit, et se posta devant le petit groupe.

« C'est vous les amis de Teddy Ambrosius ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Alors vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Un préfet l'a trouvé ce matin dans un couloir, et il était en très moche état. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elena pour courir à l'infirmerie. Sans même se préoccuper des autres, elle remonta les couloirs à toute allure, bousculant ici et là quelques élèves. Teddy avait eu des ennuis. C'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable de se dire. Elle courut comme jamais encore elle n'avait couru et lorsqu'elle arriva, elle était à bout de souffle.

L'infirmerie était déserte si ce n'était un seul lit dans lequel Teddy était allongé sur le dos. En la voyant arriver, il fit la grimace.

« Non s'il te plaît, dit-il dans un gémissement. Faut plus qu'on se parle. »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et s'approcha du lit, prenant la main de son ami. Mais juste après ce geste, il retira sa main.

« Teddy ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Va t'en.

_Quo...

_Va t'en bordel ! »

Il avait crié, ce qui fit reculer la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans quitter le lit du regard et bouscula ses trois amis qui venaient d'entrer, justement pour sortir.

Teddy prit une grande inspiration alors que les trois autres visiteurs venaient de faire leur entrée. Mais heureusement pour lui, l'infirmière arriva à ce moment.

« Les visites ne sont pas autorisées tant que Monsieur Ambrosius ne sera pas correctement soigné. Veuillez sortir jeunes gens. »

Une fois dehors, Elena inspira profondément. Elle contempla un moment la porte qui se claquait sur son ami, le séparant d'elle.

« Il a l'air dans un sale état, souffla Artémis. A ton avis…

_ Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, coupa Elena, mais il va entendre causer du Serpentard. »

Son amie plissa les lèvres.

« Oui mais comme tu le dis, on ne sait pas qui a fait ça. »

Elle la foudroya du regard.

« En fait j'ai ma petite idée.

_ Ah oui ? Qui ?

_ Malfoy bien sûr ! »

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche. Si elle ne se trompait pas, alors le Serpentard de troisième année y était pour quelque chose. Au pire, il pourrait peut-être la renseigner.

Artémis n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, puisqu'Elena était déjà partie en direction de leur salle commune.

« Ely attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller régler tes comptes avec lui ! Il est en troisième année et en plus c'est un très bon élève d'après ses camarades.

_Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Je suis sûre qu'il a demandé à Teddy de ne plus traîner avec des Serpentard et cet idiot est assez stupide pour le faire !

_Quoi ?

_Tu as très bien entendu. Teddy ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Quel con. »

La rage la prenait au ventre. Elle avançait à grands pas. Son amie trottinait derrière elle.

« Ely tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

_ A qui ? A Malfoy ou à Teddy ? »

Elle hésita et Elena se dit que si elle lui répondait « Malfoy », elle la stupéfixait sur le champ. Tant pis si elle n'était pas sûre de la formule, elle tenterait tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à avoir un résultat satisfaisant.

« A Teddy. »

Visiblement, Artémis avait jugé cette réponse plus prudente.

« Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Il a sûrement eu la peur de sa vie.

_ Je m'en fou d'accord ? Malfoy m'a déjà fait des menaces à moi aussi, et c'est pas pour autant que j'ai arrêté de traîner avec vous. J'ai pas été prise dans l'équipe parce que mon meilleur ami est un Poufsouffle mais je n'en fiche. Moi je ne l'ai jamais envoyé aller se faire voir d'accord ?! »

Elle tourna les talons, baguette en main et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Et, heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle tomba sur Malfoy seul, appuyé contre un mur. Et étant donné qu'elle avait devancé Artémis, ils étaient seuls.

« Toi ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« Comment va ton petit blaireau ?

_Ne t'approche plus de lui, c'est clair ?

_Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? »

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle cogner contre son front.

« Je te promets, Malfoy que si tu touches encore un seul de ses cheveux, je te transforme en véracrasse et je t'écrase à coups de talons. »

Contre toute attente, il éclata de rire avec une telle franchise et une telle sincérité que, l'espace d'une seconde, Elena fut déstabilisée.

« C'est à mourir de rire, s'écria-t-il. C'est la fille qui défend le garçon, ah la la vous êtes décidément trop bêtes tous les deux, vous faites tout n'importe co…

_ Stupéfix ! »

Le problème était qu'Elena maîtrisait très mal le sort et une simple petite flammèche s'échappa en sifflant de sa baguette.

Il éclata de rire, et alors elle fit une chose qu'elle allait regretter toute sa vie. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors qu'il rigolait de plus en plus fort, elle lui mit son poing dans la figure.

« Aïe ! Sale petite... »

Elle se mit à courir à travers le château, alors qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite, la main sur son nez qui était visiblement en sang. De son autre main, il tenait sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort.

Elle courut dans tout le château, mais elle se faisait rattraper. Et alors qu'il allait l'attaquer, elle fonça dans quelqu'un, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Cela arrêta au moins Malfoy sans sa course, c'était déjà ça.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait, en plus de ça, foncé dans un septième année. Et pas n'importe lequel. Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondor.

Il se releva péniblement, avant de tendre la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta son aide et osa regarder son ennemi. Il se tenait le nez avec sa main gauche, d'où du sang s'écoulait. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il était rouge de colère.

« Et bien Malfoy, tu t'es pris un cognard, rigola Dubois.

_C'est cette sale sang mêlé ! Je te préviens Grape, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Il fit demi tour, alors que la jeune Serpentard vit sa meilleure amie arriver en courant. Elena n'avait même pas remarqué que des élèves s'étaient arrêtés autours d'eux.

« Et bien, ricana Dubois, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu as vraiment bien fait en tout cas. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui fit rougir Elena jusqu'aux oreilles.

Artémis attrapa Elena par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

« Tu es complètement folle !

_ Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Teddy ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Oui j'ai vu et je suis tout aussi révoltée que toi. Je… Tu pleures ? »

Elena secoua la tête en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« J'ai pas envie de le perdre. Pas pour des conneries. C'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme mon frère.

_ Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Pour l'instant il est sous le choc. Mais ça va lui passer. Hé, tu connais Teddy, quand on lui interdit quelque chose il faut nécessairement qu'il le fasse quand même. N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Allez. Viens on va à la volière. On va aller lui commander des chocogrenouilles. »


	22. Happy Valentine's day

**CHAPITRE 22 : Happy Valentine's day**

**Happy Valentine's Day ! Every day the 14th !**

_Joyeuse st valentin, quotidiennement le 14_

**When Cupid knocks at your door**

_ Quand Cupidon frappe à ta porte_

** You can't ignore me**

_ Tu ne peux en aucun cas m'ignorer_

** Happy Valentine's Day** !

_ Every day the 14th !_

_Joyeuse st valentin quotidiennement le 14_

**If you know what love means, 'body tell me **

_Si tu sais ce que l'amour signifie, quelqu'un doit me le dire_

* * *

><p>« Et là, Dubois félicite Ely en lui caressant l'épaule ! »<p>

C'était la septième fois qu'Artémis racontant sa version des faits, car oui, c'était assez différent de la vérité. Car le septième année ne lui avait pas caressé l'épaule, mais tapoté. Un mot qui changeait tout.

« Et là, rigola Teddy, tu t'imagines déjà mariée avec lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Les autres rigolèrent avec que la concernée leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami était finalement bien remis. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du passage de l'infirmerie, et le Poufsouffle ne voulait certainement pas en parler. Pour l'instant, ils étaient encore à l'infirmerie. Il y restait jusqu'au soir, et ses amis étaient venus lui rendre visite pour que le temps lui semble moins long.

Jack était aussi venu le voir, et lui avait hurlé dessus de lui dire qui lui avait fait ça. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Elena s'était déjà vengée.

Elle était la seule à qui il avait accepté de raconter les faits. Enfin, tels qu'il s'en souvenait. Sur certains points sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter qu'il s'était largement défendu et il avait ajouté ici et là quelques actes héroïques histoire de pimenter un peu son récit. Avec Elena, il avait également décidé de ne pas aller voir de professeur. De toute façon, l'infirmière les avait déjà alerté et les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall l'avaient déjà interrogé. Il avait dit ce qu'il savait et ça s'arrêtait là.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie après presque une semaine d'absence, Teddy eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. L'infirmerie était un endroit soigné, mais l'odeur des potions avait fini par lui peser sur l'estomac. Et la nourriture que lui avait apporté l'infirmière avait été allégée, pour éviter les excès. En sortant de là, le pauvre garçon était affamé.

Inutile de dire qu'il s'était jeté sur la purée et le steak au repas du soir. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par tout vomir et retourner à l'infirmerie.

Elena évitait d'être seule dans les couloirs la plupart du temps, de peur qu'un Malfoy enragé lui saute dessus. De toute façon, Quintus avait refusé de la laisser seule.

« C'est vrai qu'avec ta force de mouche, c'est toi qui va la défendre » s'était moqué Alex.

Et son ami en avait été vexé.

Mais quelque chose allait les faire changer d'idées. Le lendemain, Elena fêtait ses treize ans. Et ils avaient l'intention de lui faire un anniversaire génial.

Teddy et Artémis avaient demandé au professeur McGonagall l'autorisation d'utiliser une salle de classe vide pour fêter tranquillement l'anniversaire de leur amie. Elle avait accepté sans hésitation. Parmi les deuxième année, le petit groupe faisait partie des meilleurs élèves. Qui plus est, elle estimait que le mélange qu'ils formaient entre les maisons Poufsouffle et Serpentard était exemplaire.

Après les cours ce jour-là, Artémis eut pour mission d'occuper Elena pendant que les garçons décoraient la pièce. Dans un coin, ils avaient mis les paquets cadeaux et dans un autre, les friandises qu'ils avaient obtenu des elfes de maison. Lorsque tout fut prêt, Teddy se mit à piétiner sur place jusqu'à ce que les filles arrivent.

« Bon anniversaire ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se bousculèrent ensuite pour être le premier à offrir son cadeau.

Et ce fut Teddy qui gagna. Bon, il avait poussé Quintus pour cela, et ce dernier s'écrasa au sol comme une bouse, mais ça valait le coup. Il tendit son petit cadeau à la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« Han c'est génial ! « s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle mit la montre verte et argent à son poignet gauche et sauta sur son meilleur ami pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci fut gêné, mais se laissa tout de même faire en rigolant.

« Avoue tu es jaloux » chuchota Alex à Quintus.

Le concerné fit la moue, et espéra être remercié de la même façon une fois son cadeau donné.

La boîte de caramels mous qu'il offrit n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté, même lorsqu'il tendit la joue voire même les lèvres. Elena, inspirée par la tête d'idiot qu'il avait soudainement, lui écrasa une part de gâteau à la citrouille sur la figure. Alex rit tellement qu'il s'en évanouit presque.

Une fois tous les cadeaux distribués, ils se mirent à manger. Alex et Artémis restèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant de temps en temps mais passant surtout plus de temps à se tenir par la main. Elena s'approcha de Teddy alors qu'il hésitait entre une part de gâteau à la fraise et une part de tarte aux poires.

« Ils m'énervent, soupira-t-elle. On dirait que plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Ils pourraient quand même faire un peu attention aux autres autour.

_ Bah, en attendant ils occupent Quintus.

_ Pas vrai ! » s'insurgea le concerné qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire ce qui perturba les tourtereaux qui se séparèrent en rougissant.

Cependant, le professeur McGonagall ne leur avait prêté la salle uniquement que jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu. Autant dire que la fête avait été de courte durée. Le professeur de métamorphose arriva quelques minutes avant l'heure prévu, c'est à dire vingt et une heures, et en quelques sorts, la salle fut impeccable.

Ils remercièrent leur professeur et les garçons raccompagnèrent les filles dans leur leur dortoir.

« Elle est cool quand même McGo » déclara Ely.

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, uniquement quelques couples qui s'embrassaient dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. De quoi donner des idées à Alex et Artémis.

Fort de ces idées d'ailleurs, Quintus se mit à donner des coups de coudes à son ami en lui faisant des clins d'œil plus que subjectifs. De son côté, Elena craignait qu'il ne lui propose d'aller faire la même chose. Elle aimait bien Quintus, mais uniquement en tant qu'ami. Sincèrement, elle ne se voyait pas l'embrasser.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils descendaient de plus en plus vers les cachots, le silence et l'obscurité tombèrent sur le château. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère devenait pesante.

« Hé, souffla Alex. Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? »

Les autres se figèrent, l'oreille tendue et soudainement, Teddy l'entendit. C'était un souffle, très discret, léger qui…

« Imbécile ! »

Il envoya une tape sur l'arrière de la tête d'Alex qui avait fait lui-même le bruitage et qui, maintenant, riait aux éclats. Mais le bruit continua, et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir derrière eux, un immense chien noir.

« Le sinistros ! » couina Quintus.

Malgré le fait qu'ils n'y croyaient pas, ils se mirent tous à courir dans le sens opposé de l'énorme bête. C'est essoufflé qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Et les trois garçons se regardèrent : eux devaient aller à l'autre bout du château pour rejoindre la leur, alors qu'un monstre était dans les couloirs.

Là, tout de suite, ils avaient juste envie de dormir dans la salle commune de leurs amies. Encore, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou des Serdaigle, ils auraient été enthousiastes. Mais pas dans celle de la maison de Malfoy et tous ses toutous.

Quintus se mit presque à genou devant l'entrée de la salle commune des filles.

« Pitié ! Laissez-nous entrer, on va se faire dévorer ! »

D'autant qu'ils avaient tous les trois mangé plusieurs morceaux de gâteau et qu'ils s'en sentaient sacrément alourdis.

« Pas possible, répondit Artémis. Allez, vous êtes des hommes.

_ Au pire, compléta Elena, le bureau du professeur Rogue n'est pas très loin. »

Elles s'apprêtèrent à refermer le passage mais juste avant que le tableau ne se claque, cette dernière ajouta :

« Faites quand même attention à vous. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent tout seuls, peu rassurés, dans les couloirs des cachots plongés dans l'obscurité.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, et c'est très peu rassurés qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune.

Et jamais ! Non jamais !, ils ne les laisseront entrer dans leur salle commune. De toute façon, seuls les élèves de Poufsouffle peuvent entrer dans leur salle commune.

« Vous croyez que la bête va revenir pour nous manger, s'inquiéta Quintus.

_Je n'espère pas. Sinon on sera obligé de te sacrifier pour rester en vie »ricana Alex.

Cela ne rassura pas son ami, bien au contraire.

Ils frôlèrent les murs pour rentrer. Déjà pour éviter Rusard, étant donné que le couvre feu était déjà dépassé depuis longtemps. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps à cause de la bête. Et aussi pour justement éviter celle ci. Cela éviterait à Quintus de se faire manger.

Ils furent soulagés d'arriver à destination. Depuis la création de l'école, mille ans plus tôt, jamais on n'avait vu de Poufsouffle entrer aussi rapidement dans leur salle commune. Les trois garçons détalèrent aussi vite que possible vers leur dortoir. Là, Quintus, sans même se déshabiller, se jeta dans son lit et se cacha sous les couvertures.

« Je crois qu'on est en sécurité maintenant, dit Alex. Et puis franchement, Quintus, tu dois avoir trop mauvais goût. Moi, si j'étais la bête, je ne m'aventurerais pas à te croquer. »

Teddy lui envoya un coup de coudes dans les côtes mais il riait encore lorsqu'il se déshabilla pour enfiler son pyjama.

La nuit fut longue pour les cinq enfants. Au petit matin cependant, avec la lumière du jour et le monde qui parcourait les couloirs, ils se sentirent un peu bête de leur réaction paniquée de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Alex en serrant la main d'Artémis dans la sienne. Est-ce qu'on en parle à un professeur ?

_ J'ai bien envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, répondit Elena. Faire quelques recherches sur le sinistros. »

Ils décidèrent d'y aller à la fin de la journée après les cours.

À vrai dire, Elena ne croyait pas à toutes ses sottises. Le sinistros, la divination, les chats noirs. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, mais de voir un gros chien noir ressemblant beaucoup à ce fameux sinistros, elle ne pouvait qu'aller chercher des informations.

« Il n'y a rien, dit elle en fermant un gros livre.

_C'est peut être l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un, proposa Alex.

_Oui bien sûr. Puis demain on va faire un cheval galoper dans le couloir de Sortilèges » ironisa Artémis.

Seulement les crapauds, chouettes et hiboux étaient acceptés à Poudlard. Alors que faisait un chien dans le couloir cette nuit là ?

« Sinon… »

Teddy avait quelques scrupules à proposer son idée. Devant lui, était ouvert un petit manuel de divination.

« Sinon, ça annonce la mort de l'un d'entre nous. »

Le silence tomba dans le petit groupe. Quintus avait considérablement pâli et Alex et Artémis se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Elena soupira.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries, Ted.

_ Non ! répondit-il précipitamment. Mais si ça se trouve c'est vrai.

_ Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu y crois.

_ Non… je… J'en sais rien en fait. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est peut-être un loup-garou.

_ Un loup-garou ? répéta Artémis avec un fond de moquerie dans la voix. Un loup-garou à Poudlard ? T'es sérieux là ?

_ Il peut très bien venir de la Forêt Interdite ! s'exclama-t-il en retour. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait. »

Il referma son livre dans un claquement.

« Si bien, vous ne me croyez jamais quand je vous dit quelque chose. »

Quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Elena, la Saint Valentin fit son entrée à Poudlard. La jeune fille détestait cette fête. Déjà parce qu'elle détestait la couleur rose qui était trop présente cette journée, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien reçu.

Puis cela rendait les gens tellement niais ! À croire que la Saint Valentin était le seul jour où il fallait prouver à l'autre qu'on l'aimait. N'importe quoi.

Mais ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas, c'est qu'en descendant à la Grande Salle le matin du quatorze février, elle allait changer d'avis. Quelque chose allait la faire changer d'avis.

Elle était un peu endormie ce matin. La veille, elle avait impérativement voulu apprendre son cours d'histoire de la magie avant de se mettre au lit. Elle s'était donc couchée très tard. Ce matin, le réveil l'avait cueillie en plein rêve où, à dos de dragon, elle prenait sa revanche sur Marcus Flint et sa fichue équipe de Quidditch qui se croyait trop bien pour elle.

Elle se traîna donc jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, saisit la carafe de lait et poussa un cri lorsqu'un hibou grand duc de l'école vint se poser à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle regarda l'oiseau droit dans les yeux puis, soupirant, détacha l'enveloppe qu'il avait à la patte. Alors qu'il prenait son envol pour retourner à la volière, elle lut le message.

« Salut Elena,

Je sais qu'on ne se fréquente pas beaucoup mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de briller en présence de ton soleil. Tu illumines mes nuits de la même manière que tu embrases mes pensées. Je te dévore du regard et tandis que tu scintilles, je me consume de l'intérieur.

Jack. »

« Ooooh ! souffla Artémis. C'est qui ce Jack ? »

Elena se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle. C'est le frère de Teddy. Quand il apprendra ça, il va nous tuer tous les deux. »

Elle cacha cette lettre, avant de remarquer qu'une autre lettre était à côté d'elle. Il y avait même son prénom écrit dessus. Très mal écrit d'ailleurs. Et à l'intérieur, c'était la même chose.

« Elena, rester tout le temps proche de toi sans ne jamais pouvoir t'embrasser est une vrai torture pour moi. J'espère que tu voudras aller plus loin avec moi. Quintus. »

« Oh non, soupira Elena.

_Tu as reçu une lettre de Quintus, éclata de rire Artémis. Alors ça, c'est excellent !

_Non. Ça c'est vraiment nul. Et la troisième lettre est anonyme. Il y a une seulement écrit « J'ai beau faire semblait de te détester, tu m'intrigues énormément. » »

La verve de Quintus n'avait pas eu le même effet que celle des deux autres. Si Elena était flattée par la carte qu'elle avait reçue de Jack, celle qui l'intriguait le plus restait cette anonyme. S'agissait-il d'un bel inconnu ou au contraire de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et dont l'identité la décevrait ? L'écriture était incontestablement celle d'un adolescent bien que sur le fond elle était un peu élégante.

« Moi aussi j'en ai reçu, dit Artemis. Alex, ce garçon de Serdaigle qui écarquille toujours les yeux quand on lui dit bonjour, un première année de Serpentard… »

Artémis était incontestablement de ces filles que les garçons remarquaient tout de suite. Devant elle, il n'y avait pas moins de dix cartes. Elena soupira, rangea son butin dans son sac et se leva. Teddy la rejoignit.

« Tu as eu des cartes ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui et pas une seule de toi. »

Il rougit mais lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de carte pour toi, Elena. Tous les jours j'ai droit à ton sourire en privé et ça, je ne le partage avec personne. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il brandit lui aussi un morceau de carton rose avec un énorme cœur dessiné dans lequel deux petits personnages animés par la magie s'embrassaient indéfiniment.

« J'ai une admiratrice aussi.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

_ Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire.

_ Allez, dis-moi.

_ Astrid Lowmind.

_ Cette pimbêche ! Je le crois pas ! Rien que pour ça j'ai envie de te rouler une pelle pour la faire enrager … ce que je ne ferai pas bien entendu, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami.

_Et toi, tu as reçu trois lettres à ce que je vois. De qui ?

_Euh une lettre anonyme, et les deux autres ne sont pas importantes. »

Elle les rangea dans son sac. Mais le jeune garçon lui prit des mains.

« Hé ! Teddy, ce sont mes cartes !

_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me les caches ! »

Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour les lui reprendre, et il put donc les lire sans difficulté.

« Quintus ! Il t'a offert une carte !

_Oui, et bien on s'en fiche rends moi ça !

_Et .. JACK ! Je vais le tuer ! »

La sentence était tombée comme un hippogriffe sur le dos d'un botruc. Une lueur assassine brûla dans les yeux de Teddy.

« Je lui avais interdit de t'approcher.

_ Mais laisse tomber tu… Quoi ? Tu savais ? »

Elena était bouche bée. Elle attrapa son ami par les épaules et se mit à le secouer. Il se débattit pour se libérer.

« Ton frère fantasme sur moi et toi tu ne m'en as même pas dit un mot ?

_ J'ai pas eu le temps figure-toi. Les Serpentard me sont tombés dessus. »

Elena se figea.

« Ah… je… laisse tomber pour ton frère.

_ C'est un crétin.

_ Oui. Un crétin qui écrit plutôt bien ceci dit. »

Devant les yeux exorbités de Teddy, elle se reprit immédiatement.

« Tu as envoyé une carte ?

_ Non. »

Mais son teint s'était enflammé si violemment qu'elle devinait qu'il lui mentait. Il n'avait jamais su mentir. En tout cas, pas à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu as envoyé une carte ! A qui ?

_ Pas important.

_ Ted ?

_ Non c'est nul, à personne.

_ Ted ?

_ Allez on oublie. Regarde il y a une mouche sur la fenêtre là et… ok. Au professeur Burbage. »

Il y eu un silence pendant environ quatre secondes, avant qu'Elena se mette à éclater de rire. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour s'en remettre complètement.

« Au professeur Burbage ! Hahaha !

_Ne te moque pas ! Tu as bien envoyé des lettres non ?

_Non, dit elle en s'essuyant l'œil. Je n'aimais pas la Saint Valentin. Maintenant j'aime bien parce que j'ai reçu trois cartes.

_Dont deux de deux crétins, marmonna son meilleur ami.

_Deux crétins qui sont quand même ton ami et ton frère.

_Oui bah même ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

_Tu es débile parfois ! J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me séquestrer toute la vie dans le but que je ne sorte avec personne.

_J'ai pas dit ça.

_Oui mais tu le penses tellement fort que j'ai entendu. T'es vraiment chiant quand t'es jaloux !

_Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

Mais elle n'entendit pas cette phrase. Elle était déjà partie.


	23. We are never getting back together

CHAPITRE 23 : We are never getting back together

**I remember when we broke up the first time**

Je me souviens de quand on s'est laissé pour la première fois

**Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like**

Voyant que c'est, que j'en avais assez, c'est comme

**We haven't seen each other in a month**

On ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois

**When you, said you, needed space, what?**

Quand tu, as dis, que tu avais avait besoin d'espace, quoi?

Le printemps déploya ses rayons de soleil sur Poudlard. La neige et le froid reculèrent pour laisser de plus en plus revenir les beaux jours. Avec eux, arrivèrent les examens de fin de trimestre. Les cinq jeunes sorciers étudièrent avec assiduité. Le jour du départ pour le retour à la maison, Teddy songea avec une pointe de regret que le professeur Burbage n'avait jamais répondu à sa carte de Saint Valentin mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus, elle devait certainement ignorer qui il était.

Dans le train les menant chez eux, Artemis et Alex passèrent tout le voyage serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, à se tenir la main et à soupirer en rêvant du futur. Au bout d'un moment, Elena eut envie de quitter le compartiment et de les laisser là tous les deux.

Au voyage du retour, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Après deux semaines passées sans se voir, les deux jeunes amoureux étaient comme incapable d'empêcher leurs lèvres de se rejoindre.

Ils se remirent vite dans le bain des cours et reprirent rapidement leurs vieilles habitudes.

Bien évidemment, les professeurs aussi avaient repris leurs habitudes. Ils ne les avaient jamais perdu à vrai dire. Mais lorsque le professeur Rogue parla à sa classe des options de la troisième année, Elena ne put qu'être intéressée.

« Tu vas prendre quoi, s'intéressa Artémis.

_Je ne sais pas. Sûrement Etudes des Runes et ensuite je ne sais pas. Je vais demander au professeur Rogue à la fin de l'heure. »

Et comme prévu, elle alla voir son directeur de maison, et elle eut une réponse qu'elle n'attendait vraiment pas. Surtout venant de lui.

« Miss Grape, j'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez faire des études de journalisme. Alors vous devez prendre obligatoirement Etude des Moldus. Je crains cependant que vous ne soyez la seule dans votre maison ».

Mais ça, elle s'en fichait.

« Etude des moldus ? s'étonna Teddy lorsqu'elle lui en parla à la fin des cours. Mais t'es une sang-mêlée, les moldus tu les connais.

_ Je sais. Mais justement, je vais avoir plein de points ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Son expression était telle qu'Elena faillit éclater de rire.

« Au moins je ne louperai pas la matière.

_ Et puis… »

Teddy baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Y a la prof aussi. »

Cette fois-ci, Elena éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre, tu en pinces vraiment pour elle. »

Il ne répondit pas mais le fait était bien là. Il avait treize ans et il commençait de plus en plus à regarder les filles. Et quelque part, ça l'inquiétait. La veille, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune, il s'était rendu compte que Astrid Lowmind commençait à avoir de la poitrine. C'était tout bête comme détail mais ça l'avait intéressé. Il n'avait cependant pas eu l'occasion de regarder davantage, Quintus lui avait sauté sur le dos en criant bien fort :

« Alors, Ted, on mate les nibars des filles ? »

Dans toute sa délicatesse, il avait déclenché plusieurs regards assassins du groupe de Lowmind et surtout d'Edwige, sa meilleure amie qui semblait plus idiote encore qu'un troupeau de scroutts à pétard.

« Et toi, tu penses prendre quoi comme option ?

_Je ne sais pas. Études de Runes peut être.

_Chouette ! Comme ça on sera ensemble ! »

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il était sûr qu'il prendrait cette matière, justement parce qu'ils seraient ensemble. Bon, bien entendu, cette matière l'intéressait fortement, mais il était sûr de son choix depuis que sa meilleure amie lui avait fait part des siens.

Puis ils seraient uniquement tous les deux. Sans Quintus, Alex ou Artémis.

D'ailleurs, entre ces deux là, ça commençait à battre de l'aile.

Cela avait commencé lorsqu'Alex avait dit devant Artémis qu'il trouvait Ginny Weasley super jolie. Sa copine n'avait pas apprécié que le jeune garçon regarde, et surtout trouve à son goût, une autre fille. Alors ils avaient commencé à se chamailler, et plus personne ne savait s'ils étaient encore ensemble.

La théorie de Teddy était qu'ils étaient bien trop collés l'un à l'autre pour donner l'impression de vouloir se séparer. Celle d'Elena, peut-être un peu plus rationnelle, était qu'ils n'étaient qu'un premier amour et que généralement ce genre de chose ne durait pas. Quintus, lui, espérait qu'ils rompent. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller consoler Artemis lorsqu'elle pleurerait. Ni Teddy ni Elena n'osait lui dire que ses chances de prendre la place d'Alex étaient quasi-nulles.

A la mi-avril, le professeur McGonagall profita de l'un de ses cours pour distribuer à tous les élèves une feuille récapitulative des options dispensées à Poudlard à partir de la troisième année.

« Le choix définitif vous sera demandé à la fin de l'année, le dernier jour de cours. Réfléchissez bien à vos options, ce seront elles qui influeront sur votre future carrière. »

D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître au tableau un schéma des plus compliqués. Elena soupira en regardant ses parchemins. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Artemis, assise à côté d'elle et, surtout, le plus loin possible d'Alex.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle tout bas. C'est fini avec Alex ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre la réponse. Le professeur McGonagall fit claquer sa baguette sur le bord de son bureau.

« Les options, Miss Grape ! Elles se choisissent individuellement et en silence ! »

Son choix n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Elle cocha donc Etudes Des Runes et Etudes Des Moldus, sûre de son choix, étant donné que son père avait confirmé cela quelque jours plus tôt.

« Lors des études de journalisme, il te sera conseillé de faire des stages dans le monde moldu. Alors oui, je te conseille fortement de prendre Etude des Moldus. Puis au moins tu auras des bonnes notes comme ça. »

Et il avait raison.

« Tu sais, reprit Artémis pour répondre à la question de sa meilleure amie, je n'ai que treize ans et je suis trop jeune pour avoir une longue relation. Mais au moins, maintenant je peux dire que j'ai un ex. »

En entendant ça, Elena eut l'impression qu'Artémis avait plus de vingt ans, et qu'elle était une professionnelle dans les relations amoureuses. Qui plus est, elle semblait particulièrement bien prendre la chose, avec calme, sérénité, et même un peu de philosophie. Elena se demandait si le jour de sa première rupture, elle serait aussi exemplaire.

A la sonnerie, elles quittèrent la pièce en laissant les garçons les devancer. Mais un tout petit détail perturba la quiétude du moment et la discussion sur les options. Astrid Lowmind passa juste entre Alex et Teddy et sa jupe étais si courte qu'ils eurent une superbe vue sur ses sous-vêtements. Tous deux louchèrent presque et alors que l'un tendait le cou et que l'autre se le tordait pour mieux voir, un rugissement provenant d'Artemis fit sursauter Elena si fort qu'elle en fit tomber son sac de cours.

« Alex Riley ! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Tu m'entends ? Un porc ! »

Finalement, le calme et la philosophie avaient disparu.

« Tu m'écœures ! Un jour tu m'embrasses et me dis qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte et le lendemain, tu te tords le cou pour regarder sous la jupe de cette connasse de Lowmind ! »

Et bien finalement, Artémis ne s'était pas remise de leur rupture. Elle quitta la salle comme une furie, alors qu'Elena levait les yeux au ciel. Mais cette dernière se leva quand même pour la suivre, bien décidée à lui changer les idées.

« Elena ! »

Cette dernière se stoppa dans sa course pour répondre à la personne qui venait de l'appeler et qui était … Jack.

« Salut Ely ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé tu ne trouves pas ?

_Euh si … Enfin on ne se croise pas vraiment on plus …

_Oui je trouve ça dommage ! Ça te dit de sortir au parc avec moi demain ?

_Et bien … oui pourquoi pas.

_Génial ! »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de partir tout sourire. Et Elena venait de voir que Teddy avait assisté à toute la scène.

Debout à quelques pas, il serrait les poings.

« Ted, commença Elena, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Il serrait tellement fort les dents qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Ecoute, je suis assez grande pour savoir qui je fréquente, ok ?

_ Mais t'as rien compris, Ely ! C'est pas toi le problème, c'est lui ! Il fait tout le temps ça. Depuis qu'on est tout petit, il me vole mes amis et je dois toujours tout laisser faire sans rien dire. »

Il envoya un coup de pied dans une boulette de papier qui traînait là un peu par hasard.

« Et après il te fera du mal mais ce qui lui importera c'est que toi et moi, on ne sera plus amis. Et moi je me ferais encore avoir et ma mère me dira que je ne suis pas sympa avec mon frère. »

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Ely mais sache que les intentions de Jack ne sont jamais bonnes. »

« Arrête de voir le mal partout bon sang ! Il veut peut être simplement être ami avec moi !

_Oh oui bien sûr, tu ne le connais pas !

_Je ne le connais pas parce que tu ne veux pas que je le connaisse ! »

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, les poings serrés, le visage rouge et surtout à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? M'interdire de lui parler ?

_Et ça changerait quoi ? Tu ne vas pas vouloir, on va s'engueuler et il aura gagné.

_Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante d'accord. J'ai l'âge pour choisir mes amis.

_Ouais bah viens pas pleurer après. »

Et il partit.

Le lendemain, Elena passa outre les mises en garde de Teddy et fulminant encore contre lui, elle se rendit au parc où Jack l'attendait. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était habillée en tenue moldue, le genre qui aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de son père.

Exceptionnellement également, le soleil était de la partie mais il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud. Un vent frais soufflait sur le parc, faisant bruire doucement les feuilles.

Jack attendait, assis sur un banc dans la cour de l'horloge. Il avait mis une cravate et une chemise. Le tout semblait à Elena bien mal assorti niveau couleurs. Il se leva en la voyant arriver et se mit rapidement à épousseter son pantalon.

« Salut, dit-il en bégayant à moitié. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas.

_ Peur ? Pourquoi donc ? Je t'ai dit que je venais. »

Jack fit une grimace qui rappela énormément Teddy à Elena.

« Mon frère… il a dû te dire que je suis un grand méchant pas beau, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui enfin je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse réellement lui en vouloir. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On va jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch ? »

Ils passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid, qui était d'ailleurs occupé avec son hippogriffe. Environ dix minutes après leur dernière conversation, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sans dire un mot.

Et ils remarquèrent que l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison s'entraînait. Comme si cela servait à quelque chose. Ils étaient tellement nuls !

« Tu n'as pas été prise dans l'équipe non ?

_Non. Sûrement parce que je suis amie avec ton frère. »

Jack grimaça. Ce n'était pas le genre de discussion à avoir avec une fille.

« Mais tu ne t'entends pas avec Teddy, s'interrogea la jeune fille.

_On est frères, et on n'a pas beaucoup d'écart, alors on est comme chien et chat.

_Oui je comprends. Dit, on peut partir d'ici, voir que notre équipe est si nulle que ça me donne mal au ventre. »

Le jeune homme rigola et sortit du stade, suivi de la jeune fille.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment en silence puis Jack prit la main d'Elena. Elle se raidit et s'apprêtait à la retirer lorsqu'il l'attira doucement à lui.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais très jolie. C'est une erreur ça. »

Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de glousser bêtement. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour l'une de ces pimbêches qu'elle haïssait tant. Il passa un main dans ses cheveux, écarte une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il était plus grand qu'elle, d'une bonne tête, aussi dut-il se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre. La langue de Jack caressait doucement la sienne, lui effleurait le palais. Il n'en était pas à son premier baiser, elle en était sûre. Elle sentait son souffle caresser sa joue, sa main passer dans ses cheveux.

Il s'écarta d'elle en souriant. Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, gardant sur ses lèvres le goût de celles de Jack.

Mais quant à Elena, c'était son premier baiser. Son premier vrai baiser. Parce que si on comptait son baiser avec Arnold en moyenne section de maternelle …

« Tu viens » proposa Jack en lui tendant la main.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent en château.

Inutile de dire qu'Artémis était aussi excitée qu'une puce. Il embrasse bien ? Et ça t'a fait comment ? Et blablabla. Au moins une qui était joyeuse.

Parce qu'Alex était indifférent, Quintus pas très content de ne plus garder Elena pour lui tout seul (c'était lui qui pensait ça évidemment). Quant à Teddy ...

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il faisait la tête. Chaque fois qu'Elena lui parlait, il répondait par un vague grognement.

« Arrête de faire la tête, Ted sinon on va vraiment finir par ne plus être amis.

_ Ah oui ? Et si je sortais avec… je ne sais pas… Astrid Lowmind ? Tu dirais quoi ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir !

_ Ah oui ? Tu en serais malade hein.

_ Et je sortirai avec Malfoy pour te faire la nique ? »

Teddy roula des yeux.

« Ce serait complètement puéril.

_ Tu vois ? Allez j'en suis pas encore à épouser ton frère.

_ J'espère bien figure toi. (il laissa passer une seconde de silence) Parce que si ma mère te vois habillée comme ça, elle va te tuer. »

Alors qu'Elena n'était pas habillée … vulgairement ! Elle avait un short très court, c'est vrai. Mais c'était le principe du short ? Et en haut, elle avait un top avec une veste en cuir. Rien d'affolant.

« Allez, comme ça je fais partie de ta famille. »

Teddy grogna. Dans trois jours, l'histoire entre sa meilleure amie et son frère allait se finir. Enfin en tout cas, il l'espérait fortement.

Dès qu'ils s'embrassaient, il faisait la grimace. C'était horrible ! Elena et ce véracrasse. C'était pas possible ! Quoique … c'était toujours mieux que Malfoy.

« On mange ensemble ce midi, demanda Elena à son petit copain, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

_Ah non désolé, ce midi je dois aller dans la forêt interdite avec les gars. »

Un soir, après les cours, alors que Jack avait encore trouvé une excuse pour ne pas sortir avec Elena, Quintus la regarda en faisant la moue.

« Il ne te mérite pas, Ely. Il n'est jamais avec toi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'embrasser. »

Sur le coup, elle ne put que s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort et elle était sur le point de le lui dire lorsqu'elle vit son horrible sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Moi, je n'aurais jamais d'excuses pour ne pas passer de temps avec toi.

_ Ok c'est bon. C'est Teddy qui t'envoie dire tout ça ? »

Il secoua la tête, ce qui manqua de peu de faire tomber ses lunettes de son nez. Pour les retenir, il dut coller ses doigts sur les verres.

« Non pas du tout.

_ Alors c'est encore pire. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, faut que tu te le mettes dans la tête.

_ Ah ? Et tu es amoureuse de Jacob Ambrosius alors ? »

Elena se figea en soupirant.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec des garçons que je n'aime pas. »

Teddy s'approcha en secouant doucement la tête.

« Tu as tort, Ely. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de sortir tout court avec des garçons.

_ Parce que tu es plus calé en la matière peut-être ?

_ Tu te vexes vraiment pour un rien. »

Et le plus marrant, ce qu'elle en fut vexée.

Jack ne passait plus de temps avec elle. À croire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Mais elle n'osait pas en parler à Teddy, puisqu'elle connaissait déjà son discours.

« Je te l'avais dit, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même maintenant. »

Il était désespérant parfois.

Alors pour remédier à son histoire avec son soit disant copain, ils s'étaient donné rendez vous après le dîner, près de la volière. Pour mettre les choses au clair.

Jack arriva avec près d'une demi-heure de retard.

« Désolé, dit-il en lui volant un baiser rapide. Mais Van et Ulysse ont trouvé une figure de Quidditch vraiment trop trop géniale et… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elena avait l'air renfrogné.

« Quoi ?

_ Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas réellement passé de temps ensemble ?

_ Je ne sais pas… On s'est vu…

_ Cherche pas, on s'est vu réellement la semaine dernière. On a passé une demi-heure à deux dans le par cet après tu es parti.

_ Ouais, j'avais une retenue.

_ Mais c'est pas le problème Jack. Moi je ne sais pas si on est ensemble ou pas au final. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je vois. Euh… sans rancune hein ?

_ C'est tout ? Juste sans rancune et tu me plaques comme ça ?

_ Je ne te plaque pas, c'est toi qui me plaques. »

Elle soupira.

« Ok. Alors… ben…

_ Bonne chance à toi, Ely. C'était cool quand même. »

Il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressa sa joue en passant et quitta la volière. Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était soulagée de cette rupture mais elle avait quand même envie de pleurer. Mieux valait cependant que Teddy ne la voit pas ainsi.


	24. Our holiday

**CHAPITRE 24 : Our holiday**

**Let me take you far away**

_Prenons le large ensemble _

**You'd like a holiday **

_Un peu de vacances te feraient du bien_

**Exchange the colds days for the sun**

_ Le soleil remplacera ces journées glacées _

**Good times and fun**

_ Tu prendras du bon temps et tu t'amuseras_

* * *

><p>Elle ne dit pas à proprement parler à ses amis qu'elle n'était plus avec Jack. Un matin, Alex avait joué les curieux et avait demandé à Elena des nouvelles sur son couple. Quand elle avait dit qu'elle n'était plus avec le Serpentard, Teddy ne put cacher sa joie.<p>

Et d'ailleurs, l'aîné des Ambrosius n'adressa la parole à la jeune fille qu'au retour des vacances d'avril, dans le Poudlard Express. Pour lui demander des nouvelles, comme si ça l'intéressait.

« J'espérais qu'on resterait en bon terme toi et moi, lui avait-il dit.

_Cela ne dépend que de toi tu sais. »

Il avait fait la moue et n'avait pas insisté et, pour Teddy, c'était très bien ainsi. Le dernier trimestre de cours approchait. Les deux enfants avaient du mal de croire qu'ils étaient déjà à la fin de leur deuxième année. Et contrairement à l'année précédente, il ne fallait pas compter sur l'annulation des examens de fin d'année.

Un matin dans la Grande Salle, alors qu'elle prenait le petit déjeuner, Elena vit arriver le hibou de ses parents. Il se posa majestueusement devant elle et tendit la patte tout en louchant de façon significative sur son toast. Elle détacha le message et sacrifia une partie de son déjeuner.

« Les hiboux sont dégueulasses quand même, soupira Artemis en retirant une plume de son bol de lait. On aurait quand même pu choisir un truc sans poil et sans plume pour délivrer les messages. »

En souriant, Elena décacheta sa lette. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée. Ses parents ne lui avaient presque pas écrit de l'année. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir.

_Ma chérie,_

_Les vacances d'été approchent et, comme tu le sais, également la coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'ai eu trois places pour vous emmener toi et Aaron et je voulais t'en faire la surprise mais ton frère m'a annoncé qu'il ne viendrait pas, travail oblige. Alors si tu as une amie que tu voudrais emmener, je te laisse choisir et t'arranger avec ses parents._

_Gros bisous,_

_Papa qui t'aime._

_PS : sois bien sage à l'école et révise bien pour tes examens. Maman._

Elle n'y croyait pas. Son père avait des places pour la coupe du monde de quidditch ! C'était géant ! Elle se retourna rapidement vers Teddy, et tourna la tête directement en le voyait engloutir une grosse cuillerée de bacon. Quel charmant spectacle.

« Alors, demanda Artémis en croquant dans son toast, ils t'écrivent pour te dire que tu passes tes grandes vacances ici ?

_Haha hilarante, ironisa son amie. Ils m'écrivent pour me dire qu'ils ont des places pour la coupe du monde de quidditch, et que j'ai le droit d'amener un ami.

_Génial ! Teddy va sauter de joie je parie. J'ai déjà compris que tu allais lui demander.

_Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

_Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je déteste le quidditch. Tu me ramèneras une photo de Krum, je t'y oblige. »

Elena sourit. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment géniale, la meilleure qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Bien entendu, elle adorait Teddy mais mine de rien, ses sautes d'humeur étaient parfois difficiles à encaisser. L'amitié d'Artemis lui permettait de souffler un peu entre deux.

« Allez ! lui dit cette dernière en la bousculant. Va lui proposer avant qu'il n'ait trop de bacon dans la bouche pour te répondre ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle. En chemin, quelques Gryffondor firent des commentaires tous bas et sifflèrent. Elle leur renvoya un geste plus que malpoli avant de s'asseoir devant son meilleur ami, juste à côté de Quintus qui semblait bien parti pour faire de l'architecture avec son porridge.

« J'ai des places pour la coupe du monde Quidditch, dit-elle en guise de salut. Et mon père m'autorise à emmener un ami avec moi. »

Immédiatement, Alex et Quintus se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux brillants d'avidité.

Teddy avala son bacon avec difficulté. La coupe du monde de quidditch ?

« Ah … et tu comptes emmener qui ? »

Qu'il était stupide parfois. Mais apparemment, Alex et Quintus ne savaient pas eux non plus, puisqu'ils avaient encore de l'espoir d'être invités.

« Et bien étant donné que je suis à la table des Poufsouffle, il est tout naturel que je veuille emmené Malfoy tu ne penses pas ? Tu ne bouges pas, je vais lui demander. »

Elle fit mine de se relever mais il la tira par le bras, la faisant retomber sur le banc. Elle rigola.

« Tu es vraiment idiot parfois. Toi évidemment ! Tu imagines, la coupe du monde de quidditch ! Ça va être génial, papa et maman vont en parler à tes parents parce qu'il est évident qu'il faut que tu viennes. »

Elle avait apparemment déjà fait les plans de leur séjour. En cinq minutes.

« Dis Elena, dit sérieusement Alex, si ses parents ne veulent pas, tu penses à moi promis ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle préférait encore demander à un sombral s'il était libre que Quintus s'était considérablement approché d'elle avec un horrible regard mielleux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une fille formidable ? »

Le silence tomba dans le petit groupe.

« Euh… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là, Quintus ?

_ Tu as de très jolis yeux aussi.

_ Arrête, tu commences à me faire flipper.

_ Tu as du cran, en plus tu voles merveilleusement bien et… »

Alex et Teddy explosèrent de rire, ce qui fit immédiatement taire l'intéressé.

« Les parents de Teddy ne le laissent jamais sortir, dit-il finalement en faisant la tête. Ils vont sûrement refuser de le laisser aller au Quidditch avec toi. Mais moi, mes parents sont cools. »

Cela ne fit pas rire la jeune fille. Pas du tout à vrai dire.

« C'est une proposition très intéressante Quintus, dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais malheureusement – le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça – je préfère encore y aller avec Astrid Lowmind. Au moins, je suis sûre qu'elle n'essayera pas de me violer pendant la nuit. »

Elle se leva de la table des Poufsouffle, laissant Alex et Teddy morts de rire dans leur bol de chocolat chaud.

Elena, quant à elle, remontait dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Elle leur donna l'adresse des parents de Teddy à Londres et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient leur parler du Quidditch, estimant que si c'était des adultes qui leur demandaient la permission d'emmener leur fils, la chose passerait mieux. Parce que malgré tout, Quintus avait raison sur un point : Karl et Eleonore Ambrosius ne laissaient jamais leur fils cadet sortir de la maison, Poudlard étant la seule exception à la règle.

La journée de cours se passa dans une atmosphère très studieuse. L'approche des examens de fin d'année commençait à faire grimper la pression. Mais pendant le cours de sortilèges, Elena sursauta en voyant arriver une boulette de papiers sur son bureau. Elle la déplia en fronçant les sourcils et soupira :

_Pittié pittié pittié Ely, emmaine moi à la coupe du monde de Quidich,_

_Signer : un admirateur secré._

Pas la peine de chercher bien loin, les fautes et l'écriture quasi-illisible désignaient l'auteur. Et puis, Quintus, assis trois rangs devant elle à côté d'une fille de sa maison ne cessait de se retourner en la regardant avec insistance. Elle prit un malin plaisir à lui répondre par un grand sourire puis elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier et écrivit sa réponse. Plus loin, Quintus s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il sursauta lorsque le professeur Flitwick tapa sur le bord de son bureau avec sa baguette.

« La concentration, monsieur Sowfull, signifie généralement ne pas perdre son temps à regarder les jeunes filles. »

Le temps que le professeur retourne à son tableau, le jeune garçon avait reçu une réponse.

« Seulement si tu arrives à obtenir un baiser de Ginny Weasley. E. »

Bien évidemment, il ne l'obtint jamais. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, il n'en avait toujours pas reçu à une semaine de la fin des cours.

Et oui, il restait une semaine avant les grandes vacances, et Teddy avait enfin reçu sa réponse.

Après presque deux mois d'attente quand même.

Mon Teddy chéri,

Je t'avoue que l'idée de te voir partir avec deux inconnus ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde. Je ne connais Elena et son père uniquement de vue, et cela ne me plaît pas trop.

Cependant, Monsieur Grape est venu me voir l'autre jour, et nous avons longuement parlé. Et j'ai fini par accepter sa proposition, seulement si tu ranges bien ta chambre en rentrant.

On en reparle quand tu rentres,

gros gros bisous,

Maman.

Teddy gambadait de joie. Evidemment qu'il allait ranger sa chambre même si ce n'était pas une mince affaire et qu'il allait certainement lui falloir une journée complète pour y arriver. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et que son père n'allait probablement pas vouloir l'aider.

Il fit part à Elena de la réponse de ses parents allaient qu'ils attendaient devant la porte du cachot des potions pour leur examen de fin d'année. Le cours précédent n'était pas encore tout à fait terminé. C'était des élèves de sixième année et leur examen devait être important. Seuls les cinquième et les septième années restaient invisibles, passant leurs journées dans la Grande Salle à composer pour leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs. En voyant le message, la jeune fille serra son ami dans ses bras.

« Ça va être génial ! Mon père a une tente trop bien, on pourra camper sur le terrain ! »

Teddy fit la grimace.

« Bah quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

_ Les tentes. Le camping. On dort et on se réveille au matin avec une araignée de dix kilos sur le bras. »

Elena éclata de rire.

« Pas avec les tentes sorcières, nigaud ! Ce sont de vrais petits appartements ! »

Le cours de potion était leur premier examen, où ils devaient préparer une potion d'enflure. Ensuite, ils avaient celui de Métamorphose, où ils devaient métamorphoser une lampe moldue en une orchidée, et Histoire de la magie, sur la première guerre de Géants. L'après midi, ils avaient Sortilèges, où ils devaient répondre à un QCM et réussir le cours pratique. Puis le lendemain, l'examen de botanique le matin consistait à s'occuper d'une Mandragore, celui de DCFM était un parcours d'obstacle, comme celui de vol. Pour finir, l'astronomie consistait à retrouver les principales constellations.

Globalement, Elena pensait avoir réussi. Mais pour l'histoire, elle avait oublié de parler de beaucoup de choses, notamment l'implication des géants dans la guerre de la catalogne. Teddy s'était endormi quand elle lui avait dit ça.

De son côté, Teddy était aussi satisfait. Il n'était pas très sûr de sa réussite en potion. Il se demandait si les langues de salamandres devaient être ajoutées avant ou après avoir fait bouillir l'eau. Et quand Elena lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de langues de salamandre dans la préparation, il avait failli avoir une attaque cardiaque.

« Rogue ne va pas me laisser la moindre chance !

_ A toi ou un autre, tu sais c'est pareil. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réellement quelque chose contre toi.

_ Mais je suis un Poufsouffle ! Pour lui c'est la meilleure excuse du monde. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle après avoir été déposer leurs sacs dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

« Détendez-vous un peu, dit tout à coup Artemis, on vient de finir l'année là, il n'y a plus de cours, plus de devoirs et plus de leçons à apprendre avant le mois de septembre ! Et puis ce n'est pas tout. J'ai entendu dire que les Détraqueurs avaient mis la main sur Sirius Black. C'est bien non ? »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Avec la fin des BUSEs et des ASPICs, la Grande Salle était à nouveau accessible. Pour l'heure du souper, la pièce était bondée et particulièrement bruyante. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et, à l'aide de sa baguette amplifia sa voix.

« Mesdmoiselles, messieurs, un peu de silence. Je demande aux élèves de deuxième année d'être très attentifs. Je vais vous remettre un parchemin avec vos options à choisir. N'oubliez pas de me le rendre avant de partir, sinon je déciderai moi-même de vos options. »

Les feuilles passèrent aux élèves concernés, et rapidement, elles revinrent à la directrice adjointe de l'établissement.

« Alors, demanda Arté avec curiosité, vous avez pris quoi ?

_Soins aux créatures magiques et arithmancie, s'exclama Alex.

_Divinations et soins aux créatures magique, continua Quintus.

_Tu as pris les options les plus stupides, commenta Teddy. Arithmancie et études des Runes. Et toi ?

_Runes et Arithmancie. »

Ils s'installèrent sous leur arbre fétiche, et Alex demanda à Elena ses options.

« Etude des moldus et Runes. »

Ils ne réagirent pas, bien qu'ils trouvèrent stupide qu'elle prenne étude des moldus.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué que les écoles de journalismes privilégient ceux qui ont pris cette option ! »

Teddy fit la moue.

« Sincèrement Ely, je trouve ça idiot. Tu sais déjà tout des moldus puisque ta mère en est une. C'est comme si tu suivais la matière depuis ta naissance.

_ Eh bien comme ça, j'aurais une bonne note.

_ Tu vas t'ennuyer pendant les cours.

_ Ben tant pis.

_ Enfin, moi je dis ça… puis tu seras toute seule. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que son choix d'options était donc une affaire d'état ? Fallait-il en parler dans la Gazette et rameuter tout Poudlard autour d'elle ? Regardez la, c'est la fille qui a choisi étude des moldus, allez-y, vous pouvez la prendre en photo mais attention, n'y mettez pas les doigts. Ne lui donnez pas à manger non plus.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème en fait, suggéra Artémis. C'est que tu es une Serpentard.

_ Et alors ? C'est interdit ?

_ Non. Mais déjà le fait d'être une sang-mêlée ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bien vu dans la maison mais alors si en plus tu montres de l'intérêt pour les moldus… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elena se leva d'un bond.

« Arrête ton charabia de Mangemort ! »

Artemis leva les mains.

« Oh du calme, je dis ça pour toi. Moi je m'en fous de ton sang et je m'en fous bien que tu prennes étude des moldus ou pas. »

Le silence plana dans le petit groupe jusqu'à ce que Teddy le brise soudainement.

« Moi j'aurais bien aimé un cours de pâtisserie en fait. Pour pouvoir passer des heures à manger des gâteaux. »

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils étaient en vacances. Deux longs moi remplis de grasse matinée, de journée en pyjama et de gaufres au chocolat devant la télé.

Le petit groupe s'installa dans un compartiment libre, et commencèrent une partie de Bavboulles en mangeant des chocogrenouilles, quand une voix résonna à leurs oreilles.

C'était Jack.

« Alors comme ça Monsieur Teddy se paye le luxe d'aller à la coupe du monde de quidditch, dit il d'une voix grave.

_Et bien oui, j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis qui ont la gentillesse de m'inviter. »

Ils se fusillaient du regard, et l'aîné tourna les yeux vers Elena.

« Je pensais que tu m'inviterais. On avait dit qu'on resterait en bon terme.

_Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tout faire ensemble, surtout quand ça t'arrange. Je préfère largement passer du temps avec Teddy qu'avec toi. »

Il était rouge de rage.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu l'embrasses aussi lui ? Remarque ce serait pas étonnant, comme ça tu pourrais lui faire des promesses à lui aussi et ne pas les tenir. »

Elena était soufflée. Elle bondit sur ses pieds alors que Teddy, lui, s'était figé.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! hurla-t-elle à moitié. Tu ne voulais jamais passer de temps avec moi, tu étais tout le temps avec tes copains ! Tu m'avais dit que tu essayerais de me faire entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard et là ben l'année est finie et t'as toujours pas bougé le petit doigt. »

Jack recula d'un pas. Il venait de comprendre qu'énerver la jeune fille était tout sauf une bonne idée et si sa mauvaise foi passait très bien avec ses parents et lui permettait généralement d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, avec Elena Grape, c'était autrement différent.

« Tu es jaloux mais tu as eu ta chance et inutile d'aller raconter à tout le monde que je suis amoureuse de Teddy ! Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Si vas-y, raconte-le, je m'en fiche après tout.

_ Hé ! susurra Teddy. Je ne sais pas si… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le regard que lui renvoyait son amie était sans équivoque et mieux valait ne pas trop argumenter. Il fit profil bas. Jack envoya lui aussi à son frère un regard assassin et quitta le compartiment. Mais avant de partir il lâcha :

« A l'âge de dix ans il a pleuré parce qu'il avait pris le sac de courses de maman au lieu de celui avec ses chaussures de sport pour l'école. Il est beau le héros hein ? »

Il sortit en claquant la porte coulissante. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Artémis éclata de rire, et demanda à Teddy plus de détails sur cette fameuse histoire.

Comment un garçon pouvait il être aussi lunatique ? Un coup il est aussi gentil qu'un ours en peluche, et juste après il devient aussi méchant qu'un sombral enragé. Même si elle les aime, les Ambrosius restent des personnes plutôt bizarres.

Le train ralentit, et les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter dans le couloir principal. Le petit groupe prit ses affaires, et Elena dut calmer Archimède qui feulait dans sa cage. Il ne pouvait pas tenir cinq minutes en place ?

Ils attendirent l'arrêt complet pour jaillir du train comme un groupe de lutins de cornouailles. Alex les salua vaguement avant de se jeter sur ses parents et Quintus rejoignit sa famille. Une toute petite fille avec des couettes et un adorable visage mutin lui sauta dans les bras. Artemis partit elle aussi rapidement vers son père.

Elena accompagna Teddy jusqu'à ses parents étant donné que les siens n'étaient pas encore en vue. Elle les salua et ne loupa pas la lueur d'intérêt qui s'allumait dans les yeux de la mère de Teddy.

« Oh bonjour. Tu dois être Elena. Ted n'arrête pas de parler de toi. »

Le garçon rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses bagages que son père entassait sur un chariot.

« Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance ma chérie. Mais si je peux me permettre, ta tenue, elle ne convient pas beaucoup à une jeune fille de ton âge. »

Elena fronça les sourcils. Il faisait très chaud et elle avait opté pour un short en jean et un débardeur. Il n'y avait là rien de bien étrange ou provocateur à son avis. Si cette bonne femme voulait la voir en pull à col roulé et pantalon ample, elle pouvait toujours aller se gratter. Et c'était bien parce que c'était la mère de son meilleur ami qu'elle se retenait de répondre. Décidément, celui-ci était vraiment mal arrangé entre son frère et sa mère. S'il fuguait avant la fin de ses études, elle n'en serait pas étonnée.

Elle ne put néanmoins se retenir de provoquer un peu en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il se raidit, visiblement surpris.

« Bonne vacances, on se revoit pour le Quidditch. Mes parents sont arrivés. »

Sur ce, elle salua les Ambrosius, sauf Jack qui faisait la tête un peu à l'écart, et, la cage d'Archi sous le bras, courut vers ses parents.


	25. Don't be afraid

**CHAPITRE 25 : Don't be afraid**

_**You feel the fear creeping under you**_

_Tu sens la peur qui rampe sous toi _

**_There's a current come to swallow you_**

_Il y a un courant venu pour t'engloutir_

**_Because you know there's nothing you can do_**

_ Parce que tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire_

**_ You've lost control and It's not up to you_**

_ Tu as perdu le contrôle et tu n'as pas le choix_

**_ Down on your knees, you're praying please_**

_Sur les genoux, tu pries s'il vous plaît_

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de chez lui, Teddy n'était pas encore prêt à partir. Sa valise n'était pas finie et il était encore dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller.

Il se dépêcha, priant pour que sa mère ne laissa pas son amie entrer. Et évidemment, elle le fit.

Il entendit des pas rapides dans l'escalier, et quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

« Teddy? Je peux rentrer, t'es pas tout nu?

_Non ! » Rigola-t-il.

Elena entra et sauta dans les bras de son ami, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre son t shirt.

« Ta valise n'est toujours pas prête ! Ted, on part dans cinq minutes !

_Mais la coupe ne commence que demain non ?

_Oui mais j'ai supplié papa pour que tu viennes passer la journée et la soirée à la maison. Puis demain on va se lever super tôt alors mieux valait que tu viennes la veille. »

Le garçon ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il termina de s'habiller, content d'avoir quand même eu le temps d'enfiler son pantalon. Assise sur le lit qui n'était pas fait, Elena fit le tour de la chambre des yeux. Elle était à l'image de son ami, parsemée de posters et d'affiches à la fois moldus et sorciers. Quelques jouets traînaient encore ici et là mais en réalité, il ne les utilisait plus beaucoup, voire plus du tout. Et puis il y avait du désordre. Partout.

« Je croyais que tu devais ranger ta chambre pour partir. »

Il sourit.

« Je l'ai fait figure-toi. Mais… euh… ben ça s'entasse vite. Sûr que Jack y est pour quelque chose. »

Il ramassa un sac de sport à défaut de valise et le remplit de vêtements et autres affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin. En quelques minutes, il était prêt et tous deux quittèrent sa chambre. Ils croisèrent Jack sur le palier. Il leur renvoya un regard maussade. A quinze ans, il était plus un jeune homme qu'un enfant maintenant et il commençait notamment à se soucier tout particulièrement de sa personne. Il commençait aussi à mettre du parfum et, sincèrement, Teddy trouvait qu'il en mettait beaucoup trop.

« Salut Jack ! » s'exclama Ely d'une voix enjouée.

Elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir, avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle questionna Teddy du regard, alors que celui ci sortait son sac de sa chambre.

« Il est énervé parce que je vais à la coupe du monde et pas lui. Mes parents trouvent les places beaucoup trop chères pour ce que c'est. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, où ils retrouvèrent le père d'Elena en grande conversation avec les parents du jeune garçon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Ambrosius. Ils ne fumeront pas, ne boiront pas d'alcool et ne se drogueront pas.

_On n'est jamais trop prudents !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les laisserai pas tous seuls n'importe où et avec n'importe qui. »

Teddy se dépêcha d'embrasser ses parents, et surtout sa mère, avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Il allait bientôt avoir quatorze ans, il s'estimait largement en âge de pouvoir sortir avec des amis. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas Alex ou Quintus, c'était Elena et le fait que ce soit une fille provoquait justement la réticence de sa mère. Mais il allait y avoir Isaac et donc elle n'avait vraiment aucune inquiétude à avoir. Et puis, Ely était sa meilleure amie. Pas sa petite-amie.

Il hissa son sac sur son épaule, prit la main que son amie lui tendait et la serra dans la sienne alors qu'elle se serrait contre son père et, dans un grand craquement, ils transplanèrent.

C'était la première fois que le garçon transplanait et il devait avouer que l'effet n'était pas particulièrement attirant. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon des Grape. Sitôt arrivée, Elena lâcha la main de Teddy.

« Viens, je te montre ta chambre ! »

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'étage. Là, sur lit, se trouvait Archi, roulé en boule et ronflant joyeusement.

Elle sauta sur son lit, ce qui fit décoller Archimède, toutes griffes sorties.

« Elle n'est pas là ta mère ? Demanda le jeune garçon alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de son amie.

_Non elle travaille aujourd'hui. Tu la verras ce soir. »

Elle fit rapidement son sac, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle allait l'oublier sinon.

« Ta chambre est immense quand même, remarqua Teddy.

_C'est l'ancienne de mon frère. Avant j'avais la petite chambre au bout du couloir et je n'avais même pas la place de mettre un lit double. Alors dès qu'il est parti, j'ai récupéré sa chambre. »

Teddy observa la pièce exactement comme son amie l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Le lit double, ça lui semblait tellement luxueux. Lui, sa mère avait toujours refusé de lui en acheter un et Jack disait que c'était pour éviter qu'ils invitent trop de filles à maison. Après il avait ajouté qu'il s'en fichait, il irait à l'hôtel de toute façon et tant pis pour la mère.

Ils passèrent la journée entre la chambre d'Ely et le jardin baigné de soleil. Ils firent des pronostics sur le match qu'ils allaient voir le lendemain, parlèrent également un peu de Pré-Au-Lard qu'ils allaient découvrir pour la première fois au cours de l'année, des options aussi.

« Tu me feras rentrer en étude des moldus un jour ? demanda Teddy.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Je croyais que tu trouvais la matière stupide.

_ Ouais mais… enfin… »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille formèrent un O.

« Haaaaan ! Tu veux mater la prof ! »

Elena rigola en s'allongeant sur le lit, et Teddy en fit autant, mettant sa tête à côté de celle de son amie.

« Ce sont nos premières vacances ensemble, déclara-t-elle.

_Ouaip'. C'est cool qu'on aille à la coupe du monde quand même. C'est gentil de m'avoir invité.

_Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller avec Quintus de toute façon.

_Mmh c'est pas faux. »

Archimède sauta sur le lit pour demander des câlins à sa maîtresse, ce qui fit partir Teddy du lit.

« Elena, Teddy, descendez ! »

Ils obéirent, et allèrent dans la cuisine pour mettre la table, alors que la maîtresse de la maison venait d'arriver.

La première réaction de Teddy fut de resté figé sur le seuil. La seconde fut de rougir fortement. Il fallait quand même l'avouer, Madame Grape était sacrément belle. Pas jolie, pas juste mignonne non plus, mais belle et pour un garçon de presque quatorze ans qui commençait tout juste à découvrir les choses de l'amour, c'était comme se retrouver tout à coup devant l'idéalisation de ses fantasmes. Enfin pas tout à fait, c'était la mère d'Ely quand même. Mais étonnamment, il se l'était toujours imaginée comme sa propre mère, un peu ronde, pas très grande, très chaleureuse et le regard rieur. Et il avait devant lui une femme superbe à l'allure particulièrement élégante. Rien à voir avec la cuisinière qui ne retirait son tablier que pour s'installer à la télé le soir.

Maryline Grape lui retourna un grand sourire.

« Eh bien je suppose que tu dois être Teddy. Elena ne parle que de toi. Je suis enchantée de te connaître enfin. Comment tu trouves la maison ? »

Les premiers mots qu'il prononça s'emmêlèrent dans sa gorge. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de, enfin, pouvoir parler correctement et se reprendre.

« C'est très joli. Vraiment. Vous êtes très élégante Madame Grape. »

« Hé, minus, c'est ma mère alors pas touche » ricana sa meilleure amie à voix basse, pour qu'eux deux seuls entendent.

Les parents d'Elena étaient très sympathiques. Ils avaient posé beaucoup de questions à Teddy, sur sa famille, ses activités, ses projets, et il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à répondre. Et en plus de ça, ils avaient mangé des frites avec un steak haché. Alors tout allait bien.

« Allez feignasse ! Debout ! »

Le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'avoir dormit une seconde. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le visage tout décoiffé mais parfaitement réveillé de son amie tout proche de lui.

« Je suis première pour la douche ! »

Il avait dormi sur un lit de camp dans la chambre d'Ely et il avait passé une excellente nuit si on exceptait le fait qu'ils avaient discuté à voix basse jusque très tard. Il bâilla, s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Quelque chose de doux et chaud était collé contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit Archi. L'animal leva la tête à ce moment et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y eut une seconde de silence puis tous deux poussèrent un cri et se levèrent brusquement. Visiblement, le chat n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il se couchait la veille.

Elena mit un temps fou à revenir de la douche. Teddy patienta. Il ne voulait pas se montrer à ses parents en pyjama. D'autant que celui-ci commençait à être un peu petit. Il se précipita lorsqu'elle sortit. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner rien qu'à deux. Madame Grape vint leur souhaiter une bonne journée pendant que son mari préparait la tente.

« Ta mère est vraiment cool, dit Teddy en terminant son bol de lait.

_ Mouais.

_ Pas convaincue ?

_ Non. Elle nous voit déjà mariés. »

Teddy s'étrangla dans son bol mais il ne put relever. Isaac venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors on y va ! »

Ils se levèrent en vitesse de leur chaise et prirent leur sac à dos sur une épaule. Puis Isaac leur prit la main, et après un dernier signe à Marilyne, ils transplanèrent.

L'ambiance était déjà très festive lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les deux adolescents avaient les yeux comme des gallions et ne lâchaient pas du regard toute la foule de tentes qui se présentaient devant eux.

« Allez les gnomes, il faut trouver notre emplacement. »

Et ensuite, ils devaient monter leur tente, ce qui n'était pas rien à faire. Heureusement, il s'était renseigné sur les sortilèges permettant de la monter.

« Papa, grogna Elena, c'est encore loin ?

_Arrête de te plaindre ou je ne te fais pas entrer dans les vestiaires des joueurs Irlandais demain soir. »

Teddy avait-il bien entendu ? Il se demanda si lui aussi aurait droit d'y entrer où si c'était juste un privilège pour Elena. Il n'osa pas demander mais lorsque celle-ci soupira en disant qu'elle voulait lui faire la surprise, il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer de joie. Ce fut à peine s'il ne la serra pas dans ses bras avant de se rappeler que son père les regardait peut-être et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne raconte pas à sa femme qu'ils avaient l'air trop proches. Ni à sa propre mère non plus d'ailleurs, question de sécurité.

Ils finirent par réussir à monter la tente puis les deux adolescents eurent l'autorisation de vadrouiller un peu dans le camp. De ce qu'ils purent juger, beaucoup de supporters, notamment irlandais, avaient l'air ivres morts. L'un d'eux leur tendit même une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

« Allez les jeunes, c'est la finale ! C'est la fête ! »

Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Teddy accepta l'invitation. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et avala une petite gorgée. A son grand étonnement il trouva ça sucré. Pourtant, son père lui avait déjà fait goûter de la bière un jour et il avait trouvé ça affreusement amer. Il s'était alors juré de ne plus jamais en boire de toute sa vie.

« Hé ! Ne bois pas tout ! »

Elena lui prit la bouteille des mains, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

« Elena ! Nan mais ça ne va pas ! »

Horreur. Son père venait d'arriver et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Étrangement, les supporters avaient tous disparu.

« Faire la fête ne veut pas dire boire n'importe quoi ! Ils auraient pu mettre ce qu'ils voulaient dedans. Tu n'acceptes plus jamais un verre d'un inconnu. Tu m'as compris ? »

Son ton était glacial, et la jeune fille hocha la tête timidement. Et il se retourna vers Teddy.

« Tu en as bu ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Non, il n'en a pas bu, j'ai pris directement la bouteille, » répondit Elena.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était pas ravi qu'elle se fasse disputer toute seule mais il ne voulait pas, en plus, que son père la punisse pour avoir menti.

« Allez, on retourne à la tente. Ce n'est pas sécurisé ici. »

Ils n'osèrent pas protester. Isaac alluma un feu et sortit un paquet de marshmallow qu'il tendit.

« C'est plus sympa comme ça, non ?

_ Oui enfin ce sont juste des marshmallow, grogna Elena soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Allez ma puce, tu adorais ça.

_ J'avais cinq ans à l'époque ! J'en ai quatorze maintenant. »

Teddy ne savait pas bien où se mettre. Il accepta le paquet que lui tendait le père d'Elena. Ils grignotèrent un moment en silence puis Isaac se leva.

« Je vais aller chercher les places. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici et vous n'acceptez pas ce qu'on peut vouloir vous donner. Sinon je vous promets que tous les deux, vous allez entendre causer du pays. »

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna.

« Quel rabat-joie ! s'écria Elena. C'est bon, c'est pas non plus comme si on avait bu du whisky. Et puis ils en ont bu aussi à leur bouteille. »

Isaac revint près d'une heure plus tard.

« En route. On va se faire voler nos place sinon. »

Ils éteignirent le feu et se dépêchèrent de le suivre.

Elena le perdit pas une miette du match. C'était tellement génial ! Et son père ne lui avait même pas dit qu'ils avaient eu les meilleurs places.

« Chérie, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis à la tête d'un journal très réputé dans le monde du sport. Tu croyais que j'allais avoir quelles places ? »

Bien que ce soit Krum qui attrapa le vif d'or, l'Irlande gagna le match et Elena put mettre fièrement son écharpe verte.

« Ely, il fait super chaud, pourquoi tu mets ton écharpe ?

_Parce que je suis fière de mon équipe tête de strangulot ! »

Le père d'Elena les interrompit dans leur conversation.

« Bien, vous rentrez à la tente sans traîner, et je viendrai vous chercher pour vous faire rencontrer les joueurs. Vous ne traînez pas d'accord ? »

Après l'histoire de la bièraubeurre, ils préfèrent ne pas le mettre en colère et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la tente. L'intérieur était, comme Ely l'avait dit avant les vacances, très proche d'un appartement avec un petit coin cuisine, un salon, et deux chambres dont l'une avec des lits superposés.

Ils piochèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans le réfrigérateur puis s'installèrent dehors devant le feu qu'ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à rallumer. Ils étaient en train de s'amuser tout en faisant griller au-dessus des flammes tout ce qui leur passait sous la main lorsqu'un grand cri les fit dresser la tête. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Le ciel était dégagé aussi purent-t-ils y voir toute à leur guise la gigantesque et affreuse Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. En quelques minutes, la panique gagna les fêtards. Des gens se mirent à hurler, un vacarme assourdissant monta. Et au milieu, les deux adolescents virent plusieurs silhouettes masquées et vêtues de noir. Plusieurs d'entre eux tenaient des moldus en lévitation du bout de leur baguette. Ils se tordaient de douleur en hurlant.

Mû par un instinct protecteur, Teddy serra Elena dans ses bras.

« Teddy, dit Elena avec une voix tremblante, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_On part ! »

Il lui prit la main et courut dans la direction inverse d'où les Mangemorts se trouvaient. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement, lançant des flammes un peu partout.

Les supporters couraient dans tous les sens, se bousculant et ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. C'était l'horreur. Teddy ne lâchait pas la main d'Elena, mais à un moment, ils se firent bousculer et séparer.

« Teddy ! »

Elle scruta tout autours d'elle, et n'aperçut malheureusement pas son ami. Elle cria à nouveau son nom, et aucune réponse.

Elle paniqua. Où pouvait il bien être ? Devait elle continuer à courir et prendre le risque de ne pas le retrouver ? Non, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle fit demi-tour et se lança dans la foule, se faisant bousculer et marcher sur pieds. Elle finit par heurter un homme.

« Teddy je… »

Elle poussa un hurlement en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de foncer dans un Mangemort et voulut s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa par les cheveux. Elle se débattit. De sous le masque, jaillit un rire qui lui glaça le sang. Ça y était, elle, Elena Grape, treize ans et demi, elle allait mourir, assassinée par les partisans d'un mage noir qu'elle connaissait à peine, pour une guerre et une cause qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Heureusement pour elle, les aurors arrivèrent rapidement. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la nuit s'alluma de flash de lumières verts et rouges au gré des sortilèges que se lançaient les attaquants.

Le Mangemort la lâcha et elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

« Pas un geste ! hurla un homme, la pointant de sa baguette.

_ Bougre d'idiot ! C'est ma fille ! »

Isaac fendit la foule, poussant l'auror qui la menaçait et se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Teddy le talonnait de près. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien.

« Oh ma puce, j'ai eu si peur quand Teddy m'a dit qu'il t'avait perdu. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

_Non papa, on peut rentrer à la maison s'il te plait ? »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de la laisser auprès de Teddy, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le groupe d'auror et le Mangemort qui était maintenant à terre.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas Teddy, je t'assure que je vais bien. »

Ils se retournèrent, alors interpellés par les cris d'Isaac. Et sans plus attendre, celui ci mis un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme à terre, lui brisant le nez. Puis il retourna vers les deux enfants, alors sous le choc.

« Allez, on s'en va. »


	26. Welcome back

**CHAPITRE 26 : Welcome back**

**Welcome Back**  
><em>Bon Retour<em>  
><strong>Welcome back Welcome back (ya know you like that)<strong>  
><em>Bon Retour Bon Retour ( tu sais que tu aimes ça )<em>  
><strong>Welcome back (ya know you like that)<strong>  
><em>Bon Retour( tu sais que tu aimes ça )<em>  
><strong>Welcome back Welcome back (ya know you like that)<strong>  
><em>Bon Retour Bon Retour ( tu sais que tu aimes ça )<em>  
><strong>Welcome back (ya know you like that)<strong>  
><em>Bon Retour( tu sais que tu aimes ça )<em>  
><strong>Welcome back Welcome back (ya know you like that)<strong>  
><em>Bon Retour Bon Retour ( tu sais que tu aimes ça )<em>  
><strong>Welcome back (ya know you like that)<strong>  
><em>Bon Retour( tu sais que tu aimes ça )<em>

* * *

><p>Après l'histoire de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, Teddy fut plus ou moins séquestré chez ses parents. Il dut faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard. Il lui avait fallu développer des trésors d'imaginations pour faire comprendre à sa mère que l'incident de la coupe du monde et l'école étaient complètement indépendants.<p>

« C'est ta faute ! s'exclama un soir Jack, juste avant la rentrée. Si tu n'étais pas allé à cette fichue coupe avec ta petite amie chérie.

_ Elena n'est pas ma petite amie et avant que tu ne répondes, c'est pas la tienne non plus ! »

Il se leva sans finir son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et surtout pas à son frère ni à ses parents, mais depuis quelques jours, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Isaac et lui qui n'arrivaient pas à temps et qui trouvaient Elena morte, dans une marre de sang. Ou alors il se faisait tuer lui aussi. Il dormait horriblement mal.

Teddy entendit des pas brusques dans les escaliers, et des poings tambouriner à la porte juste après.

« Ouvre moi ! Dépêche toi ! »

Il s'exécuta, mais sortit de la chambre en l'ignorant totalement.

« C'est de ta faute tout ça, cria son frère.

_Oh bien sûr, on a fait exprès de se faire attaquer par des Mangemorts ! »

Son frère le tira par l'épaule, lui faisant maintenant face.

« C'est toujours toi qui attire les regards ! Tu vas à la coupe du monde et maintenant maman et papa ne s'occupent plus que de toi ! J'en ai marre putain. »

Et il retourna dans sa chambre.

De son côté, les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour Elena. Son père semblait culpabiliser à l'extrême de ce qui était arrivé et il ne la laissait presque plus jamais seule. A tout bout de champ, il lui demandait comment elle allait, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, si elle dormait bien. Mais le soir, elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus d'elle et entendait le rire sinistre du Mangemort.

Et puis Aaron n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou accompagné d'une lettre enflammée dans laquelle il disait qu'il était inadmissible de laisser de telles choses se produire lors d'une manifestation publique. Il sous-entendait également que les choses pourraient bien changer bientôt pour lui, professionnellement parlant et Elena se demandait ce que ça signifiait réellement.

Inquiète, elle n'osait cependant pas en parler à ses parents. Assise sur son lit, elle regardait la nuit tomber, Archi ronronnant sur les genoux. Elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, de retrouver Teddy et son insouciance.

Mais ce soir là, il y eut de l'orage. Et même si la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu peur de l'orage auparavant, chaque éclair lui donnait le frisson.

Elle frissonna justement. Un autre éclair venait d'apparaître et la pluie battait contre ses carreaux. Et même Archimède, qui ronronnait de plaisir contre elle, n'arrivait pas à lui redonner le sourire.

Il était pourtant près de deux heures du matin.

Dans une semaine, elle serait à Poudlard, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment calmer ses peurs.

Elle descendit sur son lit, prenant son chat dans les bras. Elle traversa sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et traversa ensuite le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne soient pas … occupés.

« Ely, grogna son père qui fut réveillé par l'entrée de sa fille,

qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Je peux dormir avec vous ? Juste pour cette nuit ! »

Il ouvrit la couverture à côté de lui, et elle se glissa dedans.

Archimède à ses côtés.

La rentrée arriva rapidement pour tous les deux. Après un rapide passage sur le Chemin de Traverses où, pour la première fois, Teddy ne supplia pas ses parents de lui acheter l'une de ces plumes qui retenaient les cours ou qui corrigeaient toutes seules les fautes d'orthographe. Arrivé sur le quai de gare, il fouilla les environs du regard à la recherche d'Elena. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il s'en sentit soulagé.

« Maman, papa, au revoir. On se retrouve à Noël. »

Il fila vers son amie et tous deux se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train où ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de leur petite équipe. Après deux mois d'absence, c'était agréable de les retrouver, même Quintus qui semblait avoir tellement grandi que ses robes dévoilaient ses chevilles.

Le train se mit en branle.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? s'exclama Quintus. La coupe du monde c'est… wouah !

_ On a entendu, grommela Teddy en échangeant un regard avec Elena. On a même bien entendu. On était sur place. »

Le silence tomba dans le wagon.

« Oh, dit Artémis pour briser la glace. Vous savez que le professeur Lupin a démissionné ? »

Trop contente de changer de sujet, Elena se jeta dans la brèche qu'ouvrait son amie.

« Non ! C'était mon professeur préféré ! C'est pas juste !

_Et vous pensez qu'il va être remplacé par qui, demanda Alex.

_Et bien déjà pas Lockhart, déclara Elena. Apparemment, il a fini à Sainte Mangouste.

_J'aimerai que ça soit une belle femme, dit Quintus d'une voix rêveuse. Genre quarante ans, blonde, classe, élégante, avec un visage bien lisse et attendrissant. »

Teddy éclata de rire. Mais il n'osa pas dire que son ami venait de décrire

précisément la mère de sa meilleure amie. Avec ça, Quintus aurait encore plus voulu aller chez les Grape. Et il en était hors de question.

« Ça va toi ? S'inquiéta Teddy en parlant à voix basse à sa meilleure amie. Je vois bien que tu fais la tête depuis le début du voyage.

_Je fais tellement de cauchemars si tu savais. J'ai même du dormir avec mes parents parce que je faisais une crise d'angoisse. C'était horrible. »

Il enroula alors son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'allongea contre sa poitrine. Mais Elena ne resta pas ainsi bien longtemps, même si elle se sentait bien mieux là. Les trois autres les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et d'ailleurs une drôle de petit sourire sans équivoque se formait sur les lèvres d'Alex. Elle le dévisagea avec l'air de dire que s'il faisait la moindre remarque, elle lui arrachait les yeux.

Avec les dents.

« Moi je dis que c'est Rogue qui aura le poste, souffla Teddy.

_ Rogue ? s'insurgea Quintus. Si c'est le cas, je vous préviens, je retourne à l'école moldue ! Ce type me donne froid dans le dos. Il est complètement fou.

_ Et dans ce cas ? demanda Alex. Qui c'est qui va s'occuper des potions ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore ? »

Un grand éclat de rire emplit le compartiment.

« Ce serait marrant, imagina Artémis. Sa barbe tremperait dans son chaudron et elle deviendrait verte. »

Tout le monde continua de rire, jusqu'à que le train ralentissent et qu'ils aperçoivent les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils mirent rapidement leur robe de sorcier, avant de se dépêcher de sortir afin d'avoir une calèche vide.

« Et Jack n'a pas trop fait la tête après ça, demanda avec curiosité Artémis.

_Oh ne m'en parle pas, gémit Teddy. Il m'a fait une crise avant et après la coupe du monde. Il a été tellement chiant. Dans ces cas là j'aimerais vraiment être fils unique. »

Ils se précipitèrent sur la première calèche venue et alors qu'elle se mettait en route dans des cahots, Elena jeta un œil vers les élèves de première année qui suivaient timidement Hagrid vers le lac.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité, dit-elle avec un air vaguement rêveur. Ou que c'était dans une autre vie. »

Elle se tourna vivement vers Teddy.

« Tu te rends compte que ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est rencontré ? Jour pour jour ? Faut fêter ça ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bien un truc de fille ça, fêter des anniversaires partout et n'importe comment. »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans sa pensée. Artémis et Elena s'étaient jetées sur lui et l'attaquaient à coup de chatouilles. Quintus et Alex vinrent rapidement prendre sa défense et ce fut dans une belle pagaille que la calèche finit par s'immobiliser devant les portes de Poudlard. Les yeux larmoyants de rire, les cinq adolescents sautèrent au sol et se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur du château où, au moins, il ne pleuvait pas.

La répartition était affreusement ennuyeuse. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Elena en avait déjà ras le bol, alors que Lysandra Bagnold rejoignait la table des Serdaigles.

« B ! Seulement la lettre B, grogna la Serpentard à sa meilleure amie. On est à peine au début et je n'en peux déjà plus !

_Patience ma chère Elena, patience.

_Je suis à Serpentard je te rappelle, pas à Poufsouffle. Et justement parce que je ne suis pas patiente. »

Mais à la table des jaunes et noires, les garçons n'étaient pas patients non plus. Quintus mourrait d'envie de manger, Alex avait envie de profiter du terrain de quidditch et Teddy rêvait de son lit.

Lorsque Kevin Whitby fut envoyé chez les Poufsouffle, tous pensèrent que le moment était venu de se jeter sur le festin pour enfin aller au lit et entamer l'année normalement. La nourriture apparut et ils se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés et que les préfets se levaient pour emmener les élèves aux dortoirs, le professeur Dumbledore surprit tout le monde en se levant lui aussi. Il rappela les habituelles annonces sur la Forêt Interdite. Il ajouta également que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard pour les élèves de troisième année et plus étaient toutes annulées.

Une rumeur parcourut la Grande Salle. Teddy jura et Quintus poussa un véritable cri d'agonie.

« C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Elena. On va devoir attendre un an de plus ! »

Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'apprêtait à disserter sur le sujet toute la soirée. Mais Dumbledore annonça le début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour le mois d'octobre et l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. L'effet fut encore amplifié par l'arrivée spectaculaire d'un homme au visage couvert de cicatrices et à la jambe de bois que le directeur leur présenta comme Maugrey Fol Œil, leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Oh non … gémit Elena.

_Quoi, s'inquiéta Artémis.

_Mon père m'a déjà parlé de Maugrey. Il est complètement barjot maintenant !

_Tu sais, si c'est Dumbledore qui l'a choisi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Plus rien ne m'étonne. »

A la sortie de la Grande Salle, les cinq amis se rejoignirent et se plaignirent ensemble de l'annulation de Pré-Au-Lard.

« Mais imaginez, se réjouit Alex. Il va y avoir de nouveaux élèves ! Et mon cousin Steve m'a parlé des Française et mmmmmh ... »

Il avait un doux sourire rêveur complètement débile, ce qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne par Elena.

« Ne soit pas envieuse voyons, les gars du Nord sont apparemment très mignons ... »

Il n'aima cependant pas le sourire qu'Artemis lui envoya, dans le style « je vais me venger mon coco et tu vas avoir très très mal. »

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour digérer toutes les informations de la veille, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle relativement de bonne humeur. Lorsque les professeurs firent le tours des élèves pour remettre les emplois du temps, Teddy manqua de peu la crise cardiaque.

« Quelle horreur ! s'écria-t-il. Non mais c'est pas possible, comme par hasard la pire journée de la semaine c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Quintus tomba raide, le front contre la table. Le choc menaça de faire déborder son bol de lait chaud.

« On commence avec Rogue. C'est pas possible, geignit-il, on est maudits. Il ne pouvait pas se faire bouffer par des véracrasses enragés celui-là ? »

« Merlin, grogna Elena à la table des verts et argents. Je ne mange qu'à midi. Je vais crever la dalle moi ! Tu m'attends pour manger n'est ce pas ?

_Tu rêves, répliqua la blonde assise à côté d'elle. Tu veux me voir mourir de faim ou quoi ? Surtout que je rêve depuis deux mois de tarte à la mélasse.

_Je te hais. »

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée, Potions. Elles rejoignirent les garçons, qui étaient déjà arrivés, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de leur promotion. Mais pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles, l'abominable maître des Potions venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe.

Ils furent rapidement remis dans le bain des cours. Mais après deux mois sans toucher un chaudron ou un véracrasse, les élèves eurent du mal de reprendre leurs habitudes et le professeur commença par un rappel de l'année passée en leur faisant confectionner, sans livre, un cataplasme pour la conjonctivite. Durant toute l'heure de cours, il n'y eut que des soupirs et des glougloutements peu engageants. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finis, Alex avait une espèce de pâte bleue dans les cheveux et Teddy n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer. Les filles ne semblaient pas en meilleure posture. La potion d'Elena était claire comme de l'eau de roche alors qu'elle aurait dû ressembler à une boue jaunâtre et celle d'Artémis avait essayé de se sauver lorsqu'elle avait cherché à en mettre dans son flacon à échantillon. Autant dire que l'année commençait mal.

A onze heures, sonna la fin du cours de sortilèges qui s'était bien mieux passé. Mais Elena n'eut pas le loisir de rejoindre les autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la Grande Salle comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu à manger depuis deux mois. Elle avait, en effet, son premier cours d'étude des moldus.

La classe était majoritairement remplie d'élèves de sang pur et elle était la seule Serpentard. En tout et pour tout, ils étaient sept, majoritairement des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle. Elle vit tout de même Mona-Lisa, une des filles de Poufsouffle, probablement l'une des rares à ne pas faire partie de la petite bande d'Astrid Lowmind.

La plupart des élèves se retournèrent en la voyant arriver. Cela devait faire des années qu'un élève de Serpentard n'était pas entré dans la salle d'étude des Moldus.

Elle s'assit au fond de la classe, et sortit ses affaires. Quelques minutes après, le cours commençait.

De son côté, Teddy avait voulu attendre son amie pour manger. C'était la première fois qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun, et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Mais personne n'avait voulu attendre une heure avec lui, et en plus de ça, ils ne pourrait même pas manger ensemble. C'était ça qui était énervant à Poudlard. Les gens de différentes maisons ne pouvaient pas se mélanger au moment du repas.

Ils avaient déjà essayé mais à chaque fois ils essuyaient des regards et des remarques cyniques. Et à chaque fois, Malfoy semblait être le premier à réagir. Celui-là, d'ailleurs, il ne fut pas particulièrement heureux de le retrouver. Et pourtant, il le revit alors qu'il était assis dans le couloir devant la salle d'étude des moldus, un roman ouvert sur les genoux.

« Ambrosius ? »

Il leva la tête en entendant son nom.

« Malfoy, dit-il d'un air déçu. Tu as aimé la coupe du monde de Quidditch je suppose. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite lorsqu'il vit Malfoy fondre sur lui. Ce dernier était en position de force par rapport à lui et il ne put que se débattre, envoyant des coups à la volée pour essayer d'éloigner le Serpentard.

« Separatus ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? »

La voix était grave, tonnante et profondément menaçante. Les deux garçons, qui avaient été séparés par le sort, s'immobilisèrent et, contrits, firent face au professeur Fol Œil qui les regardait d'un air peu amical.

« Vos noms, tout de suite ! »

Le professeur entendit deux marmonnements et leur enleva des points. Et dès qu'il repartit, non sans les avoir menacés de retenue, les deux garçons continuèrent à se disputer.

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi Ambrosius, les moldus ne sont plus les biens venus.

_Je ne suis pas moldu !

_C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver ta chère copine. Est-elle vivante au fait ? J'ai entendu qu'elle s'était faite attaquer, mais je n'ai pas su la suite.

_Et tu l'as su par qui ? Ton père je suppose ? Il devait être présent, mais tu sais, sous une des cagoules. »

La bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrit sur une exclamation choquée qu'il ne poussa pas à cause de la sonnerie de fin d'heure. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et le professeur Burbage fit son apparition. Teddy l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie. Mais treize ans étant l'âge où l'on commence sérieusement à penser aux filles, il se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et à baragouiner toutes sortes de choses sans queue ni tête pour, finalement, lui demander si elle avait passé un bon cours. Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Très bien, je te remercie. Tu n'es pas de mes élèves toi, non ? »

Elena, quittant la classe à son tour, ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre. Elle coupa la conversation en sautant au cou de son ami.

« Oh tu m'as attendue ! T'es trop gentil ! Allez on se dépêche parce que je meuuuuuure de faim ! »

Et elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la jeune professeur. Elle avait déjà tourné les talons pour discuter avec une élève qui quittait le cours visiblement avec des questions.


	27. Ton invitation

**CHAPITRE 27 : Ton invitation**

**J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation  
>J'ai du me gourer dans l'heure<br>J'ai du m'planter dans la saison**

**Tu sais j'ai confondu**  
><strong>Avec celle qui sourit pas mais<strong>  
><strong>Celle qui est belle bien entendu et<strong>  
><strong>Qui dit belle dit pour moi<strong>  
><strong>Tu sais j'ai pas toute ma raison<strong>

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. La rentrée s'était passée il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines, et les jeunes amis n'avaient même pas pu profiter du parc une seule fois. Artémis avait dit au moins vingt fois qu'elle détestait l'automne.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, les élèves des deux autres écoles de sorcellerie arrivaient. Et tous les élèves de Poudlard s'impatientaient.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder, dit Teddy en regardant la montre que ses amis lui avaient offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

_Regardez ! »

Un élève venait de crier et pointer du doigt le lac, où l'on pouvait voir un bateau. Puis juste après, un carrosse volait, tiré par des chevaux volants.

« Haaan, supplia Elena. Teddy, tu m'achètes un cheval volant ? »

Elle s'agrippa à lui et le secoua presque. Depuis qu'ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Teddy juste tous les deux, quelques semaines plus tôt, ils s'amusaient constamment à faire des allusions à tous les cadeaux qu'ils étaient susceptibles de s'acheter l'un l'autre.

« Quand tu seras médicomage, lui avait dit Elena sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tu vas gagner plein de gallions alors tu pourras bien m'acheter tout ce que je veux.

_ Ah oui ? Et toi tu n'en gagneras pas ? avait-il répondu sur le même ton.

_ Si mais ce sont les garçons qui gâtent les filles. Et pas l'inverse. »

Les élèves des autres écoles étaient en train de parader parmi ceux de Poudlard.

« Regarde les uniformes de Beauxbâtons ! siffla Artémis. Ils sont juste… trop beaux. Nous on a droit à des robes ternes et sans forme alors qu'elles sont carrément élégantes. »

Teddy fut déçu qu'aucune des deux maisons n'aillent à sa table. Quant à Elena et Artémis, elles étaient plus que ravies d'avoir les garçons de Durmstrang à leur table.

Un garçon, Nikola, avait pris place entre elles deux, et parlaient à n'en plus finir.

« On m'avait parrrrrrlé des étudiantes de Poudlarrrrrrrrrrd, mais je ne les pensais pas aussi belles que vous. »

Elles sourirent, amusées, alors que le regard d'Elena loucha vers Viktor Krum. Quand elle allait dire ça à son frère …

« Hey Aaron ! J'ai mangé avec Viktor Krum. »

Alors que techniquement, ils étaient à au moins dix places l'un de l'autre, et que hormis Nikola, elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne.

Mais ça, Aaron n'était pas censé le savoir. Et puis il n'avait qu'à être là s'il voulait la surveillait. Après tout, l'adage ne disait-il pas que les absents avaient toujours tort ? Au dîner, le soir même, la coupe de feu fut amenée et installée dans la Grande Salle et la règle fut établie : seule les élèves majeurs avaient le droit de s'inscrire. Teddy fut déçu, il avait eu très envie de concourir, d'ailleurs, il se voyait déjà brandir la coupe, un sac rempli de gallions à la main. Bon eh bien visiblement ça n'arriverait pas.

Quand les professeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle, Alex se pencha en avant avec un air de conspirateur.

« Demain, je met mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Et je vous parie que je vais faire partie des champions.

_ Adjugé, renchérit Teddy. Mais si tu perds…

_ Tu embrasses… Astrid Lowmind ! » conclue Quintus.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Alex gonfla la poitrine.

« Je ne perdrai pas. »

« Je vais mettrrrrrrrrre mon nom dans la coupe, déclara Nikola.

_Ah ? J'espère que tu seras choisi, répondit Elena avec un sourire.

_Et si je suis choisi, tu m'accompagnes au bal ?

_Quel bal ?

_Le bal de Noël en l'honneurrrrrrrr des champions.

_Ah. Ben … oui si tu es champion. »

Et juste pour pouvoir être sous les feux des projecteurs le temps d'une soirée, elle espérait qu'il soit champion de Dumstrang, même si elle savait qu'il ne serait pas choisi.

« Vous êtes chanceuses d'avoir des élèves de Durmstrang à votre table, gémit Quintus lorsque les cinq amis se rejoignirent. Nous on n'a jamais rien.

_En plus ils sont supers sympa, rajouta une couche Artémis. Nikola est un garçon génial, et Elena va même au bal de Noël avec lui !

_Quoi ? Hurla Teddy.

_Arté ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'il est champion de Dumstrang et il ne le sera pas ! »

Le silence qui tomba n'avait rien de l'un de ces silences que l'on trouve parfois entre les amis et qui n'est pas gêné. Non, cette fois, c'était l'un de ces silences agacé.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de bal ? demanda Alex.

_ En l'honneur des champions, répondit Artémis. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. »

Et elle fila immédiatement vers le professeur McGonagall qui était en train de passer dans le couloir. Elle revint quelques minutes à peine plus tard.

« Bon laissez tomber, il faut être au moins en quatrième année pour y aller, rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël et prendre des cours de danse. Par contre les troisième année peuvent y aller si ils sont invités. Alors tout le monde au boulot, on se trouve un cavalier ou une cavalière plus âgé pour y aller. »

Quintus fit la moue.

« Donc je ne pourrais pas y aller avec Elena.

_ Ça tombe bien, répondit cette dernière. Parce que moi j'irai avec Nikola. »

Elle omit juste d'ajouter : s'il était champion.

Teddy avait pensé que les cours seraient aménagés mais non. Rien n'avait changé, ils avaient toujours autant de cours. Toujours autant de Rogue, toujours autant de McGonagall, et toujours autant de Fol Oeil.

Les premières années avait apparemment peur du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à tel point que les autres professeurs avaient dû en parler avec Dumbledore. Accueillant pour les nouveaux élèves.

Du côté des plus âgés, on ne parlait que du bal. Il avait beau être dans plus d'un mois, les filles parlaient déjà des robes qu'elles allaient mettre, des bijoux qu'il fallait qu'elles achètent et des chaussures qu'il fallait qu'elles essayent.

Heureusement, Elena et Artémis n'iraient pas à ce bal et il n'avait donc pas à entendre ça toute la journée.

Pendant que les cours se déroulaient normalement pour les troisième année, Alex mettait au point son plan pour passer la barrière d'âge mise au point par Dumbledore pour éviter que les élèves trop jeunes ne puissent s'inscrire. Il dépensa tout son argent de poche en divers ingrédients pour faire une potion et la veille de la limite pour mettre les noms dans la coupe, il s'estima fin prêt. Tout fier, il avala ce qui avait l'air d'être une espèce de guimauve rosâtre et liquide.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Quintus avec une grimace. J'ai l'impression que ça ne change pas grand chose. »

Teddy et lui se penchèrent en avant pour l'observer et vérifier s'il vieillissait mais pas la moindre ride ou ridule ne se formait sur son visage.

« C'est subtile, répondit Alex. C'est juste pour faire croire à la coupe. Voyez plutôt. »

Et d'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers la coupe, son parchemin sur lequel il avait soigneusement écrit « Alex Riley, Poudlard » à la main. Durant moins d'une seconde, les deux autres garçons retinrent leur souffle puis il y eut une terrible explosion et Alex atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, rouge de honte.

Les filles explosèrent de rire, comme la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle. Mais le plus hilarant, ce fut la barbe qui lui poussa d'un coup. Aussi grosse que celle de Dumbledore.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était arrivé la même chose à d'autres élèves qui avaient utilisés une potion de vieillissement » dit Artémis après s'être calmée.

Quelques jours plus tard, les résultats étaient prêts à être annoncés.

« Le champion de Beaxbâtons est miss Delacour ! »

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle était … tellement magnifique comme femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il remarqua que la plupart des garçons l'avaient imité.

« Le champion de Durmstrang est Monsieur Krum ! »

Elena envoya un regard désolé à Nikola, alors que l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie se levait sous les applaudissements de la salle. Quelque part, elle se demandait si elle était vraiment ravie de ne pas aller au bal avec lui. Après tout, elle avait envie d'y aller et puis, il avait l'air tellement désolé d'un coup.

Lorsque l'annonce du champion de Poudlard fut lancée, les élèves de Poufsouffle se levèrent de leur table en hurlant de joie.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Teddy. Poufsouffle est enfin mis à l'honneur. »

Les murmures allaient bon train. Mais la terrible sentence tomba. Quelques instants à peine après que tous les champions aient été nommés, un autre nom sortit de la coupe et lorsque Dumbledore le lut, le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle. Harry Potter…

Teddy sentit comme un étrange goût amer dans sa bouche. Le pauvre Gryffondor avait l'air de ne rien comprendre et ce fut son amie qui le poussa à se lever. Depuis sa place, Astrid Lowmind souffla :

« Tricheur ! »

Et en quelques instants, le murmure fut repris et, bientôt, gagna toutes les tables. Lorsque Harry disparut par la porte qu'avaient franchi les autres champions, le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et tapa plusieurs fois du plat de la main sur la table.

« Silence ! gronda-t-elle. Il semblerait que quelque chose se soit produit ce soir mais nous ne savons pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

_ Il a triché ! cria un élève depuis la table des Serpentard. Le champion de Poudlard c'est Diggory pas Potter !

_ Silence ! répéta McGonagall. Monsieur Deaf je vous retire vingt points pour votre insolence ! »

Les protestations s'élevèrent alors. Elena elle-même trouvait injuste d'enlever autant de point à ce garçon pour quelque chose que presque tout le monde pensait. Parce qu'il était évident que Potter n'avait pas l'âge requis et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait triché pour être choisi.

Le brun à lunettes se fit huer à son passage pour rejoindre les autres champions. D'accord, il avait sûrement triché, mais qui ne rêvait pas d'être à sa place ? La plupart des élèves de Poudlard voulait être champion. Alors c'était complètement débile de s'en prendre à lui. D'après Elena en tout cas. Mais bon, peut être qu'il l'avait cherché, elle n'allait pas le plaindre.

« Tu as vu ça, s'écria Teddy à Elena en sortant de la Grande Salle. C'est un Poufsouffle le champion de Poudlard ! Haha Malfoy va bien fermer son clapet après ça.

_J'ai cru que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes :

« Et le fait que Potter soit choisi aussi n'arrange pas les choses. »

Teddy fit la grimace.

« Il a triché. Mais je trouve ça injuste la façon dont les autres se sont mis à le huer. »

Ils profitèrent d'un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu pour aller rendre visite à Alex à l'infirmerie. Il était assis sur son lit, l'air maussade. Mais sa barbe avait disparue.

« Mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a appris à me raser, dit-il. Au moins, ça me servira. »

Et de fait, les autres purent constater qu'il avait des traces de coupures partout sur les joues et le menton. Visiblement, le rasoir avait été plus coriace que lui.

« Ce que tu peux être nul, rigole Elena. Même Harry Potter a réussi à mettre son nom dans la coupe et tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas le meilleur élève de l'école. »

Alex fit les yeux ronds. Ils entreprirent alors de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer au cours du repas.

Cet événement sépara l'école en deux. D'un côté les pro-Diggory, qui se moquaient dès que Potter était dans les parages et qui arboraient un badge médiocre sur leur torse. Et de l'autre, tous les gens neutres qui n'en avaient rien à faire, ou qui étaient plus intelligents que ça.

Et quand Quintus se ramena avec un de ces badges, Elena n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Non mais Quintus, tu es débile ou quoi ?

_Je soutiens un de mes camarades !

_Un de tes camarades. Tu te payes ma poire ou quoi ? Il ne t'a jamais remarqué. »

Il baissa les yeux, mais garda cependant son badge accroché à son chandail.

Un soir, Elena et Teddy fomentèrent un plan terroriste au sujet de ce badge. Si tous les deux soutenaient davantage Cédric que Potter, il n'était cependant pas question de porter cette horreur qui clamait que le Gryffondor puait la tricherie. C'était humiliant et vraiment pas sympa. Et puis c'était une idée a priori de Malfoy donc Teddy était forcément contre. Juste pour le principe. Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer le Serpentard.

Un soir donc, alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble à la bibliothèque, Elena jeta discrètement sur la table un sort de chaleur. Peu à peu, la température grimpa. Suant sous son pull, Quintus enleva ce dernier, ce qui permit à Teddy de subtiliser le badge.

« Il me manque un livre, clama-t-il en ce levant. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Elena le suivit et tous deux se cachèrent dans un rayon, baguette à la main, pour tenter de changer le message qui clignotait sur le fameux badge de leur ami.

Quand le dindon de la farce revint, et qu'il remarqua que la chaleur avait disparu, il remit son pull comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que maintenant, on pouvait très clairement lire Je suis un idiot et j'aime ça.

Le plus marrant, c'est qu'il ne s'en aperçut que trois jours plus tard, alors que quelqu'un venait de lui faire une énième réflexion. En plus de ça, il s'en prit à Alex, alors qu'il n'avait

rien fait.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus Elena et Artémis pensaient au bal. C'était dans moins d'un mois, et si elles voulaient trouver de jolies robes, il fallait d'abord qu'elles aient des cavaliers.

Quant à Teddy, ses tentatives étaient vaines, puisqu'il venait encore une fois de recevoir un refus. Il n'allait quand même pas faire des avances à Eloïse Midgen ! Bien qu'il n'eut rien de particulier contre elle, il savait qu'elle était l'élève la moins appréciée de sa classe principalement à cause de ses lunettes et des gros boutons plus ou moins blancs qui lui parsemaient le visage. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très gentille. Teddy se souvenait d'une fois où il l'avait bousculée par inadvertance, elle l'avait immédiatement insulté de tous les noms avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'excuser. Non il préférait encore ne pas aller au bal. Ou pire, y aller avec Malfoy !

Et puis s'il n'y allait pas, ce n'était pas bien grave. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était la possibilité de s'y trouver une éventuelle petite amie. Durant quelques jours, il se faisait une raison en se disant qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans de toute façon et qu'il avait le temps. Mais un mardi matin, alors qu'il s'installait dans la salle de cours d'histoire de la magie, se demandant quel livre allait lui servir d'oreiller, Artémis lâcha l'information capitale :

« Ça y est les gars, Ely a trouvé son cavalier pour le bal ! »

Et Teddy manqua de s'étouffer. Il se tourna vivement vers son amie qui affichait un grand sourire et un air un peu gêné.

Quintus ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Alex lui donna un coup de point sur l'épaule suivit d'un « bien joué », et quant à Teddy … il ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement, ses amis parlèrent à sa place.

« Qui c'est ? On le connaît ? Il est en quelle année ? Quelle maison ?

_Wohohoh, calmos. Je ne vous dirai rien jusqu'au jour J ! »

Teddy grogna, avant de se remettre seul dans son coin. Si Elena avait un cavalier pour le bal, alors il était maintenant urgent pour lui d'en trouver une. Il fallait encore savoir qui. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec les filles. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Si ça se trouvait, il était laid, repoussant et toutes les filles se moquaient de lui.

Il passa tout le cours à se demander comment faire pour trouver une cavalière. L'idéal était une fille qui ne le connaissait pas réellement et qui n'avait pas de préjugés sur les Poufsouffle. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux chercher en dehors de Poudlard. Ce fut comme si une lumière s'allumait au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa subitement. Mais bien sûr !

A la fin du cours, il fila à toute vitesse, envoyant un vague « je vous rejoins » aux autres. Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il vit les filles de Beauxbâtons qui se préparaient à aller déjeuner. Il avisa une brune aux cheveux mi-longs. Parfait.

Il s'avança vers elle, plus que confiant. Mais quand il arriva vers elle, quelqu'un apparut dans son champs de vision.

Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâton.

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle de sa vie. Des cheveux aussi soyeux que de l'or liquide, des yeux bleus dans lesquels on s'y perdait, elle était magnifique. Parfaite pour être sa cavalière.

« Euh excuse moi ! »

Elle se retourna les sourcils froncés. Mais elle était toujours aussi belle.

« Hum. Oui ?

_Tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ? »

Merlin. Comment avait il pu demander ça de cette façon. Niveau romantisme : 0.

Elle ricana, et ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre.

« Onnêtement ? Non. J'ai déjà un cavalier, puis même, tu es encore un enfant. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué, mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Un enfant ? Lui ? Teddy Daniel Ambrosius ? Un enfant ?

« J'ai… j'ai quatorze ans ! » glapit-il.

Mais Fleur et ses amies étaient déjà parties. Seule restait la brune qui souriait largement, sûrement fière de la répartie de son amie et un élève de septième année de Serdaigle qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Génial mec, dit-il en passant, on devrait t'élire directeur de l'école du coup. »

Teddy ne se préoccupa pas de lui. Il regarda la brune avec colère.

« Et toi ? Tu veux quoi ? Me demander si je porte encore des couches ? »

Elle perdit son sourire.

« Non. Je… je voulais juste te dire que moi je veux bien aller au bal avec toi. »

Teddy s'adoucit.

« Oh… euh… oui. D'accord. »

Elle sourit.

« Super. Je m'appelle Catherine. On se voit bientôt. »

Elle agita la main et disparut à son tour, rejoignant ses amies.


	28. A lesson learned

**CHAPITRE 28 : A lesson learned**

**I assume this is punishment**  
><em>J'assume la punition<em>  
><strong>For the mistakes I've made<strong>  
><em>Pour les erreurs que j'ai provoqué<em>  
><strong>In a world where my actions<strong>  
><em>Dans un monde où mes actions<em>  
><strong>Speak louder than words<strong>  
><em>Parlent plus fort que mes mots<em>

Teddy et Elena étaient les seuls à aller au bal ce soir là. Du moins, dans leur bande. En plus de ça, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves de troisième année et moins qui y allaient. Ils faisait partie, pour une soirée, du monde des grand. Il fallait mettre un point d'honneur à ça.

Artémis avait passé toute l'après-midi à préparer sa meilleure amie. Cela avait commencé par une bonne douche, puis la coiffure avait quand même duré deux bonnes heures. Puis le maquillage, l'habillage et mises au point de dernières minutes.

Dix minutes avant que son cavalier n'arrive, elle était fin prête.

De son côté, Teddy avait été prêt en cinq minutes. Il avait enfilé son costume que ses parents lui avaient envoyé par hibou, avait peigné ses cheveux et voilà, c'était bon.

Il retrouva Catherine dans le hall. Elle s'accrocha à son bras en souriant.

« Pas mal pour un enfant.

_ Je t'em… »

Il se retint et lui envoya un grand sourire. Puis il la traîna vers Elena. Et Merlin, son amie était quand même magnifique. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle s'embellissait. Mine de rien, il comprenait que Quintus lui fasse la cour avec autant d'assiduité.

« Et ton cavalier, il est où ? »

Il avait un ton légèrement narquois, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelqu'un allait danser avec Ely, son Ely, sa meilleure amie, et il avait très envie de lui faire la peau, qui qu'il soit.

« Derrière toi, répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Hello Teddy. »

Il se crispa et se retourna, une boule dans le ventre. Devant lui, magnifique dans son costume vert sombre, se tenait Jack, son propre frère.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jack allait danser avec sa Ely, allait passer toute la soirée avec elle. Ils n'était pas censés être séparés ? Se faire la guerre ?

« Q... quoi ? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

_Mais non Ted, dit calmement sa meilleure amie. Il m'a proposé en ami et j'ai accepté. Comme ça on ne se fait plus la guerre et tout le monde est content. »

Elle prit la main de son cavalier ce qui fit bouillir de rage le Poufsouffle, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle, où se déroulait le bal. Les deux Serpentard rigolaient, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Par Merlin, cette soirée commençait au plus mal.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les quatre champions furent envoyés danser en premiers après quoi les autres les suivirent. Ils dansèrent un moment, cherchant à ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. Elena dansait avec Jack sans le moindre faux pas. Teddy était tellement en rage que, sur une impulsion, il attendit d'être bien en vue de son frère et de sa meilleure amie puis il attrapa sa cavalière par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Catherine répondit merveilleusement bien au baiser, bien qu'elle fut surprise sur le coup. Elle glissa sa langue contre la sienne. De ce que Teddy retiendra plus tard, c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de sa langue aussi chercha-t-il à suivre les mouvements de sa cavalière avec l'impression d'être un niffleur ou n'importe quel autre animal dégoûtant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il vit que sa meilleure amie avait arrêté de danser, et qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Alors par pure provocation, il lui fit un sourire mauvais, avant de passer le bras autours des épaules de sa nouvelle copine. S'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-ce par vengeance, parce qu'elle allait au bal avec son frère ? Pourtant, pour elle c'était clair. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Alors il pouvait fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de qui il voulait, ça lui était égal. Mais s'il se prenait une bonne paire de claques, c'était toujours mieux.

Toujours était-il que quand Jack posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour reprendre, la danse n'avait plus la même saveur. Le bal non plus d'ailleurs. Tout était comme devenu fade, comme une mascarade, un rêve dont l'on comprend tout à coup l'horrible signification. Elena était triste et déçue par l'attitude de Teddy, déçue par ce sourire qu'il lui avait envoyé. Elle s'arrêta et s'éloigna de Jack.

« Laisse tomber. »

Tout autour d'elle, des couples se faisaient et se défaisaient. Des gens allaient chercher à boire, à manger, elle croisa des professeurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. Parce que son meilleur ami avait cherché à la blesser et que, pour elle, ce n'était pas quelque chose que les amis font. S'il voulait lui faire mal alors il n'avait aucun respect à son égard et pour ça, il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

« Ely ! appela Jack. T'es quand même pas en train de me planter là ? »

Elle s'éloigna de la foule, alors que Jack la rattrapait. Ou essayait du moins. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, il lui attrapa le bras pour lui demander des explications.

« Rien ! Ça ne vient pas de toi. Juste ton frère m'énerve au plus haut point. Il a l'âge mental d'un gamin de huit ans !

_Oh allez, tout le monde sait que c'est un crétin. Tu ne vas pas te gâcher la soirée juste pour lui.

_Ah ouais ? Et tu as quelque chose pour me changer les idées ?

_Et bien, dit il avec un sourire malicieux, on peut se venger. »

Elle sourit elle aussi, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir. Il lui prit la taille, l'emmena au centre de la piste, à la vue de tout le monde, et alors qu'il savait que son frère les regardait, il posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Elena et l'embrassa à entre perdre haleine.

La soirée avançait à grands pas. Lorsque Catherine se mit à bâiller et embrassa Teddy une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher, ce dernier décida qu'il ferait mieux lui aussi d'aller au lit. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et, dans le hall, croisa Jack et Elena. Tous les deux, comme s'ils l'avaient attendus, se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Teddy allait passer son chemin et maugréant lorsqu'il vit la main de son frère se refermer sur le sein de sa meilleure amie.

C'était la goutte d'amortentia qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Mû par la colère, il pivota brusquement les talons et se jeta sur son frère.

« Salaud ! hurlait-il. T'as pas le droit de pas la respecter ! T'as pas le droit de jouer avec elle ! »

Et sans autre cérémonie, il envoya son poing dans sa figure. L'œil de Jack prit tout à coup une couleur rouge déjà presque violette. Il se débattit, tenta d'échapper à la poigne de son frère mais celui-ci avait laissé la rage le submerger et il fallut l'intervention du professeur Fol Œil pour l'éloigner enfin, soufflant et fulminant de colère.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous vous croyez où ! »

Après avoir reçu une retenue et des points en moins, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, leur professeur étant parti.

« Viens Ely, je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, dit Teddy en foudroyant son frère du regard.

_Je ne crois pas non. Retourne me narguer en léchant les amygdales de l'autre française. Moi, j'ai mieux à faire. »

Elle prit la main de l'aîné des Ambrosius et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Et là, seul au milieu de son couloir, laissé par sa meilleure amie au profit de son frère, il avait qu'une envie : c'était de pleurer.

La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Il ignora les questions d'Alex et de Quintus au sujet du bal, de la soirée, des filles, des danse, de la musique, des filles, de l'alcool, des bizard sisters, de la robe d'Ely et finalement des filles. Il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se roula dans ses couvertures.

Le lendemain matin, le Poudlard Express partit sans lui. Il refusa obstinément de se lever et ni Alex ni Quintus ne parvinrent à le faire changer d'avis. Craignant de louper eux aussi le train, ils décidèrent de le laisser là. Ils attrapèrent de justesse la dernière calèche.

Normalement, les élèves qui allaient au bal restaient à Poudlard mais les parents ayant insisté, le départ de l'Express avait été déplacé au lendemain.

« Où est Teddy ? demanda Elena alors que le train se mettait en route. Ne me dites pas qu'il est assez bête pour faire la tête et être allé dans un autre compartiment. »

Alex et Quintus firent la grimace, hésitant quant à ce qu'ils devaient répondre.

« Quoi ? Dit elle alors qu'ils venaient de tout lui raconter. Olala il va se faire déglinguer par ses parents …

_Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé au bal enfin, s'inquiéta Alex. Quand il est rentré j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer.

_Rien, il s'est fait prendre à son propre piège. S'il ne voulait pas perdre il ne fallait pas jouer. »

Les garçons n'insistèrent pas. Cependant, aucun des deux n'osa aller voir la famille de leur ami pour les prévenir que leur fils n'avait pas pris le train. Elena roula des yeux, et se décida à y aller.

Jack lui sourit, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la mère de famille.

« Bonjour Madame Ambrosius !

_Oh Elena, comment tu vas ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Teddy, je le vois nulle part …

_Et bien en fait … c'était pour vous prévenir qu'il n'avait pas pris le train ce matin et que par conséquent, il restait à Poudlard pour les vacances. »

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Elena se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de prendre la fuite, genre dans un autre pays, pour ne pas devoir affronter la fureur de ses parents de son… ex-meilleur ami ? Cette simple pensée lui envoya un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Non quand même pas, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre fin à leur amitié comme ça. C'était trop bête.

Mais Teddy avait abusé et il devait le comprendre. Oui évidemment, Elena n'en démordrait pas. D'un autre côté… d'un autre côté elle se rendait bien compte que de l'avoir vu embrasser cette fille lui avait fichu un sacré coup. Elle ne la connaissait même pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vue mais elle savait en tout cas qu'elle la détestait. Elle avait des moments privilégiés avec son ami, elle allait lui voler le temps qu'il passait avec elle.

Le père de Teddy fit un pas en avant alors que la mère avait plaqué ses mains contre ses lèvres. Jack lui-même semblait choqué par la nouvelle.

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non monsieur. Teddy et moi on s'est disputé et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait décidé de passer Noël tout seul du coup. Je suis désolée. Joyeux Noël. »

Et ne voulant pas en voir davantage, elle fila dans la foule vers ses parents qui devaient s'impatienter.

Elle savait que ça allait barder pour son ami. Il serait sûrement puni, séquestré jusqu'à sa majorité.

Elle décida donc de vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Pour ça, elle alla chez lui l'après midi du 27, et impatiente, elle sonna à la porte.

« Bonjour Madame Ambrosius ! Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Teddy ! »

La mère de famille n'avait pas l'air ravie de voir la jeune fille … Elena était sûre, la mère de son meilleur ami ne l'aimait pas. Du tout.

Elle l'invita tout de même à rentrer, et la brunette courut dans les escaliers, sachant où se trouvait la chambre de son ami. Mais elle tomba sur Jack.

« Je ne savais pas que mon frère était aussi gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il faut lui apprendre les choses de la vie à ce petit.

_Je crois que ça a été … un peu brutal. »

Le jeune garçon essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle courut dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, s'enfermant dedans.

Teddy, qui était assis sur le lit, se redressa d'un coup, surpris.

« Ely ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

_ Là tout de suite j'essaye d'échapper à ton frère et à ses grosses lèvres pulpeuses. »

Teddy fit la grimace.

« Le meilleur moyen d'échapper à Jack c'est de détourner le sujet.

_ Comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Quand il cherche à t'embrasser demande-lui s'il sait que ce sont les Gryffondor qui ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis le silence retomba, un peu gêné.

« Tu… commença le garçon. Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui donc je suppose que je ne le suis plus vraiment. Tu es rentré comment chez toi ?

_ Mon père est arrivé à Poudlard et il m'a traîné de force à la maison. Je voulais pas rentrer. »

Il serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Mais heureusement qu'il est venu.

_ Ah bon ?

_ J'avais eu envie de prendre ma malle et de m'enfuir. Mais ç'aurait été ridicule hein ?

_ Carrément oui.

_ Je suis désolé Ely. Je te demande pardon.

_ Oh arrête de faire ton petit agneau ! Rebelle toi un peu !

_Nia nia nia.

_Tu as des nouvelles de ta française ? Elle est moche d'ailleurs.

_Boh … elle m'a envoyé une lettre disant que j'embrassais trop mal pour qu'elle reste avec moi. »

Il était tout gêné, et Elena éclata de rire.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?

_Ely ! C'est gênant d'en parler.

_Bon, continua-t-elle. D'un côté, c'est Jack qui m'a appris à embrasser donc je ne sais pas quoi en penser …

_Elena tais toi !

_Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

_Eurk ! »

Elle éclata de rire et Teddy se demanda si elle avait été sérieuse ou si, au contraire, elle avait toujours considéré que c'était juste une grosse blague. Parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il en serait de l'embrasser. D'un côté elle était sacrément jolie et il la connaissait bien et tout. D'un autre… c'était Ely quoi, sa meilleure amie. Elle était en-dehors de tout ça dans son esprit. Elle était celle avec qui il partageait tout. Tout, sauf ça.

« T'es puni ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Ou alors y a moyen qu'on aille faire un tour ?

_ Un tour ? J'espère que tu rigoles. Ma mère ne va jamais me laisser sortir.

_ Parce que t'as pas pris le train ?

_ Ben déjà et surtout parce qu'elle ne s'est pas encore rendue compte que je n'ai plus deux ans et demi.

_ Tu sais… moi non plus je ne m'en rends pas bien compte. »

Et elle repartit dans un grand éclat de rire comme si le fait que les choses redevenaient normales entre eux la soulageait elle aussi. Mû par la spontanéité, Teddy empoigna son oreiller et le jeta sur elle. Elle lui renvoya immédiatement et durant quelques minutes, ils passèrent leur temps à se tabasser mutuellement à coup d'oreiller.

En fin d'après-midi, Elena dut rentrer chez elle. Elle prit le magicobus et disparut. Au soir, au souper, la mère de Teddy fit une remarque.

« Si j'étais sa mère, je ne la laisserais pas se promener toute seule. »

Teddy se retint de dire qu'elle était loin d'être comme la mère d'Elena. À ce moment là, il voulait absolument changer de famille et aller chez les Grape. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, aller en ville quand il le veut, sans se soucier de l'heure du couvre feu. Ça avait l'air tellement mieux.

« Ouais, ben au moins Ely n'est pas punie, ELLE.

_Oui ben elle n'a pas fait sa tête de centaure et pas pris le Poudlard Express. »

Il monta les escaliers en soufflant, et eut l'horreur de tomber sur Jack.

« Ely est déjà partie ? Oh de toute façon, elle revient demain, puisqu'elle dort à la maison, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, avec moi. Salut le gnome »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Teddy avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, l'histoire qu'il y avait eu entre les deux Serpentard l'énervait au plus haut point.

N'empêche que le jour suivant, il s'inquiéta quand même à l'idée que son amie puisse venir dormir à la maison et passer la nuit avec son frère. Il s'endormit rapidement cependant.

Les vacances de Noël passèrent à toute allure et Teddy et Elena parvinrent à se voir une après-midi pour échanger leurs cadeaux. Il lui avait trouvé une grosse peluche de basilic magiquement animée. Quand on la regardait dans les yeux, les deux billes de plastique se mettaient à tourner à toute allure.

Elena, elle, fit mijoter Teddy tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Elle voulait que son cadeau soit une surprise. Il se prit au jeu, mimant des caprices, allant même jusqu'à se rouler par terre. Le fou rire d'Elena s'accentua encore lorsque sa mère monta à ce moment là avec deux verres de lait et des gâteaux de Noël qu'elle avait acheté puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en cuisiner elle-même (manque de temps, le boulot, encore et toujours). Ils prirent le goûter puis Elena décida de ne plus laisser attendre son ami. Elle lui tendit son paquet.

Avec un grand sourire, elle but son lait, et elle regardait son ami déballait son cadeau. Et le sourire de celui-ci se figea, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

« Avoue que ça te correspond bien non ?

_La drague pour les nuls, lut-il, ou comment trouver sa moitié(e) en cinquante leçons.

_Avec ça tu trouveras mieux que ta française !

_Ouais ben je t'interdis de me le voler si c'est comme ça !

_Oh je n'en ai pas besoin, ton frère me tombe dans les bras en un claquement de doigts. »

Il grogna, avant d'inspecter son livre. Elena, elle, se cachait derrière son immense peluche, très fière de sa trouvaille.


	29. Just a kiss

**CHAPITRE 29 : Just a kiss**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><em>Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune<em>  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><em>Juste un frôlement du feu qui brûle si ardemment<em>  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><em>Et je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça<em>  
><strong>No, I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><em>Non, je ne veux pas aller trop loin<em>

Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans la bonne humeur. Voyant que Teddy et Elena étaient réconciliés et tous les deux à bord de l'Express, les autres n'osèrent pas réellement poser de question. Mais Artemis au moins se demandait si les deux amis ne pouvaient pas faire une fois les choses normalement. Dans le train, ils chahutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que Astrid et toute sa cour entrent dans le compartiment. En quelques secondes, ils s'y retrouvèrent en surpopulation.

« Paraît que vous êtes allés au bal.  
>_ Non, répondit Quintus innocemment ce qui fit rire les autres. J'avais pas trouvé de souliers qui s'accordaient à ma robe. »<p>

Astrid le fusilla littéralement du regard.

« Vous vous êtes débrouillés pour vous faire inviter.  
>_ C'est un peu le but du bal n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Elena.<br>_ Pfff vous n'avez pas l'âge mental pour ça ! »

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui enragea davantage la Poufsouffle.

« C'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'y es pas allée non plus. » répondit Artémis entre deux éclats. 

Furieuse, la Poufsouffle se retourna vers Elena, qui lui faisait un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Allez, dit la blonde, tu t'es fait payer combien pour faire le rôle de la potiche ? Oh Grape, tout le monde sait que t'es jolie, mais honnêtement, dès que tu ouvres la bouche, tout le monde se barre en courant. » 

Elle rigola, et sortit du compartiment avec tous ses moutons. Teddy dût retenir sa meilleure amie, qui était prête à bondir sur l'autre pimbêche.

« Une potiche ? Moi ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle va se prendre un bombarda maxima dans le cul elle va rien comprendre. »

Heureusement pour Astrid Lowmind, le train entra en gare à cet instant et les élèves durent se dépêcher d'en descendre. Mais une fois dans les calèches, Elena reprit son discours.

« Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une potiche franchement ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tout le monde se barre en courant quand je parle ?

_ Mais non, assura Alex. Elle disait ça pour te faire enrager c'est tout.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien c'est réussi. Je vous jure, celle-là dès que je la vois, je l'explose ! »

Personne n'en doutait. L'ennui avec Elena c'était que quand elle faisait des promesses, elle les tenait toujours et ça, ça avait quand même drôlement l'air d'une promesse. Ceci dit, les garçons étaient bien curieux de voir se réaliser cette histoire de bombarda maxima.

L'arrivée dans la Grande Salle se fit dans la bonne humeur. Le festin fut vite expédié et tout le monde alla se coucher. Dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, Quintus rappela à Alex une vielle promesse.

« Tu n'as pas pu mettre ton nom dans la coupe de feu. Quand est-ce que tu vas embrasser Lowmind ? »

Cela fit grogner Alex. Lui n'avait pas oublié ce foutu pari, mais il espérait que ce soit sorti de la tête de ses amis. Apparemment non.

« On peut pas changer le pari, gémit il. Genre je dois avaler le plus de chocogrenouilles en un temps donné ou …

_Non, coupa Teddy. Tu dois tenir ta parole mon vieux. Allez, avec un peu de chance, la méchante sorcière se transformera en un superbe canon. »

Il reçut un coussin en pleine figure, et déclara que Alex devait passer à l'action demain. Ce dernier était maudit. Astrid Lowmind, non mais vraiment.

Le mieux selon Alex fut donc d'y aller franchement, de mettre le plan à exécution pendant trois secondes et de se précipiter ensuite sur un bol de porridge et un grand verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le tout. Astrid serait choquée, elle resterait bouche bée, on en parlerait un peu à midi, Artémis et Ely lui diraient qu'il était vraiment bête et les choses s'arrêtaient là, il reprendrait le cours de sa vie et hop, pesé, emballé, il tenait sa promesse, tout le monde était content.

Ça, c'était la théorie selon Alex Riley.

Ce matin donc, après avoir pris sa douche et enfilé ses vêtements, il descendit dans la Grande Salle, prit une grande inspiration et marche tout droit vers Astrid qui déjeunait avec ses amies.

« Oh Riley, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu un sombra…. »

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, il s'était penché et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus loin, Teddy cria :

« Avec la langue ! » 

Artémis donna un coup de coude à Elena, et celle-ci releva la tête de son assiette. Elle put alors admirer la chose la plus ignoble au monde.

« Oh, je n'approche plus Alex pendant au moins trois semaines. » chuchota-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, la plupart des élèves n'y faisaient pas attention. Après tout, c'était quelque chose de plutôt commun. Beaucoup de couples se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle et à force, les baisers échangés étaient entrés dans la routine. Mais une chose comme ça, Alex embrassant Astrid, la fille la plus immonde qui soit d'après Elena, c'était tout bonnement à vomir. 

Alex allait s'en souvenir encore longtemps. Parole de Grape.

De son côté, Astrid avait l'air d'avoir embrassé un hippogriffe malodorant ou peut-être un troll. Sur le coup, elle repoussa violemment Alex et poussa une véritable exclamation de dégoût. Le plan selon Alex Riley n'avait finalement pas l'air de marcher aussi bien qu'il l'avait cru surtout lorsqu'elle ajouta :

"Mais t'es un grand malade ! Dégage espèce d'obsédé !"

Et immédiatement, elle se leva.

"Professeur McGonagall ! hurla-t-elle. Riley il... il... il me viole !"

Teddy et Quintus explosèrent de rire alors qu'Alex pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Mince, il ne s'était jamais cru aussi repoussant ! 

Quant à Elena et Artémis, elles étaient écroulées de rire sur leur table. Mais qui donc, de normalement constitué et en bonne santé, voudrait violer Astrid Lowmind ? Même si elle était consentante, personne.

Alex se leva de la table des Poufsouffle, et ses deux amis le suivirent. les filles en firent autant.

"Eh ben, cria Artémis, je pensais pas que tu étais aussi courageux que ça ! A ta place je ne l'aurais jamais fait !

_Dis plutôt que je suis totalement fou, inconscient, que maintenant je vais attraper la gale et que vous devriez me mettre en quarantaine tout de suite."

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Quintus lui envoya un grand coup dans les côtes pour l'éloigner.

"Beuuuuuurk ! cria-t-il. T'es infecté par Lowmind, maintenant même un scroutt à pétard est plus attirant que toi."

Alex fit la moue, tout de même vexé.

"C'était votre pari les gars, c'est vous qui devez assumer.

_ Assumer Lowmind ? renchérit Teddy. Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on a des têtes à ça ? Sincèrement, je pensais pas que tu le ferais !"

Leur discussion fut coupée par l'intervention du professeur McGonagall.

"Monsieur Riley, dans mon bureau !"

Alex baissa les yeux, contrit. Mieux valait ne pas argumenter. Il était dans une sale position maintenant et, à son humble avis, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ses quatre amis le virent partir derrière leur professeur de Métamorphose, et ils avaient perdu tout sourire. A vrai dire, ils ne pensaient pas que cette histoire prendrait cette tournure, et surtout, que tout cela irait aussi loin. C'était juste un pari ! Rien de plus. Il fallait toujours que Lowmind en fasse toute une histoire pour rien. Non mais vraiment.

"Je la déteste encore plus maintenant, déclara Elena.

_C'est possible ça, remarqua Teddy en haussant un sourcil. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne risque pas grand chose.

_Tu parles, si cette pétasse n'en démord pas et qu'elle hurle à tout le monde qu'il a essayé de la violer, il risque le renvoi.

_Mais arrête ton nimbus Ely, dit la meilleure amie de celle-ci. Tout le monde a vu que c'était un vulgaire baiser qui ne signifiait rien. Puis même, qui voudrait de Lowmind, honnêtement ?"

Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée à se ronger les ongles pour Alex. Ni lui, ni l'idiote de Poufsouffle n'étaient en cours jusqu'au milieu de la matinée. Lorsqu'enfin il réapparut, il avait l'air un peu vexé mais pas complètement anéanti comme si McGonagall lui avait dit de faire ses valises séance tenante et de rentrer chez ses parents sans même passer par la case Grande Salle.

"Alors ? demandèrent-ils tous en coeur.

_ Alors je suis en retenue pour cause de pari stupide et j'ai perdu 50 points. Mais en fait je m'en tire bien outre le fait que j'aurais sûrement une mycose quelque part jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

Soulagés, les autres se laissèrent aller à rire.

"Sérieusement, finit par dire Elena, qui a lancé ce pari ?"

Teddy et Quintus échangèrent un coup d'oeil.

"Euh... dit Teddy. Je crois que c'était moi.

_ Crétin. Tu aurais pu choisir un truc plus sympa. Genre embrasser un filet du diable."

Le mois de janvier passa plutôt rapidement, et avant qu'ils aient pu s'en rendre compte, l'anniversaire d'Elena était déjà arrivé. Bien entendu, Teddy s'était battu avec les autres pour trouver le meilleur cadeau, et pour pouvoir lui donner en premier.

Le cadeau de Quintus était apparemment tout pourri. Qui offre des charentaises à un anniversaire pour des quatorze ans ? Non mais vraiment ? Celui d'Alex était un peu mieux puisqu'elle sourit en ouvrant le gros paquet de sucreries venant de Honeydukes.

"C'est même pas la peine d'essayer Alex. C'est parce que tu me les a offert que tu as le droit d'en manger la moitié."

Il fit la tête toute la soirée.

Artémis lui offrit la palette de maquillage que la jeune fille avait vu en magasin pendant les fêtes. Apparemment, cela lui plut.

Quant au cadeau de Teddy …

"Non mais je rêve ! T'as pas osé !"

Devant elle, on pouvait lire "666 conseils pour se trouver un copain."

"Quel dommage Teddy, j'ai réussi à sortir avec ton frère sans l'aide de ton bouquin !  
>_ C'est pour ça que je t'ai offert le livre. Jack n'est pas un copain, c'est un accessoire. Là tu vas pouvoir apprendre à trouver un vrai mec..."<p>

Le livre aboutit sur la tête de Teddy qui poussa une espèce de cri peu viril il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le mois de février fut marqué pas deux autres évènements importants. Le premier était la Saint Valentin que tout le monde évita le plus soigneusement possible. Etrangement, cette année, peu de monde avait dans l'intention d'embrasser à qui mieux-mieux, probablement à cause des derniers déboires d'Alex et d'Astrid. Elena reçut cependant une carte de son admirateur secret de l'année passée dont les mots étaient de plus en plus enflammés et de plus en plus passionnés. Teddy en reçut une signée "scroutt à pédale". Il ne compris pas réellement mais tout le monde se moqua de lui.

Enfin, la seconde tâche arriva et tous se rappelèrent alors de la première qui avait eu lieu avant les vacances de Noël.

Poudlard était très bien placé puisque Potter et Diggory étaient arrivés respectivement à la première et deuxième place. Approcher des dragons ne leur faisait apparemment pas peur.

Pour la deuxième tâche, les spectateurs avaient rendez vous au bord du lac, avant dix heures. Teddy avait fait la tronche en s'y rendant, prétextant avoir gâché une grasse matinée.

Peu avant que l'épreuve ne commence, les rumeurs disaient que les champions devraient récupérer la personne à qui ils tenaient le plus. Cela donna de bonnes idées à Quintus.

"Tu sais Ely, si j'avais été champion, tu aurais été au fond du lac en ce moment.  
>_C'est censé me réconforter ? Tu n'aurais même pas été fichu de venir me chercher et j'aurais fini noyée ! Rassurant, vraiment."<p>

Il n'osa plus dire un mot de toute la matinée.

Elena se demanda qui aurait été au fond du lac pour elle.. Elle était tentée de dire Teddy mais... est-ce que Archimède était considéré comme une personne oui ou non ? Pour elle oui mais elle savait que pour son meilleur ami il ne s'agissait que d'un tas de poils, de crocs et de griffes.

Les concurrents avaient une heure et sincèrement, pour les spectateurs, regarder la surface plane de l'eau, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Artemis et Alex se lancèrent dans une partie de bataille explosive. Teddy s'effondra dans l'herbe où il s'endormit. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de se mettre à ronfler. Quintus faisait la tête. Il rêvait d'être le héros d'Elena, de la tirer héroïquement hors du lac et de la sauver de la mort assurée. L'ennui était qu'elle avait raison, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau, au point d'avoir peur de remplir trop son verre, des fois que ça tournerait mal.

Enfin, les premiers champions réapparurent et l'épreuve prit fin. Tout le monde se releva, un peu groggy par cette interminable matinée.

"Moi, dit Artémis, je trouve que Potter est favorisé quand même. Il a perdu, mais on lui donne des points. C'est pas normal.

_Il a quand même sauvé la petite Delacour, remarqua Alex.

_Et alors ? Personne ne lui demande de jouer le héros. A croire qu'il aime se pavaner.  
>_N'empêche qu'il était mignon les cheveux mouillés... "<p>

Teddy poussa un cri ! Encore un garçon qu'Elena trouvait mignon ? Mais elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter ? A croire que tous les garçons de Poudlard étaient mignons, et donc susceptibles d'être son copain …

Artémis rigola à la remarque de son amie et acquiesça en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent au château, resserrant leur écharpe, tant le froid était glacial à cette heure de la journée, et surtout à cette période de l'année.

Lorsque Teddy eut le plaisir, ou le déplaisir, de recroiser Catherine, il baissa la tête, honteux des raisons qui avaient poussé la fille à le quitter. Mais quand elle s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire, il ne put que lui répondre en souriant bêtement lui aussi.

"Teddy, s'exclama t'elle, je suis désolée que notre histoire se soit terminée comme ça. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, reprendre où on s'était quittés non ?"

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien celle-là. Il consulta les autres du regard et eut un peu l'impression d'avoir un basilic devant lui lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Elena. Mais celle-ci finit par soupirer.

"Ne me regarde pas, c'est à elle que tu dois répondre. Pas à moi. Si tu l'aimes, je ne peux rien dire moi."

Il en fut soufflé. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui lacère le visage à coup de griffes mais non, elle semblait simplement un peu triste, probablement parce que Catherine n'était pas pour elle une fille qui lui convenait mais, dans un sens, pensait-elle qu'il y ait vraiment quelque part quelqu'un pour lui ?

Il inspira.

"On peut essayer. Peut-être que j'embrasse mieux maintenant."

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne surtout pas dire ça. La remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Quintus avait subitement écarquillé les yeux comme si on venait de déposer entre ses mains un gigantesque monticule de Gallions.

"Nooooooon ! cria-t-il. C'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ?"

Et il se mit à rire si fort que tous crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir. Teddy emmena Catherine un peu à part, les joues rouges de honte.

"Par contre je ne peux pas sacrifier mes amis. Ils comptent trop pour moi. Alors on reste ensemble parce que je t'aime beaucoup. Mais on partage ?"

Elle sourit.

"Marché conclu. Je ne sacrifie pas mes amis non plus."

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il se laissa faire, et elle partit rejoindre ses amis. Il en fit autant, les joues et les oreilles toutes rouges.

"Mon livre va t'apporter pleeeeein de beaux conseils, dit Elena en rigola.  
>_Tais toi Ely, j'en ai marre que tu moques toujours de moi".<p>

Il prit le chemin de sa salle commune, les mains dans les poches, laissant ses amis abasourdis au milieu du couloir.

"Ca y est, grogna sa meilleure amie, monsieur a une copine alors il se croit mieux que tout le monde.  
>_Il en a peut être marre que tu le prennes pour un bébé, tenta Alex.<br>_Je ne le prends pas pour un bébé ! Loin de là ! C'est lui qui est toujours en train de me surprotéger. Puis lui aussi il me taquine !"

Elle prit elle aussi le chemin de sa salle commune, en maudissant son idiot de meilleur ami, qui faisait toujours la tronche quand tout allait pour le mieux. Comme s'il adorait faire des histoires. Non mais.

Artemis courut pour la rattraper.

"Allez fais pas la tête toi non plus, Ely. C'est pas drôle quand tout le monde fait du boudin.  
>_ Non mais tu l'as vu avec sa française ?<br>_ En même temps, on ne pouvait pas les louper. Mais vous ne pouvez pas... enfin je ne sais pas. Souris quoi, tu n'as qu'à revoir Jack si...  
>_ Si quoi ? Si je suis jalouse ?" <p>

Elena secoua la tête.

"En fait... en fait je ne suis pas attirée du tout par Jack, outre le fait que c'est quand même un sacré beau mec. Non je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'attire.

_ Ton admirateur secret de la Saint Valentin ?"

Artémis haussa les sourcils de façon significative.

"Il n'est pas secret du tout.

_ Ah bon ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

_ Evidemment, j'ai reconnu son écriture à la première ligne que j'ai lue. Mais j'aime mieux ne pas en parler à Teddy. Parce qu'à mon avis, il va mettre le feu à Poudlard.

_ Et tu n'as pas envie de me dire qui c'est ?"

Elena lui envoya un grand sourire.

"Non. Tu verras "


	30. A doubt

**CHAPITRE 30 : A doubt**

**We all choose to live life**  
><em>Nous avons tous décidé de vivre notre vie<em>  
><strong>We confuse how with why<strong>  
><em>Nous confondons comment et pourquoi<em>  
><strong>Every day is lost as it goes by<strong>  
><em>Chaque jour est perdu à mesure qu'il passe<em>  
><strong>These moments don't compute<strong>  
><em>Ne compte pas ces moments <em>  
><strong>And I wind up next to you<strong>  
><em>Et, près de toi, je t'entoure de mes bras <em>  
><strong>And all that I need is a doubt<strong>  
><em>Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin est un doute<em>

Teddy n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Toute sa semaine, il l'avait passée avec sa française, laissant ses amis de côté.

« Des amis ! Grogna Elena. Tu parles, des bouches trous ouais ! »

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille faisait souvent la remarque, surtout lorsqu'il venait prendre place à côté d'eux lors des heures de cours. La plupart du temps, ils s'arrangeaient tous pour qu'il se retrouve tout seul, et il semblait l'avoir remarqué, puisqu'il se mettait maintenant tout seul dans un coin de la salle.

« Je crois qu'on est un peu méchants avec lui, reconnut Artémis.

_Eh bien il faut qu'il se rende compte qu'il est complètement pathétique avec sa française et qu... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Malfoy. Merlin, sa semaine était vraiment mauvaise.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, et à sa plus grande surprise, le Serpentard l'aida, alors que sa meilleure amie s'était mystérieusement éclipsée.

« Grape.

_Malfoy ? »

Elle avait été un peu agressive dans sa façon de parler, elle le savait mais bon, elle était en train de perdre son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas le moment de lui filer ce petit prétentieux de quatrième année dans les pattes.

« Oh la, doucement, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Je voulais juste te dire deux ou trois mots.

_ Ben tu vois, t'en as dit plus que ça. »

Elle fit mine de le bousculer pour continuer sa route mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et dans un geste la plaqua contre le mur. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle s'écraser sur sa joue. Et cet idiot avait bonne haleine en plus. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner de la contenance.

« Ok, pourquoi tu irais pas te trouver une française et que tu me laisserais pas un peu la paix ?

_ Une… une française ? Tu es sérieuse Grape. »

Il fit la moue.

« Je ne suis pas un Pou…

_ Attention à ce que tu vas dire. »

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il s'avança légèrement, toujours sans lui lâcher le poignet. Elle sentait une veine battre contre sa chair. Etait-ce son cœur à lui qui battait trop fort ou le sien ?

« En parlant de Poufsouffle, sourit-il, ton blaireau d'ami n'est plus parmi vous ? Nous aurait-il fait l'honneur de se faire piétiner par un hippogriffe ? »

Malgré elle, Elena rigola. C'était méchant, mais elle trouvait ça plutôt marrant. Mais elle voulait garder l'avantage.

« En parlant d'hippogriffe, dit elle sur le même ton que son camarade, ne serait-ce pas toi qui a fini à l'infirmerie à cause d'un vilain bobo au bras ? »

Il perdit son sourire quelques instants avant de le reprendre.

« Eh oui, j'ai voulu sauver Potty de cette immonde créature, ricana-t-il, et voilà comme on me remercie ! En changeant l'histoire ! Je perds tout mon mérite. Mais j'ai une belle cicatrice maintenant, les filles trouvent ça incroyablement sexy.

_On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot sexy.

_Tu ne l'as jamais vue, tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu veux la voir ?

_Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de vomir tout mon déjeuner. »

Il rigola mais elle vit bien qu'il se forçait.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux bien reculer d'un kilomètre ou deux ? Tu sens le bonbon à la menthe et ça me gêne. »

En réalité ça ne la gênait pas du tout mais elle préférait ne pas le lui dire. Elle préférait encore servir de petit déjeuner à un troupeau de scroutts à pétard à en furie. Il tiqua mais il recula néanmoins. Elle avait espéré qu'il la lâche, il ne le fit pas.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. A moitié échevelée, Artemis surgit, attrapa Elena par le col de sa robe et la traîna à sa suite. Malfoy fit un bond en arrière, protesta pour la forme mais il ne s'engagea pas à les suivre.

« Arté ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Son amie avait les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Je devrais pas le savoir mais c'est le cas je le sais quand même, j'ai juré à mon père de ne pas dire un mot à qui que ce soit mais Ely c'est trop génial !

_ Oui mais quoi ?

_ Mais ! Mais un sphinx quoi ! Ils ont amené un sphinx dans l'école !

_ Un sphinx ? Le truc égyptien là ?

_Ouais ! Papa a dit que c'était pour la dernière tâche m..

_Chuuuut ! Imagine que des élèves de Durmstrang entendent ! On ne doit pas avertir l'ennemi ! »

Artémis rougit et tira le bras de son amie vers la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce que te voulait Malfoy ?

_Oh rien. M'énerver, en parlant de Teddy évidemment.

_Tu lui as parlé récemment ?

_Non. Et c'est mieux ainsi. »

En fait, elle mentait. Elle avait qu'une envie, c'est de tirer son ami des griffes de l'autre mangeuse de grenouille et le séquestrer jusqu'à qu'il promette de ne plus sortir avec une fille avant sa majorité. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas.

Artemis fit la moue. Elena sentait venir le piège. Elle laissa son sac tomber au sol et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Quoi ?

_ Rien.

_ Arrête Arté, je te connais maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La blonde soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Durant quelques instants, elle fit jouer la lumière des flammes sur la bague qu'elle portait depuis les vacances, une belle bague dorée ornée d'une petite pierre ronde.

« Vous êtes pénibles tous les deux.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben vous êtes les meilleurs amis, dis pas le contraire, tout le monde à Poudlard vous envie de vous entendre aussi bien et vous êtes pas fichus de passer une semaine sans vous disputer. »

Bien malgré elle, Elena se sentit rougir.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que sa copine…

_ C'est pas le truc Ely. Moi non plus je ne peux pas la blairer, tout ce qu'elle sait dire c'est _merci beaucoup_ avec l'air d'avoir avalé ses patates de travers. Mais on a pas spécialement notre mot à dire. Teddy fait ce qu'il veut après tout, c'est sa vie.

_ Non mais faut l'aider à ouvrir les yeux !

_ Tu es jalouse ? »

Elena fixa sa meilleure amie, et dit d'une voix claire.

« Que vous vous mettez bien tous ça dans la tête. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Teddy d'accord ? J'aimerais juste qu'il passe un peu plus de temps avec nous au lieu de lécher les amygdales de sa française.

_Ely, dis lui.

_Pour qu'il me dise que je ferais mieux de me trouver un copain au lieu de venir le faire chier non merci.

_Il ne va jamais te dire ça !

_Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fait ? »

Artémis fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait la jeune fille voulait dire.

« Enfin, reprit Elena, il n'a pas exactement dit ça.

_Il a dit quoi exactement ?

_Ben que je devais être heureuse pour lui et que je devais arrêter de faire mon bébé en faisant la tronche pour rien. »

Artémis soupira.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez après tout, moi je ne peux pas vous forcer mais avoue que c'est quand même dommage de bousiller toute une amitié pour des histoires pareilles.

_ Attends, t'as vu la tronche de la française quand même.

_ Et le jour où il va se marier ? Tu vas lui faire la tête au fond de l'église ? »

Elena ne répondit pas instantanément.

« Dis-moi, Arté, t'es avec moi ou t'as juste décidé de me pourrir la fin de la journée ? Parce que sinon faut le dire, hein.

_ Non, si je voulais te pourrir la fin de ta journée je dirais que je rêve d'embrasser Jack et qu'encore en plus Olivier Dubois m'a fait des avances. »

Elena était bouche bée.

« Oli... mais comment tu... ?

_ Tu parles en dormant. »

Elena la fixa, avant de reprendre ses esprits. N'importe quoi. Bon ok, c'était pas tout à fait faux, mais quand même ! Cela restait juste … un fantasme. Voilà, en plus elle ne l'avait pas revu, et les seules fois où elle lui avait parlé, c'était parce cet idiot de Teddy s'était pris un cognard en pleine tronche, et parce qu'elle lui avait foncé dedans. Charmant.

« Je m'en fiche de Jack. Il est super sympa, mais trop Ambrosius pour moi.

_Alors que Malfoy est laaaaargement mieux …

_Arté ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi :

"Oh mais arrête ! Toutes les filles bavent devant lui, c'est bien normal ! Et en plus, qui aime bien châtie bien ! Et vu comment il t'embête … »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de rigoler.

Non non non. Pas Malfoy ! Il était mignon … bon ok, carrément à tomber par terre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture ! C'était comme si Teddy sortait avec Astrid ! Ha non, étant donné qu'Astrid, en plus d'être une chieuse de première, était moche comme pas possible. Et stupide, et sans humour et … la liste était longue.

« Donc, reprit Artémis, si j'en tire les bonnes conclusions...

_ … ce qui n'est pas gagné.

_ Tsssss. Si j'en tire les bonnes conclusions, tu ne te remettras pas avec Jack.

_ Ben non. En même temps, ça me semblait clair. »

La brunette acquiesça avec un air pensif.

« Arté... Arté qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Je crois que tu ferais mieux de me le dire. Et vite avant que je n'arrache l'information moi-même de ta petite tête de Serpentard.

_ En fait... je me disais que... je pourrais... »

Elena était bouche bée.

« Noooooooooooooooon !

_ Quoi ?

_ Non tu ne peux pas !

_ Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que...parce que c'est le frère de Teddy déjà.

_ Et ça t'a gêné toi ?

_ Tu prends en compte le facteur Teddy dedans ou pas ? Avec oui. Sans... ben non.

_ Oh et puis laisse tomber. Non je pourrais pas. »

Elena était désespérée. Artémis semblait un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. En fait, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était passé depuis sa rupture d'avec Alex. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et qu'elle refusait de lui en parler ?

« Tu crois qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi ? Dit Arté d'une toute petite voix.

_Quoi ? Non ! Enfin si, c'est Jack, il aime tout ce qui porte une jupe et qui a une paire de seins …

_Sympathique.

_Je ne dis pas ça pour toi ! Puis en plus tu es une fille géniale, belle et tout. Le genre de fille avec qui il rêverait de sortir.

_C'est toi la fille avec qui il rêverait de sortir.

_N'importe quoi. Bref. Tente ta chance, en plus ça fera enrager Teddy, ça sera marrant.

_Mouais … »

Artémis se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, pas vraiment convaincue des propos de son amie. Elena vint la rejoindre, voulant la rassurer

« Tu es sûre que ça va Arté ?

_Oui oui. Juste un petit coup de barre. Mais ça va.

_C'est à propos de quelqu'un ? Je peux aller botter le cul de ce quelqu'un si tu veux.

_Non c'est juste … Je me pose des questions c'est tout. Puis mon père a retrouvé quelqu'un. Ca me fout le moral à zéro.

_Qu … quoi ? Quelqu'un comme … une femme ? Une belle mère ?

_Ouais. Il m'en a fait l'éloge dans sa dernière lettre. Tu parles, j'vais la voir et ça sera une grosse morue … »

Elena ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La détresse de son amie la touchait profondément. Mais quelque part, elle n'était pas sûre de bien saisir l'importance de la chose. Après tout, ses deux parents s'aimaient. Ils s'étaient toujours aimés et il n'y avait entre eux aucune trahison, aucun épouvantard dans le placard. En tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Non, elle l'aurait su, elle en était sûre. Et s'ils ne lui avaient pas dit, Aaron l'aurait deviné lui et il lui en aurait sûrement parlé.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Et si c'était une femme bien ?

_ J'en rêve Ely. Mais c'est pas possible.

_ Pourquoi ? Ton père est bien foutu quand même. »

Artémis lui envoya un coup de poing sans force dans les côtes.

« Hé ! C'est de mon père que tu parles. »

Mais un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

« Non, depuis qu'il est tout seul, il ne sort qu'avec des greluches qui n'ont rien dans le crâne. Il y en a même une qui lui a conseillé de me refiler à ma tante pour avoir la paix. Moi, tout ce que veux, c'est mon père. Ou éventuellement ma mère. Mais pas d'une connasse qui va me payer des belles boucles d'oreilles pour me la faire fermer.

_Mais si ton père a trouvé quelqu'un de bien, c'est cool non ?

_Je le connais. Il s'emballe trop vite. Ca se trouve il a juste pris un café à la même table qu'une inconnue, et il m'envoie une lettre en me disant que c'est la femme de sa vie. Il s'est jamais remis du fait que ma mère se soit barré pour son amant …

_Allez ! Je suis sûre que c'est une chic fille, avec qui tu vas bien t'entendre ! Puis avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques années tu auras un petit frère ou une petite soeur …

_Ely ! Non ! Je suis la fille unique et préférée de mon père. Point final. »

Cela sonnait comme la fin de la discussion. Elena acquiesça, se disant heureuse d'avoir une vraie famille, aimante et unie. Pas d'histoire incroyable et qui détruirait tout. Juste des parents qui s'aimaient, un frère qu'elle adorait. Ah … et des cousins horribles, mais ça ne comptait pas.

« Ely ! »

La concernée se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Alex. Elle le salua, et remarqua qu'il était en tenue de quidditch et son balai en main.

« Ça te dit d'aller voler ? Le terrain est libre d'après ce que j'ai vu.

_No problème. Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive ! »

Elena se dirigea vers sa salle commune, prête à rejoindre son ami. Depuis sa conversation avec Artémis, soit deux semaines plus tôt, elle n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Ted. Et il n'avait, lui non plus, pas fait d'efforts. Alors pourquoi cela serait elle qui ferait le premier pas ?

Elle prit son balai, enfila une tenue un peu plus décontractée pour voler et retourna dans le couloir où Alex devait l'attendre. Mais en chemin, ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle croisé. Ce fut Teddy, seul, la mîne sombre, l'air complètement désorientée. Elle se demanda si elle devait passer auprès de lui en l'ignorant, la tête haute et toc coco, fallait venir plus tôt. Mais il la rejoignit.

« Pardon. »

Elle se figea. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Il était et il resterait son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe. A la vie à la mort comme disaient les enfants.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux brillaient.

« Catherine et moi on...

_ Vous avez rompu. Je le devine un peu. »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est moi qui ai rompu.

_ Et c'est toi qui a l'air d'être sur le point d'avaler un bocal complet de véracrasses pour faire passer la pilule.

_ Je suis misérable, je le sais bien. Mais je voulais te demander pardon parce que j'ai fait comme si tu n'existais pas et je voulais juste t'enrager parce que tu sortais avec Jack et...

_ Oh la ! On arrête l'hippogriffe. Je vais voler un peu avec Alex, tu veux venir ?  
>_ J'ai pas de balai moi.<br>_ Et moi j'en ai un. Allez je te kidnappe. »

Elle l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il se laissa faire, soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas davantage sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Alex les retrouva un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en les voyant tous les deux.

« Oh ! Ça y est ! Vous êtes... »

Il se tut. Le regard qu'ils lui renvoyèrent était sans appel.

« Bon, déclara Elena. Comme je suis la plus forte d'entre nous trois, on ne va pas se le cacher, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, et bien je me mets toute seule contre vous deux.  
>_Et ton égo ? Il va bien ?<br>_Parfaitement bien Alex. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.  
>_Bon dans ce cas … Teddy, on tournera quand celui sur le balai sera trop fatigué. »<p>

Ce dernier acquiesça, et le match commença.

Le mois de mars fut synonyme de pluie. Le petit groupe d'amis ne put profiter du parc, pour le plus grand malheur d'Artémis.

« Ça sert à quoi d'être sorcier si on ne peut même pas arrêter une petite averse ! C'est de l'arnaque !  
>_J'aime ta façon de penser Arté » avait dit Alex.<p>

Les champions s'entrainaient de plus en plus souvent, et il n'était pas étonnant de voir Cédric Digorry avec un livre de sortilèges entre les mains.

« Tu vas voir, déclara un jour Quintus. Il va gagner, et les Poufsouffle deviendront les meilleurs élèves de l'école après !  
>_Ce n'est pas parce qu'IL va gagner, ricana Elena, que TU deviendras un grand sorcier.<br>_Ouais … m'enfin. Après ça, plus personne ne se moquera des Poufsouffle.  
>_Mais voyons Quintus, personne ne se moque des Poufsouffle ! »<p>

Elle rigola, entraînant Artémis avec elle. Quant aux trois garçons, cela ne les fit pas du tout rire. Pas d'un poil même.

« Ely, souffla Teddy, on veut bien être sympa et vachement ouverts mais quand même, sous prétexte qu'on est des sang-mêlés ou des nés-moldus et que notre emblête est un blaireau, tout le monde se fiche un peu de notre poire.  
>_ Sans compter que notre fondatrice est réputée pour des histoires de nourriture, acquiesça Alex. Tu imagines la classe quand même ? »<p>

Quintus, lui, baissa les yeux.

« C'est la pire maison de toute façon. »

Ce à quoi Teddy et Alex ripostèrent si vivement en parlant fort que personne ne compris ce qu'ils racontaient. Mais Elena comprenait très bien le point de vue de chacun. Elle devait s'avouer que, si le jour de sa première rentrée, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Poufsouffle, elle aurait sûrement été très déçue. Mais elle était sûre aussi qu'à force, elle aurait appris à aimer et à respecter sa maison, à la défendre et à défendre ses vraies valeurs.


	31. Chanson pour mon enterrement

**CHAPITRE 31 : Chanson pour mon enterrement**

_Ami, ne sois pas triste_

_Tu sais ma vie fut belle_

_Un peu courte mais magnifique_

_Comme un soleil levant_

_Le vent sur l'Atlantique_

_Je m'en vais en chantant_

_Vers une autre Amérique_

_Comme un soleil couchant_

_Sur le Pacifique_

La troisième tâche fut finalement annoncée et l'effervescence gagna Poudlard. Les pronostics et les paris des élèves allaient bon train et force était d'avouer que personne, jusqu'ici, ne donnait Harry Potter gagnant. Teddy, Alex et Quintus s'étaient confectionnés une banderole en l'honneur de Diggory uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle et que, pour une fois, leur maison était mise à l'honneur mais Elena se demandait s'ils le soutenaient réellement. Alex, par exemple, avait l'air d'applaudir un peu plus Krum que le champion de sa propre maison.

Le printemps s'installait sur le parc. Les arbres bourgeonnaient et une douce odeur de fleurs commençait à embaumer l'école. DE la même façon, les premiers élèves allergiques aux yeux gonflés et à la goutte au nez commençaient à faire leur apparition un peu partout.

« Quand même, soupira Alex le matin de la troisième tâche, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers c'est bien sympa, mais le Quidditch me manque ! »

Elena et Artémis ne soutenaient personne. D'abord parce qu'elles n'avaient pas envie, n'ayant pas vraiment d'affinités avec les participants. Et ensuite car comme ça, elles étaient sûres de ne pas perdre, et pourront chambrer les garçons si Diggory ne sortait pas gagnant du tournoi.

Ils s'étaient mis tous les cinq dans les gradins, et Elena grimaça sous les cris des groupies des champions.

« Viktooooooooooooooooor !

_Oh la ferme ! »

La jeune fille concernée la regarda avec des grands yeux avant de changer de place avec son amie. Teddy explosa de rire et Elena grogna.

« Ely, t'aurais pu être plus sympa non ?

_Non. Elle m'insupportait. »

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde dans les gradins. Entre les professeurs, les élèves, les parents, les familles des participants, les curieux, les VIP invités spécialement pour l'occasion, les gradins étaient noirs de monde et le bruit ambiant atteignait un tel niveau qu'il était presque impossible d'entendre Dumbledore parler devant le gigantesque labyrinthe, même avec sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Teddy tendit l'oreille attentivement mais il dut demander plusieurs fois à Elena ce qu'il venait de dire et ça aussi ça commençait à énerver la jeune Serpentard.

« Mais t'es complètement sourd mon vieux ! »

Elle le poussa de l'épaule alors que les applaudissements éclataient tout autour d'eux. Sous des spots de lumière magique, les participants entraient un à un dans le labyrinthe.

« Diiiiiiiggoooooooryyyyyyyy ! hurla Quintus avant de se tourner vers Alex. Euh… son nom c'est Edward hein, c'est bien ça ?

_ Cédric ! Espèce de Ronflak Cornu ! »

Elena roula des yeux alors qu'Artémis explosait de rire. Rien à dire, leur ami était irrécupérable. Mais alors que les champions entraient dans le labyrinthe, la jeune fille se demanda soudainement ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant ce temps. Car évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas suivre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« Ils auraient pu aménager pour qu'on suive leur parcours, scanda Quintus.

_Ben tu n'as qu'à les suivre, personne ne te retient » déclara Elena.

Teddy sourit et reporta son attention sur le labyrinthe. C'est vrai, personne ne savait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« Teddy au fait.

_Oui ?

_Tu viens passer les vacances à la maison ? Genre deux semaines. »

Le garçon hésita en faisant la grimace et elle se renfrogna.

« Ouais allez, j'ai compris. Tu te plains tout le temps de tes vacances moisies mais en fait tu…

_ Non ! J'allais juste te faire la même proposition. J'avais réussi à convaincre ma mère de t'inviter. Mais c'est rien…

_ On fait ça chez moi.

_ Oui pas de soucis. Le plus gros du boulot est fait avec ma mère de toute façon. »

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'un étrange silence planait autour d'eux. Alors que les gens des gradins discutaient plus ou moins gaiement, Alex, Quintus et Artémis les regardaient avec des airs entendus.

« Haaaaaan, siffla Alex. Mais en fait vous êtes ensemble et vous voulez pas nous le… »

Il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Teddy avait bondi de son siège et cherchait à lui faire entrer la tête sous le siège du voisin de derrière qui râlait en piétinant.

« Donc on viendra te chercher directement chez toi, continua Elena comme si Alex n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. En plus mon frère rentre de Roumanie avec sa morue. Tu vas m'aider à trouver des blagues à lui faire. En plus tu pourras pisser dans son shampoing.

_Je ne pisserai pas dans le shampoing de ta belle sœur !

_Elle n'est pas ma belle sœur ! C'est une erreur de parcours pour lui, ça ne durera pas.

_Ca fait deux ans quand même.

_Tais toi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, il était dur de l'enlever de la tête de sa meilleure amie. Aussi tête d'un hippogriffe.

Ils en étaient là de leur argumentation lorsqu'une rumeur enfla puis explosa dans les gradins. Immédiatement un feu d'artifice illumina le ciel déjà noirci par le soir qui tombait. Les spectateurs se levèrent et durant un instant, les cinq adolescents ne virent plus rien. Ils se levèrent à leur tour alors que la voix de Dumbledore retentissait, cette fois-ci parfaitement claire :

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un gagnant ! »

Dans un craquement sonore et un flash de lumière, au milieu de la pelouse devant le labyrinthe se matérialisèrent des silhouettes vêtues de rouge et de jaune. L'une d'entre elle, qui se tortillait, le trophée entre les mains, était sans conteste Harry Potter. L'autre restait immobile.

« C'est Ed… Cédric ! hurla Quintus. Il a gagné ! »

Et comme tous les autres, ils se mirent à applaudirent vivement.

« Poudlard a gagné, rectifia Artémis. Potter aussi est là. »

Tout le monde se mit à crier le nom de leur vainqueur, mais petit à petit, les cris de joies furent remplacés par des cris de peur, de douleur et de tristesse.

Cédric Diggory était mort.

Ils ne parvinrent pas à entendre ce que Harry Potter disait, mais dès qu'il quitta l'arène, le père du défunt se mit à hurler de douleur, d'avoir perdu son fils.

Elena sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules et elle cacha son visage dans le torse de Teddy. Quelqu'un était mort à Poudlard, devant leurs yeux.

Alors que Dumbledore, le professeur FolOeil et Harry Potter disparaissaient d'urgence à l'écart, le professeur McGonagall amplifia sa voix pour demander aux élèves de se rassembler dans la cour pavée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Artémis alors que tout le monde se levait de sa place.

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répondit Teddy un peu agressivement. On obéit ! Il y a eu un mort mince. »

Il avait dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas prononcer un plus gros juron et d'ailleurs il se demanda pourquoi il s'était retenu. Qui lui aurait fait la leçon s'il l'avait tout de même prononcé ? Ils quittèrent les gradins à leur tour et suivirent les autres élèves vers la cour pavée, encadrés par Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick. Beaucoup de monde était sous le choc et l'une des filles de Serdaigle pleurait tellement qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à rester debout.

Ils obéirent donc et Elena ne chercha même pas à s'enlever de l'étreinte de Teddy.

Un mort, un mort à Poudlard. Elle avait beau savoir que le tournoi des trois sorciers était risqué, elle se disait toujours que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Mais non, c'était dans son collège.

« Allez Ely, on rentre. »

McGonagall venait de dire, d'une voix tremblante, que Cédric Digorry était bel et bien mort, assassiné. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait expliquer les raisons, mais l'enterrement avait lieu quelques jours plus tard.

Les élèves furent massés dans la Grande Salle où, sur les tables de chaque maison, apparurent des bols et des pichets de chocolat chaud mais rares étaient ceux qui avaient le cœur à prendre une collation. Les cinq amis s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle. Elena renifla.

« Malfoy, dit-elle en faisant un geste du menton vers la table des Serpentard. Regardez-le en train de parader et de baver sur le dos des autres.

_ De Potter surtout, cracha Artémis. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui qui ait tué Diggory. »

Elena réprima à grand peine un frisson glacé qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tué, répéta-t-elle. Mais dans quel monde vit-on ?

_ Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers peut être dangereux, répondit Teddy en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Mais je ne pensais qu'à notre époque ils se seraient quand même arrangés pour que ça soit un minimum sécurisé.

_ Que dalle, siffla Alex. Regardez ! »

Il désigna le professeur Rogue qui passait en courant devant la Grande Salle sans s'y attarder. L'instant était grave. Surtout pour faire courir le maître des potions.

Teddy réfléchit un instant et se pencha vers Elena.

« Je mettrai ma main à couper que tout ça a un lien avec les incidents pendant la coupe du monde de quidditch. Ça se trouve, celui qui a tué Diggory est le même que celui qui a failli te tuer.

_Tu as failli te faire tuer ? »

C'était Artémis qui avait dit ça, suffisamment fort pour qu'Alex et Quintus soient soudainement intéressés.

« Hurle le pendant que t'y es. Non, un homme m'a agressé.

_Un mangemort t'a agressée, rectifia Teddy. Si ton père n'était pas arrivé à temps …

_La ferme. »

Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Les choses étaient en train de devenir dramatiques. Il y avait eu un mort à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas une histoire de l'on racontait comme elle en avait beaucoup entendu depuis qu'elle était arrivée en première année. Un jour, elle avait entendu un garçon raconter qu'il y avait bien longtemps, une élève avait été tuée par un loup-garou. Non mais quelle idée absurde ! Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y en avait dans la Forêt Interdite mais si personne n'y mettait les pieds, c'était sécurisé. Le château et son parc devaient être protégés parce qu'aucune bête sauvage ne s'aventurait jamais jusque là. Ceci dit, Ely ne pouvait pas en être catégorique, en général, la nuit, elle dormait. Elle ne crapahutait pas dans le parc.

Mais là c'était autrement différent. Cédric Diggory avait été tué ! Ce n'était quand même pas rien. L'épreuve était censée être sécurisée pour les élèves et là un des champions était assassiné.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au château, elle s'arrêta brusquement, une bien drôle d'idée germant dans son esprit.

« Ely ? demanda Teddy doucement. Tu veux passer la nuit là ?

_ Diggory… murmura-t-elle. Tu crois que Harry Potter y est pour quelque chose ?

_ Harry ? Tuer… un Poufsouffle ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que j'en sache plus !

_ Ely, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée …

_Mais imagine que l'assassin soit dans le château !

_Tu crois sérieusement que les professeurs vont rester les bras croisés ?

_Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à un mort durant l'épreuve. »

Teddy dut admettre que c'était vrai. Tout avait été mis en œuvre pour qu'il y ait le moins de blessés durant le tournoi, et pour qu'il n'y ait, bien sûr, aucun mort.

« Tu … tu veux qu'on dorme dans la salle sur demande ? On pourra parler toute la nuit comme ça. »

Elena acquiesça et le jeune garçon passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers le septième étage.

« Hé ! s'écria Quintus, constatant qu'ils montaient les escaliers au lieu de les descendre. Les salles communes c'est pas par… »

Il se tut et écarquilla les yeux. Teddy et Elena échangèrent un coup d'œil intrigué avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre dans un geste brusque.

« Non ! s'écria le garçon. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

_ On… on va poser des questions à un tableau ! »

Elena avait failli mentionner la salle sur demande mais au moment où elle avait commencé à parler, elle s'était rendue compte que Quintus allait certainement comprendre de travers. Comme d'habitude. Artemis, qui suivait en partie le Poufsouffle à lunettes, s'arrêta à son tour.

« La bergère. Elle sait beaucoup de choses sur le château. »

Sautant sur l'occasion, Elena acquiesça.

« On en a pour une minute. »

Et tous coururent dans les escaliers, ravis que leur amie leur soit une fois de plus venue en aide. Ils lui auraient bien proposé de rester avec eux mais cela signifiait inviter Quintus et Alex et un groupe de cinq restait toujours bien moins discret qu'un duo.

Puis même, n'avaient ils pas le droit d'être un peu tous les deux ? Bon, même s'ils allaient se voir une bonne partie des vacances, ils avaient besoin de se voir rien que tous les deux. Ils passaient toute leur année ensemble, alors là, les deux prochaines semaines allaient être très dures.

« Alex et Quintus vont se faire des idées, dit Elena une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la salle sur demande.

_Et pas Artémis ?

_C'est une fille, elle réfléchit plus. Elle sait qu'on est juste amis. Alors que Quintus est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'on aurait du le prévenir avant qu'on était ensemble et qu'il comprenait pourquoi je ne voulais pas de lui. »

Teddy faillit s'étrangler devant la réponse de son amie. Quintus était vraiment désespérant.

« Mais il n'a rien compris ! Tu n'es absolument pas intéressée par les garçons dans son genre ! Il n'est pas du tout pour toi et puis… Quoi ? Ely pourquoi tu ris ? »

Elle avait beau faire un maximum d'efforts et elle avait beau garder en tête que l'instant était tragique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tant et si bien que les larmes inondaient ses yeux. Teddy se sentit rougir rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir dit une bêtise au moins aussi grosse que lui.

« Allez ! Explique-moi. »

Elle s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Cédric Diggory est mort ?

_ Je peux difficilement l'ignorer figure-toi.

_ Et toi, tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est de savoir si Quintus m'intéresse ou non. D'ailleurs tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis, tu décides pour moi. »

Il baissa la tête, penaud. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il. N'empêche… tu mérites mieux que Quintus. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et si je te disais qu'il me plaît ?

_Je ne te croirais pas. Ce n'est pas ton style.

_Et c'est quoi mon style d'après toi ?

_Euh … viril ? »

Elena explosa de rire avant de se calmer et de reprendre.

« Ça en fait partie en effet. Et beau, et intelligent, et charismatique. Et riche aussi. Puis drôle, grand, musclé mais pas trop, après c'est moche. Et p...

_Ouais ouais ouais. Le mec parfait qui n'existe pas quoi.

_Nia nia nia monsieur je fais la tête parce que tu es jaloux de mon futur mari. Moi je sais que ton type de fille c'est la trentaine, blonde et profs d'étude des Moldus. »

Il lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Je prends aussi les islandaises, les norvégiennes et depuis peu les françaises. »

Elena ramassa un coussin qui traînait au sol et le lui envoya à la figure. Immédiatement il riposta. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils s'offrirent une grande bataille ponctuée de rires et de plumes qui volaient dans tous les sens. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils s'allongèrent au sol.

« L'école va fermer, tu crois ? demanda Teddy.

_ Je n'espère pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra si on ne peut plus étudier la magie ?

_ Des moldus ? Ce serait décevant.

_ Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on a goûté à tout ça, je ne crois pas que je pourrais envisager de ne plus faire de magie. Et puis on ne pourrait pas se voir aussi souvent.

_ Tu ne verrais plus Quintus. »

Elle le poussa du pied.

« Et toi ta prof d'étude des moldus je te signale.

_ C'est ta prof, pas la mienne.

_ Oui mais tu minaudes devant elle. »

Il soupira.

« Si l'école ferme, on est foutus. »

_ Elle ne fermera pas. C'est la responsabilité de la Coopération Magique Internationale, pas celle de Dumbledore. »

Ils préférèrent terminer sur cette pensée, pour au moins s'endormir l'esprit tranquille.

L'enterrement fut long, triste et silencieux. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient, élèves comme adultes, venus justement pour l'événement. Et comme pour changer les idées de tout le monde, le voyage retour était prévu pour l'après midi.

Les deux amis rentraient chacun de leur côté, et Teddy venait dans deux semaines chez les Grape, pour dix jours. Ensuite, ils allaient passer deux semaines ensemble chez les Ambrosius. Et même si rien n'était encore officiel, ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient passer tout le mois d'août ensemble aussi.

Le voyage en train se fit dans une morosité que personne n'osa perturber, comme si c'eut été manquer de respect à Cédric de s'amuser et de se réjouir de la fin de l'année.

« Je suis content que tout ça se termine, souffla Alex.

_ Tout ça quoi ? demanda Elena.

_ Le Tournoi, les tâches, les cours, les examens de fin d'année. »

Avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la dernière tâche qui tombait juste après les examens, tous avaient eu la sensation d'avoir un peu bâclé leurs révisions. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à bord du Poudlard Express, ils culpabilisaient un peu.

« J'ai tout loupé en divination, maugréa Quintus. Ely j'ai dit que tu allais épouser un chevalier sur un sombral blanc. »

La jeune fille eut un hoquet.

« Tu as parlé de moi dans ton devoir de divination !

_ J'ai dit : une jeune fille de ma connaissance. Mais dans mon esprit c'était clairement toi. Le troisième œil me l'a dit. »

Alex, Teddy et Artémis éclatèrent de rire alors que Elena se retrouvait tout à coup avec la soudaine envie de mettre son doigt dans ce fichu troisième œil, juste pour voir s'il allait larmoyer comme les deux autres.

« Allez ! rigola Artémis en abattant sa main sur son épaule. Rassure-toi, si tu dois épouser un chevalier, déjà, t'es sûre que c'est pas Quintus ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, ils se levèrent tous en riant encore, soulagés d'avoir pu éliminer un peu de leur angoisse.

« A bientôt, dit Teddy. On se revoit dans quelques jours. »

Ils se séparèrent sans trop de tristesse. Sur le quai, leurs familles les attendaient.


	32. I hate you

**CHAPITRE 32 : I hate you**

**I hate you**

Je te hais

**(ain't it true)**

(ça c'est vrai)

**I hate you**

Je te hais

**(and everything you do)**

(et tout ce que tu fais)

Elena avait attendu ça depuis le début des vacances. Aujourd'hui, Teddy arrivait enfin chez elle, pour une semaine. Et l'autre semaine, ils la passeraient chez le jeune garçon. Ces vacances s'annonçaient les meilleures de sa vie.

La seule ombre sur le tableau était que son frère arrivait demain. Bien sûr elle était très heureuse de le revoir, mais il venait avec sa copine, Katrina. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais savait déjà qu'elle la détestait. C'était à cause d'elle qu'Aaron revenait moins souvent à la maison et de toute façon, aucune fille n'avait le droit d'approcher son frère.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa maison, et elle sauta de son lit comme si elle avait été piquée par une aiguille. Elle savait déjà qui c'était. Elle dévala les escaliers et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Ils filèrent immédiatement dans la chambre d'Elena qui profita tout de même de quelques instants pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dehors, il faisait un soleil magnifique et ils passèrent la journée à vagabonder entre le jardin inondé de lumière et la chambre d'Elena dans laquelle ils burent une quantité phénoménale de jus de citrouille glacé.

Aaron n'arriva qu'au soir. La mère d'Elena avait insisté pour que tout le monde se mette sur son 31 pour accueillir celle qui allait très certainement être sa future belle-fille. Elle fit le tour de tout le monde, son mari compris, afin d'ajuster ici un col de chemise, là une pince à cheveux.

« Maman ! souffla l'adolescente. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre des pinces à cheveux. »

Et à huit heures tapantes, alors que la lumière orangée du soir baignait le salon, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elena retint son souffle.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va nous ramener une dragonne. Je la déteste déjà. »

Et ce fut encore pire.

Sa belle-sœur, Merlin ce nom était ridicule, était parfaite. Belle, très belle même, avec des cheveux roux parfaitement bouclés et des yeux bleus magnifique. Elle avait l'air très gentille, intelligente puisqu'elle faisait apparemment des études pour devenir soigneuse pour animaux, et visiblement amoureuse puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des regards dégoulinants d'amour vers son frère.

Elena grogna, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Teddy.

« Ely ! Par le caleçon de Merlin tu as tellement grandit !

_Pas vraiment, mais comme ça fait très longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu tu as cette impression. »

Son frère perdit son sourire alors que sa mère faisait les gros yeux derrière.

« Rassure-moi, Ely, tu n'es pas en train de me faire la tête ou une crise de jalousie quand même. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya n'avait cependant rien de très rassurant et le pauvre Aaron se sentit soudainement très mal, plus encore lorsque Katrina voulut enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Je vois que tu es aussi venue avec ton petit ami. »

Déjà en temps normal, la possibilité d'une relation avec Teddy la faisait frissonner d'énervement. Mais venant d'elle, pas de n'importe qui, elle, la tourte au gnome qui était en train de lui voler son frère, c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle rougit tout à coup, mais pas de gêne ou de honte, de colère.

« Teddy n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Et si tu oses encore une seule fois m'adresser la parole, je t'arrache les cheveux avec ma baguette ! »

Baguette qu'elle avait sortie en guise de menace.

« Elena range cette baguette immédiatement » grogna son père.

C'était l'unique personne qui lui faisait peur et elle la rangea non sans lancer un regard noir à la rousse en face d'elle. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien.

« Enchanté Katrina, je suis Isaac, le père d'Aaron. »

Il lui fit la bise et Elena se retint de faire semblant de vomir. Elle la détestait.

« Enchanté Monsieur Grape. Aaron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle avait un accent complètement immonde et stupide qui la rendait encore plus cruche qu'elle en avait l'air.

Ils commencèrent à parler et comme elle l'avait prédit, Elena se retrouva reléguée au second plan avec Teddy, et ne prirent même pas part aux conversations.

Alors qu'elle en était à fomenter ses premiers plans de revanche et qu'elle allait en faire part à son meilleur ami qui semblait chercher ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant à regarder entre ses mains et ses pieds, Maryline se leva tout à coup.

« Je crois que le dîner est prêt. On devrait passer à table. »

Et de fait, une délicieuse odeur de dinde flottait dans la maison. Ce qui énervait encore plus la jeune fille.

« Maman ! Tu as fait de la dinde pour Katrina ?

_ Oui ma chérie, ça me semblait le plus indiqué non ? »

C'était le plus contre-indiqué oui ! La mère d'Elena ne faisait de la dinde que pour les grandes occasions, c'était son repas de fête et de réunion type et quand la jeune fille lui avait demandé si elle en ferait pour accueillir Teddy, elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas la peine puisqu'ils le connaissaient tous déjà. En s'installant à table, elle se jura de lui faire regretter ce repas. Et bien à tomber, Katrina qui ne semblait pas encore avoir compris qu'elle la haïssait venait tout juste de s'asseoir face à elle. Discrètement, elle s'empara du flacon contenant le poivre.

La première fois que Teddy était venu à la maison pour manger un midi, c'est à dire l'été dernier, sa mère avait fait des coquillettes et du jambon. Et là, elle sortait le grand jeu. C'était limite s'ils n'avaient pas sorti le tapis rouge. N'importe quoi.

Elena posa le poivre pile en face de l'assiette de sa belle-sœur et le fit tomber sans son assiette.

« Oh dé... »

Elle s'arrêta, remarquant que personne ne l'avait vu, tout le mon étant absorbé dans la conversation. Sauf Teddy, qui lui fit les gros yeux.

Elle ramassa tout ça très vite et mangea comme si de rien n'était. Puis Katrina prit une bouchée de son plat, poivré à point.

Les deux adolescents furent incapables de détourner leur regard. Ils virent la fourchette monter jusqu'à la bouche, les lèvres se refermer dessus et… il y eut une seconde de flottement. Elle mâchait. Une deuxième seconde. Elle s'immobilisa. Une troisième seconde, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle devint soudainement écarlate, porta les mains à ses lèvres, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La pauvre fille se jeta sur son verre qu'Isaac était en train de remplir de vin. Elle le vida d'une traite sous les yeux ébahis de toute la famille. Elle toussa à n'en plus finir.

Un silence pesant tomba, le genre de silence gêné.

« Ma dinde n'est pas bonne ? »

Sentant venir la crise familiale, Isaac chercha à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Eh bien Aaron, tu nous a ramené une dragonne on dirait. »

Personne ne rit, sauf Teddy et Elena qui furent incapables de se retenir plus longtemps.

Aaron ne rigola pas à la blague de son père et goûta à son tour la dinde de sa bien-aimée, en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

« Son assiette est bien trop poivrée. Étonnant étant donné que les nôtres n'ont absolument rien.

_Oh, s'excusa sa mère, eh bien je suis désolée j...

_Ce n'est pas toi maman. Elena. Dans le bureau. Maintenant. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et ne se souvint pas avoir déjà vu son frère autant en colère. Il se leva et vint derrière elle, tirant sa chaise et la fit se lever de force. Ils montèrent dans le bureau sous les yeux ébahis des autres membres de la famille.

Il claqua la porte plus qu'il ne la ferma.

« Tu es une petite peste !

_ Tu n'as aucune preuve.

_ Oh et c'est peut-être l'esprit de Merlin qui est venu déposer du poivre dans l'assiette de Katy !

_ Peut-être bien, on est dans une famille de sorciers que je sache. Tu as peut-être un peu trop gigoté ta baguette devant elle… »

Elle esquiva de justesse la gifle qu'il essayait de lui mettre, ouvrit la porte à la volée et fila dans le couloir.

« Fiche-moi la paix ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! »

Et elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Toujours assis à la table de la salle à manger où ils avaient tous pu entendre les paroles d'Elena, Teddy se sentait penaud. Il avait attendu les vacances avec impatience et voilà que tout était gâché. Il ne savait même pas qui avait raison et qui avait tort. A son sens, Elena n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait avec le poivre mais d'un autre côté il la comprenait parfaitement. Il consulta Isaac et Maryline du regard.

« Tu devrais aller la voir, dit cette dernière. Je crois que tu es le seul à qui elle acceptera de parler. »

Teddy acquiesça timidement et se leva afin de monter voir où le frère et la sœur en étaient. Et à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le dernière marche qu'il vit Aaron, rouge de colère, tambouriner à la porte de la chambre d'Elena.

« ELENA ! Tu ouvres cette porte immédiatement ou tu vas vite le regretter ! »

Le jeune garçon voulut faire demi-tour mais l'escalier grinça et le frère de son amie se retourna directement vers lui.

« Je … euh … tes parents m'envoient pour calmer Elena.

_Redescends. JE vais la calmer et elle va voir ce qui l'attend. »

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de la porte et prenne le chemin des escaliers. Mais il s'arrêta avant d'y arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu sais, si tu continues à crier comme ça, elle ne va pas ouvrir.

_ C'est ma sœur, je le connais ! »

Teddy pinça les lèvres.

« Tu en es sûr ?

_ Que c'est ma sœur ?

_ Non. Que tu la connais. Parce que ça fait moins longtemps que toi que je la fréquente mais je sais que plus on lui crie dessus et plus elle fait sa tête de sombral. Et je sais aussi que si elle fait la tête c'est qu'elle a juste peur que tu l'oublies, exactement comme vous êtes tous en train de faire. Et puis ce n'est pas elle qui a mis le poivre dans l'assiette de ta copine, c'est moi. »

Aaron s'immobilisa tout à coup.

« Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'avais envie de m'amuser. Je vais aller lui faire mes excuses si tu veux. »

Aaron fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne te crois pas.

_Mais au moins tu ne feras rien à Elena. »

Il s'avança vers la porte alors que le frère de cette dernière s'éloignait.

« Ely, c'est moi. Allez ouvre-moi. »

La porte se déverrouilla et sans un regard vers Aaron, il entra dans la chambre de son amie, prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui.

Elle était allongé sur son lit, dos à lui, et n'avait pas l'air de pleurer, ou du moins avait arrêté. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je la déteste.

_Mais tu sais que mettre du poivre dans son assiette n'a servi à rien.

_Je m'en fiche. Ça m'a amusé de faire ça.

_Elena … Aaron ne va pas rester seul toute sa vie juste pour te faire plaisir. Et franchement, tu aurais pu avoir pire que Katrina. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, se mettant sur le dos, et n'avait ni l'air en colère, ni triste. Rien.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait quelqu'un qui me gêne, c'est que tu vois comment il réagit ?

_ Ben là on a un peu humilié sa copine quand même. »

Malgré tout, Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Franchement, quand on va raconter ça aux autres, ils vont mourir de rire. »

Elena esquissa un sourire.

« Artemis va dire qu'on a deux ans d'âge mental.

_ Alex regrettera de ne pas avoir été là.

_ Quintus demandera la marque du poivre. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Teddy se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans le lit et regarda le plafond. Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent simplement en silence.

« On irait pas sur le Chemin de Traverse demain ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ma mère ne voudra jamais.

_ Bof. Je crois qu'après ce soir, elle sera bien contente de ne plus nous voir pendant un moment. »

Elena redevint tout à coup sérieuse.

« Aaron ne m'avait jamais frappé avant ce soir.

_Il … il t'a frappé ?

_Non parce que j'ai esquivé. Mes parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi.

_Ely … on a entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit, et tu l'avais bien cherché.

_Pff je n'ai dit que la vérité hein.

_Vulgairement.

_Au point qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Non mais aussi, il m'a complètement oublié ! Il ne revient jamais à la maison depuis qu'il est avec elle.

_Et quand il vient, tu fais tout pour qu'il te fasse la gueule. »

Elle se redressa sur un coude.

« Tu es de quel côté ?

_ Mais du tien évidemment mais si tu faisais venir le garçon de tes rêves ce soir et qu'il faisait tout son possible pour lui pourrir la soirée et faire en sorte que tes parents le détestent. Tu ferais quoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je lui démonterais sa tête.

_ Ben voilà. Tu as le droit de détester Katrina, tu as le droit d'en vouloir à ton frère mais tu peux aussi exposer les faits gentiment.

_ Aaron ne comprend pas quand on lui parle gentiment. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

« J'ai envie de rentrer à Poudlard en fait.

_ Tu veux qu'on demande à mes parents pour aller plus tôt chez moi ?

_ Pour que Jack nous pourrisse les vacances ?

_ C'est pas un problème, il est parti en camping avec ses copains. On aura la maison pour nous tout seuls. »

Il laissa passer une minute de silence.

« Ou alors tu peux aussi faire en sorte que les vacances on les passe avec ton frère et que ce soit génial et qu'il ait envie de revenir vite. Je sais que c'est un Gryffondor mais faut se rendre à l'évidence Ely qu'on ne pourra rien en fait de plus. »

Elle lui envoya un coup sur l'épaule.

« Ce que t'es bête ! »

_On ferait bien de redescendre.

_Oh non.

_Oh si ! »

Il lui tira le bras et la fit sortir de sa chambre.

« Je meurs de faim.

_Je peux te faire un sandwich si tu veux.

_La dinde de ta mère me fait drôlement envie en fait. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et les conversations s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent et n'osèrent pas parler de tout le repas. Et à la fin de celui-ci, Katrina réussit à coincer Elena dans un coin de la maison.

« Ecoute moi bien ma petite. Je ne suis pas venue ici dans le but de faire ami ami avec toi, mais étant donné que nous sommes maintenant de la même famille, nous devons faire des efforts. Aaron m'avait dit que tu étais une jeune fille adorable et j'espère avoir la chance de le voir un jour. J'oublie cette première rencontre si tu fais des efforts de ton côté. »

Elena serra les dents. Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas en train de la chercher là ?

« Je vais faire des efforts tu peux en être sûre. Mais pas pour toi. Juste parce que j'aime mon frère. »

Et elle lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas encore de la famille, pour ça faudrait que tu t'appelles Grape et ça il me semble que ce n'est pas encore officiel.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Le jour de mon mariage, rappelle-moi de t'offrir un verre de poison. »

Bon elle avait très très envie de la transformer en véracrasse qu'elle écraserait sous sa chaussure en appuyant bien juste pour l'entendre craquer sous son poids. Mais elle se retint.

« Alors choisis en un qui agit vite parce que sinon tu risques d'avoir quelques soucis. »

Elle s'en alla dans le salon la tête haute. Katrina serra les poings et se tourna vers Aaron qui arrivait, en essuyant la vaisselle.

« Ta sœur ! gronda-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

_ Rien mais…

_ Oh non par pitié, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Il soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

« J'aurais peut-être dû épouser un dragon comme me l'avait conseillé Charlie. »

« Aaron, je veux bien faire des efforts mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir avec ta sœur. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

« Je sais que ma sœur peut être très chiante quand elle s'y met, mais elle finira par t'aimer, j'en suis sûr.

_Et comment tu sais ?

_Parce que moi je t'aime, et qu'au fond d'elle, elle a envie que je sois heureux. Et je le suis avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, ce qui fit grogner Elena qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

« Maman m'a dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour être grand-mère, je vous préviens juste.

_Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Aaron, on n'est pas prêt à être parent. On n'essaye juste de pas perdre la main, alors on s'entraîne quand même à en faire. »

Katrina le frappa alors qu'il rigolait.

Au moins, contrairement à sa sœur, Aaron n'était pas rancunier.


	33. Summer

**CHAPITRE 33 : Summer**

**I remember summers**

_Je me souviens des étés_

**You and me lasting forever**

_Toi et moi toujours ensemble_

**I remember spending**

_Je me souviens passant_

**All of my time, every minute**

_Tout mon temps, chaque minute_

Il faisait agréablement chaud pour un été au Royaume-Uni. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, ça ne durait pas très longtemps, tout juste de quoi détremper un peu la pelouse du jardin. Teddy et Elena passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors à discuter ou simplement à s'amuser. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'en période de vacances ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrirait le moindre livre de cours. La plupart des professeurs, et surtout McGonagall, leur avait pourtant bien dit qu'il était nécessaire de réviser pendant les vacances.

Une après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés dans l'herbe au soleil à attendre que leurs vêtements sèchent après une partie de bataille d'eau, Elena se redressa tout à coup. Son frère et sa belle-sœur étaient en train de se préparer à partir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme soudainement en proie à un important conflit intérieur et, surprenant Teddy, se leva.

« Katrina ! appela-t-elle. J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Celle-ci leva la tête et Aaron se tourna quant à lui vers Teddy.

« Teddy, tu peux venir ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Pensant que cela était une diversion pour laisser les filles toutes seules, il suivit le frère de sa meilleure amie, sans se douter que celui-ci voulait vraiment lui parler.

« Katrina … je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. C'est juste qu'Aaron est sorti avec tellement de pétasses !

_Je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment …

_Je t'ai jugée trop tôt. Alors qu'en fait t'es pas si horrible que ça.

_Je vais aussi prendre ça pour un compliment. »

La rouquine s'approcha de la Serpentard et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'espérais qu'on puisse bien s'entendre quand même. »

Elena fut surprise d'un geste aussi intime de la part de quelqu'un dont elle avait salé à outrance le plat quelques jours plus tôt à peine.

« Tu es quand même une adversaire redoutable, rigola la jeune Roumaine. Une vraie dure à cuire.

_ Je ne suis pas une Serpentard pour rien.

_ Oui Aaron m'a un peu expliqué le principe des maisons. »

De leur côté, les garçons étaient retournés dans le jardin. Ils étaient en train de faire quelques pas côte à côte, en silence.

« Tu crois que ça va aller mieux entre elles ? » Teddy fit un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule vers les filles.

Aaron avait l'air soucieux.

« Tu veilles sur ma petite sœur hein ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ely, tu gardes un œil sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh… oui. Si tu veux.

_ Je suis sérieux ! »

Teddy hocha timidement la tête et fut soulagé de voir les filles arriver.

« Bon, déclara Elena, vous revenez à Noël hein ?

_Eh bien oui étant donné que l'année dernière on l'a fait chez Katrina.

_C'est vrai ? Trop bien ! Enfin non pas trop bien en fait, parce que papa veut qu'on le fasse avec tous les Grape ... »

Le frère et la sœur firent une grimace alors que les deux autres ne comprenaient pas. Katrina fut la plus curieuse.

« C'est si horrible que ça ?

_Oooh oui. Ils ne nous aiment pas.

_Elena n'en rajoute pas !

_Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Tu vas me dire que Hyacinthe, Léon et leurs enfants nous aiment bien ? Et Hector et Luce ne nous invitent jamais.

_Bianca est sympa !

_Oui avant qu'elle se soit enfuie. »

Katrina et Teddy échangèrent un regard surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou par moquerie, les affaires de famille étant toujours un peu délicates, mais c'était surtout les grimaces de Aaron et Elena. Visiblement, l'affaire avait fait les gorges chaudes pendant un moment.

Les deux semaines chez les Grape passèrent à toute allure tant et si bien que la veille du départ, Teddy n'avait toujours pas préparé ses affaires. Ses vêtements et autres petites choses traînaient partout dans la chambre d'Elena. Ils s'y mirent à deux tard le soir, comme pour prolonger le temps qu'ils devaient passer ensemble. Teddy avait demandé aux parents d'Elena si elle pouvait venir passer quelques jours chez lui mais ils n'avaient pas répondu. Il savait que tout le mois d'août, ils allaient partir en vacances et qu'en attendant, ils n'avaient rien de particulier de prévu.

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, Teddy soupira de dépit. Lorsque ses parents vinrent sonner à la porte des Grape, il avait presque la mort dans l'âme. Ils discutèrent un moment avec ceux d'Elena puis Karl tapa dans ses mains.

« Bon les mômes, vous êtes prêts. »

Teddy se tourna vers son amie.

« Bon ben au revoir alors. »

Mais son père le retint.

« Pas tout de suite. On vient de voir avec tes parents, Elena. Tu as envie de passer quelques jours à la maison ? »

Teddy se retint de crier mais Elena non.

« Haaaaan c'trop bien ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie !

_Alors tu as dix minutes pour faire ta valise et tu n'oublies pas de remercier les parents de Teddy, ajouta le père de la jeune fille.

_Merci merci merci ! »

Elle courut dans les escaliers et fut prête à partir quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'trop cool n'empêche ! On aura passé presque un mois ensemble si on compte les jours chez moi et les jours qu'on va passer chez toi.

_Ouais c'est génial. J'aurais jamais cru que ma mère accepterait.

_Pourquoi ?

_Elle n'aime pas trop qu'on ait des gens à la maison. Mais j'en connais un qui va encore plus faire la tronche.

_Jack ouais. Oh ben tant pis, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas nous coller. »

Teddy acquiesça. Son frère avait passé les deux premières semaines de vacances en camping avec des amis mais il devait être revenu depuis le temps. Et, le connaissant, la première chose qu'il allait faire allait être de montrer son magnifique bronzage à Elena.

Sitôt arrivé sur place, ils reprirent leurs marques comme ils l'avaient fait dans la chambre d'Elena. En son absence, la mère de Teddy avait rangé et nettoyé à fond toute la pièce. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir une maison parfaitement propre, comme si Elena allait faire la moindre réflexion ou rentrer chez elle et dire à ses parents que les Ambrosius vivaient en réalité dans une sombralerie.

Ils jetèrent leurs affaires un peu partout et reprirent leurs amusements là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le soir, après le dîner, ils montèrent rapidement. La mère de Teddy était en train de faire la vaisselle pendant que son mari essayait de se dépêtrer avec le « fichu lave-vaisselle moldu qui tombait tout le temps en panne et que même la magie n'arrivait pas à réparer ». Elle était en train d'essuyer une assiette et s'apprêtait à la ranger dans le placard lorsqu'elle entendit des rires provenant de l'étage. Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille, s'approcha à pas de loup de l'escalier. Bien qu'il clamât le contraire, elle était persuadée que la jeune Grape était la première petite amie de son fils cadet. Au moins, il avait bon goût même si elle lui trouvait une façon de s'habiller trop provoquant et trop peu seyant pour une jeune fille de son âge.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son mari.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cette Elena ait une bonne influence sur Teddy.

_D'après lui, elle a de très bonnes notes.

_Il dit ça pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

_Jack dit la même chose. Je l'aime bien moi. Elle est gentille et elle a beaucoup d'humour.

_Mouais. Je vais vérifier ce qu'ils font quand même.

_Non Eleonore ! Laisse-les ! »

Mais elle n'écouta pas et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de son deuxième fils. Elle entra, évidemment sans frapper. Elle était chez elle quand même !

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette chambre. Elle entendait des rires, voire même des gloussements, des bruits de meuble qui tapaient contre un mur. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines et son torchon à vaisselle dans une main et son assiette ultra sèche dans l'autre, elle avait fait irruption comme un dragon dans un magasin de porcelaine.

« Ah non ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour… »

Elle se tut subitement. Les deux adolescents étaient debout dans le lit de Teddy en pyjama, chacun un oreiller à la main. Visiblement ils n'avaient rien fait de moins innocent qu'une bataille de polochon. Tous deux étaient rouges et essoufflés et avaient les cheveux défaits.

« Maman ! souffla Teddy soudainement rouge pivoine de honte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait pensé qu'elle s'excuserait et ferait demi-tour, contrite. Mais loin de là, elle s'enfonça dans l'optique de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Doucement tous les deux hein, il n'est pas question que je sois grand-mère maintenant ! »

Et elle ferma la porte. Elena ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Elle est sérieuse là ? Elle a vraiment cru qu'on… ?

_ J'ai bien peur que oui … Elle a toujours le chic pour me mettre la honte !

_Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est devant moi donc ça passe !

_Non mais même ! Je parie qu'elle va le dire à mon père ou pendant un repas de famille.

_Il y a un point positif là-dedans. Au moins j'ai arrêté de te battre à plat de couture dans notre bataille.

_Pff même pas ! Je gagnais ! »

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient chez le jeune garçon, et ils s'ennuyaient profondément. Chez Ely, ils avaient pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, et avaient été la plupart du temps seuls à la maison. La liberté.

Mais là … la mère de Teddy était tout le temps présente et il était évidemment hors de question que « deux jeunes de quatorze ans aillent seuls en ville ».

Ils finirent cependant par s'y retrouver à nouveau à la fin de l'été pour acheter leur matériel scolaire. Ils avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour s'organiser pour y être ensemble le même jour.

« Les vacances sont déjà finies, grogna Teddy. C'est nul de chez nul on a à peine eu le temps de se reposer. »

Elena sourit mais elle devait avouer que c'était aussi l'impression qu'elle avait. Les vacances passaient toujours à toute allure alors que les heures de cours semblaient s'éterniser à l'infini.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non. Mais je crois que Alex était parti dans un endroit comme euh… l'Islande non ? Il va jamais en revenir.

_ Quintus m'a envoyé une lettre. Pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. »

Teddy s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés.

« Bah… c'est en février.

_ Ben oui mais apparemment il ne l'a pas compris. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Mes parents m'ont laissé assez d'argent pour mes fournitures comme ils travaillent tous les deux, déclara Elena.

_Chanceuse. Ma mère a tenu à m'accompagner. Même la crise de Jack ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis. »

En effet, Madame Ambrosius aidait son aîné à choisir ses livres, ce dernier faisant la grimace. Elena rigola.

« Et tu crois qu'on pourrait partir de notre côté ?

_Non, mais on peut toujours essayer.

_Laisse-moi faire. »

Teddy n'eut pas vraiment confiance en sa meilleure amie sur ce coup-là mais ayant réagi trop tardivement, il ne put la stopper. Elle était déjà devant sa mère.

« Bonjour Madame Ambrosius !

_Oh bonjour Elena. Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

_Non ils travaillent. Ils vous passent le bonjour. C'était pour savoir si avec Teddy on pouvait partir de notre côté pendant environ deux heures.

_Ce n'est pas une très bon...

_Eh bien en fait mes parents m'ont chargé de vous acheter un cadeau pour vous remercier, et j'aimerais que Teddy puisse me conseiller.

_C'est vraiment très gentil de leur part. Je peux vous accompagner sinon.

_C'est censé être une surprise. On sera là dans deux heures ! »

Et avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, les deux amis avaient quitter la boutique.

« T'es trop géniale Ely. »

Ils étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers la boutique de Quidditch où Elena voulait voir le prix des éclairs de feu. Comme l'année précédente, elle avait bien l'intention de réitérer sa candidature pour l'équipe de Serpentard et pour ça, il lui fallait un balai qui tienne la route.

« Par contre, maintenant, tu vas être obligée de vraiment lui acheter un cadeau à ma mère.

_ Mais tu sais, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Mes parents ne m'ont rien donné mais j'avais bien l'intention de lui acheter un petit quelque chose en remerciement. »

Teddy rougit tout à coup.

« Euh… je n'ai rien prévu pour tes parents. »

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie. Il trouva dix noises et trois mornilles, clairement pas assez pour offrir quoi ce soit d'intéressant.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ben si, du coup ça ne le fait pas et je vais passer pour le véracrasse de service. »

Ils étaient entrés dans la boutique et Elena avait directement filé vers les balais de course. Devant elle, s'étalait un magnifique éclair de feu peint en noir avec des flammes dessinées au bout. Il était vraiment classe.

« Mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison ni quoi que ce soit. Ils ne comprendraient même pas pourquoi tu les remercies.

_ Elena, souffla son meilleur ami en la voyant avancer dans le magasin, tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

_Des gants, les autres sont trop petits. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir ma chance cette année.

_Tu crois vraiment que tu auras ta chance ? »

Une voix derrière elle résonna et elle se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

« Malfoy, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

_J'ai entendu ta belle voix parler de quidditch, cela suffisait largement.

_Oui ben maintenant tu peux te barrer, grogna Teddy.

_Doucement le blaireau, je parle à ta copine et pas à toi. Donc ça tombe bien, étant donné que je suis dedans. Je pourrais toucher un mot à Montague si tu veux.

_Je saurais me débrouiller sans toi tu sais. »

Elle prit le bras de son meilleur ami, régla son achat et sorti de la boutique.

« Non mais quel scrout ! »

Teddy avait hurlé le dernier mot e, direction de la boutique. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Ou alors il faisait celui qui n'avait pas entendu, ce qui était fort possible aussi.

« Oh calme-toi, il n'a rien dit de mal.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Il n'a rien dit de mal ok. Laisse tomber, oublie-le. Ce qu'il aime c'est te mettre en colère et en plus ça marche. Donc il gagne sur tous les tableaux. »

Teddy serra et desserra les poings plusieurs fois d'affilée.

« Un jour, Ely, je te le promets, je lui casserais sa sale petite tronche de fouine. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dépité.

« Tu l'as déjà fait, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_ Si en première année. Mais depuis le temps j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à lui faire ravaler.

_ Tu sais si tu fais ça pour m'impressionner, c'est complètement inutile. En plus ne lui casse pas la figure, c'est la seule chose qu'il y a de joli chez lui.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que… haaaan ! »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« Fondants du chaudron ou dragées surprises ?

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Pour ta mère, véracrasse !

_ Achète lui plutôt des fleurs ou des bougies, elle n'aime pas les sucreries. Ça fait grossir d'après elle. »

Ils allèrent dans la petite boutique où tout se vendait et elle prit un assortiment de bougies parfumées.

« Tu trouves que Malfoy est beau ?

_Oui. C'est un vraiment un beau mec.

_Mais c'est Malfoy !

_Et alors ? Ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il est beau. Très beau même.

_Beurk !

_Je ne te demande pas de penser la même chose tu sais.

_Et heureusement ! »

Ils sortirent de la boutique alors que Teddy faisait toujours la tête. Non mais Malfoy quoi !


	34. Back to school

**CHAPITRE 34 : Back to school**

**Push back the square**  
><em>Repoussez la place<em>  
><strong>Now that you need her - but you don't<strong>  
><em>Maintenant que tu as besoin d'elle mais tu ne le fais pas<em>  
><strong>So there you go!<strong>  
><em>C'est reparti !<em>  
><strong>Cause back in school<strong>  
><em>Parce que de retour à l'école<em>  
><strong>We are the leaders of it all<strong>  
><em>Nous en sommes les leaders<em>

Le premier septembre tomba un vendredi, ce qui fut, pour les élèves de Poudlard, une sacrée aubaine.

« Reprendre direct sur le week-end, s'énerva Teddy, c'est pas sympa en fait, ils auraient pu nous faire revenir dimanche à la place. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis content en fait de rentrer à Poudlard. »

Il baissa le ton, prenant des allures de conspirateur.

« Mes parents commençaient franchement à m'énerver. Le mois d'août a été bien moins sympa sans toi, Ely. »

Il jeta sa malle plus qu'il ne la déposa dans le compartiment au-dessus des sièges. Près de lui, Quintus se figea.

« Vous avez passé les vacances ensemble ? »

Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des gallions.

« Ne m'en parle pas, continua la dite Elena sans se soucier de ce qu'avait dit Quintus. Ma mère a fait un genre de dépression parce que mon frère est reparti et que j'allais par la suite repartir à Poudlard. Et j'ai entendu un genre de conversation bizarre l'autre jour …

_Bizarre dans quel sens ? Bien ou mauvais ?

_Ils veulent déménager à New York. »

Teddy lâcha son sac et celui-ci dégringola par terre en s'ouvrant. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Quoi ? Et quand ? Et tu resterais à Poudlard ? Mais les portoloins sont chers à avoir. Et on n'a pas le droit de transplaner !

_Je suis arrivée dans la cuisine en hurlant que je ne voulais pas partir et mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas à moi de décider. De ce que j'ai entendu, mon père a eu une offre de rachat d'un magazine new-yorkais, et ma mère veut aller au soleil. On partirait soit à Noël soit cet été. »

Il était figé sur place. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le train se mettait en route.

« Pas question que tu partes !

_ Je sais je leur ai dit mais ils ne veulent rien entendre ! Toi t'es jamais contente, nia nia nia, tu râles tout le temps, plein d'enfants seraient contents à ta place et re nia nia nia. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté d'Artémis qui semblait elle aussi choquée par la nouvelle.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle, mais question soleil, ta mère s'est un peu plantée avec New-York. L'hiver ils ont encore plus de neige que nous.

_ Je sais mais ils s'en fichent, ils veulent aller là. »

Teddy finit par ramasser son sac et s'asseoir.

« Ils sont chiants tes parents. »

Elena ne répondit pas. Non pas parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie de discuter de ça mais parce que Quintus s'était tout à coup planté devant. Il était devenu tout blanc et tout tremblant comme quelqu'un qui serait allé faire la bise à un sinistros.

« Elyjetaimevientonsortensembl e. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Hein ?

_Je t'aime. Sors avec moi. »

Le silence fut encore plus pesant avant qu'Alex ne se mette à rire. Mais à côté de lui, Artémis faisait comme si elle n'entendait rien, plongée dans son livre, Elena avait le souffle coupé et Teddy se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? Elle nous annonce qu'elle va peut-être partir à l'autre bout du monde et tout ce que tu trouves à dire ce sont des conneries pareilles ! »

Il mit un coup de pied dans la banquette, se retint de pousser un cri de douleur et sortit en grognant du compartiment.

« Mais ce ne sont pas des con... commença Quintus tout penaud.

_Tais-toi, l'interrompit Elena. On en parlera un autre jour d'accord ? »

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami, mais tomba sur le frère de ce dernier.

« Hé, s'écria-t-il. Tu vas postuler pour le Quidditch cette année ?

_ Euh… oui. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu passer Te…

_ Quel poste ? Moi aussi je postule. »

Il mima un joueur armé d'une batte.

« Je me vois bien en batteur, et bam le cognard en plein dans la tronche des Gryffondor ! »

Il rigola.

« Gardienne. Et je te préviens que si jamais je me prends un cognard de ta part ou pas, je brûle ton balai avec toi dessus ! Dis tu n'as pas vu passer Teddy ?

_ Si. Il est parti vers le fond du wagon. Une envie pressante sûrement. »

Elle se fraya un passage dans le couloir. Beaucoup d'élèves voyageaient d'un compartiment à l'autre, discutant avec un peu tout le monde de l'année à venir, de la précédente qui s'était terminée si tragiquement. Des bribes de conversations qu'elle entendit, Elena apprit que plusieurs élèves n'étaient pas de retour cette année. La mort de Diggory avait certainement poussé certaines familles à juger Poudlard trop peu sécurisée.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde devant un compartiment rempli d'élèves de première année qui tentaient de deviner leur future maison. Il lui semblait que c'était la veille encore qu'elle se trouvait à leur place.

Elle arriva enfin devant les toilettes et toqua des petits coups sur la porte.

« Teddy ? Allez arrête de faire ta tête de centaure et sors de là. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et son meilleur ami en sortit. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que maintenant, il la dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

« Tu ne vas pas faire la tronche pour ce que Quintus a dit ?

_C'était la phrase de trop.

_Roo mais c'est Quintus, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

_Ma mère qui me prend pour un bébé, toi qui vas partir de Poudlard, c'était trop. »

Ils allèrent à l'arrière du train pour pouvoir discuter calmement.

« C'est loin d'être sûre que je parte. Dans cette histoire j'ai au moins mon frère de mon côté.

_Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? Ils n'en ont jamais parlé avant ?

_Non. Mais j'ai souvent entendu mes parents crier ces dernières semaines. »

Il fit la moue.

« Tu crois que ça va mal entre eux ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais il se passe quelque chose et ils essayent de ne pas me le dire. Genre ils parlent à voix basse et quand j'arrive pouf ils se taisent.

_ C'est louche.

_ Carrément que c'est louche ! Mais moi je ne veux pas partir à New York. Qu'est-ce que je vais aller y faire ? S'il y a bien un endroit où je n'irai jamais de toute ma vie, c'est bien là, tu peux me croire. »

Teddy se passa une main sur le visage.

« Tu crois… tu crois qu'on pourrait s'arranger pour qu'ils partent sans toi ?

_ Mes parents ? Mon père partir sans sa petite poussinette qu'il adore tellement qu'il ne survivrait pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles ?

_ Tu pourrais t'enfuir, discrètement. Je te cacherais chez moi.

_ Ouais enfin c'est le premier endroit où ils iraient chercher à mon avis. »

Elle se leva.

« Tu ne veux pas retourner dans le compartiment ? Il fait un peu frais ici et franchement l'odeur des toilettes ce n'est pas trop ce que je préfère.

_ Tu partiras pas hein ?

_ Tu peux me croire, si mes parents ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des baguettes dans le balai, ils vont l'apprendre ! »

Elena avait oublié à quel point la répartition était longue, longue et encore longue. Et ennuyante aussi. Elle avait tellement faim !

Mais ce qui était encore pire, c'est qu'après que tous les gnomes aient été répartis, une horrible femme en tailleur rose arriva et fit un discours soporifique à souhait et qui lui donna encore plus faim.

« Dolores Ombrage, dit elle à Artémis, son nom me dit quelque chose.

_Une horrible harpie venant du ministère. Une taupe de Fudge d'après mon père. »

A la table des Poufsouffles, Quintus regardait les frites avec envie, Alex jouait avec sa fourchette et Teddy montait un plan impossible pour ne pas qu'Elena quitte Poudlard.

« Et si on la cachait dans Poudlard ? souffla-t-il à Quintus.

_ Qui ça ? Ma frite ? »

Il leva le morceau de pomme de terre qu'il avait subtilisé dans le plat et qu'il était en train de mâchonner le plus discrètement possible étant donné que Ombrage n'avait pas encore fini de parler. A la table des Gryffondor, un garçon semblait s'être profondément endormi, appuyé sur sa main. Et à la table des Serpentard, même Malfoy tentait de dissimuler ses bâillements. Teddy poussa son ami du coude.

« Mais non, on s'en tape de ta fritte.

_ Et calme-toi, Ely est encore là pour l'instant non ? Et puis sinon je sors avec elle et on annonce à ses parents qu'on se marie et hop, le tour est joué. »

Avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard, il appuya ses derniers dires en chipant une autre frite qu'il engloutit presque aussitôt.

« Je veux pas briser tes rêves mais Ely n'est pas amoureuse de toi.

_ Et faut nécessairement être amoureux pour se marier ? »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin, Quintus mais t'as vraiment un grain.

_ De sel ou de sable à ton avis ? Hééé elle a fini de parler ! »

Et de fait, l'horrible petite bonne femme rose était partie s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Quintus se jeta sur le plat de frites pour remplir son assiette. Teddy, lui, n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution à son problème. Le mariage aurait pu être une bonne idée, sauf avec Quintus quand même, mais… Ely était mineure donc c'était inenvisageable. Qui plus est, il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle devait se marier et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, il avait tout organisé. Sûr qu'elle lui arracherait au moins les yeux.

Leur emploi du temps était horrible. Ils avaient encore plus d'heures de cours que l'année dernière, à croire que c'était possible.

« Et on finit tous les jours tard !

_Mademoiselle Grape, arrêtez de vous plaindre ou devenez Cracmol. Vous n'aurez plus de cours au moins. »

Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise alors que sa meilleure amie rigolait à la réplique de leur directeur de maison. Les vacances n'avaient apparemment pas fait de bien à tout le monde, surtout pas à Rogue.

« Tu crois qu'il est marié ?

_De qui, ricana Elena. Rogue ? Qui voudrait de lui ?

_Ben je ne sais pas. Mais mon oncle Archie est très très moche et est quand même marié.

_Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Sa femme doit être très moche.

_J'ai toujours entendu que les opposés s'attiraient.

_Alors il doit être marié avec une mannequin. Naaaan ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, incapables de se contenir plus longtemps. Leur bonne humeur sembla attirer Malfoy qui vint se glisser près de Ely.

« Une raison particulière à ces éclats de joie ?

_ Ta tête dans l'arrière train d'un sombral ! » explosa de rire Artémis qui semblait d'humeur à plaisanter ce jour-là.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il revient à Elena.

« J'ai été nommé préfet cette année.

_ Je crois que tu l'avais déjà mentionné non ?

_ Peut-être. En tout cas, en cas de besoin, je pourrais peut-être te faire sauter quelques retenues. »

Il lui envoya un petit clin d'œil.

« C'est gentil ça mais en échange de quoi ?

_ De ce que tu veux.

_ Ok je vois le genre. »

Elle se leva.

« Le jour où j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me tirer d'un mauvais pas, peut-être que je penserais à toi. En attendant, tant que tu resteras dans le vague et les sous-entendus, j'aime autant qu'on en reste là, ok. »

Mais il était loin de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Il se leva à son tour, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Des tonnes de filles tueraient pour être à ta place.

_Je ne suis pas comme elles.

_Et c'est bien ça qui est intéressant chez toi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit dans le direction opposée à la leur.

« Arté, je suis censée le prendre comment ?

_Bien. Parce qu'il a beau être un connard, c'est quand même un sacré beau mec qui plaît beaucoup aux filles. »

Et Elena ne put qu'être d'accord.

Mais honnêtement, qu'avaient tous les garçons ? À croire qu'elle avait autant changé que ça pendant les vacances. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, elle avait grandi, son visage s'était affiné et elle avait maintenant des belles formes. Mais quand même !

« J'ai cru qu'il allait me rouler une pelle, rigole Elena.

_ Et ça aurait été gênant ? Je veux dire mis à part toutes les filles qui auraient essayé de t'assassiner du regard ?

_ Les filles je m'en fiche. Mais y a Teddy là-bas.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire ta vie en fonction de lui quand même… à moins que… »

Le regard qu'elle lui envoya était trop équivoque pour que ce soit juste un hasard ou une coïncidence.

« Non Arté ! C'est non ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien.

_ Vous avez passé tout un mois ensemble quand même. Même pas un petit bisou ? Allez, vous avez passé vos nuits dans la même chambre et quand même, il est pas mal, il s'arrange bien en vieillissant.

_ Si tu oses imaginer la moindre chose, je te promets je te transforme en musaraigne. »

Artémis éclata de rire.

« Attends, tu trouves Teddy mignon ?

_C'est comme pour Malfoy, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas nier. Puis quand je vois que des filles commencent à lui tourner autours, je me dis que j'ai raison. »

Elena blanchit de plus en plus. Des filles ? Tourner autour de SON Teddy ?

« Mais il n'est pas intéressé, s'empressa d'ajouter Artémis. Enfin du moins je crois. »

Pff il était trop aveugle pour le voir c'est tout. Et c'était très bien comme ça …

« Tu vas retenter ta chance au quidditch ?

_Je pense oui. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et en plus on a changé de capitaine. »

Cette fois, Artemis cessa de rire et les deux filles se tournèrent de concert vers le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. La nouvelle avait été donnée le matin même. Elena n'avait jamais porté Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine, dans son cœur, et même mieux, elle était plus que ravie de savoir qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Au moins, maintenant, elle ne verrait plus sa grosse figure de troll des montagnes. Mais il fallait avouer que Montague n'était pas spécialement un bon choix non plus. Il avait l'air brute et… Merlin… bête. Mais si Elena avait sa chance dans l'équipe cette année alors rien à faire, capitaine stupide ou pas, elle allait tester !

« En attendant, je te propose d'aller rejoindre les garçons. C'est notre dernier week-end avant de reprendre les cours et, franchement, j'ai très envie d'en profiter. »

Elles quittèrent la Grande Salle.

« Je me demande quel genre de prof est Ombrage.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air très gentille. Je ne sais pas, répondit Artémis, elle a l'air…

_ D'un crapaud rose ?

_ Crapaud rose toi-même Grape ! »

Elena sursauta presque. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Astrid Lowmind passer auprès d'elle avec son air suffisant, elle comprit. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas à Poudlard.

« Lowmind. Toujours en vie ?

_Comme tu le vois Grape. On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes supérieurs ?

_Retiens bien la leçon pour plus tard. Tu sais, quand tu seras en bas de l'échelle. »

Elle la foudroya du regard et passa devant elle en levant la tête, ses caniches la suivant.

« Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve ! »

Le petit groupe avait complètement oubli » la routine qui s'installait à Poudlard. Les cours, les devoirs, les cours, les devoirs, le peu de temps libre, et ainsi de suite. À tel point que les semaines passaient relativement vite et que les essais de Quidditch arrivèrent rapidement.

« T'es prête, dit Jack à Elena.

_Non. »

Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue et leurs amis étaient dans les gradins, prêts à les encourager. Rapidement cependant Elena n'eut plus l'occasion de songer à la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac. On lui indiqua la place devant les buts. Le vent soufflait fort mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Elle chaussa ses vieilles lunettes de Quidditch, affermit sa prise sur son balai et scruta les poursuiveurs qui venaient vers elle à toute vitesse. Le Souaffle fusa. Trop facile, ils avaient envoyé une balle lente. Parce qu'elle était une fille ? En tout cas elle l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et la renvoya aux poursuiveurs. Dans les gradins, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Elle se retint de se tourner vers eux, se contenta d'un petit sourire. Zut les idiots, ils allaient la déconcentrer. D'ailleurs un autre Souaffle filait vers elle, à toute allure cette fois. Elle plongea, manqua de peu de la louper mais du bout des doigts, elle la bloqua.

Nouveaux applaudissements. Mais elle n'avait plus du tout le temps de les écouter. Un autre Souaffle arrivait. Merlin, ils cherchaient à l'épuiser ou quoi ? Elle bloqua du pied, plongea pour rejoindre le troisième anneau où une balle manqua de peu de marquer. La dernière lui atterrit presque miraculeusement dans les mains.

A bout de souffle, Elena regagna les gradins pour regarder les autres jouer.

« Magnifique ! la congratula Teddy. Tu as été superbe ! »

Et de fait, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Montague annonça ceux qui étaient retenus.

« Grape, gardienne. »

Avec un hurlement de joie, elle sauta au cou de Teddy.


	35. What does it mean ?

_Désolé pour le retard ! Bonne lecture :)_

**CHAPITRE 35 : What does it mean ?**

Elena entama rapidement les entraînements avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. La plupart du temps, ils avaient lieu le jeudi soir après son cours d'étude des moldus. Elle semblait s'épanouir totalement et, au plus grand dam de Teddy, se rapprocher à la fois de Jack qui jouait en tant que batteur et de Malfoy qui occupait le poste d'attrapeur. Elle rentrait de ses entraînements couverte de boue, parfois avec quelques bleus ou égratignures, mais toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Le Quidditch c'est génial ! C'est la meilleure chose qu'on ait inventé au monde ! J'aimerais trop que vous veniez me voir jouer. »

Teddy et Alex pincèrent les lèvres et Quintus répondit :

« On a essayé Ely, l'ennui c'est que les serpen… enfin ceux de ta maison nous ont pris pour des espions et ont cherché à nous chasser à coup de crache-limace.

_ Oh … bon ben tant pis ! Vous viendrez m'encourager aux matchs !

_On est quand même pour les Poufsouffle hein …

_Nia nia nia. Je vous y oblige quand même. »

Mais si Elena se rapprochait amicalement de Jack, Teddy quant à lui avait une autre proie. Une certaine rouquine de Gryffondor.

« Au fait Ted, ricana Alex, tu t'es déclaré à Ginny ? »

Il devint rouge pivoine alors que sa meilleure amie se tournait vers lui.

« Quoi ? Te déclarer ? À Ginny ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_Figure toi que notre cher Teddy en pince pour la charmante rouquine.

_Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. C'était passionnant comme ses lacets étaient soudainement devenus dignes d'intérêt. Surtout le gauche qui commençait doucement à s'effilocher. Il allait bientôt être temps de demander de nouvelles chaussures à ses parents. Qui plus est, la semelle de l'une d'entre elles commençait à s'ouvrir sur le côté. L'analyse de ses chaussures cependant n'intéressa pas le moins du monde Elena qui l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à le secouer. Avec les traces de boues de son entraînement sur le visage, elle avait presque l'air d'une harpie. En tout cas de celles qui étaient représentées dans leur manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. Chapitre un, les créatures magiques. Tout le monde le savait, avec Ombrage, il n'était question que de lecture du livre.

« Ginny ? Tu veux parler de Ginny Weasley ? Ginevra ? L'espère de malade mentale qui a fouillé mon sac en première année ? »

Teddy lutta pour se dégager.

« Ben quoi ? Je la trouve jolie et puis… et puis je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille.

_ Mais et le professeur Burbage ? »

Il était sûr qu'elle avait dit ça pour se moquer de lui. Et de fait, les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Cependant, elle ne rigolait pas, et Teddy n'était pas content qu'elle sorte ça devant les autres.

« J'étais en première année ! Et tu devrais être contente que ça soit Ginny qui me plaise et non pas Astrid !

_Ouais ben heureusement. Tu vas pas être attirée par Lowmind.

_Dit-elle alors qu'elle trouve Malfoy mignon.

_Je me permets de te corriger. Malfoy n'est pas mignon, mais terriblement sexy. Ensuite, j'ai raison de le trouver à mon goût alors que Lowmind est quand même dégueulasse. Et enfin, moi au moins je te l'avais dit ! Je viens d'apprendre pour toi et Ginny par la bouche d'Alex ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Moi et Ginny, on dirait qu'on s'est marié ce matin. Il n'y a rien entre nous je la trouve belle c'est tout. »

Quintus toussa dans son poing.

« Quand même, le soir tu…

_ Stop ! Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus ou alors tu vas finir en véracrasse ! »

Il n'avait pas rougi cette fois. Il soupira.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fait que je la trouve belle ? Je trouve aussi ta mère belle et… »

Cette fois, Alex explosa de rire. Incapable de se retenir, il s'effondra aux trois-quarts sur l'épaule de Quintus. Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Il se tenait les côtes, hoquetait tant il riait. Elena était restée les yeux écarquillés.

« Nooon. Non Ted, t'as quand même pas dit…

_ Que j'aimais ta mère ? Non non carrément pas. Mais tu vois, trouver quelqu'un beau ou non ce n'est pas nécessairement l'épouser. Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi. Même si oui, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose.

_ Elle préfère les Serdaigle, intervint Artemis. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière elle est avec Michael Corner.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas passer après Michael Corner, hein, non mais regarde-le, on dirait un petit Lockhart.

_ Oui ben tu peux parler, Malfoy est passé sur tout Poudlard lui. »

La discussion restait ponctuée par les explosions de rire d'Alex.

« Teddy c'est ma mère s'il te plaît. C'est glauque ce que tu me dis.

_J'ai quand même le droit de la trouver belle sans avoir d'arrières pensées !

_Et si je te dis que je trouve Jack vraiment beau ? Tu vas te faire des idées ? Oui ? Ben c'est la même.

_Nia nia nia tu m'énerves.

_Je devrais toucher des droits d'auteur pour les nia nia nia. »

Le petit groupe s'avança dans le château afin de rejoindre les salles communes. Elena avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, tellement elle était couverte de boue.

« Et vous savez que Pucey m'a dit que j'étais douée ! J'ai laissé passer qu'un seul petit but, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont tiré tous en même temps alors j'ai pas pu l'arrêter, et …

_Elena tais-toi, répliqua Artémis, tu vas leur donner des conseils sur le Quidditch ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! »

Teddy cessa subitement de marcher. Les autres mirent quelques secondes à remarquer qu'il s'était arrêté. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda Artemis.

_ Oui. Que vous étiez des Serpentard.

_ Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

_ Qu'en fait même quand vous êtes amies avec nous, faut quand même que vous vous démarquiez pour vous sentir mieux. L'équipe de Poufsouffle était bonne. Mais des fois que vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, notre attrapeur est mort. »

La remarque jeta un froid.

« Attends, c'était pas méchant. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es de mauvaise humeur ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête, haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Il reprit le chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentard où Elena allait rejoindre son dortoir, prendre une douche et revenir pour qu'ils puissent dîner tous ensemble. La jeune fille vint se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Il hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. La réalité était que non, ça n'allait pas. Il était en train de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous en train de grandir et que chacun prenait un chemin différent, que la vie était en train de les séparer. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur un arrêteur de temps et retourner dans la chaude sécurité de son enfance.

Qui pouvait dire si dans dix ans ils seraient encore amis ? Le soir, il aimait imaginer sa vie après Poudlard. Il aurait un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, tout près de la fac de médicomagie. Le mieux serait qu'il le partage avec Ely. Déjà parce qu'il trouvait ça plus sympa que d'être tout seul chez soi, et surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il se débrouillerait tout seul, sans l'aide de sa maman. Il se voyait sortir le samedi soir pour retrouver ses amis dans un bar branché et où ils se raconteraient les nouvelles de la semaine. Bien sûr, il aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une fille belle, intelligente, parfaite. Et surtout, qui accepterait ses amis et qui ne serait pas trop collante.

Il se marierait, aurait des enfants, une vie parfaite quoi. Et pareil pour ses amis. Mais bien sûr qui pouvait dire que tout cela allait arriver ?

Peut-être Elena le sentit-elle, peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans son regard, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ma mère est une belle femme, dit-elle, mais c'était uniquement parce que quand je suis née elle m'a trouvé tellement belle qu'elle en a été jalouse. »

Incapable de bouder plus longtemps, le garçon se mit à rire.

« On sera toujours amis n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Rien à foutre des autres et de ce qu'ils pensent hein ?

_ Rien à faire ! Parole de… ben pas de Serpentard déjà. Parole de Grape ! »

Teddy se tourna brusquement vers Artemis.

« J'ai mon frère et ma meilleure amie dans votre équipe de Quidditch et dans celle de Poufsouffle j'ai… Alex.

_ Héééé ! Je ne suis pas que Alex ! Pas juste Alex ! Je suis Alex ! Pas n'importe lequel. Alex Riley quand même. Le meilleur poursuiveur de… »

Il réfléchit.

« Non mais pas tellement en fait. »

Il venait de se souvenir qu'au dernier entraînement, il avait fini par mégarde à l'arrière du balai de l'un du gardien de l'équipe, sans réellement savoir comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Son propre balai était allé tout seul et tranquillement se perdre dans les anneaux des buts adverses. Teddy et Quintus l'avaient récupéré après près d'une heure de fouilles dans le parc. Il avait atterri dans le champ de citrouilles d'Hagrid.

Ils finirent bel et bien par rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard où Ely se dépêcha de se changer et de prendre sa douche. Mais le temps que les autres patientent à l'extérieur, Jack arriva, lui aussi couvert de boue.

« Hé regardez-moi ça, trois petits blaireaux. »

Il se mit à chantonner. Teddy leva les yeux au ciel. S'il devait compter le nombre de fois où il avait envie d'écraser son poing sur le nez de son frère, il n'en finirait pas. Sûr qu'il n'aurait pas assez de doigts sur ses deux mains déjà. Et probablement pas assez d'orteils non plus pour faire le complément.

« Ce n'est pas toi qu'on attend.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai pas mal brillé tout à l'heure.

_ Brillé ? s'esclaffa Alex. Oui enfin tu as matraqué deux trois cognards et ça a fait le compte.

_ Tu me rappelles à quel poste tu joues Riley ? »

Alex lui envoya un grand sourire radieux.

« Celui de casseur de pieds de Serpentard évidemment.

_ Non en fait je me demandais où était Elena.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Grogna Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

_Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me donner. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà. Elena ! »

La brunette venait de sortir de la salle commune, les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle releva les yeux vers Jack, puis vers Teddy qui faisait sa tête de veracrasse.

« Hum, se décida-t-elle à dire, je vous rejoints.

_Pourquoi ? Questionna son meilleur ami. Je t'attends, non je viens avec toi.

_Pas question le mioche, rigola son frère. On doit faire des choses auxquelles tu ne peux pas participer. »

Il prit Elena par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart, alors que le poufsouffle les fusillait du regard.

« Bon alors je te préviens tout de suite, si tu essayes de m'embrasser, je lance un sort d'alarme comme tu n'en a jamais eu de ta vie. »

Jack soupira.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux vraiment plus sortir avec moi ? C'était bien non pourtant ?

_ C'était bien oui, toi, moi, tes copains, re-toi et re-tes copains et moi qu'on oublie. »

Il baissa les yeux en faisant la moue.

« C'est pas facile tu sais, un mec se doit de se consacrer un peu à ses copains et… »

Elena éclata de rire.

« Eh bien vas-y, consacre-toi entièrement à eux tant que tu veux. Moi en attendant il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui me… »

Elle se tut subitement en se traitant de tous les noms mentalement. Elle avait été sur le point de parler de Malfoy. A Jack ! S'il n'était pas la commère de Poudlard, il n'en était pas loin. Et d'ailleurs, une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard.

« Je vais le provoquer en duel ! Dis-moi son nom ! »

Elena éclata de rire.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Un chevalier du moyen âge ? De toute façon rien n'est fait et rien ne se fera. Encore je crois.

_Il est bête de pas vouloir de toi.

_Ouais je sais.

_Mais si jamais t'es triste, je suis là.

_Je note. »

Il y eut un silence gênant avant que le jeune garçon ne reprenne.

« Tu ne reviens vraiment pas sur ta décision ?

_Non. C'est vraiment fini Jack. »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné. Et avant qu'elle ne parte ou qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

« Tu me devais bien ça non ? Un genre de baiser d'adieu. »

Elle grogna et il éclata de rire.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et partit tel un conquérant. Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le problème ce n'était pas qu'il l'ait embrassée. Non, ça, ce n'était pas la première fois. Le problème c'était qu'elle avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Les battements s'était précipités et elle avait aimé ce baiser. Elle avait eu envie de nouer les mains autour de sa nuque, d'envoyer sa langue à la recherche de la sienne.

Elle serra les poings. Jack avait la maturité d'un jeune scrout à pétard qui découvre l'extrémité explosive de son abdomen. Elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais retomber sous son charme. Parce que quand même, il était pas mal fichu le bougre. Et puis c'était le frère de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, le voilà qui venait pointer le bout de son nez, nez qu'il avait plissé d'un air mécontent. Elena se rassura. Il n'avait pas vu le baiser. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas plissé le nez, il aurait littéralement éructé de colère.

« Il voulait quoi ?

_Parler de quidditch ! Hum il m'a dit que j'avais bien joué et voilà. Bon on va manger. »

Ils se séparèrent en arrivant dans la Grande Salle et les filles se retrouvèrent donc à part.

« T'avais les lèvres gonflées, remarqua Artémis. Me fait pas croire que vous avez parlé de quidditch. »

Elena devint rouge pivoine et plongea la tête dans sa purée.

« C'est fini. Vraiment.

_Et dans trois mois vous ressortez ensemble.

_Non c'est vraiment fini !

_Qu'est ce qui est fini ? »

Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas Artémis qui venait de parler, mais Draco Malfoy, qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elles.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy.

_Oh allez jolie Ely, je sais garder un secret.

_Je … euh … non. »

Artémis faillit éclater de rire devant la gêne de son amie.

« Laisse tomber Malfoy. Tu fais toujours tout en douce de toute façon.

_ Moi ? Je fais tout en douce ?

_ Comme un vrai petit serpent.

_ Ah oui ? Et ça ? C'est en douce peut-être ? »

Il attrapa Ely par l'épaule, la fit pivoter un peu et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, sa langue se glissa jusqu'à la sienne pour venir la caresser avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de sa part. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille se perdit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans les yeux du jeune Serpentard. S'il restait calculateur et froid, il gardait cette étincelle qui n'apparaît que lorsque l'on a enfin ce que l'on a longtemps désiré.

Mue par son instinct, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mais l'étreinte fut coupée par le professeur McGonagall qui, attrapant Malfoy par le col de sa robe, le tira vivement en arrière. Il manqua de peu de tomber, battit des bras et se redressa subitement.

« Cessez d'importunez les jeunes filles. Allez, direction mon bureau ! »

Elena revint sur terre pour voir Jack raide devant sa place et, plus loin, Teddy, aussi pâle que son assiette en porcelaine.

Alors Elena eut le réflexe de sortir de la Grande Salle presque en courant.

Oh par Merlin. Drago Malfoy venait de l'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Devant Teddy, Jack, les profs, tout l'établissement ! Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Une déclaration, juste un jeu, ou pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait si McGo n'était pas arrivée comme une furie pour les séparer.

Tant de questions auxquelles Elena n'avait pas les réponses. Évidemment.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, puisque la plupart des élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de manger. Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle commune et s'écrasa dans un des fauteuils.

Oh Merlin. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Teddy. Ou encore pire, celle de Jack.

Artémis arriva presque en courant dans la salle commune.

Echevelée, les joues écarlates, on aurait presque pu croire que c'était elle que Malfoy venait d'embrasser.

« Elyyyyyy ! hurla-t-elle. J'y crois pas j'y crois pas j'y crois pas ! »

Elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en face de son amie. Durant un instant elles s'observèrent en silence puis elles éclatèrent de rire de concert.

« J'y crois pas, souffla Ely. Draco Malfoy quoi !

_ Tu aurais dû voir Quintus ! J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir !

_ Je n'ai pas trop osé regarder du côté des Poufsouffle. Teddy doit être à Sainte Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Oh il s'en remettra. C'est Malfoy quoi. »

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Je me fais l'impression d'être une de ces groupies. Et puis zut, tout le monde va croire qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

_ Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu me vois sortir avec lui ? »

Artemis haussa les épaules.

« Ben pourquoi pas ?

_ Arrête. Tout le monde fantasme sur lui.

_ Pas moi.

_ Toutes les filles, Arté.

_ Non pas moi.

_ A d'autres.

_ Pas moi, Ely. Je… »

Elle toussa dans son poing.

« Je crois que je n'aime pas les garçons en fait. »


End file.
